Lunar Love
by Lightning09
Summary: After Breaking Dawn... Danger brews and Bella and Edward's wall of happiness shatters! What happens when Renesmee has gone missing and is kidnapped by a new group acquainted with the Volturi? Romance, Drama, the supernatural. Follow Bella and Edward as they face their toughest, most agonizing times.
1. Prologue

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Prologue**

We live happily and well off in Forks, we love unconditionally and uncontrollably.

We could never have been closer nor happier. He came by everyday and played with her till she fell asleep in his arms. She was beautiful. Her hair was still a gorgeous shade of brown and her eyes were bright with beauty. She was now as big as a 7 year old but only really 2.

We spent everyday and every moment with those around us even though we had forever. It was a fairytale that never stopped, an adventure that kept going, a dream that kept dreaming.

As the camera clicked, Edward, Renesmee and I smiled proudly in each other's arms.

"Alright, please move onto the swing and hold Renesmee on your lap. please proceed behind the swing and hold playfully on. Imagine now all three of you have just been playing in the park as a family." We moved according to the lady beside the camera, who was bossing us around till we were momentarily, stationed.

" _Click,"_ The photographer checked the camera and nodded. "Dis peectuure shoood last yuuu foreva." He said clicking the computer. Edward looked at me and we both stifled laughs.

"Right you are," Edward said standing and leading Renesmee towards the dressing room. Renesmee giggled as she followed obediently. I followed and a few moments later we were all changed and paying for our photos.

As we arrived home, in our sweet, quaint cottage, Renesmee was bustling inside, excited to wait for the Cullens and Renee to arrive. It was the first time my mother would be visiting my new home and daughter. I didn't know how to explain all this.

She stopped dead at the door picking up a letter. I sprinted off beside her snatching it out of her hands. Edward sprinted in my wake lifting Renesmee and staring over my shoulder.

He took an intake of breath and I knew we came to an understanding. The envelope had two words.

 _The Volturi_


	2. Chapter One

We stood there motionless deeply taking in the two words. This was impossible, I thought frantically. They knew she was harmless. She was born not bitten and she already knew the basic rules. She hadn't so much as hurt a human besides nibbling on Charlie's finger when she was younger. It had been 2 human years and they were contacting us. What had we done wrong? Even as the letter lay limp in my hands, I could feel the power throbbing from the letter. We stood there. We just stood taking in the two words that could potentially rule our future.

Minutes ticked by as we stood there looking at the letter. After two hours or so, when the sun began to set, I checked my watch and slowly opened the door, unsure of what I was doing and walked in. I heard Edward and Renesmee follow suit. I set the letter down on the kitchen table and gav looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He gave a curt nod and led Renesmee off to her room.

"What does the letter say,? Renesmee asked looking back. She looked so mature and concerned about whatever was in the letter. Her brown hair was pinned back with a polka dotted bow which bobbed when she turned. She claimed to be her favorite and she was wearing a pale blue dress with capped sleeves.

"We're not sure yet, Ness. It's not important, darling. Go play until grandma, and all come." Edward said deciding to pick her up and walking swiftly out of the room.

I didn't want to read whatever was inside the letter. It couldn't be a letter questioning how well we were doing. Aro had four years to do that. He hadn't sent any word of politeness or concern until now.

I touched the letters where "The Volturi" was printed. It felt cold and hard, just like their hearts. (Not that they had one)

Edward walked silently into the room and placed his hands on my waist, putting his nose gently in the crook of my neck.

"She really is your daughter. Utmost stubbornness if I must say so myself." Edward said quietly.

I smiled, proudly and turned so our foreheads were touching. My smile faded back into a grimace.

"I'm scared," I whispered wrapping my arms around my neck.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again." He said creasing his eyebrows in plain determination. "Nothing will touch Ness nor you." He growled more menacingly.

I fell limp in his arms and let him lift me onto the couch. He placed me on top of his lap and snuggled me closer.

"Do you think we can open it in front of the rest of the Cullens tonight?" I asked quietly resting my head on his shoulder.

"If it makes this any easier for you," He whispered painfully. This was causing him no more pain than it did me. This was too soon. No matter what it said, it held something deep and dark and dangerous.

"I should get the food ready for Renee and Phil. The flight from Florida to Forks is long." I said standing up and pattered into the kitchen.

Edward set out plates and silverware and cups out in a buffet formation on the dining table.

An hour and a half later, I had lasagna, a salad, soup and a chocolate cake set out on the table. Edward was setting out the pictures we took on display. I wandered into Renesmee's room and her door was shut. I opened it and she was nowhere to be seen. I stopped dead.

"Renesmee?" I asked panicking and ransacking the room looking for my daughter.

Edward was at my elbow, looking around anxiously. I ran into our room and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Renesmee?!" I called pure fear defined in my tone of voice.

"Ness? Darling? Come out! This isn't funny." Edward said running back into the kitchen and living room.

I ran back to her room looking for her everywhere. I undid the perfectly made bed but there was no Renesmee. I looked in her closet, no Renesmee. I looked in her box of overflowing toys, no Renesmee.

I ran to the slightly opened window and stared blankly at the small little polka dotted bow, perched on the window sill beside the Volturi crest and a cluster of ashes.

I fell onto my knees trembling. I whispered Renesmee's name repeatedly. Edward ran into the room spotted the bow, crest and ashes and fell down beside me.

"Oh, my Ness, my little Renesmee. Where did they take her? Oh, oh , oh my little Ness, my Renesmee." I sobbed wrapping my arms around myself.

"The hell." Edward hissed. "The hell. Renesmee, come back." He cringed and fell down, forehead in his hands.

"Where did they take her?" I cried crawling into Edward's open arms and whimpering loudly.

"We will get her back," Edward swore. "Renesmee, oh Renesmee." He said cringing.

In the distance I could hear 12 sets of feet running into the cottage.

Edward helped me up as we stood mournfully in each other's arms whimpering.

"Check the bedroom," Emmett joked walking towards the master bedroom. He stopped short at the sight of us.

"Where's Nessie?" He asked entering the room cautiously.

"Edward! Bella! Have you seen this letter?" Alice called anxiously from the dining room.

"Where's Nessie?" Emmett repeated Rosalie waiting impatiently at his side. I bowed my head in sorrow. The sound of her name was painful to hear. Edward led me silently to the living room. Everyone was staring nervously at us waiting for us to assure them we were fine. But problem was we weren't.

"What's wrong, Bella dear?" Esme asked pure terror and concern etched in her voice.

"I...Re...I...well...the.." I couldn't explain this. Dieing in the battle against the Volturi would be better than this. Losing Renesmee _to_ the Volturi was beyond death.

"No….!" Alice murmured. She looked at Edward who nodded, confirming her vision.

"No!" Edward said in shock.

"What?" Came from several voices.

"The….Volturi and The Ashers have taken Renesmee." Alice said falling onto the couch.

"NO!" Esme cried. She hid in Carlisle's arms. Rosalie gasped and looked horrified.

I must have looked devastated because I was. I was more than devastated I was angry and mournful and terrified.

"Wait, who are "The Ashers"?" Jasper enquired sitting beside Alice and began rubbing her back.

"They're a group of vampires who now work for the Volturi. They possess great talents and skills. The Volturi only except vampires who follow old vampire traditions like burning their victims-" Alice explained sorrowfully.

"WAIT!" I raged in a hoarse whisper. "They left ashes by Renesmee's bow, does that mean…?" I asked cracking and moaning painfully. If I were human I would be bawling my eyes out.

"No, she's alive, I've seen it. Let me continue and you'll understand." Alice said bowing her head.

"So the Ashers also hate humans, they kill them and torture them for pleasure before drinking their blood. The Ashers share the same opinions as the Volturi. They are scared of being overpowered and therefore decided to join the Volturi in hopes of becoming a larger coven and appear more intense and intimidating." Alice finished rubbing her temples frantically.

There was a silence that filled the room. We were all so terrified to where and what was happening to Renesmee.

"Why do they want her?" I asked sinking into Edward, letting him support me because I _could not_ support myself if my life depended on it.

"They are making a move to warn us to back off. They don't like how all the others who joined us during battle stood behind us." Edward spoke softly for the first time this conversation. "They found a shield to block Alice." Edward spat, glaring at no one in particular.

"What?!" Several voices echoed.

"Her name is Violetta. She's a human but has a powerful mind, like Bella's. But Violetta can only block their futures from being predicted. Bella can do more." Alice said sighing and leaning back with exhaustion outlined on her pretty little face.

The doorbell rang and we could all hear Renee reminding Phil not to tease Bella about her sex life.

I smacked my forehead. How could I forget? My mother was coming and she was here to visit Renesmee who was not here and was here to visit me and this was supposed to be a happy momentous occasion.

Edward slowly rose still shaking with fear for our daughter. Everyone slowly stood after and attempted to look happy and carefree but everyone still had the look of deepest sorrow in their eyes.

"I need a moment." Esme muttered apologetically. She scrambled to the bathroom and locked herself in. Carlisle marched to the TV and began watching but not paying attention. Rosalie clumsily picked up a book and began reading quietly but actually mourning the unknown. Jasper and Emmett took out a pack of cards and hastily began playing. Alice sat motionless on the couch. I followed Edward to the door and tried to look happy and thoroughly merry. I stopped my hand on the door nob.

"What's our excuse?" I asked nervously thinking about little Renesmee.

"She had a last minute injury and was resting in Carlisle and Esme's." Edward whispered grimacing. I touched the crease of his eyebrows and leaned in to him for a split second before snatching his hand for support and opening the door.

"Bella! You look so beautiful! You're all grown up! Oh! And Edward, as handsome as usual." Renee rambled hugging me fiercely.

"Hi mom, hey Phil." I said pretending to wheeze for breath.

"Hello, Renee, Phil." Edward said still in a pained tone. He extended a hand in which Renee slapped away and hugged him too rather fiercely.

"Ah, watching the game?" Phil said automatically intrigued and striding to join them at the TV.

"Smells lovely, Bella." My mom said dreamily and marching off to eat.

I looked at Edward worriedly and we walked to the TV and sat in each other's embrace holding on to hope that Renesmee was alright.

The hours seemed to drag on the longer Renee and Phil stayed. There was no doubt that I loved them, but now was just not a good time. I was just so worried. I just wanted to curl in a ball and die.

When Renee finally remembered that we had a daughter she pounced on the subject immediately.

"A baby boy or girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Girl," Edward answered wincing just by talking about her.

"Oooh! What's her name?" She asked now sitting on her knees.

"Renesmee." I whispered in a dead tone. "Renee and Esme."

"Darling, that's wonderful. And in case you've forgotten, I'm not as young as I used to be and you need to speak louder and _pronounce_ your words darling." She said smiling brightly. "Where's the little cutie?"

"She...erm…" I said unable to speak and excused myself. I rushed to my room and hid in the covers. I could hear Edward explaining. I grabbed one of Renesmee's stuffed bunny toys laying on the bedside table and clutched it to my chest. It smelled deeply of Renesmee. Oh, Renesmee. My Renesmee.

I felt someone sneak in the depths of the covers beside me, cradling me protectively.

We didn't say anything because there was nothing to be said. We both felt the deepest amount of loss and sorrow in our hearts and we both felt so incomplete. She was our tiny, adorable world. She was our everything.

"I think we should go back to the festivities." Edward said after we lay there for a while. "We don't want to appear rude or give any reason for Phil to tease you about your sex life."

I nodded and stood placing Renesmee's toy in between our pillows. We headed back out together. Renee turned to me in concern.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked stroking my cheek.

"Yes, just worried about...her." I finished lamely looking anywhere else but Renee.

"Completely understandable. Well in that case, Phil we should..?" She asked picking up her purse and pulling Phil's hand.

"Yes. Of course." Phil mumbled tearing his eyes from the TV. "We can find a hotel."

I completely forgot the part in my moms email asking if they could stay over for the week.

"No! No, this is your home until you leave." I insisted finally looking at Renee. She had hurt look on her face.

"No, Bella dear. Renesmee is dear to your hearts and we wouldn't want to intrude at a time like this. I want to make this easier for you two, not harder. Really, Bella it's alright." I shook my head and pulled her back in.

"If you want to make things easier, you will stay and be the consoling mother you are. If you want to make things harder and make me feel guilty, you may leave." I said pushing her back on the couch then proceeding to drag Phil back to the couch.

Renee smiled. "If you're sure dear,"

I sighed and leaned into Edward for support for the millionth time today. But he didn't complain. He just held me there securely never losing grip.

After three more hours, it was 2:00 and Renee had finally partied to her fullest. The Cullen's returned to their home, giving us sympathetic glances as they marched out.

"We'll figure this out." Esme promised hugging me gently then followed Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle out.

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder before whispering, "She's alright. As far as I can tell she's alive."

"Thank you Alice." I muttered gratefully as she headed out the door.

"Renee, Phil, we have the master open for your use." Edward said motioning for them to enter.

"No, no. If we stay. We sleep on the couch." Phil said already leaning back on the couch and resetting the pillows.

"No Phil I insist-" Edward began but Renee cut him off with a daring glare and lay down on the opposite couch.

"Shut the lights on your way out will you?" She said turning on her side without a second glance.

I smirked at Edward's bewildered face and shut the lights heading to our room.

He followed and shut the door quietly. He picked up the stuffed toy and played with its ears for a moment. I knew what he was thinking. When Renesmee was younger, she had first practiced hunting on that stuffed toy. She loved pulling on its ears and chewing on it. Charlie and Sue had given it to her and she loved it. Charlie always thought a dog must have had a match with it because it was torn and ripped but careworn and loved. He looked so hurt it absolutely murdered me to watch him sink to his knees and bow his head over the toy. I walked quietly over to him and wrapped my arms around him consolingly as he had I the entire day.

"We have to find her," I whispered resting my head on his shoulder.

"We will. And we won't stop until we do." He said turning and pulling me into bed.

He leaned down and kissed me softly and gently. I opened my mouth inviting him in. It was so synchronized people would think we had this rehearsed and I doubt you could say we don't. I climbed onto my knees and pushed him on his back. I heard fabric tearing as the usual soft, smooth, velvety skin came in contact. We were entangled and intertwined in an instant. For once, the love we made was sorrowful and depressing. When one broke down, the other saved them. That was almost a mirror translation of our love. We lay there inhaling the smell of one another. I caressed his cheek, kissing from his collarbone to lips. Everything that was perfect for nearly two years was crumpled to ashes and singed to nothingness. We had each other, and we would not stop till Renesmee was back in our arms. A loan throaty moan came from his throat as he leaned over me kissing me fiercely. I kicked off the blankets and explored what I was so familiar to. We were two thirds close to full.

We waited until early morning to "get up" and make breakfast. I tiptoed into the kitchen and fried 4 omelets for Renee and Phil.

"We never got to open the letter." Edward said quietly from the island counter.

"Well we can't now." I said flipping the omelets harder than necessary onto two plates. They smashed into shards.

"Shit,"I swore sweeping the omelets and shards into the garbage. Edward was at the stove making fresh ones.

"I'll ask Carlisle if we can come over when Renee and Phil are asleep and open it then. We also must discuss how to get..-" Edward said flipping the omelets onto the plates when Renee yaned loudly and sat up.

"Good morning dears." She said prodding over to the island. "Smells lovely."

"Eat up," Edward offered passing coffee to Renee.

"What should we do today?" Renee asked eating the omelets with lightning speed.

"Well….erm…." I stammered. I hadn't thought of this. I couldn't even consider having fun while my daughter's life was thinner than it was two years ago.

"I bought two tickets for you and Phil to watch the Washington Nationals play the Miami Marlins, today. I know Phil loves baseball." Edward said one step ahead of me once again. All the more well planned. Now we can focus on getting our Renesmee back.

"That's so thoughtful of you!" Renee said beaming. Just then Edward gasped and there was a knock on the door and retreating footsteps. Edward walked over to the door and growled. He opened the door and stood glaring down at something. I walked beside him and stopped dead. There was a few locks of brown hair, Renesmee's hair and the ashes and the Volturi sign.

"What's wrong dears?" Renee's voice came cautiously from behind.

"Is everything alright?" Came Phil's voice from the couch.

I didn't hear anything. All I could think of is what they did to Ness and how much I wanted to kill them. All of them.

Edward turned slowly. "Nothing, just the normal ding dong ditchers." He said slamming the door shut.

"Ah, those are quite the hassle. Especially in the early hours." Phil said walking over to Renee. I still hadn't moved. I was furious, vengeful and ready to kill. Edward took my hand and squeezed limply with an attempted reassurance but we both knew, this was past reassuring. This was past forgiveness. This was past everything. In spite of Renee and Phil I ran out the door and into the woods. Running to nowhere in particular and hissing at anything that came near me. I lept over a small waterfall and continued running. I ran and ran and ran. I wanted to escape everything placed heavily on my shoulders. I wanted to forget all the pains of the past, future and present. I wanted to run and never go back. I reached a familiar cliff. The same cliff I jumped when I thought I lost Edward. And now the same cliff I will jump when I think I lost Renesmee. I jumped and crashed into the ice cold waves. They thrashed me wildly and rocked and spit and splashed me. I lay limp and let the waves inhale and absorb me. I let everything go and became part of the waves. It began to rain. Thunder echoed everywhere and I lay like a rag doll and watched lightning strike. I thought of Renesmee and Edward and the Ashers and the Volturi. A massive wave rose and crashed on top of me.


	3. Chapter Two

I don't know how long, I was part of the waves, their personal chewtoy. All I know for certain is that it didn't bother me. I was part of the waves and it distracted me from everything. The pain the stress and the constant worry. I remember the similar feeling when I thought I lost Edward. There was no difference except now I have Edward to console me but no Renesmee. I feel the same flood of emotions flowing through me. Another wave thrashes me deeper into the ocean, beach. I hear a splash and yells in the distance. I remember what it was like to be free and happy and carefree. I felt something grip my arm tightly and securely and I took in the new scent, recognizing it as Edward's. He pulled me close to him and looked me up and down.

"Edward, I'm fine. I'm not hurt." I insisted rolling my eyes, but I was not really in it.

"You're hurting in here." Edward corrected pointing to my heart and placing a soft, velvety hand over it.

"I have no heart," I muttered. Then regretted it. Edward was always so convinced that I _had_ a heart and was constantly reminding me.

"Bella Cullen. You have a heart bigger than Forks. You're heart is so pure and true. You would do the unbelievable to save your loved ones. You would give up yourself and do whatever it takes to keep those you love safe. There is no doubt in my mind that you have no heart." Edward reminded and I really did roll my eyes this time. Everything he said was true but I was not admitting it.

"What did you tell Renee and Phil?" I asked anxiously.

"I told them you had to visit Renesmee." Edward said pulling us both back to shore.

"Were they mad?" I asked looking towards our house.

"They felt bad for you and they completely understand." Edward reassured. I still wasn't completely assured but went along with it.

We reached the shore, where there was a family playing together on the beach. I looked enviously as the father picked up the youngest toddler boy and held the the oldest daughter's hand. The mother picked up another small girl who was all wet and giggly. They walked together in the beach splashing water. The mother placed her hand on the father's back and they smiled warmly into each other's faces and continued their walk. Over under a small umbrella, there was a couple making out quite visibly. They were trying to be subtle about it but it was clearly not working. They were intertwined so closely it was impossible to see who's arm or leg was who's. I continued watching this teen romance bloom up to the point where he removed her shirt.

By the rocks there was a wedding in procession. A bride walked down the aisle and literally jumped into the groom's waiting arms. To their right was an elderly couple walking hand in hand and watching their surroundings with ease. In the water there was a young father playing with a small boy and giving him piggy back rides. The mother was pregnant and was standing a short distance away smiling and taking a picture. I turned away, feeling worse than I was before and turned back to Edward. He was looking at me with extreme guilt and concern.

"Bella-" Edward began but I cut him off.

"Edward, I don't regret anything in my life, including meeting you and making love with you. I wouldn't take back all the pain I've gone through if it meant losing you or Renesmee or any of the Cullens or Charlie or Jacob or Renee. So please don't even bother because I am fine with how my life is going and I wouldn't change anything. And!" I said at the first sign of Edward tempting to interrupt.

"I am fine with just Renesmee and I am fine staying the way I am forever and I am _fine_ and absolutely okay with being with you for eternity." I said, having repeated this speech a million times. He smiled slightly but I could tell he was not convinced either but graciously let it go momentarily and held my hand as we walked up the beach.

"You're fine?" He asked loosening his grasp in the slightest.

"I'm perfect," I whispered.

We spent the rest of the morning at the beach alone and trying not to think of anything. He was helpful on that part. He raced me from here to the next closest port. We swam there and I won by the millimeter. We had to check the security cameras before he believed that I had won. Then we swam back slowly glancing at a pack of dolphins swimming gracefully by. We reached shore once more and sat together for a while until Renee, Phil and the Cullens appeared a picnic basket and chairs. We had a small party on the beach with food to last us for dinner. The night passed slowly and as happily as I could be. My thoughts occasionally drifted back to Renesmee and I became morsoe again and then was pulled back again by Renee who was a big, loud firecracker just bursting.

We partied until Renee was tired out. It was 3:45 by the time we got home. I flopped onto bed and couldn't wait till tomorrow when we could open the stupid letter and find my Renesmee. We had decided to discuss how to get her back tomorrow while Renee and Phil were away watching the game and going on a tour that Edward had also planned at last minute after calling a few favours.

Morning dawned quickly and silently. We went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Edward was attaching a bow to the two tickets to the game while I mixed batter for pancakes. I stirred violently and finished them, braking another plate in the process.

After we sent Renee and Phil off, we sprinted to the Cullen's the letter tucked into my back pocket.

Edward led me in even though I knew my way around. We burst into the main living room. Esme was clutching a pillow tightly and was staring at nothing in particular. Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped close, in each other's arms by the fire. Alice was rubbing her temples as Jasper rubbed her back encouragingly. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"They've blocked all access to my visions!" Alice said frantically and was clearly annoyed. "Except for the tiny glimpse into what they were doing and who they are, they've cut me off!" She continued brows furrowed.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked pulling me down with him onto the couch.

"He went to see if the pack was okay." Esme said finally looking at Edward.

"What why?" I asked anxiously.

"Well…. we're not exactly sure. Carlisle told us that it's between himself and the pack and that he has to go alone." Esme said sounding even more petrified now. If something's going on and Jacob or any damn wolf hurts Carlisle, even if it's by accident and they lost their temper I swear…

"Should we open the letter without him?" Edward asked, more to himself. He was pacing the room and glancing outside the window.

"Yes.." Esme's voice faltered and I moved closer to her and squeezed her hand. She smiled wearily before it faltered again. "He said...that if...if….he's not home by tonight….to...to….stay in the house and to….to…..continue with life at all costs….and...to...get….Renesmee…..back…..and…..and…..to….stay safe….and that….he'll...see..us….soon." Esme sobbed. I rubbed her back and held her as she sobbed loudly.

"He'll be fine, Esme. He's Carlisle. He knows what he's doing and always does it for the greater good." Jasper assured even though he didn't sound convinced.

There was a silence that penetrated the room. Renesmee was gone and now Carlisle was missing.

"Well...Bella? The letter?" Edward asked still staring out the window. I pulled it out and handed it to him, still concentrating on Esme's sobs. I didn't want to know what the Volturi or The Ashers had to say to us.

Edward cut the letter with his teeth and opened it roughly and without any consideration. He pulled it out, his hand trembling as he scanned the letter and his breath hitched in his throat. After a moment he crumpled it into a ball and hurled it towards the window, though it merely bounced off, he stormed outside and sprinted away.

It was my turn to be the consoling spouse. I stumbled to pick up the letter and wordlessly handed it to Esme without glancing at it and took off after Edward.

I trailed his scent and to my surprise it led me back to the cottage. I opened the door and ran inside to our room. I spotted him outside by the glass doors. He was stripped and was curled up at the bottom of our little ocean. I headed out after him, quietly I stripped and dove gracefully in and swam to the bottom. I reached for him and he reached for me. He was pulling me into his lap when I swerved and he was in between my legs. I would console him, he would not pity me when he was in clear distress. I held him for a while before trailing kisses up his neck and meeting his lips. He kissed me back and turned so he was cradling me. I was tempted to swerve out again but he was intent on keeping me there and whatever would make him feel better, I would do.

After a while, we exited our private sanctuary and headed slowly back to the Cullen's. He hadn't said a word since he sprinted to the cottage and I wasn't going to interrogate him.

We entered the family room and everyone was passing around the crumpled piece of parchment.

"I'm sorry," breathed Edward to everyone.

"Don't apologize," I smiled weakly. I too had an outburst and he had been there for me.

The letter made it's way back to us and I took a deep breath as I read the letter.

 _Dearest Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,_

 _We regret to inform you that we have taken a notice to how quickly all of you adjusted to fight and rebel against us . We find that it is to our incredibly just position to do something. We, The Volturi are pleased to announce our allegiance to The Asheres. The Ashers are a gifted group of vampires who think the way we do. We share the same ideas and have joined forces to become one strong true Coven plus our Guard._

 _Please take it calmly and easily that we have borrowed your daughter._

 _(Breathe Isabella, breathe)_

 _No harm shall come to her if you oblige to meet our needs. You will find that they are for the better of the vampire population._

 _This consists of:_

 _-We would be pleased for any of the following to become part of our_ _ **Coven**_ _not_ _ **Guard:**_

 _-Mrs. Alice Cullen_

 _-Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

 _-Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

 _-The following are welcome to join our_ _ **Guard**_ _not_ _ **Coven:**_

 _-Mr. Jasper Whitlock Hale_

 _-Any member of the pack_

 _*The following who by all means, volunteer to join us will be graciously welcomed and they will become apart of the Volturi and will work in allegiance with the Ashers. They will be committed and will follow any instructions given.*_

 _-You will trade in the names and addresses for all the covens that helped you_

 _As you see, these are simple requests that result in the returning of your daughter. Complete these and she is all yours. We are not unreasonable and will allow visiting any time! We will also allow you to return home once a week. You may feed to your heart's content and we will not harm any members at your personal request._

 _Please consider and accept that we do what we need to, to keep everyone happy and safe._

 _Yours truly._

 _The Volturi_

As I finish off the letter, my heart pounds a million times, even though I have no heart. I feel ice cold and I feel miserable. They couldn't really want all of us that badly. They would tear apart a coven to make there's stronger and bigger? They would threaten us and tempt us to get what they want? Yes, I remember that they are the Volturi.

"Well we're not giving up the locations of all the people that helped us," I said as though this were an obvious fact.

"What are you talking about? Alice groaned leaning back. She eyes me suspiciously.

"This part in the letter," I said shifting to sit beside her. I held out the letter and pointed to that particular paragraph. But it wasn't there! The obligations were missing!

I shook my head. "It showed obligations to keep Renesmee alive! Right there," I pointed. Nut it was still not there. "It did!" I cried pulling it over towards me. I reappeared. "See!" I insisted. Edward moved beside me and it vanished again.

"Bella, love,-"

"Edward, I swear, it was right there! It's disappearing every time someone else looks at it!" I said struggling to explain.

Edward looked at the others and they stared back, slightly alarmed and tense.

"I'm not lying," I muttered.

"We believe you love," Edward assured.

"We just need to find out why only _you_ can see it," Emmett finished.

We passed the letter around a few more times, lost in thought on how to get Renesmee back.

"I say we crash the Volturi and just hope the Ashers be damned," Emmett suggested smiling slyly.

"We should plan this out for a while before we act, after all, Bella you said that they wouldn't hurt her." Alice voiced. I told them as much as I read.

"We should gather allies again," Rosalie piped up.

"No, they're already challenged and feel threatened. It wouldn't help our case if we pose a threatening appearance." Edward countered.

"Well, we can't take them on alone," Rosalie retorted.

"We should train harder and prepare mentally and physically for this," Jasper insisted.

It went on like this for the rest of the day and they kept suggesting things and countering them, pointing out flaws in plans.

By 9 we became anxious, waiting for Carlisle. He hadn't returned and Esme had returned to her sobbing. We sat there silent and motionless. Renee and Phil's tour would rondevu back by 9:30.

"Where is he?" I sighed twitching my thumbs.

"He should be back by now," Rosalie whispered.

"We have to go," Edward apologized. "We'll come back after we drunken Renee into going to sleep." He promised.

We dashed back to our house and it was approximately 9:58.

I picked up The Merchant of Venice and flipped to a random page and not really taking any words in.

Edward opened a bottle of wine and set out 4 glasses. He poured the deep, thick liquid into the cups when the doorbell rang.

I jumped, alert and ready for attack. It was an unfamiliar smell and it was retreating. I wrenched the door open and there was the locket I gave Renesmee before the war and it was placed neatly beside ashes and the Volturi crest.

I ran after the retreating figure and I could smell the distant lingering odor of blood. Human blood. I panicked. Renee and Phil's tour bus was late. Could these vampires possibly have ambushed their bus?

I was getting closer and I could smell it intently now. I heard Edward trailing beside me.

The figure escaping stopped. We stopped too. We neared slightly, approaching cautiously. This was our normal hunting posture. We both worked like that- together.

As we came close enough to get a good wiff of the scent, it was still the smell of blood. "Can you read their minds?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"They're waiting." Edward responded clearly stressed.

I took a tentative step forward. There were yells as someone tackled us to the ground. I wrestled the attacker and they pressed me down. I felt claws holding my feet securely being held from the bottom. My attacker's breath smelt strongly of blood, like a drinker's smells like liquor. I made the attacker out to be a man. I panicked and fought him off as best as I could. I turned slightly and made out Edward fighting two at once. He was thrashing madly and was biting at random. I tried that too and to my surprise, the man's lips locked onto mine and sucked. I spat and hissed. I was beyond furious and was kicking the clawed animal. It pressed harder. I twisted back and forth and they man placed all his weight onto me. His groin was placed above kneeing reach. He placed it on my stomach and rolled me. I growled and I heard Edward growling too. I turned and saw three of them pinning him to the tree and forcing him to watch me. Aro knew all too well that Edward's greatest weakness was not death but me.

My attacker placed his chest on top of mine and I hissed, lashing out. He stopped my hissing with his mouth again. I tried to detach my mouth from the smell of blood wafting from his mouth. In the distance Edward was kicking and punching trying to get to me. A few more figures neared me. I finally manages to remove the arse's mouth and pushed him half off of me. I kicked him in the groin which made no difference but put some distance between us. I stood shaking with fury. My wool sweater was torn and my tights were cut in several places. I fought with my attacker and managed to get a grip on his head as I twisted and turned it. It hesitantly popped off. I heard more retreating footsteps.I looked frantically for Edward. One of his attackers had abandoned post and the other two were about to snap his arms and head. I felt a pumping rage contorting out of me. I lunged and kicked and knocked the attackers heads off. I landed and Edward stood bewildered and relieved. I too was shocked at how capable I was. He smiled warmly and embraced me tightly.

"You saved me again," He breathed.

I tilted his face up and kissed him before we headed back to the cottage.

Author's Note

Hey guys! Hope you guys like Lunar Love so far! Any tips? Any feedback?

I'd love to hear from you guys!

Hope to hear from you guys soon,

femaleharrypotterlover09


	4. Chapter Three

By the time we returned the bus rounded the corner and Phil was getting off the bus carrying two backpacks and Renee. She was bleeding at the waist and was unconscious. I ran towards her.

"What the hell happened?" I screamed. By worries were proving to be right.

"We were in line, to board the bus when I turned to get out bags, Renee was screaming and there was no attacker there. I asked her what was wrong but she kept screaming and shook her head. She was pale and ice cold. She was screaming and screaming until she just stopped then she went unconscious!" Phil cried. He fell to his knees and Edward took Renee and I helped Phil up.

We led them inside and I myself was shaking with fear and rage. First, Ness and now Renee? This was bull.

"Did you see the attacker?" Edward asked trying to act casual as he set Renee down and began attending to her injuries.

"No. I turned around and she was screaming and crying." Phil huffed as he crouched beside Renee.

"Bella, go get Carlisle-" Edward stopped short. My whole body went limp. The Volturi was tearing away bit by bit of this family. I walked beside Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We'll figure this out," I promised, trying to sound confident even though I had dead hope.

After treating Renee's injuries as best Edward could, they both were out for the day and we took off for the Cullen's.

"Any news?" I burst as we barged in. By Esme's quiet but heavy, flowing sobs, I knew my answer.

"Renee was attacked," Edward spat. Everyone's faces gapped and fell stupidly.

"It has to be the Ashers and the Volturi." Jasper reasoned standing up to pace the room. "We need to do something, now and fast. If we wait they'll keep attacking. They've already split up the family. By splitting us up, they make us weaker. Renee and Phil are human and therefore vulnerable. You guys must protect them and keep them inside the rest of their stay. In fact you may have to insist on them living with you for a while." Jasper though aloud and my stomach fell. Why would we keep them in the danger of the war zone?

"Isn't that more dangerous?" I asked.

"Well, flying them across the country isn't _safe_ either." Jasper responded expressionless. "It may just be easier to all take refuge in one home."

"We'll bring them here tomorrow and we'll have to convince them." Edward nodded and stood to join Jasper as they paced the living room.

"What happened?" Jasper asked when he finally stopped to notice the condition of our clothes. Everyone else who was lost in thought, too turned and gawked at our clothes.

"Having too much fun?' Emmett smirked. I glared at him then glanced at Edward. He then retold the glorious story and encounter in the woods.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme gasped as she sobbed harder and rushed off.

"Well, we know now that they are in fact taking us out when we are in smaller pairs." Alice confirmed.

"That doesn't help with getting Carlisle or Renesmee back," Rosalie countered.

"But it does tell us we need to be at our strongest." Alice smiled curtly. "Hunting. At dawn. Meet you guys at your cottage. Sharp."

Edward and I snuggled the entire night and took in each other. We were silent and at dawn we met Alice and the Cullens' outside.

"Okayyyy…..let's see." Alice said circling us. "Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Bella. You four can go hunting first. The three of us will watch the house until you return. Drink up cause you won't get anymore for a while." Alice nodded and motioned towards the woods as she tapped her foot. I smiled wanly at Edward and followed the others into the woods.

We had killed 5 prey and shared amongst ourselves. No animal nor human nor vampire approached us. It felt good to run again.

Shortly after, we returned to the three waiting. Edward scanned me checking for injuries as I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly I'm fine, Edward, chill." I drawled pushing him towards the woods.

I heard Emmett mutter something to Edward about teenage wives, as they headed off.

Everything went smoothly as Edward and I woke up Renee and Phil. We decided Edward would talk and we decided we would put them on a need to know basis, same same as Charlie. _Charlie._ What about him? Are they hunting him too…?

"Listen Renee, Phil, we realize you have a life back in Florida but we would insist you stay with us for say the rest of the year?" Edward offered.

"No, no," Phil laughed hysterically and shook his head. "We came to visit you guys and your family. We didn't intend on staying any longer." Phil assured leaning back onto the couch. Shoot. We were losing them.

"No. We want you guys to stay. We will cover any fees, anything you need. If it's not too much to ask but we also insist that you stay _here."_ Edward gestured to the cottage.

"No, Edward, we couldn't. I have a job at home that needs to be done. We have a life back there even though the offer is appreciated." Phil responded.

"Phil-"

"No, Edward. Thank you but it's too much. Florida is our home."

"Mom? I need you here. I am going through postpartum and I think I need someone themselves to be here with me, preferably my mother." I begged. Not all was a lie. I was feeling like I was a terrible mother a lot lately. I mean I lost Renesmee in my own house, I was 19 when I had her and wasn't exactly a ready mother. I've felt worthless on the days that go by when Renesmee is not here and felt so guilty.

Renee stared shocked at me for awhile before grabbing Phil's hand and holding it for a moment. "Phil, dear if you would like, you can go back to play baseball. I know you love it and I love you but I need to be here for Bella." Renee said quietly. This was the key part. If Phil said he would go back then this was all screwed. We couldn't let him go and possibly die.

Phil seemed to think for awhile before speaking. "I love you Renee and I'm not leaving you. Bella is now as I consider my daughter too and I love her too. I want her to be okay and I'm not leaving here until she is." Renee glowed with joy and reached over and began kissing Phil. This was a weird sight that to be honest grossed me out slightly. The kissing grew more passionate and Phil moved Renee gracefully. She was immobilized at the moment because the bite was deep in her waist and would be fragile for awhile.

Edward smiled and led me out of the room. I shook my head and made gagging noises as we headed to our room.

"Mission accomplished," Edward sighed sitting on the bed head in his hands. "Nice save. But is it true?" I sighed, knowing the question was bound to be asked. I hesitated before answering "Yes, Edward it is true but I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He asked flopping onto his back and I could hear the sting and offence in his reaction.

"I didn't want to make it more real." I said sitting beside him and rubbed him back. He was definitely going to blame this on himself. He always felt responsible towards my feelings and emotions.

"This is my fault Bella. I haven't been a good husband have I? I guess having you as my wife, I feel so fortunate and then when Renesmee came I felt more grateful than ever and I guess somewhere along there, everything fell apart." Edward sobbed into his forearm. And there it was. The blame, the reason and the shame. "It was not your fault. And I'm not saying that to console you. You are a great husband who nearly and willingly almost dies in the war and you taught me everything I know and were so patient with me through all of it. Becoming a vampire, birth, the war, everything. And that's who and what you are. My everything." And just as I finished my little speech, Edward's lips were on mine. Kissing me furiously and I could feel his eyebrows still furrowed, as our foreheads touched. I knew he still felt blame and he wasn't saying so but I knew. Why wouldn't he understand that he is the reason I'm here today?

So, I told him everything. How I felt ever since birth. His face had been sullen and seemed to become more worried at every explanation. Finally I snapped.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You bastard, don't you see that none of this is your fault? You need to stop putting everyone's problems on your shoulders. Even if you're a damn vampire we're still "human". We feel pain, misery, sadness, anger and everything that comes with it! You have to understand that I love you and if you had been a bad husband I would have screwed it and left! And did I?! No! I didn't. and you know why? Because I'm freaking in love with you and I would die out there alone. Got that?" I snapped. I glared at him. How stupid could he be? I've explained this millions of times. I stormed out and tiptoed as quietly as I could past Renee and Phil and sat down on the porch. I put my forehead in my hands. I began to get the feeling that I felt when I wanted to cry. My lower lip trembled and I shook and air caught in my throat. I took several deep breaths and felt a tap on my shoulder. There was a paper airplane and it had a letter attached to it. I looked around daring anyone to come closer. There were no sounds and by the smell of it, no one was there. I hesitantly pulled out the letter. It read:

 _Dear Mrs Isabella Cullen,_

 _I feel it is best to inform you that Renesmee is indeed alive. Not in perfect condition but all the more alive. By the fact she breathes and cries._

 _She is hanging on but not hanging on tightly. I feel it in my best position and right to remind you of the requests we requested in the previous letter. Don't take it as blackmail or threaten but just a request or warning. Mere friendliness and I assure you, your coven may be the friendliest with the Volturi and now Ashers. you may have encountered my husband and his brothers in the woods the other day. What a dear little tale! That was another warning I encourage you not to ignore._

 _Let's keep this between us shall we?_

 _Your acquaintance and friend,_

 _Jane Daredelores_

Jane Daredelores? And her husband? Renesmee? "...not hanging on tightly"? And Jane felt she was my friend and that she had every right to inform me. I wondered if Aro and Caius and Marcus were aware of this letter. I pressed it to my chest and stood. I turned to grab the letter and like the fate of all the others, I set fire.

Dawn was approaching and as I sat in the our little ocean, Edward came to join me and placed his forehead against me. His eyebrows were still furrowed. I inhaled sharply and knew he was still plenty guilty but that he got the message and was trying to make it up to me. I tilted his chin up and forced him to look at me. His eyes were fuzzy and he was slouched.

"I love you, you understand me?" I said putting my words into my eyes.

"And I you. I'm sorry love. I am so foolish and inconsiderate. I was awfully selfish and I don't deserve someone like you. Please forgive me." I looked into his crushed face and sorrowful and eyes. I forgave him before I said I did.

"All's forgiven. I was never mad just frustrated at how much self confidence you lack." I smiled and as he smiled too, we shared a sweet kiss as a voice called to us.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Carlisle's back!" Came Alice's sing song voice as we heard her skipping away and back to the Cullens'.

"I swear that little devil ruins every perfect moment," Edward sighed helping me up.

"Not every," I reminded. We locked hands as we sprinted after Alice.

"Where the freaking hell were you?" Edward said but we both stopped short at the sight of Carlisle. He was missing a toe and had a chunk of his side broken off. He had a broken leg up to his knee.

"Who did that?" I asked fuming as I sat beside him. His skin was still marble tough and shining as he lay down and let Edward and Esme examine him.

"Well, I see you are all fascinated to hear my story." Carlisle smiled as if telling a fairy tale to children. "Well the Uley pack asked me one day if we had began hunting humans and I assure them no and then we agreed it wasn't out scents and then they wanted to know who was hunting humans in the area. Then I felt it important to explain everything and then they insisted upon being allies to get Renesmee back. I would have began to invite them to our strategizing sessions but we agreed that werewolf scent in our house wouldn't help our case. Here comes the fun part." Carlisle said his eyes shining brightly. "Word got around the the pack that the Volturi and Ashers are trying to recruit some wolves not shape shifters, to their guard, more as pets and guard dogs than anything. So Sam Uley asked me to join them to persuade the other wolves not to join the Volturi. They knew that vampires can make peace with the shapeshifters and wolves and since I deeply encouraged it, they wanted me to come sort of as a spokesperson." Carlisle smiled warily.

"And where did that get you?" Esme demanded. Carlisle sighed.

"My dear Esme, please understand that if I hadn't gone, we wouldn't stand a chance in the near future."

"I don't give a shit about the future! I love you and I want you to be okay. Do you know how worried I've been lately? The least you could have done was tell your wife where you were going!" Esme said, her voice catching in her throat. "And in case you forgot, you made me your wife and I was more than happy to be that woman but if you're just gonna pick up and leave, let me know a few centuries before!" She screamed and ran towards their bedroom. This was the first time that I heard Esme scream and yell like that. She was always so calm and collected. She wasn't the type to yell and place this blame upon someone. And it was shocking to hear her point of view on her marriage aloud.

"Esme-" Carlisle pleaded and was attempting to get up and follow her but Edward and Alice pushed him down.  
"Rosalie, go find Esme," Alice shooed. Rosalie glared, annoyed at Alice but followed instructions. "Continue Carlisle, don't worry about Esme, she is just taking this difficulty." Alice assured and motioned for him to continue.

Carlisle moaned as Edward began trying to see where he could reattach things.

"Well, I traveled with the pack to Romania where there was one of the biggest and uncivilized pack and the closest to the Volturi in Volterra." Carlisle paused to groan as Edward stuck a random piece to his side. "Well, when we met them, they weren't exactly happy to see us. They said they claimed their territory and banished us from their property. We told them what we had come to tell them in the least threatening way possible and they seemed to consider it. Until, Jacob accidently got into an argument and fight with a member of their pack. Then Paul, Embry and Quil started standing up for Jacob then his friends stood up for him then everything went wrong from there." Carlisle sighed. "And how this happened." He said sticking out his leg. "As we retreated, two wolves were supporting me and Seth was carrying my broken parts as best he could without crushing them. Then we traveled back here with a struggle and that brings us to present tense."

"Oh my gosh." I mumbled. Damn you Jacob. He was probably fighting over something stupid. Or told one of those insulting jokes that were supposed to be funny but came out insulting.

"Well, Carlisle, you tried your best, for the greater good, once again." Edward said and there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he continued. "I can reattach a vampires parts, but it won't be a walk in the park." Edward said helping Carlisle up. "Best to start soon if you're up for it." Carlisle nodded. "Right then, Alice? Care to help me? Bella, love you go home and prepare to move your parents and pack for the move, say tonight? That gives us time to operate on Carlisle and clear up." Edward nodded and kissed my head. He murmured so quietly that only I could hear, despite everyone's super hearing. "I look forward to our first bed." He chuckled at my bewildered expression. He was referring to the bed that he had gotten me while I was still human for those nights I stayed. That was the first time I think I brought up _love_.

Author's Note

Any reviews? Tips? Suggestions? Questions?

Love to hear from you guys!

Also if there are any Percy Jackson lovers out there, check out my fanfc. The Sea of Nowhere!

Hope to hear soon! Lets hope for 10 reviews?

Femaleharrypotterlover09


	5. Chapter Four

The move to the Cullen's went as smoothly as transporting a Camel to Antarctica could go. It was extremely stressful, especially when I could hear the distant groans and cries of Carlisle Cullen. It was not helping the emotions flowing rapidly through me. Renee spent 30 minutes discussing my feelings since birth and I told them to her truthfully. She listened and nodded and stroked my hair and did all the motherly things that consoled me. I hope Renesmee could say the same about me.

After Edward, Esme, Alice and I escorted Renee and Phil to the Cullen's. Carlisle was supposedly healed. We had to tell Renee and Phil that he was reading Renesmee a goodnight story.

It was 5 in the morning and we were all sitting in the family room. I was becoming even more restless and desperately needed to find Renesmee. I voiced my thoughts to the rest of them and they agreed we needed to act. I told them about my recent letter, which Edward was none too pleased to hear about. And of course, later on, he would feel guilty for leaving me oh so vulnerable outside.

"They seem to be targeting you Bella." Jasper observed. Edward growled and stood. "It was just and observation."

"And the truth," Rosalie said from the far end of the room. Edward growled yet again. "Oh please! You can't protect Bella forever. She's going to face things by herself! She's not your responsibility and you need to realize that. She's a mother and a wife. I'm positive she can fend for herself. And you know it's true! She is a target that they're trying to get to! And what's encouraging that theory is the way you react to it!" Rosalie snapped.

Edward's face was stricken of all emotion and he sat back down, slightly further away from me. I moved closer and he did nothing except place a hand on top of mine. I hated and was thankful for what Rosalie said. I wholly agreed that he couldn't protect me forever and that he was not responsible for me. But I also hated it because she just pained him more than he was. He was suffering a lot at the moment without criticism from her. I rubbed his leg and he still didn't say anything.

"Well, we obviously aren't giving anyone away and we're not sacrificing one of us." Alice said.

"And why not? You don't think Renesmee's worth it?" I inquired.

"Bella-"

"No, Alice listen to me. Renesmee is "not hanging on tightly". What do you think that means? Do you think she is alive and well? The Volturi would definitely take it in their best interests to treat her well and respectfully wouldn't they?" I retorted.

"Bella, by sacrificing ourselves to work for them, how do we know for certain, that they will really follow up on promises and give back Renesmee? How do we know that she's still alive? How do we know that they're not luring us there? There are a million other possibilities that render possible. There's just no certainty." Alice said calmly. I glared and looked away. I did not care that there were a million possible scenarios, I just wanted my Renesmee back and would do anything to get her back.

We were in our old room as we lay in the bed. Even though Edward seemed interested in making love earlier, now due to Rosalie's "words of wisdom" all he wanted to do was lie on the bed and stare nowhere in particular. I shook my head and sat up.

"Edward, you can't possibly believe a word Rosalie said. She was just talking to you to get you to calm down." I reasoned. I hated seeing him like this. It was like the Edward I knew and loved had drained out and died. I winced. DIED. It was too harsh and painful to think about.

"And what if she's right?" Edward said loudly.

"Edward, I'm not your responsibility, but that _is_ how our family works. We take care of each other and work together. So in a way, I am your responsibility and you are mine."

"And what if I fail my responsibility and can't protect you when the time presents itself?"

"You will."

"And your certainty being?"

"You've done a great job so far." There was a moment of silence. After a moment I moved closer to him and he didn't seem resentful. He opened his arms and I literally leaped into them. He was back. My Edward.

"You really are a wonder," Edward murmured as he kissed me softly. "You are too good for me. I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry. I can't even keep myself together for a day."

"Don't start." I warned but my tone may not have taken effect as nicely as it would if I had been glaring. But to his advantage I was kissing him and my hands traveled down his shirt quickly and effortlessly. And truth be told. I was his responsibility. He protected me, I protected him. That's how we survived and lived. Together.

Renee and Phil hadn't come out of their room and there had been crashing sounds so we all decide it was best not to interfere. Esme left out breakfast for them as the rest of us headed outside. Carlisle was in a wheelchair being pushed gently by Esme. They seemed to have made peace, although Esme eyed him with the sort of "I told you so" look mothers give.

We headed to the area Edward and I had been attacked.

The scent was faint but enough for us to remember.

"Lookie here." Emmett said bending down. He drew up to full height and in his hand was a torn piece of cloth.

"It's scent matches the one that's been here." Carlisle said sniffing the air.

"It's not a Volturi cloak." Alice inspected.

"So it must be the Ashers," Jasper concluded. There was silence as we debated what to do next. We just couldn't be certain of anything.

"I still think we should crash Volterra and beat the living crap out of them,"Emmett shrugged.

At the end of our strategic session, the most we concluded to was that we needed to get Renesmee back, and quick. In my opinion, that's where we were from day 1.

"Tired?" Edward asked as we sat on our first bed.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A reasonable one." Edward sighed. "I know I am." I knew that he held a hint of responsibility and overall his beautiful face was creased with worry. And then and there I fully appreciated that he was the only one that could relate to how I was feeling. And it wasn't a good feeling. I crawled beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned towards me and hid his face in my stomach.

"When can she come home?" He sounded like Renesmee pouting. I stroked his soft hair and murmured words of nothingness into his head. I inhaled and he inhaled and I could just picture Renesmee inhaling.

I had thought about it over night. And I had come to the conclusion that if something productive wasn't done soon, I would take matters into my own hands and if matters came to it, I would take Emmett's advice and crash Volterra.

I also thought over endless possible ways to sneak into Volterra and to somehow make peace with the Volturi. Would peacemaking be enough to get Renesmee back? It worked well enough during the war, but that needed countless witnesses. Caius was the least forgetful of the rebel and effort that we all showed. I could still remember the solidarity and unity in the air as we stood there, anxiously facing the Volturi's aggressive faces. We were as poker faced as possible. We were maintaining a strength from within that was expanding in warning to the Volturi. There was confidence and doubt in the air as we marched through the snow. The vibes thriving throughout our miniature army was determination and fear all mingled into one. Now it seemed all was lost. Would lost ever be found?

We had 5 sessions of mother-daughter time over the past two weeks. And I never really got to "Taking things into my own hands".

On the last day of the week, after Renee had read a comment from a website about how this lady was suffering from postpartum and was feeling all these emotions which Renee then read out and explained slowly and gracefully as if I were a toddler. It actually did more than console me. I crashed onto our big bed and crawled under the covers. Renee's wound was still bleeding slightly everyday. After Carlisle had inspected it, he prescribed so much medication, I was up every 3 hours injecting, feeding and helping my mother with the right ones. Meanwhile Phil had found a job at the local community centre as an intermediate baseball coach. He had insisted on paying us back for their stay.

I felt Edward sneak in beside me. His eyes were shut and he had an arm draped over his forehead. His chest rose and fell slowly. He too had an exhausting few weeks. He had been researching old vampire traditions with Carlisle, he reviewed possible attack plans with Jasper and Emmett, he had operated on Carlisle once more. And he had attempted assisting Alice on reading the future. They had been trying to break through the shields that had been set up against her. They had made an ounce of progress by estimating that soon, they would deliver something. That didn't narrow down who, where, what, when and why. It was really unnerving.

"Long day," Edward moaned. He turned towards me and curled into a half ball and looked so vulnerable. My heart melted like the first time we met. I concentrated and opened my mind to him. I reassured him and showed him the first time we met, to our first dance, first kiss, our proposal, our graduation (Well mine and his like millionth), our wedding, honeymoon, pregnancy, when he read the baby's mind, when I transformed into a vampire, when I- and like every other time, Edward's lips were on mine, crushing them with undesirable love. I heard him growl. He cherished the times I did expand my mind and when he could hear what I was thinking. But, halfway through, he broke and was all over me. One could argue that I didn't mind.

Another long week passed and I was pissed to the limit. I really wanted to find my Renesmee and bring her back, in fact a couple of times when I thought of ways to crash Volterra and I planned possible timings and dates, I was stopped by an annoyed Alice who always shook her head and an angry, fearful Edward who no doubt heard the thought and sought me to confront me.

"Don't you think I've thought of these things before? I love Renesmee too in case you've forgotten. But crashing Volterra and doing all these rash, unplanned things will no doubt kill us and her." Edward groaned as he rubbed his forehead. It was the 10th time he and Alice caught me thinking about escape routes and they were both becoming constantly alert for any signs of escape.

"Honestly Edward! I want Renesmee back and I need her back. If you think I'm going to sit around and wait for all our deaths, then you're dead wrong!" I snapped. His shoulders slumped. He was always the one who thought logically though I would argue that at times he could be reckless. I was usually the panicky one who would do the most immediate answer that occurred to me. I'm not saying that it's always right but I wouldn't say that it's always wrong either.

"We need to do something to get her back, _now._ Or I truly think I will snap and I swear I will kill anyone in my way, enemy or ally." I confirmed at our next gathering. I stood in the centre and my eyes circled the group and dared anyone to counter me.

"We completely agree with you Bella, we just haven't found the safest way to go," Edward said soothingly.

"Well let's decide it now," I retorted.

"Bella's right," Jasper said in a husky voice. I was taken aback. Jasper was never one to agree with me. He too followed logic and all that safety garbage that trashed Edward's mind. "We've waited long enough and it seems the Volturi have been waiting for a response to the "warnings"." Edward sighed but nodded for us to continue.

"We need allies," Emmett said immediately.

"Well that would prove the Volturi's theories wouldn't it?" Esme piped up. We remained silent. It was evident that that would likely be the case.

"So, no allies. And where would that get us? We can't take them on alone." Rosalie said. She was taking this hard too. She really loved Renesmee, even if she was an aunt. But hell, she was a really good aunt.

"We should split up. Some should be in Volterra and we should spy on them. The others should plan an attack date." Alice suggested.

"We can't take on them all using violence." Carlisle countered. "We obviously can't. We mustn't forget that they have the Ashers working with them now." Carlisle continued.

"Should we try reasoning again?" Edward questioned.

"That might work. But what's to stop them from taunting us again after we make temporary peace? We would then also be automatically be doing exactly as they want us to." Carlisle said quietly. Every suggestion had a flaw to it. Every suggestion had some way that we would all be damned. Was there any way of defeating the Volturi? They had the numbers, and the skills and they had authority and they had gained a fear and respect from the rest of the vampire community.

I thought over way we could dare I say _trick_ the Volturi? We wanted what they took although it was rightfully ours. They wanted nothing but more aspects to their side. They wanted a greater advantage over everyone. The one thing they might adore more than themselves, may be their power.

If that was their value we needed to destroy it.

"We need to pretend to work for them." I said after a span of silence.

"Bella!"

"You can't possibly think that!"

"We couldn't!"

"It's not safe!"

"We just be giving them what they want!" Came protests firing, one after the other.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper bellowed. We remained silent struck by the sudden outburst. "We should listen to Bella's idea. It could be something." Jasper said standing beside me. "Go on Bella."

"Well…" I looked around and they were all respectfully listening intently to what I had to say. I had to thank Jasper later. "The only thing that the Volturi love more than themselves is power." I explained. "If that's what they rely on, then we need to destroy it." It sounded weird out loud. But I continued. "They have what we want. They want power. And we can give them power as they have already stated, by joining the Volturi. By joining the Volturi, we can work from the inside and bring them down, with the help from the people who stay behind. We need to negotiate and ensure the promises that they guaranteed in the letter. Those will be the times that we can give updates. Those on the inside must work to destroy the Volturi slowly. From there, when they start to get suspicious will be the time we lay back and let the people on the outside set their plan into action. We continue this until we get what's fair." I said awkwardly. It was the plan I had formulated as I spoke that came out to sound complicated but possibly our only chance.

"It a fantastic plan, Bella, I'm very impressed." Jasper assured. He began pacing back and forth. "Honestly! It really could work." Jasper nodded more to himself. He began pacing back and forth, faster, muttering to himself. "Really quite brilliant,"

"Let's kick this joint into action!" Emmett smiled slyly as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Who's going?" Esme asked anxiously.

"Me," I said.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello, friends.**

 **Thanks for checking out my story. It means a lot, since I just started recently. I hope you all enjoy and I can't begin to explain how happy I was when I saw how many readers read the story when I posted it! Thanks again.**

 **Enjoy! XD**

There came an uproar of protests, a large amount voiced by Edward. Sobs came from Esme, Emmett was clapping and cheering me on, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle had utter astonishment painted on their faces and Rosalie just smirked at Edward, nodded her approval and clapped me on too. It felt good to know I had some people who supported me. I knew my decision was made and it was final. I had things in store that no one would consider small Bella doing. I raised a hand to silence everyone.

"She's my daughter. I went through hell to have her." I said pointedly knowing that that would sting Edward the most and would most likely get his defence lower. I couldn't look at him while I said because I was fully aware how much he would take this to heart. "I need to do this to really prove I can handle being a mother. I need to do this for my sanity and for Renesmee. You all need to understand that."

Edward fell onto the couch and threw his head back, resting it on the back of the couch.

"Well…" Carlisle said slowly. "Who else is going?"

"Me!" Edward said standing up.

"Woah, woah wait!" Jasper cried standing too. "We need to consider who would have the strongest will against Aro and his mind reading."

"So in that case none of us." Emmett said.

"No, not Bella." Rosalie smirked.

There was another silence.

"So Bella goes. No one else is really safe enough to go. If Aro touched any of us, our plan would be screwed." Jasper thought.

"Well, there are some…..creatures…." I trailed off looking out the window. The view was beautifully laid out. Almost like it was planned or painted.

"Who?" Carlisle asked suddenly really intrigued.

"The pack." I said simply. I avoided all eye contact and stared intently out the window.

"I thought we agreed that they're not going to help our case," Alice said. Her face was unreadable.

"Well, technically, in the letter they said that any member are welcome to join their _guard."_

Everyone gaped at me.

"Oh come on! The pack could really potentially help us. And Jacob loves Renesmee almost as much as we do." I said the last part with slight disgust. "Two members of the pack would be useful, so that they can telepathically speak. And if any of you want…...three of us including me should be enough." I whispered quietly. Even if any of them weren't comfortable with risking their lives for service to the Volturi, I wouldn't force it on any of them. This was their choice and I would accept any decision they made.

"Hell, I'm coming to Volterra. Caius' head could need some transplanting." Emmett commented.

"I'm coming too." Edward said forcefully standing up again.

"No, Edward." Carlisle said softly. Edward turned his glare on Carlisle.

"I'm going," Edward decided. "It's done."

"Edward, Aro _knows_ your weakness." Carlisle said nodding towards me. "He could use it against you. And I'm positive you wouldn't want to see Bella in pain." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Carlisle I can't leave my wife and daughter for a millisecond with those demons." Edward insisted.

"They're in more danger if you go."

"And they won't be alone dumbass. What am I going for?" Emmett said sarcastically.

"You're going to tear Caius' head off." Edward retorted becoming angry.

"Edward, you need to stay here and plan the second attack." I said barely above a whisper. I didn't want Edward to come for Renesmee's safety, but as vain as it sounds, I wanted him to come. Of course I would never voice that thought aloud.

"Bella, I'm NOT staying." Edward growled.

"See! This is your problem. You're too damn protective to even consider that maybe you staying behind could save their lives!" Rosalie shouted.

"And how does this concern you?" Edward snapped.

"I happen to care about Renesmee and Bella as much as you do and I'm just saying what my save them you arse!" Rosalie screamed. "Don't you think I'm as hesitant as you to let my mate go?" Rosalie said quietly this time. IT was true. Rosalie must be frightened for Emmett too. She obviously cared a lot about him like I did Edward. At this Edward fell onto the couch and groaned.

"Edward, I'll be fine." I murmured sitting on the edge of the couch and stroked his back.

"I know you can. I trust you."

"Then….?"

"I don't trust the Volturi," Edward spat.

"Yes, Edward because we all love and worship them." Emmett sassed. I glared at him. This would likely tick Edward more.

"Shut-"

"In case you've forgotten, Aro can read Emmett's mind too." Jasper intercepted.

"Ha!" Edward leapt up suddenly, giving me half a heart attack.

"Yes Edward because you're immune to Aro's devilish-"

"Well in that case none of us can go, besides Bella." Carlisle interrupted. Edward's smile faltered and he sat back down.

"So Bella and two wolves?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait! Alice? can't you go and if Aro reads your mind, you can make a false prediction instead of the real plan." Jasper said excitedly.

"That's not a bad idea," She murmured cocking her head to an angle.

"Then you can predict something completely different from the truth and you can predict it as your future, Bella's and Emmett's." Carlisle nodded.

"And if Aro reads Emmett's big head?" Edward smirked.  
"Then he will realize how sexy and beautiful I am and everyone lives happily ever after," Emmett concluded. We all roared with laughter, even Edward. Leave it to Emmett to create a laugh in the middle of the most irrelevant times.

"But seriously," Edward smirked.

"I can try convincing Aro that it's enough for one prediction to cover all of us." Alice suggested.

"And if he doesn't believe it?" Edward questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's either Bella, two wolves or Bella, two wolves and me or Bella, two wolves, me and Emmett."

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "I still don't like it."

"Of course you don't," I smirked and sat beside him.

"Which is why, you shouldn't-"

"Edward? Shut up."

"How do you pack for a trip to your possible death?" I mumbled as I stuffed random clothes into my backpack.

"Well, you can start off by picking some newer clothes." Alice suggested. "We need to make a good impression and wearing old jeans and a plain top won't cut it." Alice drawled from the door. My head swiveled in her direction and scowled.

"I want to be comfortable if I die." I said, zipping up one pocket and opening another.

"Don't let Edward hear that," Alice smiled as she came to help me.

"Alice?"

"Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. Then my expression became unusually serious.

"If, I die…. I want you to give this to Charlie. This to Renee. This to Jacob. This to Renesmee and this to Edward." I whispered handing her several envelopes addressed to the ones I love.

"You're not going to die." Alice said simply.

"There's no guarantee," I argued.

Alice sighed. "You're too negative for your own good."

"Also… I want you to promise me that you will do your best to get Renesmee out alive." I said not meeting her eyes. I could feel them boring into my face.

"I know it's a big favour to ask of you, but the whole reason we're doing this is to get Renesmee back right? And if it's not too much to ask,...you and Rosalie have my sincere acceptance to raise Renesmee and take care of her till she's ready to be on her own." I said choking on my words. I shook my head. "I'll do whatever you want, just please, make sure she's safe and happy."

"Bella, you're not going to die." Alice insisted squeezing my hand. I sighed.

"It's just a precaution. No more, than an"in case" task. Please," I added finally meeting her gaze.

"Of course, but you do _realize_ that _you're not going to die,_ "

I smiled sadly and pursed my lips.

"Thank you, and please remember everything I said." I said barely above a whisper. I stood and walked out.

"Bella! We should go now." Carlisle's voice came wafting up the stairs as I groaned in my bed. Edward had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper so I was all alone in the large bed. I clomped downstairs and grabbed a coat and met Alice and Carlisle outside.

"Ready?" Alice asked sympathetically rubbing my arm. I nodded.

We took off towards The Uley Pack base where the Black Pack would likely be too. I braced myself for the meeting with the packs. We had decided that Carlisle would talk and we would stand by and look intimidating and sad. We also decided we would take two of the wolves who were close to Renesmee and would fully pledge their allegiance to finding her. We would ask for volunteers and we would decide from there.

Would Jacob be mad I hadn't talked to him about Renesmee going missing? Would that pack say no? I shook my head as we neared their territory. We stopped as usual by the boundary line and we waited for some of them to come.

A few moments passed and four large wolves appeared. They noticed us and turned back to human form before walking over to greet us.

"Ah, Carlisle. glad to see you up and moving again." Sam Uley said as he marched over and shook Carlisle's hand. "Come join us, we were just about to start lunch."

We followed them to Sam's place where Emily was cooking up a storm. The food looked exquisite but smelled revolting. Well to me at least because both packs were eating everything they laid hands on chewing to a maximum of 3 bites.

"Ey! Bella! Cum ovuh ere'!" Jacob said with a mouth full of food. I walked slowly over to him, disgust evident on my face.

"You should chew more," I said slightly annoyed as I sat a fair distance away from him as he chewed, food spewing out of his smiling mouth.

"Eh, so, what's with the sudden visit?" Annoyance was now visible in his tone. Thankfully Carlisle decided to start speaking.

"Excuse me! Everyone! Please give me a moment!" Carlisle said over the hectic lunch. Silence fell as Sam moved beside Carlisle and crossed his arms.

"As you all know, the Volturi and the Ashers have kidnapped Renesmee." I winced at the sound of her name and it took every ounce of restraint not to run to Volterra. "We have decided to pretend to join the Volturi as they had offered us in one of their..friendly.. letters. So, we are open to taking two of you, with your willing and Sam has already agreed to let two of you go." Carlisle explained. He turned to Jacob. "We will consider members of your pack too, when choosing."

"I volunteer," Jacob growled standing up immediately. I smirked knowing he would have volunteered even if Carlisle hadn't offered.

Alice scratched a name onto a list.

"I volunteer too," Paul offered standing up. I was taken slightly aback when Paul volunteered.

"I'd volunteer too but as Alpha I need to stay back and protect the Tribe," Sam apologized.

"Not a problem," Carlisle assured. Alice scribbled another name onto the paper.

"I volunteer," Seth said standing up so fast he knocked his chair backwards.

"No!" Two voices shouted. I was not letting such a young innocent boy go anywhere _near_ the Volturi. Leah was scowling from her seat and was glaring intimidatingly at Seth.

"First, you join Jacob's pack without any consult with me. Second, you insisted on fighting in the war. Now, you want to go and _live_ with the Volturi?!" Leah accused.

"I agree, you are too young and innocent to do this." I said shaking my head.

"Which is exactly _why_ I need to do this. To prove I'm not the baby of the pack anymore." seth argued. I softened slightly. We both had reasons to go. Aside my loving Renesmee, I needed to do this for my mentality and Seth his status.

"No," Leah screamed this time without my voice. She was shaking with rage and I backed up instinctively.

"Enough!" Sam bellowed. Even though Sam was only technically Alpha for the Uley pack, he was almost like a spokesperson for all two. "Leah! Seth is old enough to decide for himself what he wants to do with his life. In fact, proving his strength by doing so isn't a terrible way to go. Finally, Jacob is his official commander. If Seth is chosen to go, Jacob should give his final okay or not for his absence." All eyes turned to Jacob. He seemed to think about it for awhile.

"Is this what you want?" He finally asked Seth.

"Yes, I know the risks." Seth said solemnly as if he was taking a vow.

"You will fully commit yourself without backing out?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Jacob was silent.

"You have my permission to go," He finally sighed. Seth sighed too as the only sound came from Alice's pen scratching paper.

"I volunteer!" Leah half sobbed. "You are a freaking asshole! You have no consideration for anyone else!" She stomped out and halfway out the door she turned into a massive grey wolf and ran into the woods.

"Leah!" Seth began running after her. Quil and Embry held him back as Seth shook with anger. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Seth!" Sam boomed. Seth glared but gave in and collapsed on the couch. He stared after Leah and I suddenly felt really guilty about causing this argument between the two siblings.

"I volunteer, I guess." Embry said after the depressing silence.

"If there's no one else, thank you for hearing us out and to those who volunteered." Carlisle said nodding to everyone. "We'll get back to you soon." He headed out the door and Alice and I followed suit.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Seth before I walked out and ran.

"5 volunteers is not bad," Jasper nodded as he read the list. We were in the Cullen family room in the dead of night.

"They were very helpful." Carlisle agreed.

"Seth couldn't possibly?" Edward asked in disbelief. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"In my opinion you're all too young," Esme mumbled.

"I suppose I'm too old," Edward grumbled as he sat back down.

"Which ones should we pick?" Alice asked.

Just then there was a bang and the door was knocked down. Edward leaped up, sniffed and in a millisecond, ran out the door.

"Edward!" I called. I ran after him and I could hear everyone else following close behind.

A hand came out and stopped me.

"Shh!" Edward murmured. The rest of the family stopped behind us.

"Who's there?" Edward called out. "Show yourselves!"

7 figures in black cloaks advanced out of the pitch black night followed by three in the Volturi cloaks. The three in Volturi took off their hoods and the ugly faces of Jane, Alec and one other unknown face. The seven in black cloaks took their hoods off to reveal their hideous faces. I recognized one out of the five. He was one of the ones who attacked us last time. I glared at Jane and she smiled brightly at me. I immediately rose my shield around all of us. I felt it expand and surround us.

"Ah, the big. Happy. _Family."_ Jane sneered. The single male that I recognized from the attack snickered and cocked his head to look at Jane. She smiled and nodded. I tensed as he moved. But he moved towards Jane and pecked her on the lips.

"Romeo! Not while we work!" Jane scolded although she turned her neck, allowing him more access. I half gagged.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where little _Jane_ found a mate." Edward said snidely.

Jane sneered.

"We came to warn you,"

"I think we've been warned enough," I growled. Jane beamed.

"I see you've received my letters,"

"With deepest disgust yes," I snarled.

"Hmmm…...attitude Bella, attitude." Jane jeered.

"What do you want?" Emmett growled from my left.

"I told you," Jane said mock shocked. "We're here to warn you."

"For what?" Emmett smirked. "To warn us that if we don't shower regularly that we'll get dirty?" We erupted in laughter. The Volturi and assuming the Ashers remained silent.

"You'll regret that," Romeo said regretfully raising himself from Jane's neck. It actually shocked me to see his face in clear view. He was quite handsome and he had that troublesome glint in his eyes. I was half used to him being buried in her neck.

Without any warning, the Ashers leapt themselves at us. They were stronger than before. A female in a black cloak pounced on me. She tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms and smiled ruthlessly at us. She had long blonde hair. Blonde hair that was so light blonde, it looked nearly white. She was pale and her eyes were bright blood red. I took this opportunity to rear my legs and I kicked her a few feet away from me. She was up before I was and charged at me. At the last moment I swatted her out of the way. She grabbed my hair and I was pulled to the ground with her. She grabbed my face and twisted it in all directions. When she turned me to my left I saw Emmett pounding the living shit out of a bald man with bulky muscles. Rosalie was in the distance rolling around with a brunette female who had curly untamed hair. She turned my head to the back and I saw Edward fighting Romeo with deepest loathing and hate. They circled each other like a lion and a lion trainer. In the back Carlisle and Esme were taking turn punching and kicking a male with bright pink hair. One punch or kick from either Esme or Carlisle and he fired back with a kick or punch too.

She turned me to the right and Alice was being chased by a male in his late twenties who was running alarmingly fast. Almost as fast as a newborn. Jasper was throwing punches blindly as his opponent threw dirt in his face and cackled viciously. I growled louder than I intended to and turned so fast out of my opponent's hands and kicked her in the gut. I advance as she picked herself up and punched her in the face. I turned her and kicked her hard, sweeping her off her feet. I jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She stood with great difficulty and I punched her in the gut. She doubled over and I grabbed her head and flipped her over me. I heard an electrifying crack as her head flew across the grass and hit Jane squarely in the face. My hands shook. It was the first time I had ripped someone's head off and I feared it wouldn't be my last.

Author's Note

Yassssssssss. I that was a pretty eventful chapter!

Go Bella!

Anywho…...chapters are coming as soon as possible now that the plot has picked up.

Keep reading

XD


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The battle stormed left and right. We were holding on so far but I had destroyed the blondie just in time. Jane was advancing towards Romeo and Edward's battle and had a look of sincere ferocity in them.

I ran towards them and immediately raised the shield I dropped when the blondie tackled me.

Jane glared, focused in their direction and I spotted the look of recognition as she saw me and felt the pain repelling and refusing to harm Edward.

I smirked before running towards Rosalie.

The brunette with crazy curls had pinned her down and was trailing her finger along Rosalie's beautiful facial features.

I ran swiftly and quietly behind her and leaped on top of the brunette. She yelped as I twisted her away from Rosalie. I spun her and aimed a kick into her gut. She was fast. So fast I can't possibly describe. In fact she seemed nearly faster than a newborn.

She punched me in the face and sent me flying into Rosalie who just stood. We were both knocked off of our feet and we collapsed, she on top of me. The brunette advanced and made one beautiful arc with her feet, kicking us away from each other. She advanced on me and pulled my hair towards Rosalie who was running quick towards us. I growled and aimed punch after punch at the brunette but she just laughed gaily, held me away from her as she slammed my face hard into the ground and stood on top of me. I gasped and twisted but that only made it worse. She was now standing on top of my stomach. Rosalie was shoving the brunette but before any real impact affected the brunette, she gave a pronounced war cry and gave one powerful kick into Rosalie as she flew half a kilometer away from us. I twisted in anger. I bit hard into her foot as the brunette howled and danced on one foot. I picked her up by the neck and threw her towards Rosalie.

I smiled as I ran to join Rosalie in the glee of tearing the monsters head off.

As I reached Rosalie, there came a shrill ringing cry that echoed in the air and it was excruciatingly painful to hear. It rang throughout the air as our victims took off into the distance.

"Fuck!" Emmett shouted as the ringing fainted and we all huddled in the centre of the field.

"We should go after them!" Rosalie scowled. Oh gosh, even when she scowled she was beautiful.

"They're gone. Can't you tell that their scent is gone?" Alice asked as she sniffed once more.

"Wait!" Edward bellowed. We fell into silence at the sudden outburst.

"Fuck them," Was all he said and took off. We shared a look and tore after him.

We followed him back to the Cullen house and a sudden dawn of understanding overcame me. They must have come for Renee and Phil. I cursed under my breath and stormed into the house. I followed Edward's scent upstairs and burst into the guest room. There was a strong scent of blood and an unknown scent that was fairly faint. I shook my head and whimpered as I collapsed next to the dead bodies of Renee and Phil Dwyer.

"Those bloody fucking assholes are dead!" I scream as I tremble with anger. I stroke my mother's cheek and whimper.

"Bella?!" Alice calls in a frantic voice. The rest of the family had gone to check the area for clues and any surprise visitors. Some were searching in the house.

"What?! What is it Alice?" I shout as I rise to my feet.

"Come here." She says barely above a whisper. I sprint to where she stands in the kitchen. I stop short at the smell of blood again.

I walked over beside her and my eyes widened.

There, sprawled on the all was a message written in my mother's blood.

{/\\} _e warned you._

"We are leaving for Volterra tomorrow." I say shaking my head and sitting squat and squarely on the floor. Alice sat next to me, her expression blank.

"I don't need to hear what you think, or what you predict about going, I am going to Volterra and I am going to try and be friends with those arses so I can get Renesmee back. End of story." I glare at the message.

I stomp back upstairs next to my mother and stepfather's body and rock back and forth shaking. It had to end. They were tearing apart what was perfect. _The Volturi Will die_. _The Volturi Will die_. _The Volturi Will die_. With the mantra repeating in my head I stormed towards my room and slam the door shut after me. I finalize my bags and check that everything is there. I zip a few last zippers and toss my bag by the door. I can hear the rest of the family coming in. I hear Alice's soft worried voice explaining everything and within two seconds, Edward is up, by my side and he's hugging me.

"They died." I whisper. "Because I was too stupid to leave for Volterra sooner." I sob.

"They loved you. And, it's not your fault. We all should have taken more precautions and we shouldn't have left Renee and Phil home alone. For that I apologize and the rest of the family, is also feeling guilty about it so please don't worry." Edward assures as he pulls me onto his lap.

I look up at his beautiful eyes and curl up on his lap. He hugs me tighter.

"I'm going to Volterra tomorrow and if the others are coming, they can come. But no one is stopping me." I murmur staring at the wall waiting for his protests. But I know what I have to do and I have my arguments all set and I have the dead proof in the guest room.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree. The sooner the group goes, the more deaths we prevent." Edward said huskily. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy nor okay about it." He added after seeing the shock spilt on my face. I dropped my head on his shoulder and hugged him thankfully. He finally understood where I was coming from. He wasn't happy about it but he got it.

"This feels like deja vu." Edward murmured. I furrowed my brows in confusion and frowned. Then the feeling dawned over me and I felt it. The sense of doom and almost suicide. The sense that everything was over. That it was just a waste of time. That everything was going to end. The feeling I felt when we had to fight the Volturi.

"Like the last time," I sighed shaking my head. Again for the millionth time, our lives were at stake. I could die, Renesmee could die, Edward could die. The most I hoped for, with all my experiences with the Volturi, I hoped deeply that _at least, at least_ let Renesmee and Edward live. That will give me a peaceful death.

"I love you," Edward whispered staring intently at me. I smiled wryly. I stroked his cheek and in a flash, I had slammed the door shut and had lept onto Edward.

He kissed me sadly, like it was the last time. And frankly, it could very well be. We reacted the play we had so well rehearsed. The sound of fabric ripping filled the air as we played in each other's mouths. a low, throaty groan escaped Edward's throat as we turned, so he was on top of me.

"It's not the last time." Edward whispered as we continued our dance into the early morning.

That night the Cullens helped me with my parents' funeral. I was thankful for their help as I couldn't even make it down the stairs. Edward supported me the entire ceremony and Esme and Rosalie took the courtesy of finding beautiful headstones and flowers for respect. Alice had planned it to be short and quick so my pain would lessen. Jasper was helpful with that. He helped my emotions to stay in tact as we lay their bodies into the earth. After all the plans to keep them safe, we failed, I failed. I couldn't keep them alive, when I should have. I had forgotten to stay behind with them and now they're gone. They're gone because I was forgetful. They are gone because I was careless. They're gone because of me.

Early in the morning, we sat on the Cullen family couch, picking the luck wolf winners who would accompany us on the trip.

"Jacob should go." Alice said pointing at his name.

"Are we certain that we can keep his anger under control? After all, he is the reason Carlisle was injured." Rosalie inquired. I was feeling so utterly depressed, I couldn't find it in me to defend Jacob.

"But Jacob loves Renesmee too," Alice countered.

"Yeah and so does Edward, but he isn't going." Rosalie snapped.

"Well then who do you suggest?"

"Seth? He's a tough nut and now's the perfect chance to prove it." Emmett suggested.

"Seth is too young." Edward argued.

"Yeah? Then how come he's best friends with a what 500 year old vampire?" Emmett smirked.

Edward growled.

"Well no Jacob, no Seth. All that's left is Leah, Paul and Embry." Alice intercepted.

"Well Leah only volunteered for Seth so Paul and Embry?" Rosalie asked, raising a beautiful blonde eyebrow.

"Paul has anger issues too which may potentially give us away." Alice sighed.

"Great so just Embry?" Emmett said sarcastically. I sighed. We were never going to agree on one thing.

"Let's take a vote. Leah and Seth are like a package deal. Take one, you get the other. So doubtfully them. Embry and Jacob? Or Embry and Paul? Or Paul and Jacob?" Alice summarized. "Hands up for Leah and Seth." No one stood.

"Hands up for Embry and Jacob." I hesitated before standing. Jacob and Embry were friends, so they would work well together. And Jacob did have some right to join us.

Clearly, everyone else figured as much since the rest of us stood.

"Finally," Alice grumbled as she and Jasper ran out the door to tell the pack.

I stood by the door of Renesmee's room and my bag was shouldered. I inhaled her scent as sweet and fragile as it is and walked cautiously in.

I picked up her bow and pressed it against my heart. Well where my heart was. I walked over to her night stand and picked up the newest framed photo we took before she was kidnapped. I pocketed both and walked out making a vow that I swore to keep.

I would get her back, no matter what it takes.

I knew this as soon as she was kidnapped, but now it meant so much more.

I returned to the Cullen house to bid our farewells. We decided it would appear less threatening if we appeared in regular day hours.

"Be careful!" Esme warned rather threateningly. As if we weren't, she wouldn't hear it and I'm nearly positive that she would follow through. "Write to us! We'll come and visit and we'll figure out a way from the outside to take down the Volturi." Esme smiled assuringly as she hugged me long and tight. She regretfully let me go as I turned to the next family member.

"Take care Bella. We'll keep in touch and I assure you Renesmee will be back." Carlisle said as he hugged me and smiled his wide stunning smile.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Bring Renesmee back." Rosalie murmured as she hugged me. "And tear off Aro's head. Also, Bella!"

"Hmm?"

"Watch out for Emmett. I want him back in one piece." Rosalie whispered so quietly only I could hear. I nodded understanding where she came from.

"Watch out for Edward." I whispered back as we parted. She smiled a small smile as I turned to find myself with Jasper.

"Thank you for helping me Jasper." I smiled as I hugged him.

"Not a problem Bella." Jasper answered. "Take care of yourself and make sure to destroy some Volturi." I nodded and walked finally up to Edward. All the other "goodbyes," weren't as painful as this one would be. To the rest of the Cullen family, it was almost like saying goodbye at the end of a long night, knowing we would see them tomorrow. But Edward and I had nearly spent every minute of every day with each other. This was the first time we would spend an unknown amount of time away from each other.

He took my hand and led me into the next room.

"Don't do anything stupid." He finally said, cradling my face in his hands. I smiled. That was his little phrase of advice every time he did go away for a while. But that time there was no life at stake and there was always a safe, secure, knowing that he would come back.

"I love you." I whispered. I felt an extreme gut feeling that was thickening at the last goodbye.

"I love you too. And tell Renesmee that I love her so much." Edward said chewing on his soft, tender lips. I placed my forehead against his and inhaled his familiar scent, wishing I could bottle it up and take it everywhere I go.

"Promise me. Promise me to never forget me." I say so quietly I thought he hadn't heard. But his momentary shock told me he did.

"I will never ever forget my one true love. My love, my love. You and Renesmee mean the world to me and I could never spend even a spare moment not thinking about the two of you." Edward said staring into my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed. It was filled with passion and hunger and it was as if we could never get enough. And we never would. But how long would it take to ever get enough? We thought we had forever. He regretfully pulled away and stroked my hair as I held him tightly, unwilling to let go.

"Bring our daughter home." He murmured.

We met up at the boundary line in the forest. Jacob and embry were in human form and had heavy, loaded knapsacks on their backs.

"Ready?" Embry asked.

"Hell yes." Emmett smiled slyly as he and Embry turned into a wolf and they tore in a "slow jog" into the forest. I smiled tiredly at Jacob and he, Alice and I took off after them.

"Emmett! Embry! Slow down! We need to stick together as we travel to Volterra!" Alice yelled as we ducked branches and swerved around trees.

"We're running till the ocean border! Then we're regrouping!" Alice called.

Our footsteps were silent as we thundered in the early morning. I looked around at Forks and already missed it. There was so much I hadn't done in Forks. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Charlie. What would happen to Charlie? I hadn't said goodbye. I hadn't thought to check his house after they attacked Renee and Phil.

"Alice!" I cry. She stops so suddenly, I swerve to avoid crashing into her.

"Bella! I thought you were in trouble!" Alice complained as she scowled and continued running. I caught up with her.

"I'm not in trouble yet but Charlie might be." I shout hoarsely from beside her and all I feel like doing is dying. Damn it. Charlie. She stopped suddenly again.

"Jacob! Embry! Emmett! Stop!" She hollered as Jacob skidded to a stop and Embry and Emmett came blundering back looking for any potential dangers.

"Bella just reminded me that Charlie is still unprotected and unheard of." Alice explained.

"Shit. I'll go back and tell the others to check on him." Emmett suggested.

"Jacob, Embry? Can't you communicate with the packs and warn them to warn the Cullens and they can divide the watch evenly? Then when they find out if he's alive or not, you can tell me." I suggested anxiously as I scanned the Forks area behind me.

"Smart call Bells." Jacob beamed as he and embry turned back into wolves.

"Can we continue?" Emmett whined. I glared at him but shooed him off. We began our running sequence again as the hours ticked by. All I could think of was Charlie and the nagging feeling of guilt overpowered me once again.

It's been an hour at least since we left Forks and we had stopped at the ocean border. We had stopped mainly to give Embry and Jacob a chance to eat. The phrase "to wolf down a meal" was exceptionally accurate seeing as Jacob and embry eating is not the most exciting thing to watch at the border of an ocean. In fact, it's not interesting to watch ever. I deeply missed Edward and wandered what he was doing at this exact moment. He could be reading, or hunting, or playing piano, or swimming or planning. Those were the things he said he did before he met me. Will he do those things after we met and then left again?

I missed his touch and his voice and his face and his lips and I missed Edward.

"You're okay you know." Alice said walking over to where I sat on a rock at least a kilometer away from where they were feeding.

"I know." I sighed. "For now."

"No, you're perfectly safe. We'll negotiate until we get Renesmee back, don't you worry." Alice smiled sitting down beside me. "I'm a very good negotiator believe it or not." I laughed.

"We all noticed. I guess I'm just worried about Edward and Renesmee and the Cullen's and Charlie and I miss them all and I especially miss Renee and Phil." I said putting my forehead in my hands.

"Bella," Alice began.

"Don't tell me it's not my fault. Because we all know it it. I had convinced them both to stay with us and they did. I brought them closer to us so that we could better protect them and they let me. I ran after my husband in the dead of night, when I should have know it was a trap as soon as they arrived on the field. I was so stupid, I didn't think to check up on Renee or Phil or Charlie. That was the whole damn reason for keeping them in Forks. To keep them safe and I failed." I ranted as Alice sat patiently on a rock.

"Are you done?" Alice asked quietly.

"I think so," I grumbled as I collapsed next to her.

"Bella, we are at a s much fault as you think you are. Firstly, we're a family and we all share the blame. Second, it's our fault too for forgetting to leave on behind to guard the house. Don't take this too harshly on yourself I mean we all screwed up here and I really sincerely apologize for all of us. We are partially at fault for your mother and stepfather's death. I'm so sorry." Alice said cautiously. I didn't respond.

I finally sighed and gave in. "I don't blame you or any of the Cullen's. It's not your fault and I don't hold any of you responsible. Thank you though, Alice." I whispered as I stood and walked away, shaking with sobs caught in my throat.

A pain so fresh and so new pounded and pulsed through out me. The familiar feeling of nervousness and protectiveness overcame me once more. We had major periods of separation before but nothing felt as horrible as this.

I punched the pillow as I walked as casually as I could to the piano.

I began playing Bella's lullaby soft and gracefully but it pained me too much. It hurt too intensely to continue. It reminded me constantly about her. She was always the first thing that came to mind everyday. But when we said goodbye it felt horrible absolutely wrong and wretched and impossible. I wanted forever. I was going to have forever. Forever looks shorter than I anticipated.

"She'll be fine."

"Rosalie I'd like to thank you."

"For what? Although I won't stop you." She smirked as she wandered in. _This should be good._ Oh great, she was expecting an act of thankfulness.

 _Is he really seriously keeping me waiting?!_

I stifled shouting at her and resumed my smooth words of thanks.

"Thank you for accepting Emmett joining Bella on this task to get Renesmee back. It means a lot and I know that it wasn't easy to let him go." I said staring at the floor. _Oh, gosh! He hates this. Good, he deserves it. Emmett. Damn him for bringing him up. Now for the rest of the day I won't be able to get the vision of EMMETT out of my head._

"Can you, uh, think about what you're thinking...later?!" I winced as I cocked my head wishing I hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

"Well maybe you shouldn't listen to them!" She snapped in response. _Ha! He's dying! This is hilarious._

I gritted my teeth and continued. "Also for taking care of Renesmee and loving her. And for accepting my marriage with Bella." She smirked. Then her smirk faltered. _Renesmee. I wonder how the little angel is doing. I freaking swear, I will kill Aro, Caius and Marcus if I have to. Just to get back at them._

I smiled to myself. We had something in common.

"But really, Edward. She will be fine. There are two other vampires and two werewolves with her. For now, she's safe." _Or she could be dying at the bottom most pit. Shit. Edward stop listening._

"I can't just stop on command you know."

"Yeah? Well you should learn." We glared at each other for a while when there came a loud knock on the door.

"It's Sam!?" Rosalie asked as we raced to the door.

"Hello Sam! What brings you here?" Carlisle asked welcoming them in.

 _-Blech. Smells like shit in here. "Bella wants us all to check if Charlie is okay. She isn't sure since Renee and Phil were killed, if he's alive. *Sam_

 _-Smells like hell. *Paul_

 _-They smell revolting. What the hell are they here for? *Rosalie_

"Bella! Shit! Charlie!" I exploded as I flopped onto the couch.

"Edward, let's hear the entire story first." Carlisle reasoned as we all sat down.

"Well, Bella needs us to check if Charlie's alive."


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you guys like Lunar Love so far!

Hope to hear from you guys!

Read and review! :)

We waited till Jacob and Embry were full enough to swim before we began the long swim. Alice, Emmett and I had killed time by hunting to give us more energy. Funny thing was, when we were back, the two werewolves were nowhere close to done. Gosh, they were still eating. They had eaten all the food the two of them had brought. It was disgusting, the amount they could eat. The three of us had killed four dear. We had drunk enough to hopefully give us extra strength for the swim. It was decided we hunt once more before meeting officially with the Volturi. We needed to be exceptionally strong then.

It was 11 am by the time they were ready.

"Finally! We have a strict schedule and time plan here mongrels so don't mess it up!" Alice warned. Embry and Jacob held up their hands in mock surrender.

"Shoulder up." Emmett whistled as if training a dog. Embry howled with laughter but Jacob rolled his eyes and transformed into a werewolf.

When we were all set Alice gave out some last minute instructions.

"Okay, we swim in this formation." Alice ordered. She had pulled out a long scroll of paper and was laying it on the ground as we huddled around to see it.

Emmett Embry

I Bella I

I

Alice Jacob

I I

"Stay in formation when swimming. This way, we have a werewolf in the front line and the second. Bella should be in the middle to get a good grip on creating a shield. The middle gives her an all view surrounding for the shield. Also, the rest of us can protect her in any case of danger while she holds the shield. Stay in formation unless change is almost necessary." Alice warned eyeing Embry and Jacob warily. "This is serious shit. Ruin my plans mongrel and you will regret it." I bit back a laugh. This was hilarious. Alice was lecturing to two teen wolves who no doubt knew how serious this was to her.

"You make it sound like we're in war," Jacob smirked. Alice's eyes sparked.

"Jacob. This is almost like war. We need to get this right. We can't screw this up. We _need_ to make it to Volterra safely. We can't die before at least _trying_ to get back Renesmee." Alice snapped as she walked towards the shoreline. Jacob began mocking her behind her back. I stifled laughs and so did Embry and Emmett. I felt partially bad for doing so since Alice meant well, it was just so hilarious when someone so fierce and well _small_ was scolding someone so tough like Jacob. Honestly, it did make me feel a pang of pride in being smaller and part of her family and coven.

"Okay. Let's start swimming." Alice said expressionless.

Half an hour later, we were struggling to stay in formation. Not because we couldn't but because Jacob and Embry had been busy from chasing some smaller fish and the rest of us were impatiently slowing down to let them keep up and so we could stay in formation. I glanced back at Alice who was gritting her teeth as we slowed for the twentieth time in 10 minutes. She motioned for the three of us who had to come back to wait for the two werewolves, to rise to the surface.

"I am going to kill those two!" Alice yelled in frustration. Emmett and I shared a look. He had a mischievous look and I knew that he wished to chase the fish too. I laughed. He was so childish sometimes.

"Aw, come on Ali! They're just trying to have fun. Relax, you need to chill." Emmett chided looking longingly down at the two wolves.

"Emmett! We are behind on schedule! We should already be halfway there by now!" Alice snapped as she dove back down. Emmett and I sighed and followed her. Although I was eager to reach Volterra and get my Renesmee back, I was slightly creeped to go back to the haunted ancient place that the Volturi called "home". The place still gave me nightmares. The last time I was there I had sincerely hoped it would be my last. But now I was going back go get my daughter and I held no regret or hesitation.

When we had reached sea level with the wolves, we beckoned for them to follow. We began a tireless swim with Alice constantly glaring at any sign of chasing fish again.

"What?!" Esme shouted. She and jasper had just come to the living room to see the guests.

 _Poor Bella! She must be so devastated with two parents dead! *Esme_

 _Charlie! Shit. How could we have forgotten? *Jasper_

 _Damn. *Rosalie_

 _Charlie...no no no no. *Carlisle_

 _Huh. The vampires actually bloody care. *Paul_

"You know _Paul._ I wouldn't have gone through so much shit if I didn't love her." I growled.

"Why don't you stop prying into _my_ thoughts and mind your own business?" Paul retorted. Normally, I wasn't super pissed when someone thought about me or anything that mattered to me because after all it was their bloody opinion that I don't give a damn about. But Bella and Ness were an exception especially under certain circumstances.

I glared at Paul but otherwise made to ignore him.

I could feel Jasper easing the tension.

 _Easy Edward. It was good of them to tell us about this. *Jasper_

"Early in the morning, Jacob and Embry contacted with the pack and informed us that Bella was concerned about Charlie and wasn't sure if he was okay or even alive after the attack on Renee and Phil. So they said Bella wanted you guys to check for her and report back to us to tell Jacob and Embry to tell Bella." Sam said in one breath.

 _Bella._ Just the sound of her name was enough to make me go numb. She was so fragile and so wonderful and she was out there alone with two teen werewolves and two old vampires. Yup. Sounds about accurate.

"Let's go then." Rosalie urged.

"Wait." Jasper interrupted. "We should think about this. What if this a trap and they want to separate us and pick us off easier?" Jasper inquired.

"Oh please!" Paul smirked.

"It's highly probable."Carlisle nodded. "We won't all go."

"I'll send over two members of the pack to go with you." Sam agreed.

"Thank you all so much Sam. For helping us with all this." Carlisle smiled tiredly you could almost see his real age beneath his immortality.

"Of course Carlisle. We're allies," Sam says his mouth a thin line. "Paul transform outside and contact Leah to come here ASAP. Then you can meet up with her and go with the Cullens."

 _Bloody hell. Sam has officially lost his mind. I can't work with these people.*Paul_

I was angering again and I could instantly feel Jasper hard at work to keep the peace. I sighed thankfully for I was sure to soon snap and rip off someone's head.

Paul stomped angrily outside and did his thing.

"Who here is going?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"I'm going." I simply said. No one argued and they all knew why. I couldn't possibly not go for something as simple as this. And there was no way in hell that I was taking no for an answer.

"I think I'll go too." Jasper volunteered. He looked at me and said: "Yeah, I think I better go."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright then," He sighed and sat back and wrapped an arm around an anxious Esme.

In five minutes, the four of us were standing outside Charlie's house. I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from Charlie. But some people's thoughts couldn't be heard while sleeping. Hopefully that was the case.

We reached the main door and I knocked loudly on the door. There was no reply but by the scent, he is or was here.

I knocked once more and when no reply came, we slowly entered.

"Leah! Paul! Take the lower level! I smell blood! Let's go!" I yelled as I sprinted up the steps, Jasper in my wake. I burst into Bella's old room which was the source of the smell. There, lay Charlie sprawled on the bed, legs and arms tied one each to each of the four posts. His neck and head were tied to the back board. There was a vile tied from the ceiling that hovered over Charlie's bloody mouth. The vile held something orangish and yellowish that dripped drop by drop.

"Shit! It's venom!" Jasper cursed as he ran to rip the vile to prevent further damage. I ran to Charlie's side and began a process of intense CPR.

"Smells like it's been about a day." Jasper murmured. A day since the attack. A day since Renee and Phil were murdered. A day since Bella left.

"Unless we get the venom out if his system we're getting a vampire Charlie." Jasper warns.

"Well then suck the venom out!" I shout angrily as I continue with compressions.

"You know I can't..." Jasper hissed as his eyes turned fierce and he looked hungrily at the blood.

"Leah! Paul!" I holler as I tackle Jasper away from Charlie. I hear their pounding footsteps as they burst into the room. "Take him!"

They relieve me of Jasper as I rush to Charlie. Leah suddenly stops and sprints across the hall to Charlie's room meanwhile Paul drags Jasper out of the house.

I finish off 2 breaths and hold my breath as I suck the putrid, nasty venom from his system. I spit nauseatingly onto the ground and gag. The blood and venom together... bloody hell it was tempting. _Do this for Bella._ I thought.

Charlie gasped a breath and returned to unconsciousness. I sighed a sigh of relief.

In the distance, a shrill shriek erupted from Charlie's bedroom.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon by the time that we had reached Volterra. We hadn't expected so many interruptions from the two werewolves. Alice was fuming as we walked up the shore and found our way into a nearby cafe.

"Eat and eat a lot and fast because I don't think the Volturi offer this kind of luxury." Alice snapped as she went into the washroom to change out of her wet clothes. I dropped my backpack down with a thud and collapsed into the closest chair.

"Tired already?" Emmett smirked as he sat down next to me and full on took off his shirt. I had to look away. He still had perfect abs that shone so clearly. His muscles bulged from his arm and moved with him.

"No. Just the constant arguing and stopping is really annoying." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Travelling with two teen idiotic werewolves and a bossy little Alice can do that to you." Emmett nodded seriously. I laughed and got up to go change.

When we were all changed, Emmett, Alice and I went to hunt for the last time. We needed to be ready.

"Kill till you're full but not throw-up kinda full." Alice said before taking off into a Voltarian forest. I sprinted in and breathed in the assuring smells of a simple, harmless forest. It was refreshing to run and travel without bickering and stops. I could run and just run here. I ran until almost the other end of the forest and stopped all of a sudden. There was a new scent. Nothing I've ever smelt before. Not Alice's not Emmett's. But it was a vampires.

I climbed up the nearest tree and looked around me. There, not too far from me was a tall, lanky man with dirty blond hair cropped short. He wore a Volturi cloak.

My breaths quickened. I began to panic and I knew I needed to regroup with the others. But if I called for them, they would certainly hear but so would our little friend over there. I quietly slid down the tree and began running quietly back to the middle of the forest, hoping to see the others on my way. The smell of the other vampire still lingered. In fact, it never left.

I crashed into something big and strong. It grabbed me and pulled me behind them where a smaller figure wrapped their arms around me. I was about to truly scream when the familiar scents of Alice and Emmett returned. I sighed when I realized that they were the ones currently holding and blocking me.

"We mean no harm. We are here to join the Volturi as per a deal made with them." Alice called to the blond who had suddenly emerged from the forest, followed by a woman who was shorter than him and had dark oaky coloured hair that flowed near her hips. Her eyes were small and caramel coloured. Next to her was a small boy who had hair similar to the blond man and eyes like the lady.

We all tensed and I could feel ourselves presenting a warning and ready posture.

The man raised his hands and cautiously walked towards us.

"I am Xavier. This is my wife Angelina and our son Brad." The blond said motioning for the others to carefully follow.

"Wait your _son_?" I sputter as I emerge from behind Emmett's shadow.

"Yes, of course." Xavier says confusedly. "The two of us are vampires who are part of the Volturi."

"You made in immortal child?!" Alice gasped as she stared wide eyed at the child.

"Oh! I forgot at what it may look like to you." Xavier chuckled as he ruffled Brad's hair.

"Does the Volturi know you have an immortal son?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"Well, it's complicated." Angelina smiles as she flips a strand of wispy hair out of her face.

"Do you even know what they would do if they found out?!" I shriek. I was bubbling with hate and envy and anger. Those bloody fucking hypocrites! They come after little Renesmee who was harmless and they don't even freaking realize that one of their own has an immortal child.

"No….what...what would they do?" Angelina stutters as she protectively pulls Brad behind her.

"Bella, I know we have to find Renesmee but it's getting late and well...Brad's life is at stake here." Alice winces.

"Hey, if Brad's life has some potential danger here….we need to know." Xavier cuts in. I nod to Alice. At first, I felt what Irina must have felt when she first spotted Renesmee, but now I feel pure terror for the poor kid who knew nothing about how serious this all was.

"Do you have somewhere private that we can talk and explain? Also, it would be great if we could take refuge there for a night." Alice asked glancing at her watch.

"Yes...follow us…." Angelina stutters.

"Wait." Emmett growls as he puts an arm to stop Alice and I. "How can we trust them?"

I take a deep, shaky breath. "Emmett, I know you are trying to be cautious and careful, but I _know_ fear for a child when I see it and this is it. We can't abandon them." I reason as I glance empathetically towards the shaking family. "They need to know and understand. And if they're willing, they would make useful allies when taking down the Volturi." I breathe. Emmett growls but nods.

"What about Embry and Jacob?" Emmett asks crossing his arms.

"We can teleport them here if you tell us their location." Xavier whispers.

"Uh, okay. They're at the _Bistrot Italiano."_ Alice says chewing on her lip.

Xavier and Angelina held hands and closed their eyes tight. In a flash, the two boys appeared a few feet away eating long sandwiches and our bags appeared a few feet away from them.

"What the hell?" Embry curses. He sees our extra people and drops the sandwich to transform.

"Wait Embry! They're with us." Alice shouts. Embry's eyes widen and then he grumbles something about telling him sooner and such rudeness.

"We're staying with them and we're going to learn a little bit about each other." Alice explains as we pick up our stuff and follow the shaking family.

I rush to Charlie's room, where Leah had rushed off to all of a sudden. There, her mother Sue Clearwater who was writhing in pain as her face drained of all color.

"She's transforming." I mutter as I kneel beside Sue. "We can't stop it. The venom has spread too much. It should be over soon. I'm so sorry."

Leah screams and in her human form she throws her arms over her mother and begins bawling. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She's not dead. She'll be a hell of a vampire. She'll be okay." I assure as Leah sobs harder.

 _BLOODY HELL. KILL ME. KILL ME NOW. IT HURTS. IT HURTS TOO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP. *Sue_

 _Fuck, fuck FUCK! Those bloody vampires ruin everything. Dad's dead and now mom will never meet him or be the same. Now she's a freaking bloodsucker! *Leah_

I shook my head. This was not fair. They did nothing and now they're paying a high price for something they're not responsible for.

"Make it...STOP. Please. Edward, I beg you. I'll do anything! Please! Help her," Leah cries as tears flow endlessly from her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do anything. She's nearly done. I'm sorry. She'll be okay Leah."

"NO! She won't! She'll be a bloodsucker for life and she'll never be the same." Leah yells at me. I hear Paul trudging up the stairs followed by a tame Jasper.

"Leah?" Paul asks as he kneels next to Sue. "Oh..my….god."

 _Great. Just great. I'm related to a filthy bloodsucker. *Paul_

 _Calm down….calm down…...you're okay….Sue will have forever with you and Seth….You're okay, she's okay. We're all okay. *Jasper_

I glared at Paul who glared in return. I could feel Jasper working to keep Leah calm and Paul and I from ripping at each other's' throats.

Sue's eyes snapped open in a snap and she jerked up.

"Mom?" Leah whispers. "It's me. Leah."

"Paul, go get Seth and Carlisle." Jasper orders ignoring the death glares coming from Paul.

"Blood." Is all Sue manages to utter before taking off to Bella's room.

"No! Sue! Come back!" I yell as Jasper and I run after her and attempt to tackle her.

"Let me go!" She yells. Leah runs in front of Sue and grabs her face in between her hands.

"Mom? Hey, mom! Listen. That's _Charlie_ in there. Remember him? The one you know and love? Yeah, that's him. You need to calm down and we'll get you some of what you need." Leah finishes awkwardly.

"Keep talking." Jasper grunts as we struggle to keep her down.

"Seth is coming. He'll be here and we can get you what you want. Just from somewhere else." Leah continues unsure of what she's saying. "You're okay."

 _Crap. I'm gonna see my mom kill an innocent animal. Thank god she's okay and awake. Seth hurry up! *Leah_

 _Blood….blood…..Leah? Seth?...Blood….Charlie?...blood…..Charlie, Charlie. Charlie. *Sue_

"He's coming Sue. Hang in there." I mutter as I hold her legs tight on the floor. There's a bang downstairs and Seth, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie come bounding upstairs.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Seth cries as he kneels near Leah and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rosalie and Esme walk behind and help me with Sue's legs. Carlisle grabs Sue's arm and pins it firmly down.

"She needs to hunt," Carlisle whispers after the family greets each other.

Leah and Seth nod as we help her up and surround her. She looks hungrily at Bella's room and we prod her forward.

"Wait! Carlisle? Can you go check on Charlie? They were dripping venom into his system. We removed as much as we could then I got his heart starting again. But can you check for me to be sure?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Sue. There was no way, I was letting Bella hear about how her dad's better than alive. In fact he's so good, he'll be around forever. Now was just not the right time. Carlisle nodded. He and Esme headed back up the stairs.

As we stood outside the nearby forest, Jasper explained the basic principles to the werewolves and their new vampire mother.

 _My mom is going to kill and drink blood. Oh god. *Seth_

 _Mom has never looked better. Her thirst for blood is revolting to look at. *Leah_

"Alright, transform and we'll head in." Jasper said as he finished explaining.

We entered an old classy home. It had clearly been planned and taken care of. There was not a thing out of place as we entered and Angelina showed us to our rooms. Alice and I got a smaller, quaint room that was painted a light blue and everything was airy and fresh. The boys got a bigger room, painted a bright, vibrant yellow that had huge windows and large curtains.

We all sat with the family in the living room.

"Okay. There's no reason to be too anxious. We might have gotten it wrong but let's hear your story." Alice said calmly who had gone into hysteria since hearing about the possibility of their son's' death.

"Well, I was a vampire since the medieval ages and I met Angelina in the 50's. She was a fierce beautiful werewolf who was raised following the legends. We fell in love immediately and was deeply in love. We married against the uncertainty coming from our coven and tribes. We ran away to Volterra where I grew up and started a life together. We lived well. I a vampire and Angelina a werewolf. We hunted together. We loved each other. And we were invincible together. So invincible we thought we could join the Volturi. So we did and we got in. It was Marcus who discovered are teleportation powers. We spent centuries like that. It was in the 21st century. Then, we thought well, there was no way we could ever conceive a child so we didn't take any precautions whatsoever. And we ended up with little Bradley Stefano Lorenzo Marco Bianchi." Xavier sighed. He looked lovingly at Brad who was playing the corner, no doubt listening to the conversation.

"Then, we were so happy that we were going to have a child but we realized one unknown question. Would he be a vampire? Or a werewolf? Or...both?" Angelina continued playing with her wedding ring. "We wouldn't know. Whatever he would be, he would be nearly invincible and powerful. After he was born, he showed no sign of either. Then one day, I was yelling at Brad for playing with scissors when he accidently cut my palm. I began to bleed and with all the anger Brad was feeling, he turned into a wolf who had razor sharp teeth. He backed me up into a corner and bit me at the neck. I was transforming when Xavier came home and lectured and yelled at Brad for being so bad. I became a vampire and it was then we knew that he was both and that he would have overwhelming power in the future. We prepared him to avoid all power and to just love the simple things. It's been almost past 15 years since we had him and he still remains a child. We don't know how many years must pass before he becomes an adult."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this what could happen to Renesmee and Jacob?

Author's Note

I think that was the longest chapter!

Hope the story is good so far and I actually think things intensely pick up this chapter!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

We began running into the woods. Leah and Seth by their mother's side, Jasper in the front and Paul, Rosalie and I in the back.

As we reached the center, Jasper stopped.

"Sue….listen….what do you hear?" Jasper asked cautiously.

 _Blood. Different blood. Blood. *Sue_

 _Bloody hell *Seth_

"Blood. A different kind." Sue mutters as she looks everywhere taking in everything.

"Good. It is blood. Now I'm going to show you how to catch and drink the blood." Jasper says slowly. When Sue hesitantly nods, Jasper takes off.

Jasper climbs up a few trees before inhaling deeply. We near to the bottom of the tree and watch. Then, Jasper leaps gracefully and tackles the largest deer there. He swoops down as it writhes and instantly makes the pain stop. Then, he drinks quickly and cleanly before coming to our side.

"Do you want to try?" Jasper asks wiping his mouth. Sue nods and uncertainly walks forward. She takes a deep breath and sprints to the left. We follow, rushing to keep eyes on her. She sees and we can all smell a pack of deer in the woods. She growls and silently bites so quickly on one of their throats, the others don't hear or notice. The one she bites collapses as she feverishly drinks the blood.

She then moves on to kill the next, and the next and the next. Once she's done the entire pack is dead and we all stand in awe and disgust. We had tried to stop her, we needed to maintain the forest ecosystem and id the food web fell, we would all be forced to hunt humans.

"Sue...I know it's your first time...but on…. _normal_ hunting excursions…..we don't kill too many…..for the purpose of maintaining the stability of the ecosystem." Jasper explains as we carefully surround her.

Sue nods and wipes the blood from her mouth. I feel pity for her. She never wanted this. She wasn't even dying, she was just turned into a vampire without a choice.

It reminds me of Bella's first hunt. She had been so innocent and young and inexperienced then too. Now she was a pro hunter. I wondered what she was doing right now. Was she already in the nightmares of the Volturi? Was she already theirs? Was Renesmee alive? Is she coming home? A million possibilities flowed through my mind as we returned back home.

"Then…..we became two vampires and a werewolf-vampire." Angelina sighed as she glanced at Brad.

"Oh….my...god." Alice says taking the words out of our mouths. "I'm sorry. That sounds….intense."

Xavier nods. "Now….what's your story?"

I take a deep breath as all eyes turn on me. And I explain about falling in love with Edward as a human, then marrying him and we thought the same as they did about not being able to conceive a child. And we ended up with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Then I explained how I became a vampire and how the war was declared and how we had to gather allies. Then the present day troubles. with the letters and the kidnapping and us planning on joining the Volturi. Retelling nearly my own biography was surprising and shocking. It made it all seem like a dream. Anyone would have thought I wouldn't be here right now. Edward...my other half….was back at home no doubt blaming himself and Renesmee...she was likely to be crying or scared in the Volturi prison.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know the Volturi would do such horrid things. At that time, we had taken time off to spend with the family and we never knew they were doing such horrible things. We thought they were just a form of government in the vampire community. I think we ought to quit." Angelina said in distress.

"Of course, who knew?" Xavier said shaking his head.

"No! Don't quit. Well...not yet." I insist.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asks.

"Well, if you realize how horrible they are, and you realize that we came here to get out Renesmee back…..we could use the inside help on taking the Volturi down. We have outsiders who are forming a plan to destroy the Volturi once they begin to get suspicious. Originally, we never pictured taking down the entire Volturi but we feel they're overstepped their powers and what's to stop them from attacking a few years later?" I explain.

"We also came here..to your house….to warn you that the Volturi may just assume the worst upon seeing little Brad." Alice added.

Angelina pursed her lips and held tightly onto Xavier's hand.

"We will help you. They have indeed overstepped their power that no one granted them. We will help in the destruction of the Volturi." Xavier agreed.

"Brad's everything to us. We need to do what it takes to keep him safe." Angelina nodded.

"Then, we leave tomorrow." Alice smiles.

"Tell Jacob and Paul that Charlie is okay." Jasper instructs as we meet with the tribe and the rest of the Cullen family at the Cullen house.

Sam nods. "Paul. Outside. Inform them." Paul grumbles but stomps outside and does what he's told.

"You doing okay Sue?" Sam asks as we turn to face Sue who is pursing her lips and staring out of the window.

 _Charlie?...Blood….so much blood….*Sue_

 _Calm down...Charlie is okay. You wouldn't want to hurt him. *Jasper_

"She's still thinking about blood," I mumble to Sam. He nods and sits back.

"They're not in wolf form. Message didn't get to them." Paul says as he opens the fridge door and peers inside.

"Oh my god. Don't _any_ of you, _ever_ stop eating?" Rosalie snaps as she glares at Paul's back.

"Don't you ever stop complaining?" Paul snaps. As he shuts the fridge door shut and leans against the door.

 _The food smells like shit. There is freaking blood in the fridge. *Paul_

I smile to myself at his discomfort.

"Try again later." Sam says standing up. "We'll try later. We'll let you know if she responds and when it's done."

"Thank you once again. Erm….is Sue going with you?" Carlisle asks uncertainly as he stands to shake Sam's hand.

"We think you guys will be able to better communicate and control her. I'll leave Leah and Seth with you till tomorrow." Sam calls as he and the rest of the tribe head out and run off into the woods.

"Mom? Are you doing okay?" Seth asks kindly. I feel immense pity for the kid who has already experienced a war and has to deal with all this.

"Blood…" Sue mutters clenching the pillow so hard it explodes in a puff.

"Should we hunt again?" Esme asks nervously looking at Carlisle.

"We should. Then we'll keep her busy until tomorrow." He answers.

I came to my senses when the smell of waffles came wafting up. The scent would normally smell appealing to me but now it irks me. I had been staring at the family picture the entire evening and had been stroking Edward and Renesmee's cheek repeatedly. They still hadn't responded about Charlie and I was beginning to panic. Was he alright? Was he dead? What happened? Are they stalling for time? That sounded exactly like something Edward would do to protect me. But really, it only made me more nervous. It would be my fault if he died. If we couldn't save him in time. We had been so careful to protect the ones I loved but I failed. I was still grieving over the loss of Renee and Phil. They payed a sinisterly high price for my carelessness. We went through so much to keep them safe and it was all in vain. They were dead. They could have done so much if I hadn't insisted they stay in Forks. Now they payed. I shook my head as I headed downstairs.

Alice, Emmett, Jacob and Embry were already downstairs. Alice appeared to be having a heated conversation with Xavier and Angelina. Emmett was playing with Brad and Jacob and Embry were eating, as usual.

"Hey there BUDDY! You wanna play? Let's play!" Emmett said eagerly to Brad. Brad looked only about 7 maybe 8 years old. Maybe as old as Renesmee in _appearance._ In age, he was way older. Renesmee-the half human half vampire. Brad-the half vampire half werewolf. All I know for certain is that the world isn't what it used to be.

We walked with Xavier and Angelina to the Volturi residence.

"We start normally at 8:30 in the morning and finish at 6." Xavier explains as he enters and beckons for us to follow. Jacob and Embry have never been here so they enter more willingly. They're in their werewolf form no doubt trading insults about the Volturi.

I take a deep breath. This was more terrifying than I imagined. There was so many horrors that haunted me. Too many things happened here. I've dreamed about horrible events relating to the Volturi. I've _experienced_ so much terror with the Volturi. I almost lost my family to the Volturi. That's what pushes me through the door of the Volturi residence.

We gathered around that table, ready to begin strategizing ways to take the Volturi down from the outside.

"We know that they want power and they want to remain at top. They want to rule and they don't want anyone challenging that. How do we take away their power?" Carlisle inquires as we sit in a circle pondering ways to destroy them. And no one wants to destroy them as badly as I do.

"Look. I know all of you have reasons to why we can't get allies. But like it or not, we need them. We can't defeat the Volturi alone. We have to get allies." Rosalie insists as she gives the coffee table a pound.

We are silent for a while. I know it is unlikely to defeat the Volturi without help but presenting the exact thing that they despise...will that help our case or trash it?

There is a stationary pause. "We are unlikely to defeat the Volturi alone….but posing an appearance like that would really get on their nerves. It could potentially help our chances of destroying them or destroy it. It's a huge risk that I don't know if we should take. There is so much that could happen. But we would be stronger. But the last time we gathered allies, was for the single purpose of witnesses. Now….they are here for what purpose exactly? Witnessing again? A battle? Why are we gathering allies if we don't even know why we need them?" I think out loud. Carlisle nods and Rosalie glares.

"We do need them Rosalie. We just need to find out why." Carlisle assures.

"We can't figure out ways to take them down if we don't hear from the insiders." Jasper says shaking his head. "We need to know what's going on and how we can assist in that."

"So you want to wait while my wife and daughter, your wife and your husband are out there with those bloody murderers?" I shout. I can't help but feel entirely useless and _stupid_ waiting here while they're risking their lives out there. A million things could be happening and I would be totally helpless. I needed to know what was going on.

Just then, there came a knock on the door. Esme got up to answer it, shadowed by Jasper's cautious and careful watch.

"Any news?" Esme asks worriedly as she lets in the pack.

"We told them. They know." Sam assures as they sit down.

"They found some allies too." Paul adds.

Seth, Leah and Sue come in and join our little party.

"Really? Who?" Carlisle asks excitedly.

 _Allies? Who would help some strangers? *Jasper_

 _Bloody hell. It better be some ugly bats and not some young feminine ass. *Rosalie_

 _Allies? Thank god! They found help! *Esme_

 _Allies? Would we know them? *Carlisle_

Then Sam tells a long tale that stars a werewolf-Angelina and a vampire-Xavier.

How strange and unusual. Who knew that was even possible. Then again my own daughter was half human and half vampire. The thought of Bella and Renesmee is enough to make me go cold. I shake my head and refuse to break down here and now.

A werewolf and a vampire mate and have a son who is both and accidentally turns his mother into a vampire.

"Half mongrel half vampire?" Rosalie asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Who knew it was possible?" Sam chuckles as he sinks into the couch.

"Hey maybe that's what will happen to daddy Jakie." Paul laughs and playfully elbows Jared.

Daddy Jakie? What...the...hell. How would _that_ work? The thought disgusted me and worried me. It may have seemed like a protective fatherly thing to do but it wasn't. If Renesmee and _Jakie_ were ever to well have…*** I couldn't even think about it. The circumstances and aftermath would be hell. Half human and half vampire mixed with a werewolf. That was the most revolting image ever. It was not the protective fatherly instinct in me that was expressing itself, it was worry and fear for my daughter and okay maybe partially Jacob's life.

I can't help but glare at my lap the rest of the meeting. There was so much wrong with the world. Maybe there was always something wrong with the world and it was just my turn to deal with it.

As we walked through the dark, murky hallways of the Volturi residence, I stick extremely close to the group. If it weren't overly obvious...I was terrified.

These were the exact hallways that haunted me. I numbly walked as Xavier and Angelina led us through as series of passageways.

There were footsteps as more members entered.

"Good morning Mr Bianchi." Called a voice in a sing song mode. The voice stopped when they spotted us.

"Well...if it isn't little Miss Bella! What brings you here?" Came the damned, bloody spiteful voice of Jane Daredelores. I never thought I could hate someone so much. I loathed just the sight or thought of her. She was a death wish waiting to happen.

" _Jane."_ I spat viciously as she nodded to the rest of the group.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked slyly as she circled us.  
"They're with us . I suggest you report back to your duty before we report you." Angelina said calmly and politely. I didn't know it was possible to not hate this bitch in front of me. But I could see the hate and dislike in Angelina's eyes. She knew the truth now and I took relief in that.

"Of course Mrs Bianchi. In fact...I was just off to visit little Miss Renesmee Cullen." Jane said wickedly as she turned and stalked in the opposite direction.

"You bloody bitch! Where is she?" I shout after her and I'm just about to charge after her when a door swings open down the hallway.

"Mrs Cullen! What a pleasure to see you. Please..come.." came the icy, chilly voice of my nemesis, the bane of my existence...Aro.

We follow Aro into the main room and wait there as he takes his seat beside Caius and Marcus.

Marcus looks sharply down below at us as if trying to read our intentions. Caius just growls and scowls with hate down at us.

As we wait Alice scolds me quietly.

"Bella! We need to be friendly! Or we won't only lose Renesmee, we'll get killed!" She hisses in my ear. The thought of losing Renesmee sends chills up my spine and I go instantly still.

"Good girl," I hear Emmett quietly whistle from behind me. I grit my teeth and smile politely at Caius. I also make to kicking back and hitting Emmett in the stomach. He grunts then chuckles.

"Well….how is my favorite coven?" Aro smiles boldly.

"Family. Aro, we're a family." Alice corrects. "And we're well. And you?"

"Absolutely fabulous. Just fabulous." Aro beams. I grit my teeth but remain silent.

"Bianchi! What are you two doing here?" Caius snaps as sneers at them.

"They are with us. In fact, they were the ones that encouraged us to come here." I interfere immediately.

"And why did you come to Volterra in the first place?" Marcus says for the first time.

"We received your letters." I simply respond.

"Ah. I knew you just needed a push to get you to come to your senses." Aro smiles almost proudly.

"Now….what are you planning to do now that you're here?" Aro asks cocking his head to the side.

"We are here to join you. With of course our own demands." Alice says stepping forward. I grab her hand in protest but she shakes it off and continues without hesitation.

"We will join if these demands are met." Alice says as she pulls out a piece of parchment.

"As you offer here...we get to return home once a week and visiting is allowed any time. We also have a list of requested people who we wish not to be harmed. We also have a few more additional demands that are required to be met," Alice says staring determinedly.

There is a silence and for a moment I think they have decided to kill us without saying anything. My heart pounds as the three in the seats share a look.

The silence pounds in my ears and makes me more nervous than you could imagine. I begin wringing my hands together waiting for their decision. In the far distance I can hear the wails and pained cries. I know these cries. They are coming from Renesmee.

I pace our room as I think over the allies that they have met. Can Angelina and Xavier be trusted? And Brad? He was a unique one. But one thing was for certain. Neither Brad nor his parents were really aware of the consequences that came with having something the Volturi was unaware of. They were in grave danger. They really had no idea. If the Volturi ever….ever find out...it would be another war.

That's what pressures me to do this. I burst out of my room and sought out Carlisle who is reading a book on the couch.

"Carlisle?" I ask as I sit beside him.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" He asks as he puts down the book.

"You remember Brad?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course. Quite the boy, to be part of a species like that? That is rare. Truly." He responds.

"Well...I was just thinking about the likelihood of him surviving and I don't think it's very high." I explain hesitating before speaking again. "I think he should live here until the Volturi is destroyed. If they ever find out...I swear they would do anything to possibly start another uprising and his family would be devastated. Worst of all...they might want to use him for themselves."

Carlisle seems to think about this.

 _If the Volturi discovered the potential danger of Brad...surely they would eliminate him. If they discovered how useful he may become…..they would do anything to get him. Would he really be safer here? We could give him better protection. Yes. I could also study him and the logic behind all this. *Carlisle_

"I think that's a great idea." Carlisle nods. He smiles as a thought crosses his mind. "We should tell the pack to inform Jacob and Embry that we should have a meeting. I would also like to hear about their initiation into the Volturi. Hopefully they get in." Carlisle says as he stands and we head into the woods to find the pack.

"Renesmee," I murmur.

"Pardon?" Caius asks innocently from where he sits.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caius says leaning forward pretending to listen with utmost interest.

I take a deep breath and refrain myself from ripping his head off right now. The wails of Renesmee echo from wherever she is. It hurts. It really does to hear her in pain. I know it's her. I just know it. Jane. It's Jane who's causing her distress. Jane had even said.

" _In fact...I was just off to visit little Miss Renesmee Cullen."_ The sentence was repeating in my mind. No. She was alive. She had to be. My knees were buckling slightly at the other possible answer.

" _In fact...I was just off to visit little Miss Renesmee Cullen."_

" _In fact...I was just off to visit little Miss Renesmee Cullen."_

" _In fact...I was just off to visit little Miss Renesmee Cullen."_

I shivered.

"You know what I mean, Caius. Where is my daughter?" I begin growling and without knowing, I began to go into a hunting posture.

"Bella…." Alice warned sticking a hand up to calm me. I shoved it away and continued holding my stance.

"Where is she?" I say more intimidatingly. I could see the pleasure and glory in Caius' eyes as he took in the sight of me in clear anger and pain. Of course. My pain was just a plus side for them.

I could feel Emmett's hands on my shoulders trying to bring me back into the group but I hissed at him and never lost eye contact with Caius.

" _Where...is….my….daughter?"_ I growl menacingly as I pronounce each word carefully and slowly as if by doing so they would understand me. But they've understood me all too well since the beginning. They know my weaknesses and they know what to do to get me to become their personal puppet.

Aro was smiling kindly down at me and stood. Marcus hadn't changed his expression since we entered. It was sharp and surveying. Caius was smirking and there was no hint of regret nor remorse. My hate and anger and fear were boiling up and it had reached an overflowing stage.

"Where is she?" I yell.

A faint whisper comes. "Mommy?"

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!

Hope you enjoy. I was typing and reviewing all day to update once more before Christmas.

Happy holidays everyone. And I'll update and hopefully see you all in the new year!

Read, review and enjoy! :)


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!

Hope you all had a merry Christmas.

So sorry about the confusion on POV switches. I tried to add in some ****** for emphasis between the switches but the document was not replacing the old chapter with the updated one.

I want to thank all of you for reviewing and reading my story. I'm glad some of you seem to be enjoying it.

Special thanks to Angel1D98.

You're the best! Thanks for informing me about the confusion and for reading this fic.

Thanks again to everyone, couldn't do it without you.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

 ** _Back in Forks_**

Our discussion with the pack went as smoothly as it can go. Carlisle proposed the idea I had considered and the pack agreed to give additional protection and assistance.

Paul had informed Jacob and Embry and we were all waiting for a response.

"They heard us but told us to wait." Paul sneered as he stuck his feet onto the table.

Rosalie glared at him but made to say nothing else.

"Half wolf half vampire. Who knew?" Seth said lightly trying to break the tension.

"Well…..in all fairness...vampires can be pretty damn hot." Paul responded as he looked around. "Sadly..there is not one here today."

"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH WITH YOUR SNARKY COMMENTS. I SWEAR…-" Rosalie shouted angrily as she stood defensively.

"Shut up!" Jasper and Sam said together.

"Stop flirting and focus." Quil smirked.

"Watch it you little-"

"Rosalie..that's enough." Carlisle said.

"I wonder why they told us to wait." Esme said worriedly. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"Let's hope not." Sam said as we waited in silence.

 ** _Back in Volterra_**

"Renesmee?! Where are you! Renesmee?" I yelled looking around me anxiously looking for my daughter.

"Mommy?" The little voice yelled nervously.

I swiveled left and right as I searched desperately for Renesmee.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice called.

"What?!" I hissed as I continued to search for her.

"Look up." Alice suggested. The rest of them were looking up in horror.

I looked up and immediately collapsed on my knees. Jane stood at the top of an archway that was near the ceiling. She was holding Renesmee by the scruff of her now tattered dress. She was dangling over us reaching her hands for me. She was crying quietly as Jane smiled down at us.

"Jane! I swear if you hurt her..I will tear…-"

"Tell your mommy that you're not hurt." Jane commanded as she stared at the small figure of Renesmee.

Renesmee immediately started to scream and cry in pain as she writhed and thrashed to get free. I looked in horror as Jane continued to torture my daughter.

I gathered the remnants of my strength and surrounded all of us in my protective shield. In an instant her wails died down and Jane's glare returned.

"Tell her...you're not hurt!" Jane yelled.

"I'm…..I'm…." Renesmee croaked as she cried painfully.

"Tell her!" Jane ordered as she dropped Renesmee slightly and caught her before she came tumbling down.

"I'm...not hurt!" Renesmee wailed.

"Jane let her go!" I pleaded.

"Aro...continue what you were discussing. Renesmee and I are returning to her...room." Jane beamed as she hauled Renesmee back up to the archway and prodded her to walk.

"Renesmee!" I cried.

"Mommy…" Renesmee whispered before she was pushed through a door and the door was slammed shut.

 ** _Back in Forks_**

"Bloody hell." Paul said as he stumbled back inside and sat down on the couch.

"What? What happened?" I begged as I stood and walked in front of Paul.

"They were torturing Renesmee. They were torturing Renesmee in front of them and now they're back to negotiating with the Volturi," Paul said dead faced. I could hear Esme and Rosalie whispering angrily and fearfully with each other. The others were disgusted and revolted and horrified as I was. I fell back and knocked over the coffee table in the process. I was angry and sad and vengeful and scared and worried all at once. I couldn't imagine how Bella was feeling and I instantly wanted to die. How could they even touch Renesmee let alone torture her like that? I was grieving inside and trying not to scream and head to Volterra right now to have their heads.

"We need to kill them. I'm going to kill them." I muttered as Carlisle and Esme helped me sit on the couch in between them. I put my head in my hands and longed for Bella and Renesmee.

I hadn't been consoled by a "parent" in centuries. Esme hesitantly put an arm around me. I leaned into her and hitched some sobs escaping me. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." I said as I rubbed my forehead. Esme wouldn't hear it and pulled me back.

"Son….you've been strong for too long. Let it out." Carlisle instructed. I leaned back into Esme and threw my head back as I prayed that they would come back to me. I was regretting letting them out of my sights.

I looked around embarrassed but everyone else hadn't even noticed me. They were all horrified themselves and was handling it in their own ways.

"Renesmee.." I shook my head as we sat there. Helpless as can be. There was no telling how the negotiation would go. If they didn't get the demands we wanted, we wouldn't be able to take down the Volturi in our favor. If the Volturi declined some of our demands, and insisted on their own...our destruction of them wouldn't come as easily.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them," I insisted as I clenched my fists. My hate for the Volturi was boiling to the point of it overflowing.

All I fantasised about was the destruction of the Volturi and how I could tear it down.

I also fantasised about a reunion. A reunion with Bella that included a lot of love making. A reunion with Renesmee. One where we would live in peace forever. One where I could hear both their voices, see both their faces and feel both their love.

 **Back in Volterra**

Emmett was half supporting me as he led me back to where the rest of the group was waiting to meet the demands with the Volturi.

I didn't even look up at them. I couldn't bear to see the delight and pleasure splattered on their faces.

Embry was now guarding the group from the back and I swear I saw a tear slip from his eyes. Alice was still in front further from the group than what I would have prefered. But she had backed up slightly to stand in front of me. Blocking their view of me in the slightest and mine too. Jacob was beside me growling quietly, his paws digging into the ground. I knew he was taking this harshly seeing how defensive he was. I just hoped he didn't blow our cover. Then again I nearly did. Angelina was by my side holding my hand tightly as she stared determinedly up at the Volturi. She had a look of being scarred from what she saw. Xavier was beside Embry and had his arms crossed and I could see the nervous twitch of his eyes always darting to the ceiling.

"Can we continue negotiating?" Alice asked nervously and slightly impatiently.

"The floor is yours." Aro said peevishly.

I snarled and hissed but I was shushed by Emmett's grip. tightening.

"So can the demands be met? We get to go home once a week, we get visiting hours any time and we have a list of people that are not to be harmed. Following, you are to return Renesmee to us and she gets to go home and you don't get any right to touch her again. When we join the Volturi, we get the rights of any of the regular workers. We get to start regular hours and we get to quit if we choose. We don't have to do anything that we deeply do not wish to do and our hunting can be done elsewhere on animals. We are allowed to call and contact our loved ones and we are our own selves not your property." Alice finished looking at each of the the three staring them each down.

"Well...that is hardly a few." Aro smiled. "A moment if you will," He said as he and the other two huddled together in the corner of the room.

"Bella...listen to me." Alice said urgently as she spun around to face me. She kneeled so she was level with me, since I was practically buckling and lying on the floor. "Jacob guard the front." Alice barked. I saw his canine figure standing front of all of us.

"You need to be strong for Renesmee. You cannot. I repeat cannot give in to the Volturi tricks. You are stronger than this and you have to be strong for Renesmee. She will lose all hope upon seeing you like this." Alice pleaded as the three returned to their seats. I nodded curtly as she returned to the front and Jacob to the side. I stood and clenched my fists.

"Marina! Take notes." Caius snapped as a skinny, redheaded girl in a skimpy white dress pranced inside with a pad and pen.

"Visiting hours are allowed any time. As in, they come here. You may receive a regular treatment as the other workers by working regular hours. You can hunt however you wish. Renesmee will be returned to you after some things are handled and we will accept your list of people to remain unharmed. You may contact you loved ones two times a week via phone. You may remain "yourselves." You can quit after a while yes. No you may not return home. That was a typo in the letter made by our foolish secretary. When Renesmee returns home we won't interfere with that. And I believe that was it?" Aro asked lazily.

"And why can't we return home to visit?" Alice asked.

"We don't need you people trading in our ways and secrets." Caius remarked. I gritted my teeth to refrain from ripping his head off.

"But they can come and visit us anytime correct?" Alice asked.

"Quite," Aro nodded.

"You will also follow any orders given to you to complete. And if it is a little extreme we can consider but otherwise we are your "boss or manager" and you take orders no exceptions." Caius said.

"Can we see the list of people to remain unharmed?" Aro asked lazily sticking a hand out. Alice advanced with Xavier at her side and handed the sheet to Aro. They then retreated back to their original positions.

"Now all we need is for you all to sign a contract stating that you all agree to the terms and will oblige to follow them. It lists your demands and our modified ones we just accepted." Aro said. "We will also attach a work schedule for all of you and a list of jobs to be completed for each day you work. I'm sure the Bianchi's can assist you on reading the schedules."

"Marina! The contracts better not have any typos or errors!" Caius warned. Marina nodded vigorously as she finished off writing.

"Go type it and fast. I want the contracts back here in 5 minutes along with their schedules. One for each." Caius commanded as Marina bowed and ran as fast as her 3.5 inch heels could carry her.

 ** _Back in Forks_**

"They're making deals! They've negotiated and they're getting final contracts soon." Paul shouted as he burst into the room mid-change.

We all groaned.

"Paul! Don't come in here unless you're fully human." Sam begged.

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it,"

Sam glared pointedly at Paul. Paul merrily sat down ignoring all our disgusted faces.

"They're making decisions and agreements already?" Jasper asked shocked. "Tell them to be careful. The Volturi will surely attempt to trick them into signing something they haven't discussed." Jasper warned. "Go tell them!" Jasper urged Paul.

Paul sighed and ran out shutting the door mid-change.

Alice better read the contract carefully. Who knows how they will fool them. They're manipulative schemers that have to be watched carefully. *Jasper

I'm pretty damn hot no matter what anyone says. I swear the blonde was intrigued, *Paul

Aro will trick them. He will do something to get what he wants. One way or another. He was always very skilled with words. *Carlisle

"You don't really think that do you?" I asked Carlisle anxiously.

"It's possible. Aro was very talented with wording. He seemed to always not what to say and how to say it." Carlisle sighed as he leaned into the couch.

The door opened and in walked Emily. She sat beside Sam and smiled at all of us.

"Hey everyone. Sorry to intrude. But it's getting late and I figured some of you would be hungry." Emily said warily as she pulled out plates of food. Rosalie groaned at the the thought of seeing them all eat again. I too was slightly disgusted with the thought. They were never full.

"I told them," Paul said as he was quickly distracted by the food. He marched towards a platter of steak.

Jasper stepped in front of it.

"What did they say?"

"Alice told you to relax and that she's got this. Bella was relieved to hear Charlie was okay and wanted to tell Edward that she loved him. Emmett reenacted a very inappropriate scene for Rosalie and yeah. So move so I can get my steak." Paul ordered. Jasper pursed his lips but moved to the side.

Bella loved me. Still the fact that by some miracle she loved me, it was amazing. It shocked me every time.

"I love you too Bella," I murmured to myself as we waited for more news.

 ** _Back in Volterra_**

Marina came toddling back with sheets of paper overflowing from her arms. She dropped them on a table as she kicked out a chair and pulled out a stack of large brown envelopes. She sorted a package of stapled papers, one in each. She then read several papers and stuffed them into specific envelopes. She then slapped a label onto each envelope and stood collecting them in her arms.

I was still entirely relieved to hear that Charlie was okay. And I was also reassured to tell Edward that I loved him.

Marina ran to Caius and tripped and dropped the envelopes. Caius snarled.

"Demetri! Felix!" Caius hollered. The figures approached from a nearby hallway and were instantly at Caius' side. Caius pointed at Marina and snapped his fingers. Felix and Demetri smiled and picked Marina up by the arms and walked out of the room. I felt immense pity for her and wanted to go after them and beg them not to kill her. Emmett's warning glare held me back.

"Alec!" Caius yelled. Alec came running into his side. 'We need a new secretary."

Alec nodded and was gone as fast as he came back. He came back with a short brunette with hair that hung near her hips. She had a nice body and was wearing a lacy pink dress that was extremely short.

Caius motioned for her to continue where Marina left off.

"That's Selena." Alec said to Caius before taking off.

"Thank you Selena. And I advise you not to mess up as horribly as our other secretary." Caius said kindly to Selena as she retreated to the shadows of the room.

"Sorry for the delay. Here you are. Sign at the bottom and hand it to Selena on your way out. Your hours are up for the day." Caius said as he handed them out.

"Can we read them over and return it to you in the morning?" Alice said sweetly directly at Aro.

"Anything for my favorite new member." Aro said sheepishly as he motioned for us to leave.

As we exited the room I felt a weight lifted off my shoulder.

"Renesmee?" I asked hopefully at Alice.

"Not yet Bella. Soon," She responded as we marched out of the castle.

Soon was never going to come soon enough.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"Alice and Aro agreed to hand in the contract tomorrow. After they've read it over." Paul announced as he yawned from the couch.

"Good. Make sure they know that they have to watch out for any wording that could mean something else." Jasper said.

"Anything else?" Paul sighed as he stood.

"You can go home. Thank you for your help." Carlisle said.

Paul smirked as he headed out. The pack had already left. Leah and Seth were staying here with Sue until she was more controlled.

Blood…..human blood. 400 meters from here. *Sue

Tired. I'm so tired. Hopefully Leah can stay on ears first. *Seth

"Should we go hunting?" I asked looking at Sue for any signs of sudden action. I could smell the human blood too. Probably not as prominently as she could.

"Elsewhere." Carlisle agreed as we headed out.

"When is Brad coming?" Esme asked as we walked with Sue in the middle to a further location to hunt.

"They haven't asked Angelina and Xavier if they're okay with it." I answered.

"The poor kid won't know what dangers are out there. We should be extra careful with him." Esme said. And I knew we all thought back to Renee and Phil. We all let them down. And we would never be able to repay the price. As much of the blame as Bella thinks she owns, it was partially our fault as well. We had been careless enough to forget that they were humans that should be guarded. Afterall, that was the main reason we had kept them in Forks. In fact, it might have been my idea that they should stay.

And then of course, that put a lot of pressure and trouble on Bella's shoulders and I was to blame. I smiled at Bella's eye roll she probably would have given me if she were here. And that brought Bella to my thoughts again. She was always a main factor in my thoughts. Whether she was here or not. But now, I longed for her and needed her and wanted her more than ever. I wanted her to reassure me and to kiss me and just be here. This really went to show how much we depended on each other.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

As we entered Angelina and Xavier's house, Brad came running into Angelina's arms. They all looked so happy together I couldn't help but feel jealous. I just wanted to have that with Edward and Renesmee. But then I remembered the suggestion Edward had to bring Brad to the Cullen's.

"Hey, Emmett go play with Brad." I said as Emmet smiled wickedly and the two dashed into the house.

"Angelina, Brad. So my husband had a thought. He and the rest of my family have offered to well...take in Brad while we destroy the Volturi. We all are aware of the dangers of him being here and we want to help. They will protect him. You don't have to decide anything yet. It was just a suggestion that may help keep his life safe." I offered as we sat in their living room.

Xavier squeezed Angelina's hand. "We will consider. Brad means the world to us and we would be so much more assured to know that he's being protected. We are helping you because we want to keep Brad away from the Volturi and because they have done terrible, horrible things." Angelina said.

"Thank you for considering and helping us." Alice smiled. "Now. We need to carefully read these contracts. Jasper advised us to be careful because the wording could mean a completely different thing. The Volturi could very well trick us. We need to be careful before we sign."

We all nodded. "Let's hope Marina didn't make a typo." Emmett chuckled.

I slapped his arm as I pulled the sheets out of the envelope.

"I can't believe they dispose of the secretaries like that." Xavier said as he shook his head. "It's so harsh and so barbaric."

"Yes. Who knew the Volturi-our form of government, could do such horrid things." Angelina shivered.

"Thank you for coming with us today too. You risked your lives and your jobs." I said. They had risked everything by entering the main room with us. "And for talking so civilly with Jane. I don't think I could have done it. In fact, I didn't do it." I continued.

"Jane was….so….she was unbelievable. She was always so polite and kind and sweet and she was always popular with the Volturi. She was definitely out of line this time and I cannot get over how cruel and vicious she could be with a poor little innocent Renesmee." Angelina shook her head. I bowed mine as the vision of Jane torturing Renesmee overpowered my mind again.

That was one of the most painful things I've had to watch. It was so terrible and so tragic that that had to have happened.

I don't think I'll ever recover from that.

"Well...let's work on these contracts." Alice said after a moment of silence.


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note:

Happy New Years everyone!

And thanks for reading and reviewing.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

The contracts were long and to be honest, I wasn't much of a financial and business person. This was way out of my comfort zone. But Alice. Oh, Alive looked right at home reading all the documents, checking for any _other meanings_ in the contracts and looking for any differences between them. Over time, we all found it best to sit back and leave it to Alice who was perfectly fine with it.

"I can go much faster this way without constant complaining." Alice snarled as she looked pointedly at Emmett. He held his hands up in mock surrender as she flipped through document after document.

"I don't see any differences right now between the contracts and so I can look at my own. But I want all of you to at least _understand_ what's going on." Alice said as she handed out our contracts, ignoring Emmett's glares.

I sighed as I opened mine up. The first page was a title page that could almost resemble an essay I could hand in.

Cullen-Pack-Volturi Final Contract

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

It was nothing special but the words were cold hard and defined. Too certain and permanent.  
The next page is where the confusion begins.

The herby contract states the following rules, regulations and exceptions regarding the Volturi-Cullen-Pack working standards. Below, the Volturi demands are met as well as the Cullen-Pack demands.

The following Cullen-Pack member is allowed to quit after their regulated time (At least 1 year or two), and can "be their own person".

The following member is allowed to be visited by any family members any time, any day.

The following member is allowed to contact home twice a week via phone.

The following member will be treated and have rights like any other Volturi worker, working regular hours and regular days.

The following member can hunt however they wish.

The following member is not allowed to return home to visit for the purpose of keeping our Volturi secrets a secret.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen will return to your custody in Forks after some things are handled.

 _The following will not be harmed on the following members' request_

 _-Any coven that fought with the Cullen's_

 _-The Cullen family (Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee)._

 _-Any member of the Black and Uley pack._

 _-The Bianchi family (Xavier, Angelina and any other future members)_

The following member will follow orders given by the Volturi and may inform us if they are extremely uncomfortable with the task at hand.

Most orders and commands are expected to be followed and obeyed under all circumstances.

Welcome to the Volturi.

Sign below

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"...Welcome to the Volturi, sign below." I finished. The pack was all Ears listening about the contract from Jacob and Embry and I was translating the contact aloud.

We were silent. Because it was real. It was happening. Right there in front of them was the proof and the evidence and everything in between.

"Under the the list of people not to be harmed, the Bianchi family and "future members" could potentially be an issue." Carlisle pointed out. Rosalie underlined something on the sheet of paper and looked back up. She had been told to write down everything I told her.

"They should definitely change "Bianchi family to coven", even though we all know they are a family, we shouldn't let the Volturi know that. It would be safer for them to consider them as a coven." Jasper added. Rosalie underlined and corrected some more things before nodding and looking up.

"Read it again! We need to be sure about anything else." Esme insited.

"I can't believe they're going to part of the Volturi now." I murmured leaning back.

"You know they're not _really_ part of the Volturi right?" Rosalie drawled. I glared at her and continued to consider it.

It was so awkward and disgusting to think about it. Then an image of Bella in a Volturi cloak creeped into my mind and I shivered.

"Relax Edward. She'll always be the jeans and old sweater Bella." Seth said slapping me on the back. I smiled at the kid. He was really a good friend.

"Edward! Pick up a contract and begin checking!" Esme scolded.

"Go listen to your mummy." Seth chided. I scowled at him as I picked up a copy of the contract and began reading.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"So make sure you all underline the Bianchi family to coven and the future member part." Alice instructed circling us as we edited the contract.

"Re-read and check for any _other meanings._ We need to be positive of the contract before anyone signs." She ordered as we continued to read. Alice was reminding me now of a college professor who was really getting on my nerves.

"What does "Renesmee Carlie Cullen will return to your custody in Forks after some things are handled." mean?" I asked as I pondered the terrible meanings of that.

"Edward just asked the same thing," Embry chuckled as he turned back into human form.

"Well. Underline it!" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, Embry. Who cares if we want to know what's going to be handled with our daughter? I mean, that's the whole reason we're here." I snapped.

"Bella! That is the reason we're here but we don't want to accidently get ourselves into something we're going to regret. We have to be careful." Alice reminded.

"Yes and I'll leave that to you to figure out and ensure. But my daughter's life is looking very thin right now and I need to know what's going to happen to her every moment of everyday!" I insisted.

"That's it!" Alice shouted. "That's exactly how and what you need to tell the Volturi tomorrow!"

"Alice….you are one strange strange person." I said shaking my head.

She beamed and continued to circle us.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"A new member has joined the Uley pack!" Sam glowed as he and the others marched into the house at 6 in the morning.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, Cullens, meet….Luke Carter." Sam introduced as a kid, fair height, dirty blond hair and uneven teeth, muscular build and charming smile walked out. Despite his size, he appeared to be very shy and scared.

"Hello Luke." Esme said kindly not moving an inch to present a friendly posture to him.

"We're the Cullen's. I'm Esme." Esme said softly.

"I'm Luke." Luke said in a rather squeaky voice.

Esme smiled. "I'm Carlisle. And this is Rosalie, Jasper and Edward," Carlisle said gently as he pointed to each of us in turn.

Luke gave a weak wave.

"He needs to eat." Paul said immediately. "No little brother of mine is going to starve. Pizza? How many boxes should I order?" Paul asked pulling his phone out and shoving Luke into a chair.

"Your brother?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "He looks nearly stronger than you."

Paul scowled and flipped his phone on. "Yes my brother. He and I are like PB and J."

I smirked but said no more.

"So, how does it feel to be a werewolf?" Carlisle asked scooting forward slightly earning glares from Esme.

"Well...erm...it's cool I guess." Luke said shyly.

"Fascinating." Carlisle nodded.

 _It's cool to be a werewolf. Well, when you become one so young…*Carlisle_

 _Carlisle! The poor boy must be frightened out of his mind. *Esme_

 _Luke Carter. Hmmmmm. Seems different from all the others. All others were proud and show off's *Jasper_

" _Hey. Can I get 20 boxes of pizza please?" *Paul_

 _This place smells like bloody shit. And these people must be who Billy was telling me about. *Luke_

What did Billy tell him? Probably the other _fake_ tales about vampires. I scowled.

Stereotypical, bloodsuckers who feed viciously and ruthlessly on humans. They are evil and vengeful and a threat to everyone near them...blah blah blah.

I scowled even more intensely at nothing and no one in particular.

 _That must be the constantly grumpy and worried Edward Cullen who can read minds….*Luke_

Luke suddenly looked away at the sudden realization. I smiled as friendly as I could given the current circumstances.

Luke backed away slightly and made to think about pizza the rest of the time.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Alice…..I really think we covered everything." Emmett moaned as he threw the documents on the floor.

Alice glared at him. "We need to be _sure_."

"I think I'm _sure_ that you have become officially mental." Emmett muttered.

Ouch. Alice was going to…

Just then there was a whoosh and Alice was chasing Emmett all over the house. He was laughing gaily and she was scowling angrily. She was quicker than anyone would anticipate. She leaped from the wall to gain leverage as she tackled him to the floor and pummeled him repeatedly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Embry, Jacob! Send a visual of this to the others." I laughed as Alice kneed him and walked purposely off him via his face and marched back to the living room.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

After their pizza fest, which smelled putrid, they all left to patrol and Seth and Leah remained to spend time with their mother. She had hunted one more time since the last time and she was still constantly thinking about blood.

I was spending time with Seth to get my mind off of Bella and Renesmee and all the drama going on in our lives right now.

"You need to chill bro. Things will work themselves out." Seth said to me as we walked out into the woods.

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled.

"In case you forgot, my mother is a bloody vampire." Seth remarked.

I was silent. That was in fact something I couldn't deny. It must have been tremendously difficult for Seth and Leah to deal with their mother becoming a vampire, especially at a time like this.

"Hey. Bruh. It's _okay._ No one blames any of you. So chill. At least I'll get eternity with my mommy." Seth said crossing his arms as he shoulder bumped me.

I smiled. This kid was a bright ray of sunshine that trailed and glowed constantly.

"What did you think of your new pack member?" I asked Seth as we kicked stones and hiked deeper into the forest.

Seth's face fell and he looked away, thinking how to respond.

 _Should I tell him? I don't even know if it was Luke. Hell, he's probably already hearing all this. *Seth_

"Your right. So spill. Either way, I'll find out. You're bound to think about it sometime." I reminded him as we reached a stream and sat down on some boulders.

Seth sighed and began to picture Luke's face and nothing else. I waited patiently for some sort of sign of talking but Seth remained sullen.

Finally he spoke up. "First of all. He's not in my pack. He's in the Uley pack. But, I was eating a late lunch at Sam and Emily's after my afternoon patrol. I was alone in the house and there were footsteps. The pack stormed in and they were clapping Luke on the shoulder and congratulating him. They all wanted to go out and get a drink at the bar and Luke and I were still too young so we hung back. I tried to make conversation with him but he never answered directly. It was always part answer part another conversation. He unnerved me and they way he talked and answered was cautious and careful. I didn't like it. When he asked me a question it was...often about vampires. And the Cullen's. And the Volturi. And Renesmee." Seth said struggling to continue. My heart was on fire and I was listening eagerly and anxiously. "I answered as he had been answering the entire time. I responded by complementing the Cullen's and talking about how sweet Renesmee was. He was really creeping me out. I told him I had to get going and left their house. I was almost at the forest when I heard yelling. I ran back and listened by the door, debating whether to go in or not. There was a man's voice whom I didn't recognize and he was yelling at someone else. I heard things like "What did he say? Find out more! How else is this going to work! I want that girl! She has value. We can use her to lure the Cullen's and the pack, she will be helpful on our side too. Figure it out or you can go back to the _pound."_ I didn't know what to make of it. The other person never responded and that was the end of the conversation. There were footsteps and before I could register anything, The door opened, I fell in, someone kicked me in the head keeping my face down. They asked me how much I knew and I said I just came and they kicked me a few more times before shoving me out of the house. I never knew who's voice it was. The person who was speaking to me, his voice was amplified. Almost artificial. ANd when I got out, I ran like hell."

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

We had reviewed the contracts multiple times and I was getting really annoyed. I just wanted skip this bullshit and jump to the happily ever after part with Renesmee and Edward.

It was early in the morning and we were finally getting the final okay's.

Alice had found no other suspicions and Jasper whom we contacted via the werewolves, had found no other issues either.

Maybe the Volturi were being fair with us. Unlikely, but possible.

"Alright. Before we sign, we need to go over these things with the Volturi and then get the contracts reprinted and reviewed again." Alice said stuffing the contracts back in the envelopes.

Emmett groaned earning a glare from Alice.

"We have to be sure." Alice snapped as she gathered the envelopes.

"We should get going. We shouldn't be late to work." Angelina said bustling up the stairs. "Brad! Brad! Wake up! Time for breakfast!"

"Lucky kid." Emmett mumbled as he lay on the couch rubbing his forehead.

"Tired?" I smired, reusing his words.

"No just the constant reviewing and nagging of my pixie of a sister," Emmett sighed modifying my response to fit his case.

I smiled when a scream came from upstairs. There was a flash and Angelina was back in the living room, searching frantically for something.

"What's wrong?" Xavier called from the kitchen as he flipped omelettes.

"I...I can't find Brad!" Angelina sobbed. I felt a sense of deja vu and piity for the Bianchi family.

There were plates smashing in the kitchen and everyone was gathered in the living room.

"I...he's...not in his bed." Angelina wailed. Xavier was reassuring Angelina but there was fear etched clearly on his face.

"Look everywhere." Alice said as we fanned out and searched the house.

"Angelina! Maybe the Volturi don't have him. Afterall, they don't even know about him. Let's not jump to conclusions. Where could he be. Where does he like to go?" I asked holding the weeping Angelina.

Angelina seemed to consider this. Her eyes lit up. "At the town fountain! He loves it because he always said he believed dreams could come true. He loves to throw coins in the water." Angelina explained as we all tore to wherever the fountain was.

As we turned a corner, there was a huge fountain that gleamed white and was pouring with crystal clear water and there was little Brad sitting on the edge, looking down at the water.

"Brad!" Angelina screeched as she tackled the young boy.

"Hey mom." Brad said clearly oblivious to the havoc he caused.

"How dare you leave home without telling us!" She yelled crushing the little boy.

"I was just visiting my dreams." He said so innocently.

"Oh Brad!" Angelina sobbed as she and Xavier huddled around Brad. I couldn't help but feel envious and jealous at the reunion. I wanted that too.

After we dropped Brad off at home, we rushed to the Volturi residence.

"Bella. Thank you so much for getting me to consider that! And I think we need to get Brad to Forks as soon as possible." Angelina said as we walked in.

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

As we neared the main room, my whole body went rigid and I began to get nervous and jittery again.

We entered and there sat my favorite people; Marcus, Caius and Aro.

"Good morning workers!" Aro beamed as we stood in front of them.

"Good morning Aro. We actually have some corrections on the contracts." Alice said handing the envelopes to them.

"Arietta!" Caius hollered. "We have a new secretary who is way better than any of the others." Caius said dreamily. "In fact. She's my wife."

I gagged and had to look away as a lady, fair height pranced in in a long tight black dress that had a lot of cleavage. She had pale, ice pale hair that was shoulder length and she skipped to Caius' side.

She took the envelopes and waited for further instructions. I immediately hated her. I didn't know if it was because she was Caius' wife or because she just had that...evil look.

"We will review your... _corrections_ and you may pick up the contracts after your shifts today." Aro said waving us off.

As we exited the room I once again felt slightly more relaxed and calm.

"Bella and Alice you're with me. We're going to Bulgaria today to investigate. There have been many killings and we have to check it out. Angelina you are on guard duty and Emmett, you will be on dungeon duty." Xavier said as he read off of a schedule posted on a wall.

"We'll see you at the end of the shift." Angelina said as we all parted ways.

"Let's go to Bulgaria."

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I was flooded with a mix of emotions. Anger, fear, suspiciousness and vulnerability. There was no doubt, that the _she_ they kept referring to was Renesmee. So another group of people were plotting to kidnap her too?

I stood up and paced back in forth. I punched the nearest tree and it fell echoing a loud boom. I paced several times before stopping and screaming and doubling over and finally collapsing on the grass.

Seth cautiously approached me and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"No, Seth! You might have just given us a new edge against whoever the bloody hell those people are. Thank you for telling me. And for not answering directly to Luke. I don't trust him either and I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. And maybe we'll tell the Cullen's later." I said shaking my head. Seth nodded.

I couldn't believe how many things were going on right now. Renesmee was still in the Volturi clutches and there was no denying, Bella would be too. It irked me and haunted and tormented me to visualize all this.

How many obstacles would we have to overcome to enjoy the peace and giving of life? It seemed like an endless pile that kept piling up. One problem down, another one arose.

Some people always said that things happened for a reason. But I see and will never see any reason for all this shit to happen for future possibilities.

First James, Victoria and Laurent. Then the Volturi and my leaving Bella for safety reasons. Then the newborns and Victoria. Then the pregnancy. Then the war. Then the kidnapping. Then Bella leaving for the the Volturi. And it appeared there would be another kidnapping that was currently being plotted.

Through all that. I liked to think that I had to have some hope because that was all I would have in the end. Hope. A four letter word that would be there for me anywhere, anytime. It seemed to have abandoned me now. It wasn't anywhere near me so much as with me.


	12. Chapter Elleven

Author's Note

Hey everyone. Hope you like the story so far.

I want to dedicate this story to alexc1209 and Angel1D98. For both your reviews and input. Knowing time was spent reading and reviewing this, is really amazing :)

Now for the story….

Disclaimer: Don't Own It.

 _ **Back in Bulgaria**_

"Wow. Bulgaria is nice." Alice said as we gazed at our surroundings and followed Xavier.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked him as we passed the Rila Monastery.

"We are following the blood." Xavier said simply. I inhaled and smelled the human blood trailing to it's source.

"Follow the scent of blood...follow the scent of blood." Alice hummed to the tune of "Follow the yellow brick road."

"Oh my god Alice." I said as we reached a lifeless looking alleyway.

"Follow my lead." Xavier whispered as we trailed behind him.

"Come out. This is the Volturi. Here to inspect what's going on." Xavier called out. "Come out." His voice was commanding and firm.

We looked into the alleyway as a man and a woman walked out from behind some garbage cans. They had blood dribbling down their faces as their eyes glinted with madness and an endless swirl of red.

"Is there anyone else?" Xavier inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Don't lie." He snapped as the man was about to respond.

"There is no one else." The man snapped as he spat a chunk of blood onto the floor.

"Don't...lie…" Xavier warned.

They were silent. But the scent of blood was strong still and fresh.

"We are just vampires. And if you really were part of the Volturi, you would know that vampires quench their thirst via blood." The man sneered.

"I don't appreciate your sass mister and I am perfectly okay with you and your friend hunting. What I'm _not_ okay with is that you are lying and there _is_ someone else there." Xavier persisted in a calm voice.

The woman twitched her thumb. She also darted her eyes quickly to behind the garbage can. My human eyes never would have caught that but she caught it clearly now.

I stepped forward slightly and occasionally glanced towards the garbage can and even if you were a vampire, I had to train my ears and there was a faint slurping sound coming from the cans.

"The garbage can." I murmured to myself.  
"What was that Bella?" Xavier asked, never losing eye contact with the man and woman.

I hesitated before stammering out the answer. "I just...heard something from...from behind the garbage cans." I mumbled.

I could see Xavier listening hard before motioning for me to follow and for Alice to keep an eye on the other two.

We advanced and I could see the other two paling, paler than before.

Xavier lifted the lid of the can slowly and there was a flash of movement as someone crashed into Xavier and tackled him down.

The woman screamed and Alice advanced, warding them off.

I pried the young boy off of of Xavier. He was strong. Stronger than you would imagine. I set him down as Xavier picked himself up and looked at the boy.

That's when I noticed the bloodthirsty and insane look in his eyes. An immortal child.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Seth and I had returned to the Cullen home and we had spent the entire morning informing the others of Seth's discovery.

"We need to keep this to ourselves." Carlisle said seriously as we all sat together, taking in Seth's discovery.

 _What if Seth is actually lying to us and isn't really trying to help us? *Jasper_

 _More problems! What the bloody hell? I never trusted mongrels…*Rosalie_

"Spit it out Jasper." I sighed as I rubbed my forehead.

Jasper didn't change his mind as he responded. "No offence Seth but how do we know that you're not lying to us right now? We need to have our guard on all the time and how can we definitely trust what you tell us?" Jasper admitted as he stared at Seth.

Seth sighed. "I guess you don't. But remember that I _did_ come and tell you all." Seth reminded as he stood to leave.

"Actually we do know." I said as I stood and pushed Seth back down. "I know he hasn't been lying to us because in case any of you forgot, I can read his mind." I said simply.

There was a silence where the thought was registered.

"Some people are trained to keep certain things from their mind." Jasper said quietly.

"I'm aware. But wouldn't he be thinking constantly about how not to think about it? And I would be able to hear that too. And right now, all Seth is thinking about, is how he hopes we won't eat him." I retort defensively. Seth is my little brother. And he found it in him to tell me about this new information that is tremendously important and could be vital to preventing future disasters.

 _ **Back in Bulgaria**_

I never imagined myself meeting an immortal child like this. Sure Renesmee and Brad were immortal kids, but their stories were...well...complicated.

This kid was bloodthirsty and had an alarming gleam in his eye.

"Leave him alone!" The woman yelled at us. Alice shot warning glares at her.

"He is a risk to our secret." Xavier said quietly.

"I don't care! We can control him. He is perfectly capable of handling things and learning the rules! He's ours and you can't take him away!" The woman shouted but the ending part sounded more like pleaing.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Xavier said as he walked over to the garbage can. He reached in and found a lighter. He found a piece of paper and set it on fire and dropped it on the ground. He gently picked up the kid and hovered him over the fire for a moment. Then he released his hold and the boy turned to ash.

There were numerous things that happened in the moment.

I could see Alice holding the two "parents"/creators back.

I could see Xavier's grip go slack and the regret and sadness in his eyes.

I could hear the mingled yells of the woman and I.

I could reimagine Jane dangling Renesmee over the arch.

I could reimagine the pain.

I could feel the guilt pounding in my ears. Because I located the boy. I informed Xavier of the boy.

I am the reason the boy died crime or not.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I paced back and forth as Seth observed me patiently and sympathetically.

"Edward. Calm down." Seth suggested once again.

"How can I "calm down" when there is another group of psychotic animals out there ready to lay their hands on Renesmee. And one of them, is consulting with your kind to get closer to us!" I snapped as I clenched my hands into fists.

"And acting out like this is not the solution." Seth retorted as I heaved heavy breaths, in and out.

I sighed and lay on the couch, rubbing my head. "Your right. I'm sorry. We just have another terrible problem on our hands right now and we have no real lead on _who_ exactly is plotting this...this…. _crime._ "

"So do something." Seth said simply, kicking his feet up onto the table and placing his hands behind his head.

I glared at him. "Don't you think I would if I could?"

Seth smirked. "Go to Volterra."

I gaped at him. I had completely and utterly forgotten that we did have visiting rights. We could go visit but they couldn't come visit us.

It was better than nothing.

"We'll wait till the contract is confirmed, then we can head straight for Volterra and we can hear everything for ourselves in person." Seth said smoothly. It was almost as if he had this thought out and planned.

That. That was my thing.

"You smart ass." I smiled as I slapped him on the back. He grinned brightly.

"I'm just eager for you to shut up and _relax._ It's not rocket science you know."

I sneered but he just laughed, bemused at my expression.

I smiled, despite my snarkiness towards his reasoning. I smiled because soon enough, I would see Bella.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I remained silent the entire trip back to the Volturi headquarters.

We were having a late "lunch" before going to finalize our documents and to find out what was becoming of my Renesmee.

But a feeling was nagging at my conscience the whole way back.

I couldn't believe how horrible I was being. I had given up the location and hidding spot of the poor boy and now he was dead. Crime or not, good reason or bad, I'm at fault. And that's something I will hold in my conscience for the rest of my life.

"Do you two feel like a hunt?" Xavier asked as we reached the break room.

"No." I said in a scratchy whisper.

Alice was silent, eyeing me up and down. "I'm okay, thank you." She said politely.

Xavier nodded before heading out.

"Bella?" Alice asked cautiously.

I looked up at her, my breath hitching in my throat and refusing to escape.

"I…" I uttered kicking myself as the memory of giving up the boy's location pierced my mind.

"Bella?" Alice asked more nervously.

"I...I'm fine." I whispered as I ran out of the room and into the nearby woods.

I ran and ran until I collapsed in a heap beside a large willow.

I groped the trunk as I tried in vain to calm myself. The boy was innocent over everything. He probably had no choice in becoming a vampire and he died because his parents made a mistake and because I was so cold-hearted that I had given him up to the Volturi.

I took deep breaths as I pictured Renesmee dying at her parent's fault. I pictured her burning in a rise of flames and her wails as she dispersed into nothing.

It was horrifying to visualize and that's exactly what I put the parents and child through.

I gagged several times before screaming and curling up under the comfort of the willow.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Carlisle had made us all swear to keep this between all of us. This was deadly serious in Carlisle's opinion and so it appeared to everyone else's mind, so for that, I was grateful.

We went hunting once more with Sue and she was still fighting the itch to tear a human's throat out.

"She's never going to learn!" Leah shouted in exasperation.

"Leah, it takes time." Carlisle said soothingly and reassuringly.

"When!? How long is is bloody going to take before she fights the urge to murder an innocent for their blood?" Leah howled.

"Leah, it really isn't good for her to hear you think so negatively like this." Esme said almost pleadingly.

Leah scowled but shut her mouth.

The door opened and in trooped the pack.

"We have news." Sam said as they gathered around us.

"What?" I asked a little too eagerly.

"They are ready to send Brad to us." Paul said lightly before going back into a discussion with Luke.

Luke.

Seth and the rest of the family shared looks before turning our attention back to the others.

"That's great." Esme said sighing sigh of relief. "When is he coming?"

"Well...that's the thing." Sam Quil said. "They are worried that sending him on a plane can be tracked to easily."

"Ah. I see." Carlisle said. "We can send a pickup for him."

"At the same time we can visit Bella and the others." Seth piped up. I nodded my head immediately.

"I'm going." I said without a hint of hesitation.

 _Of course Edward the great will be going. *Paul_

 _(Uley Pack symbol visualization) x1000000000 *Luke_

Strange. That's all Luke seemed to think about. Did he have to memorise it? Unlikely.

"Well...I guess I'll come too." Carlisle offered standing up.

"No you aren't," Esme said pushing him back down.

Carlisle looked like he was about to argue but thought better of it. Smart man.

"We also need people to stay here and defend our houses and we need some people to be here when Brad arrives." Jasper said. "Mix it up."

"Okay. I'll go." Rosalie said standing up.

"I- Okay." I sighed crossing my arms.

"I'll send two of the pack." Sam offered.

"Thank you." I said.

Sam nodded. "Quil, Seth. You can go if you wish."

"Alright!" Seth said grinning gaily. Quil nodded his acceptance.

Rosalie groaned. "Can't Leah come instead? She may the only werewolf I can stand." She complained.

Huh. Since when did those two get along? Well. They were both fierce, annoying and slightly rude and snappy girls. Sounds right.

"Leah can stay with her mother." Sam said firmly.

Leah scowled.

"Tell Jacob and Embry that as soon as the contracts are re-edited to suit our demands and we review them once more and it's finalized, we will come and pick up Brad as well as a follow up meeting with the others." Carlisle told the pack.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

After I pried myself off of the ground, I somberly walked back to the headquarters and met up with Xavier. He told me Alice was on guard duty and that we were to meet Angelina and head for the reporting offices.

"What are the reporting offices?" I asked as we walked silently towards another wing of the building.

"It's where we report our doings and discoveries and observations over the day. Every worker must complete theirs once a day." Xavier explained as we entered a very advanced and technological room. There were dozens of computers with members logging on and off.

"Find one and report onto it. Your username is your first and last name and the year you were transformed. Your password is your coven name, it's founder and the number of members plus the first two numbers that come to mind." Angelina explained as she and Xavier headed off without another word.

I walked to a computer and typed in the username and password.

 _Username: IsabellaCullen2006_

 _Password: OlympicCovenCarlisle913_

A large page, pitch black that had words written boldly in red.

The homepage was all about the Volturi. I scrolled down until I spotted "My Daily Journal". The way it was put, would almost make you think that it was some ordinary school journal.

I shook my head as I filled in the murders I witnessed over the span of the day. I shivered as the poor boy came to mind.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as he walked up behind me.

"Yes?" I sighed logging off and turning to face him.

"The contracts are done." He said looking at his feet.

"Let's go then." I said as we walked towards the main room.

"Er...Bella?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"I...well...while I was on guard duty in the dungeons…..I...I saw Renesmee's cell. She was locked inside and Jane came every so often and caused her _pain_ if wasn't a "good girl" whatever the bloody hell that means. I tried to stop her but she put the pain on me and then left. Every bloody time. I tried to get Renesmee out of her cell but the cell bars were electric and gave me the fucking sting to ward me off." Emmett said sheepishly.

My blood ran cold as the words came to an understanding in my mind.

"I'm going to fucking kill them." I cursed as we reached the door.

"I'll help you with that." Emmett said seriously.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I stuffed clothes roughly into my bag as I zipped it up.

We were leaving as soon as we got the okay and we could go and reunite with our loved ones.

I was so nervous and excited all at once to see Bella again.

What would I hear upon my reaching Volterra? Would everyone be alive and doing okay? Would they be totally different and changed people after experiencing a few mere days with the Volturi? Would they bear bad news? What if something happened and he just wasn't there to help? He would never forgive himself. He was supposed to be there for Bella and Renesmee.

And then there came the few days with Rosalie. That would surely be the death of him. She was snarkier and ruder than usual.

Then what would Brad be like? Would he be mad at us for taking him away from his parents? Would he be sad? Would he be scared to know that the whole reason we were doing this was to protect him from the Volturi? Would he understand that his life was in danger?

Then what about Renesmee?

Would she feel like she was being replaced? Hell no. This wasn't a replacement. It was genuine concern and a return in favors between the Cullens and the Bianchis.  
Hopefully she would understand that much.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

As we entered the main room, the others were already discussing all the new and old terms with the Volturi. The pack had been out on guard duty the entire day and they looked exhausted. They were both in their werewolf selves and I knew that both the werewolves prefered to be in werewolf form when handling the Volturi.

"So might I ask once more, why exactly do you wish for the Bianchi family to be changed to Bianchi Coven?" Aro asked as we took our places on either side of Alice. The werewolves flanking us and the Bianchi's standing nervously behind us.

"Well. They were so kind as to help us review the contracts and to get through the day. So, they notified the typo and just requested for us to request for the typo to be fixed. Nothing more." Alice said promptly and slightly impatiently.

"We are also not a family but a Coven. Unlike the Cullens, we think a Coven can remain stronger than a family. Covens are what unite us. Family is what you can go home and cry about." Angelina said as confidently as she could muster.

As soon as she said this, I knew Alice had planned the declaration with the Bianchis. She knew that question would be asked. I was really thankful she was on our side rather than against us.

Aro remained silent as he considered this. Caius was scowling slightly as he twirled a piece of Arietta's hair. She was sitting like a dog, beneath him and letting him pet her. Blech. It looked revolting.

Marcus however was smirking slightly as he observed us all. His smirk unnerved me. Almost as if he could see right through us. I went stiff when I thought he might just know what's going on. Hopefully he didn't. We couldn't have lost so quickly when we weren't even in the Volturi yet.

"Very well." Aro said on a happier note. "All your other critiques were attended to and if there are any other issues please notify us. We hope your day went well and that you have served the Volturi to your best abilities." Aro said clearly dismissing us.

We walked out of the room as I sighed a sigh of relief for like the millionth time in a month.

We still had to review the contracts before signing and surely Alice would be certain before any of would be allowed to even touch the pen. Then we had to get Renesmee back. That was one of the most vital things to this mission. Then we needed to play along with the Volturi until they were under our good graces and then we needed to set up a masterminded plot that would destroy the Volturi once and for all.

Things happened so quick so fast, I couldn't remember the last time we spent normally.

That would likely be the photoshoot day before we received the letters.

When did things get so complicated?

Operation take down the Volturi starts now!

Author's Note

HeHeHe. Got that last quote from alexc1209. :)

Thanks for reading. More to come.

I was also wondering if Twilight Wikkia is a good source to double check all my Twilight facts….?

Reviews appreciated;)


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note

Hey guys.

So sorry about the slow update. Been having writer's block for my other fic, The Sea of Nowhere (Percy Jackson fic) which is almost done then I'm all yours.

Well….until I start my Dramione fic.

But by all means, I've also been trying to get this story into a community to I guess you could say "advertise" it more. But it's not going too well. No one's responding!

Huh. Tough life.

Okay. I'll shut up.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

We sat in the Bianchi family room, reviewing the contracts in the early morning. It seemed that all our concerns were attended to. And Alice was just going over it carefully once more with Xavier as they had a conversation with the Cullen's at home through Embry.

Jacob was sleeping upstairs as his snores wafted down the stairs.

Angelina was busy packing up a backpack that looked beyond overpacked for Brad's departure to Forks.

As soon as the contracts were confirmed, Brad would be picked up by a party in Forks, followed by a visitation.

 _Visitation._ It sounded as if we were prisoners at the Volturi who were being granted visitation rights.

I still hadn't gotten the death of the immortal child out of my head. Every sighting of a garbage can was more than enough to set my breath on a sprint.

Then there was Renesmee. How long would it take, how much would we have to do till we could have her back in our arms, in our homes?

The whole damn reason this plan was in motion was so we could get Renesmee back and it seemed like an endless effort that looked os far away and nearly impossible.

I wondered what Edward was doing at home.

Was he reading something in our room? Or was he pacing in front of the fire? Was he hunting in the comfort of the woods? Or was he beating himself up for all of this? The possibilities shone endlessly as I heard Embry transform tiredly to report the conversation.

The thing that proved the most difficult in the near future was getting on the Volturi's good graces. How was I expected to get along with these savages let alone work with them? The work that they did every day without any regret, except for maybe the Bianchis, was revolting and so so cruel.

It was obvious they had their reasons. "For the protection of our secret". Whatever the excuse, it was still disturbing and unnerving.

On the good side of thing, at least I would see edward soon.

"The contracts look...decent." Alice said snapping me out of my reverie.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"It's..decent." I translated from Seth's mind as he turned back into human form.

"Finally." Rosalie muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"Alice is still nervous about it." Seth added.

"Of course she is. This is serious and I'm not surprised to see her taking this a seriously as you all should be." Esme said warily.

"Yes. We wouldn't want them getting themselves into any trouble with the Volturi." Carlisle said seriously as he rolled his shoulders.

"We leave now." I said already running upstairs to retrieve my backpack.

Rosalie groaned as she stomped up the stairs. I rolled my eyes as I stood at the door.

"Edward. I think Seth could use some rest." Carlisle said pointing to Seth who was failing to hide a yawn.

I wanted to protest and insist that we go now, but Seth had been a big help to us and we couldn't keep pushing him to his limit every day.

"I'm fine." Seth insisted.

"No your not." Esme and I said together.

"Get some sleep." I said pretending it didn't matter that much to me. Although the delay was bugging me tremendously. I dropped my bag and sat on the couch hoping that was convincing enough.

"Edward. You are a terrible liar. I may not be able to read minds but I can read your emotions." Seth said smirking as he grabbed his bag from the door. "We leave now."

"No. Seth you should rest."

"No. We leave now."

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Emmett?" I asked knocking on his open bedroom door, quiet enough not to disturb Jacob and Embry.

"Ah, little sis. You are married may I remind you." Emmett chided lightly. It took me a minute to register what he was referring to before I marched across the room, forgetting to be quiet as I slapped him across the cheek even though it probably did nothing but annoy him.

He howled silently with laughter as he slapped the spot next to him. "What can I do for you?" Emmett said failing to wipe the grin off his face.

I scowled but sat down. "What did Renesmee look like? Was she okay?" I asked turning serious upon the subject change.

"Bella!" Emmett moaned. "You know I love Renesmee too and it's not comfortable to recount the memory. Or the pain." He said shivering at the intensity he must have felt when Jane had put the pain on him.

"I know. But I really need to know." I said begging him to tell me the state of Renesmee.

"There is a fine line between need and want." Emmett reminded sarcastically, though his heart wasn't in it.

"Please?" I begged.

He sighed. "She looked like hell Bella. Her eyes were streaming with tears. Her hair was messy and sweat plastered it to her neck. Her dress was torn in places. She had scratches and bruises in places. Her voice was raw and overused. Worst of all, her face. It was contorted with so much pain and devastation." Emmett said looking at his feet.

I opened my mouth several times to respond but nothing came out. My poor Renesmee was suffering and likely wishing for death, in that cell.

"That's pretty accurate." I breathed.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Despite all our protests, Seth had insisted he was fine and had run off to fetch Quil without another word.

We were at the border that lead to the ocean.

Seth was panting heavily in human form, gulping water.

"I _told you!_ " I smirked at him.

He sneered but didn't argue. He lay down in a blanket and was out within moments. I shook my head as I sat on a rock waiting for him to wake.

It was 10 in the morning before Seth finally woke up. I sighed inwardly as we swam together to Volterra.

The two werewolves seemed to be playing tag with the fish in the sea.

It slowed us down and I could tell Rosalie was getting pissed.

 _Bloody mongrels. If they know what's good for them, they'll grow up. Filthy little creatures. *Rosalie_

Definitely pissed.

We continued swimming across the large stretch of water with the small interruptions occurring every so often. Halfway to Volterra we were met with a group of vampires.

"And who might you be...ah. A Cullen." sneered the all too familiar voice of Demetri.

I scowled at him and his entourage as they glared at each of us. I did a quick count I noticed we were easily outnumbered. They had us- 7-4.

I was certain Demetri had come to the same conclusion as he smiled, pleased with the situation.

"And might I ask, what are you lot up to in the middle of the sea with two... _puppies?"_ He asked smirking.

Seth and Quil growled menacingly.

"It's a free _ocean_ Demetri. We have as much right to be here as you." Rosalie growled.

Demetri shook his head slowly as he swam in front of Rosalie. He stroked her cheek and she swatted his hand away. "We could have been _happy_ together and in _love_. It is hardly my fault you went fantasising over that Cullen." Demetri said sadly.

The first thing that came to my head was what the freaking shit was that?

Then this.

 _As my hand wrapped around Rosalie's back, I pulled her closer and away from the Cullen's. Especially Emmett. I kissed her longingly and roughly never ceasing to release this goddesses' lips. I led her to my bedroom and pushed her onto my bed. All the while never letting her lips escape…. *Demetri_

 _FLASHBACK- As Demetri cupped my face, he swooped me into a dream I never imagined I could live. It was what I'd wanted all along. And now I had a vampire to dream it with. He pressed me closer to him and kissed me slowly before letting me go entirely._

 _He got down on one knee before grabbing my hand and pulling out a box._

" _Rosalie Hale. Will you marry me?" He asked squeezing my fingers gently._

 _I giggled as I observed him. "We've only known each other for a day." I whispered._

" _Love destroy all elements of time." He said huskily never breaking eye contact. *Rosalie_

 _FLASHBACK- "Love destroy all elements of time."_

" _Love destroy all elements of time."_

" _Love destroy all elements of time."_

 _Those were her favorite words. Said by whom she thought was her favorite man._

" _Rosalie. He betrayed you." Emmett said pleadingly as she eyed them both from where she stood. They both resembled possible and wonderful futures._

 _ **Demetri was her first love.**_ _But then memories of the Cullen's being questioned by the Volturi. And all evidence pointed to Demetri. He had reported their vegetation method of eating to the Volturi and had called them "human lovers". He hurt her. But he insisted he loved her?_

 _ **But Emmett was her true love.**_ *Rosalie

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

The day was long and tiring and the Cullen party hadn't arrived yet.

They sat in the break room lazily waiting for the day to be over and done with.

"Come _on_ Bella. At least _try_ to play." Alice said. We were playing _The Rich Blood._

Some crappy game that apparently all vampires in Volterra were obsessed with.

It was probably the only game that Alice couldn't predict because everything was unpredictable. You could spin any card and receive any number that would add to the amount of humans' blood you could suck.

It was barbaric and it was disgusting.

"Alice. Do we really have to play this disturbing game?" I asked hoping she would let me off the hook.

"Bella. We need to do some normal things to get things back to some decent normalcy." Alice chided pushing the spinner towards me.

I groaned.

Alice smirked. "Either you tell me what's up with you or we continue to play." She said raising an eyebrow.

I glared at her. Had it really come to bribing? "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Alice smiled shoving the game away. "Why are you all upset all the time. It was ever since your first day working here." She said sitting on the edge of her seat.

I sighed rubbing my arms and staring into the fire. "I just feel guilty about giving up the location of the boy. I never thought I could stoop to the Volturi level of murder."

"Bella." Alice said soothingly. "The fact that you feel guilt and remorse is something that differs you from any of the Volturi. Except maybe the Bianchi's. Xavier had guilt and sadness in his eyes. But both of you know that it had to be done for the sake of keeping our secret a secret. But don't beat yourself up. The guilt has already done enough of that to you." Alice said rubbing my back. HEr touch was soft and consoling. Like a sister. "What else is bothering you?"

"I guess I really miss Edward and Renesmee and the Cullen's. And my mom and dad and Phil." I said refusing to look at her.

"You know their death wasn't your fault." She said softly.

I looked at my hands.

"You'll see them again. i promise." She said hugging me. I hugged her back feeling a smidge lighter than before. A smidge.

As we removed our Volturi cloaks, we made our way towards the exit.

"This place smells like shit." Jacob murmured as he rolled his shoulder blades.

"To you." Alice said pointedly.

"Yeah well it must smell like a slice of heaven to _you._ " He snapped.

I sighed. At the end of long days like this, people were always bound to snap. I was thankful the exit was within arm reach.

"I...am...not….a...murderer." Alice said pronouncing every word, syllable and letter clearly. They continued to glare at each other when the door we just left flew open.

"Ahem." Came a low voice from behind us.

We turned and to my disgust, Alec stood there smiling politely at us.

Alice probably sensed my hate strongly at that point and spoke before I could curse.

"Can we help you?" She asked just as politely.

"I was called rather _forced_ into summoning you." He said sweetly. I scowled. I could feel Angelina and Xavier hovering around me clearly nervous towards where my anger would get us.

"And whatever for?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes.

Alec smiled and cocked his head. "Your coven and pack members are here. They wish to speak to you."

My heart leaped. Edward was _here_. In the very same building as me. He was here and we would be together.

"Lead the way." I said daring him to say otherwise.

 _ **Still in Volterra**_

"This is bullshit." I said to Demetri glaring at him hoping my hate would transfer from my eyes to his damn soul.

"No. It's so kind and gracious of the Volturi to even _let you_ be here. Don't push it." He hissed. He turned and left the room. I scowled.

"We came all the way to see a black screen and telephone?" Seth said crossing his arms.

"Apparently." Rosalie sighed as she fidgeted her thumbs and looked around.

 _The bloody asshole. How dare he touch me let alone speak to me like some superior. Freaking idiot. *Rosalie_

 _Damn. This place smells like shit. No. Worse than shit. They probably rot prisoners in their cells and video tape it to laugh about it later. *Seth_

Seth's thought in particular sent chills up my spine and it unnerved me. Renesmee? She couldn't be…?

As for Rosalie's thought. Hell, she and Demetri obviously had history. _Had_. It all must have happened while I rebelled against Carlisle for a while. Seeing as a romance sparking between the two definitely proves, I missed a lot.

"Rosalie." Some skinny, pale haired lady stood by the door looking blankly at us all said.

"Yes?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett is waiting in another booth for you. Speak through the phone when you're ready." She said as Rosalie followed her to another room.

"They're ready for you." The lady said to us as she turned and left.

I breathed as I picked up the phone. It was still ridiculous that we went all this way to talk through a phone to a black screen instead of to our loved ones.

They had really bullshited us when they came up with a way to maneuver around the contract.

"Hello?" Came the nervous as ever, beautiful and melodic voice of my Bella.

 _ **Still in Volterra**_

"Hello?" I asked nervously waiting for the reply as I heard the curses of Alice behind me. She was clearly upset at the way our meetings were arranged.

"Those filthy cheats!" Alice hissed to Xavier and Angelina. "How could we have not noticed the possible other meaning in the contract?!"

"Bella?" Came the harmonic voice of Edward. My heart ached and loned to see his face staring back at me.

"Edward." I said leaning into the phone and leaning my head on the screen. I could picture him on the other side responding to me.  
"Bella, I love you. How's Renesmee? And the others? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? How's working for the Volturi? Is everything okay? Oh, Bella the days without you...were living hell. I love you so much. Say something." He said in a rush. I smiled. He clearly had a lot of questions over the span we were gone. But all those words were reassuring and comforting. Especially coming from him.

"I'd say something if you let me." I said smiling into the phone.

He laughed. His laughter was like the first rain of the year. It brought the flutters it always did to my heart and my whole body was warm at once.

"Define alright." I said quietly.

His laughter stopped. "Alright: Satisfactory but not especially good. Acceptable."

I gulped. "I'm surviving." I murmured. "Scarcely." I heard his sharp intake of breath. "I wish I could see you and be with you every day."

"Me too." He said tightly.

There was a moment of silence as we listened to each other's breathing.

"Renesmee?" He asked finally.

This time it was my turn to intake a sharp breath. "Emmett said...he said he saw her in the dungeons and that she was being tortured by Jane." I whispered.

He banged the table on the opposite side of the screen. Then there was heavy breathing that easily matched my own. Our breaths were ragged and worried.

Stressed. Heart broken.

"I'm going to get her back." I said weakly but forcefully.

" _We_ are going to get her back." He corrected.

I smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see.

There were a number of things we needed to discuss before the visit was over but who knew what maniacs were listening to the conversation? How were we to know if this was being recorded or monitored? This was one of the reasons us visiting them would have worked. How were we supposed to trade information and give updates on our latest plans? I knew he was thinking the same thing. We all were.

"Be careful here." Edward said warily.

"I'm _always_ careful." I said smiling although my heart wasn't in it.

Edward snorted. "But really." His tone turned deadly serious and I knew he really was stressing the matter. "We can't trust anyone."

I took in the words. They were obvious but it was all too true. We couldn't' trust anything anyone told us.

"I know," I sighed.

"Keep your guard up."

"Always."

"And don't take shit from anyone here."

"Of course."

"Watch over Renesmee."

"With my life."

"Tell her I love her."

"She knows."

"Remember who you are."

"I'm Bella."

"Be strong."

"I am."

"Be brave."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As we conversed in this pattern, the door flew open and in marched Alec.

"Two minutes."

"Shut up." We both said at the same time glaring at him. He returned the glare before stalking off.

"Come visit again." I pleaded.

"I will. I promise." He assured.

"I love you."

"And I you," He replied.

I could feel my breath hitching in my throat. We couldn't possibly say goodbye again.

"Edward!" Seth shouted nervously. "Where is Rosalie?!"

"I thought she was talking to Emmett?"

"No. I was just told that Emmett was waiting for her still."

"Shit."

Author's Note: Please Review :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note

Hey guys!

Thanks for being so patient with my updates!

I really love this story so don't worry.

Also you smart asses! You knew Rosalie is not "lost". ;)...Then where is she?

Thanks for the continued support and reviews.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Edward! What's going on?" I asked leaning into the phone. I could hear faint shouting at the back and Edward's responses. Something was not right. Not that any of this was.

"Rosalie's missing and earlier-" Edward was cut off as the door swung open and Alec marched up and put me in a headlock. I screamed and I could hear Edward's concern and anger through phone.

"Bella!?" I heard. Some curses, some bangs on the screen and some more curses later, Alec wrestled the phone out of my hand and began to speak meanwhile holding a firm grip on me.

"You've overstayed your visit. Please exit before we come and escort you ourselves." He hissed. There were additional curses and questions but Alec hung up too soon. I screamed for Edward. I punched and kicked none hit it's target. He held me away from him and threw me across the room. I moaned as I hit the wall and a picture swung back and forth. A flash of black but Alec was too quick and he had me in a firm grip at my throat. I glanced around but Alice, Xavier and Angelina were gone.

"Shut _up_." Alec snarled his face level with mine.

"What do you want?" I hissed.  
He smiled. "It's not what I want, it's what you want."

My blood went still. "And what do I want exactly?" I said slowly refusing to show my panic.

"I have my guesses." Alec drawled tightening his grip on my throat. "But what are your guesses?"

"Stop playing with me Alec! Tell me what you want or let me go." I snarled.

" _Stop playing with me Alec!_ " He mimicked. I scowled. My anger boiled and fizzed before I lashed out with my fingers at his eyes. I aimed a kick for his groin before punching him back. He barely stumbled before tackling me to the floor and kneeing me in the stomach.

"That's it! I _told_ Aro that we shouldn't have accepted you filthy creatures." He ranted. "No Edward here to save you." He said evilly before leaning in closer.

I panicked looking for a way out of this. That's when the door swung open and in tromped Alice, flanked by the wolves and the Bianchi's.

"But there is Alice." Alice said before lunging and knocking Alec off. He scowled and he and Alice circled each other before he noticed the wolves and two other vampires coming up behind her. He recomposed himself.

"Good day." He said before marching out of the room.  
"Edward." I breathed. The others came towards me. "Where's Rosalie? Is she okay?"

"She's missing." Alice answered barely audible.

"What? But..how?" I asked horrified. "You don't think…?"

"That's exactly what we fear." Xavier said helping me up. "Let's go home and we'll explain."

 _ **Still in Volterra**_

"Where the hell is she?" I snarled pinning Felix to the wall. Poor guy. He was just walking down the hallway.

"Where the hell is who?" Felix retorted breaking free of my grasp.

"To hell. You know who." Seth snapped.

"Your dignity? Because it was long gone since I first saw you." Felix hissed.

"Enough childplay. Where is Rosalie?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know? She must be off knocking up some poor guy." Felix shrugged. "No if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh come on! We all know you're buddy buddy with Demetri. Spill it. You know." Seth insisted.

Felix sighed. "Cullen, read my mind."

 _This is freaking ridiculous. Filthy pups dare to argue with me. Minding my own business and still, no peace. Ever._

 _Demetri never tells me about whatever rubbish they're on about. And what the hell does he have to do with anything? *Felix_

I scowled. "The idiot doesn't know anything." I said before turning on my heel and began wandering about the castle.

"I wouldn't do that." Felix said quietly. I spun and he was smiling gleefully.

"And why not? Is there some law against it?" I snapped.

"Perhaps." Felix drawled smirking. "But. If you value your daughter's life, you may exit _now._ Not that she's in any condition for visitors."

And in an instant, I was tackling Felix to the ground and I had him under me within moments. I pounded him to now avail. I just couldn' get enough of his _pain_. He was a part of something that caused me so much pain, now it was my turn to return the favor.

"Ah. Edward." Said the all too pleasant voice of Aro.

I scowled. And without moving I said. "What do you want Aro?"

"Now there's no reason to be rude. I gave your wife, brother and sister a job and your friends too. I keep this community safe and hidden from human eyes. I keep our secret. A _secret_." Aro lectured. "And you talk to me like this in my own home?"

I finally turned to look at his cold heartless eyes. "And what did you do to my daughter?" I growled.

"Ah. Renesmee. The little devil. She was very helpful to bringing the Volturi to the level it should be." Aro said as if by saying so, he would make this all go away.

"You kidnapped her!" I yelled.

Aro sighed like it pained him _so so_ much. I scowled even more. "It may seem that way Edward but I assure you it was never meant to hurt you or your family. It was just an encouragement to join our coven. Together we can better protect the society of vampires. And if you think about it, it may have taught the little devil a thing or two." Aro said.

I was so tempted to tackle him and strangle the life out of him. Seth seemed to notice this, he spoke up.

"Where is Rosalie?" He asked. Quil was dragging me back to the group. I hissed at Aro.

"How am I supposed to know" Aro asked questioningly. "Now, please leave the premises before you force my hand."

"I will shove your hand-" I yelled.

"Where are the exits? Honestly, Aro! Where are your hosting manners?" Seth said sarcastically and coldly.

"Straight ahead." Aro said before he and Felix marched off.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Oh my gosh." I said as I leaned into the couch.

"Yes. Demetri and Rosalie were quite in love. But I'm glad Rosalie came to her senses and had picked you." Angelina said kindly to Emmett. "Demetri did in fact betray her and the Cullen's to the Volturi. He was still trying to get on Aro's good terms."

"That asshole!" Emmett shouted. "I knew it was him! I told her. Aw hell. I hope she's okay." Emmett said looking out the window.

This might have been the first time I've seen Emmett out of his comfort zone. He was actually showing real pure fear and was nervous and angry. It was strange to see the older guy breakdown like this. This is the kind of thing the Volturi does to you. they tear you up on the inside rather the outside and hurt you. They find your secrets and expose them. Your fears. Your dreams. Everything can be taken away so easily by them. Their power was being used for all the wrong purposes and it was just taking away everything anyone ever loved. The proof was this family. And everything that has happened to us.

We were silent for a while. It was so unbelievable that the Volturi managed to sneak a way around the contract the compromised the agreements to their advantage.

There was a sudden loud explosion shaking the house from outside.

Xavier leaped up and took off outside.

We all immediately followed. Once outside, the entire rest of the neighbourhood was blocked off. It was like a pitch black blanket separated us from the rest of the neighbourhood.

"It's a shield." Angelina breathed.

"Who put it?" Jacob asked eying the shield with disgust.

I gasped.

"Bella! What is it?" Alice asked squeezing my arm.

"I…..I can see who's out there." I stammered.

"And?" Alice prodded.

"It's Edward and Seth and Quil." I exclaimed. Without hesitation I ran towards Edward.

"Bella….."

The sudden impact with the shield sent chills and shocks up my spine.

I was convulsing in shivers as I was jerked back a couple feet and smashed into the wall of the house. There were shouts from the inside of the shield and the outside.

I gazed unclearly at my surroundings. There was a blur of movement from in front of me as they surrounded me. There were shouts from outside.

But the only thing I could think about at the moment was how perfect but stressed and worried Edward looked. And then, I was out.

 _ **Still in Volterra**_

"What the hell?" I demanded as we all flew back a few feet and we landed with a thud on the block opposite.

"There must be some shield." Seth murmured as we stood aching all over.

"The Volturi." Quil finished. Of course, they found a way to prevent us from _visiting_ them too.

There came the beautiful voice of Bella yelling on the opposite side of the wall.

"Bella!" Alice and I shouted at the same time. Shit. I could hear running and from what Alice was thinking was that "Bella's love for a dork like him is so strange it drives her mind to do the stupidest things." Is scowled before regaining my composure and noticing a large boom on the other side. Shit. Bella probably ran head long into the shield sent chills up my spine.

"Bella!" I yelled running towards the shield. Quil and Seth's hands were keeping me from running to help her.

"Edward, you're only going to make things worse for yourself." Seth huffed.

"Things couldn't possibly get worse." I grumbled.

"Edward she's only knocked out. She doesn't look hurt." Alice assured from the other side. "Too bad." She added with an afterthought.

I shook my head. I couldn't imagine her hurt and me not being there to care for her.

"Can we get pup?" Seth asked from our side. Pup was the name we were calling Brad when not within safe, trustworthy quarters.

"But what if he gets shocked and is sent flying back?!" Angelina demanded.

"Angelina, I doubt that will happen. The Volturi only wanted to prevent us from meeting each other and possibly plotting behind their backs. I doubt Pup will get affected since he's doing neither." ALice assured. "He's in more danger here." She whispered quietly to Angelina.

She must have nodded because within moments, Brad was holding Seth's hand and was crying quietly.

Poor kid. Suffering like this at such a young age.

"Hey there buddy." I said squatting down next to him. "We're going to be fine. You'll see your mummy and daddy soon. You're safe. You can call me uncle Ed if you want." I said quietly to him. He was holding a stuffed wolf and was stroking it's ears as he pondered my statements.

"Hi." Was all he said.

I smiled. "Hi."

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Edward!" I gasped jerking up.

"Bella, they left." Alice said rubbing my back. "It was getting late and you were out from the shock. They had to take Brad before it was too late."

I nodded numbly. I can't believe I had missed an opportunity to talk to him sort of face to face. Even if it was through a barrier. Just seeing his face was so refreshing and relieving. I hadn't realised how much it would affect me to not be with him for so long. Aside out little separation after James had attacked me, we hadn't spent long periods of time away from each other. That time it was because he thought he was protecting me without telling me. This time, there was our daughter's' life at stake and so much more. We had decided this on our own. But the reason was unbelievably important.

"He was worried about you." Alice said simply. As if by saying so, I would miss him less. The thought was appreciated but not helping.

"He's alway worrying." I mumbled.

Alice chuckled. "They haven't arrived in Forks yet."

"How long has it been?" I exclaimed.

"4 hours since they left." Alice said looking out our bedroom window.

"Oh my gosh." I said flopping onto my pillow.

Alice's face was sent into a grim expression. "I'm worried that they're going to have trouble crossing the ocean. They're traveling one person short and they have a little boy with them."

"What are we going to do about Rosalie?" I asked becoming more nervous by the moment.

Alice sighed. "We don't know."

"So we're just leaving her in the depths of the Volturi residence?!" I questioned.

"She's as lost as Renesmee." Alice said furrowing her brows. I knew this was paining her as much as it was me. Maybe even more. She knew Rosalie better but we were all a family and even though Rosalie and I never saw eye to eye, I did love her.

"And we didn't abandon her to the Volturi. Same goes for Renesmee. We need to plan accordingly to get her out without causing any more trouble. We just...we have our suspicions. We think Demetri took her." Alice said hugging her knees to her chest.

"Demetri?" I asked bewildered at their theory.

Alice nodded. "He loved her. Still does. They had history. He proposed after one day but then he turned us in when he found out that we were drinking animal blood. He was so intent on getting on the Volturi's good side that he traded us in. Emmett got Rosalie to see the right side. They fell in love. Now, Demetri either still loves her or wants to get revenge. Either way, this isn't going to end well." Alice said sadly.

Two members of our family was taken away from us by the same group of people. The same people who caused the war. Who caused pain and encouraged it.

They seemed to tear down everything right in this world. And there wasn't much "right" anymore.

 _ **On the way to Forks**_

"Uncle Ed! I can't see you!" Brad called to me. My heart complained that I couldn't hear Renesmee's voice like so. I swam back and sniffed him out before attaching him to my back again.

"Hang on buddy." I murmured to him as we continued our trek across the ocean.

"We can switch after." Seth said in human form before changing back to wolf.

"It's fine. We're almost there. I see land." I said pointing straight ahead. I felt like some sailer seeing land at first sight. Miraculous and relieving.

We were running through the forest in silence. Seth carrying Brad. My thoughts wandered back to Rosalie. I felt guilty leaving her like that. It wasn't fair but we couldn't procrastinate the mission anymore. The later it got, the more dangerous travelling would become. Then Bella. It was hardly fair that we got to talk the way we did. I was grateful we even got to talk, but the way and the circumstances we had to follow in order to do so was unbelievable and ridiculous.

We neared the Cullen house and there came the scents of Esme and two pack members- Paul and Leah.

"Thank goodness you all are alright! I was so worried. Wait! Where's Rosalie?" Esme gasped.

"We'll explain inside." I said feeling pity at the stress and worry this must have bestowed to her. I helped Brad off and we headed in. He seemed a little uncomfortable and shy. Understandable but hopefully his feelings towards us would change before the end of our little temporary precautions.

"Hello there Brad." Esme said kindly to him. "I know this must be overwhelming for you and I'm sorry things are happening the way they are. This must be terrible for you. But as long as you are here, we are going to take good care of you and we're going to protect you. Don't worry about a thing. Will you let us protect you?" She asked kneeling beside him and taking his hand in hers. She seemed to get through to him more effectively than any of us did.

He nodded his head slowly before whimpering into his stuffed toy. Esme smiled. She led him to the house and showed him to his room.

"Tell Jacob and Embry that we made it." I whispered to Quil before he transformed.

"Tell us everything that happened." Carlisle demanded as we came in. I sighed.

"Take it away Seth." I said hoping he would tell the tale because I was in no condition to tell them.

"Edward." Quil whispered quietly. I turned to find him looking at me. "Bella woke up. Alice said she's fine but worried." Quil mumbled. He yawned. "I'm getting some shut eye. Luke woke me up for the mission early in the morning."

I nodded. Relief overcame me. I was grateful she was alright but what would make me even more relieved was if she and Renesmee were here with me.

There came a squeal from Esme. "You think Demetri took her?!" She cried.

"Seems so." I answered. "It's the most logical explanation. I mean, she wouldn't get lost because all she had to do was talk to Emmett."

"How are we getting her back?" Carlisle asked.

"We can negotiate with the Volturi, but they're likely to deny all accusations." I said.

"And Demetri had flirted with Rosalie before you reached Volterra?" Jasper asked.

Seth nodded. "He wasn't exactly shy about it."

"That doesn't solve how we're going to get her back. Not to mention, my daughter is still within the Volturi's hand." I said anger and hate and sadness boiling up inside of me.

"I know Edward. We're trying. But we can't just wage a war on the Volturi. We need to plan this carefully and get them to trust us before we tear them down." Carlisle reasoned with me. I knew he sensed my anger. I'm sure nearly everyone did.

"And how long is that going to take? Bella said that Jane was torturing Renesmee! Do you know how hard it is to hear that and be so useless?" I demanded.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry this is happening. I love Renesmee and Bella too and we're trying. But if we attack and try things with the Volturi, we could very well lose."

I was still angry and fuming but I knew for the current moment, he was right.

"The next step is for the inside group to get on the Volturi's good side. As soon as that happens, we can find out all their secrets and bring them down. We also need to find some allies." Jasper said running a hand through his hair.

"We at least need to get the Denali clan to help us. Not as many covens as last time but at least them." Esme said.

We nodded. "We should get them as soon as possible." Carlisle agreed.

"I'll go." Jasper said.

"I will too." Esme said.

"I'll come." Leah said not even glancing at us.

"Esme are you sure?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Positive." She said certainly.

"We leave tomorrow." Jasper said. His face paled if that was possible. "Wait."

We turned our heads in his direction in alarm. "How did Demetri and his...friends...know that you were going to Volterra today?"

That was a very very good question.

"I mean what are the odds that they decided to cross paths with you at the same time and day in the same ocean and same location? Don't say it's a coincidence." Jasper said cocking his head to the side in question.

There was silence. We all knew what this meant. Someone here whom we thought was on our side had leaked our travel plans to the Volturi. We knew we couldn't trust anyone. But there was no effing way that anyone here in this room had traded us in? Was there?

"What are we going to do?" Esme breathed. "What does that mean?"

"It means...there is a traitor here." Jasper said immediately eyeing everyone. Singling out everyone and scanning them with his laser eyes that seemed to notice and observe everything to the utmost quality.

I knew most of us would jump to the conclusion that either Seth or one of the others had traded us in before debating the fact that they were on our side and that they were after all helping is take down the Volturi. And the Volturi did admit the others into their quarters. It was rather creepy to have to know that one of your closest friends or family could be a traitor that was giving you and your life up for and to the Volturi. It was unnerving. It was unbelievable and revolting.

I just hoped this person would make themselves know so I could destroy them myself.

 **Please Review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews!

 _ **Back in Forks**_

It was late at night and Esme, Jasper and Leah were packing to go to the Denali clan and to ask them for their assistance.

"So who do you think the traitor is?" Carlisle asked quietly now that Seth and Quil had gone to the reservation to sleep.

"I honestly don't know. I've read everyone's mind and no one has even thought about meeting with the Volturi on their own terms or contacting them." I sighed. The only ones left at the living room were Carlisle and I.

"Some people are trained to think about other things when they know a mind reader is in the midst." Carlisle said.

"Yes and you would have had to have a lot of practice and time to do so. Most beginners trying to shield their mind would be _thinking_ about shielding their mind." I said. "But Luke. I don't like him. I've got a bad feeling about him. Everytime he's in the same room as me, he thinks about the same thing constantly and never thinks about anything else. He might for example, think repetitively on an image of pizza." I said with an afterthought. He was the only one that came to my mind that thought like that.

"That's a very serious accusation." Carlisle said gravely.

"Well, he's the only one at the moment that's itching in my mind to question. And I really think we should question him." I said defensively and a little impatiently.

Carlisle seemed to think about this seriously. "I know he's the only one that seems suspicious at the moment and I know you deeply want to do something, but we can't go around accusing people without real proof or evidence or even reasoning to do so. It's not kind or considerate. And is it really the label you want to put on yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Well no. But we need to do something productive or I'm going to explode." I muttered.

"And we are. A group is going to Alaska to ask the Denali clan for assistance." Carlisle reminded as if I needed to be reminded.

"But _we_ need to do something!" I exclaimed. "I can't sit around waiting for something else more deadly and dangerous to happen. So, when the Denali clan arrives, then what? Then what do we do?"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright. Tomorrow, I'll talk to Sam about possibly questioning Luke. I need you to realize that as soon as we question the packs' allegiance to us, they will start to get...tense and less trustworthy with us, despite their external understanding."

"I know. But we need to do something about who this traitor is or the Volturi will begin to know all our plans and this will all be for nothing." I said.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Tomorrow, a new member is joining the guard." Angelina said warily as she read a letter that had been mailed.

"Great. Another lifesucking heartless moron to the rest." Emmett snarled as he squeezed a pillow and stared into the fire. I could only imagine what the pillow was to him.

"Hey. We're not so bad are we?" Xavier asked jokingly although his heart wasn't in it.

"No. You're not. But according to Jacob and Embry, we have a traitor in our midst." Emmett said eyeing them questioningly.

"We sent our _son_ with your family to take under their wing till things are safer, and you think we would rat you out to the Volturi?" Angelina demanded.

"No. Sorry." Emmett mumbled before returning to his previous state.

"Who do you think it is?" Alice asked. "It could be someone here too."

"Well, no one except the people in this house are aware of the plans we have come up and I'm pretty sure that we agreed that we wouldn't do any such thing." Xavier said pointedly at Emmett who remained silent.

"Well tomorrow will likely be the next big block in our mission that is vital to the success of this mission." Alice said clapping her hands together. The mood remained erie and cold. "We have to get on the Volturi's good side."

I groaned. "I can't believe you expect so much of me." I complained.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Alice said with her nose in the air as she sat down with a pad and pen.

"Now. What are some things that we can do to gain their trust?" Alice asked.

"Well. We can be total assholes and trade in a harmless group of people to get on their good side. But wait! It's been done before! _Oh well._ It worked didn't it?" Emmett exploded before stomping out of the house.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"Sam agreed to let us interview and question Luke. He also told me a very….strange habit of Luke's and requested we ask him of that too." Carlisle said when he returned to the house.

"What was the habit?" I said jerking up straight.

"He tends to disappear at random without a trace or hint of what he's doing or where he's going." Carlisle answered.

I was astonished. That was definitely a good enough reason to question him!

"Yes, it is a good reason to question him." Carlisle smirked. It was like he could read my mind.

"When do we owe the pleasure?"

"Noon."

It was 9:00 in the morning and we had just seen off Esme, Jasper and Leah.

I had gone into the house to make breakfast for Brad. I hadn't cooked in a while and it was strange to do it for someone else's kid.

There were soft whimpers upstairs and I was starting to wish Esme was still here to console the kid.

I sighed as I made my way upstairs. I opened the door to his room and peeked in.

"Hey bud. Are you okay?" I asked as I sat softly on the edge of his bed. He came up slowly from beneath the covers and sneaked a look at me. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were streamed with tears.

"Hey. It's okay. I know it's scary but we're all doing this to keep you safe. You need to trust us okay?" I asked squeezing his hand.

He jerked his head once before curling up around his stuffed toy.

"Let's go down. I bet you're hungry." I said as I led him down the stairs. This felt some much like deja vu. I remember so clearly, walking down with Renesmee while Bella was preparing breakfast.

It all seemed like ages ago and I missed it so dearly.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Okay. Bella, you and Emmett have guard duty at the front gates with the newbie. Alice and Angelina you are going on a trip to Indonesia to sort out some conflicts between a pack of wolves and a coven of vampires." Xavier read out. "Jacob and Embry, you are with me as we go to Australia to scope out the oceans."

"Why would we need to do that?" Jacob asked as he wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"There have been some statements that there were sightings of merpeople. Which is impossible because they were hunted to extinction centuries ago but Aro wants us to check it out nonetheless."

With that we were all of in our separate ways. I followed Emmett to the main entrance of the Volturi. There stood a tall man with short cropped raven black hair. He wore the Volturi cloaks and had dimples that could make anyone jealous. He had muscles, that much was clear and he had dark beetle black eyes.

"Hello. I'm William. I'm an new member of the guard at the Volturi. You must be Bella and Emmett?" He said confidently and friendly until he reached our names. Then he became shy and looked down at his feet.

"Yes. Hello William." I said eyeing him up and down. He didn't look like Volturi material. He looked like some author that was kind and lighthearted. Not some moronic psycho killer.

We headed out to the main gates and we stood there. We just stood there. No one demanded entrance so we had nothing much to do the entire morning. "Lunch break" came as we headed into the castle.

There came a sigh from the break room as Aro spoke up. "I have a late notice mission and it requires a three day leave. I need as many people who are willing to go to all the great lakes in Canada. There have been insisted complains that merpeople have been spotted there which are clearly foolish lies because they are _not real_. But I need a team to scope out the area." Aro said as he read from a scroll. "Mind you, this is a splendid opportunity to prove yourself."

"I volunteer myself, the Cullens and the pack members we brought with us to go on this mission." Alice said stepping forward without warning. Goody. She had found a way to get on their good side already.

"The Bianchi's volunteer themselves as well." Xavier said stepping up beside Alice.

"As do I." Said the deep voice of William.

Aro smiled brightly. "Very well. You leave tonight."

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"Edward! Carlisle! So good to see you! We're very sorry to hear about your situation but rest assured we're here this time." Tanya exclaimed as she paraded in followed by Carman, Eleazer and Kate.

To be honest, I'd always found Tanya's yappy voice extremely annoying. Sort of like a chihuahua that never shut up.

Then, walked in Esme, Jasper and Leah. But Leah wasn't alone. She was shyly holding onto another girl's hand. The girl was fair in height, slim, dirty blonde hair and dark piercing green eyes.

"Who's this?" Carlisle asked from his seat on the couch.

"Oh this is MIkayla. She met us while we were hunting and she seemed to have all these, inhuman powers so we assumed she was one of us. But she isn't. She said she knew what we were and if we were going to kill her. We assured her we wouldn't and then she told us her story. I'm sure she'll tell you later but now she's part of this family." Carman said as she wrapped a comforting arm around Mikayla. You could see Carman's determined heart set on Mikayla. "She's one kick ass girl."

"And she's my imprint." Leah said quietly talking to her feet.

Carlisle's eyebrows rose as he hugged Esme and took in all the news.

"Congrats." Seth said as he mocked punched Leah and flopped onto the couch beside me. He didn't look tired anymore.

Leah scowled at Seth as he smiled sweetly and innocently in return.

"Well thank you all for coming and helping us with this situation." Carlisle said sincerely.

There came a knock on the door.

"Luke." I muttered before opening the door and inviting him in.

"Ah, Luke. If you would be so kind as to follow me." Carlisle said as he stood. It was decided that Jasper and I would follow in case of any other issues may occur.

Carlisle led us to the back porch where he sat facing Luke and we stayed further behind Luke, ready in case.

"So. Luke. Has Sam explained our reasoning for this interview?" Carlisle asked lightly.

 _What the hell do they want from me?_

 _Water. A couple miles from here._

 _Chair chair chair chair chair….. *Luke_

"No. He hasn't." Luke said expressionless.

"Well, there seems to have been a leak to the Volturi and seeing as you are the newest member of the pack, we felt the need to caution you and just ask you a couple of things for safety reasons." Carlisle said slowly. "I need you to answer honestly and we will know if you lie."

"Get on with it." Luke said dryly as he looked out into the forest.

"Alright. Where have you been in the last three days?" Carlisle asked folding his arms out in front of him in a very business like manner.

Luke raised an eyebrow before responding. "Well. Three days ago, I was doing the usual patrols with the pack." Carlisle glanced down at the sheets that Sam had clarified of Luke's behaviour and doings with the pack.

"Two days ago, Sam gave us a day off, so I went to La Push beach." Luke answered in a bored tone.

"And what did you do at the beach?" Carlisle asked.

"I played football with some guys at the reservation. Then I went stone skipping. And then for a hike in the woods."

"Alright. Continue."

"Yesterday, early in the morning, Paul came panting to my room and told me to wake Quil and tell him that it was time to go for that stupid mission and that he was late for his shift patrolling then that idiot ran off instead of telling Quil himself. I told Quil before deciding I couldn't sleep anymore and so I went to La Push beach again to skip stones." Luke shrugged. "Now if we're done?"

"No. Sorry, Luke. Sam told us that at random intervals, you tend to disappear without a trace or without telling anyone what you're doing or where you're going." Carlisle said narrowing his eyes.

Luke paled so slightly, you could barely tell before recomposing himself and responding. "I hate the pack meetings and sometimes, I just need some time away from people. So I take a walk or do whatever to get away. It's called schizotypal. It's a real thing." Luke said looking down at his hands. He was sweating heavily and had lost all his confidence and was now in a lame posture.

"I see. Well thank you for being so understanding and I'm sorry to hear about that." Carlisle said standing up.

"Whatever." He muttered before taking off into the woods.

Carlisle turned to face us. He wore a face of shock along with the both of us.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"I can't believe you signed me up for some stupid search of the great lakes." I grumbled as I stuffed a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt into my backpack along with Renesmee's bow and the framed photo of the three of us.

"Come on. I did it to get us on their good side and you really should be grateful that so many others are coming." Alice chided before leaving the room. I sighed. I knew I should be grateful for everything that Alice did for me but it was hard. I hated the work I was doing and all I longed for was to have Renesmee back in my arms and for Edward's arms to be back around me.

Upon looking at the framed photo, I remembered the vow I made that day; _I would get her back, no matter what it takes._

And I still intend to keep it. I just never knew that all this was what it took. But I would do it. Without hesitation.

I traced my finger along Edward's strong, beautiful face as if I were really there with him. The picture was enough to say 1000 words that I felt. I wished he was here so badly. I needed him to pick me up when I fell. I needed him.

I studied the picture clearly.

We were all so happy that day. We thought that we were invincible and that we were going to have forever. We felt unstoppable. But we were completely oblivious to what lay ahead of us.

I sighed as I placed it carefully into my bag. I then squeezed Renesmee's bow.

FLASHBACK  
 _"What if they don't like me?" Renesmee asked me as she looked at me through the mirror._

 _I smiled at her as I pinned the bow to her hair. "They'll love you." I assured._

 _I then hugged her tightly. "I love you."_

" _I love you too." Renesmee said as she wrapped her small arms around mine._

" _All ready?" Edward asked from the door. I nodded as he made his way over to us. He picked up Renesmee and hugged her to his chest. She put her hand to his face and he laughed happily. He whispered something to her which I could probably hear if I wanted to but I wanted to give them their father-daughter moment. I began cleaning up the vanity that stood in Renesmee's room when a swooping sensation overcame me and the next thing I knew, I was upside down._

" _Gotcha ya." Edward laughed as Renesmee squealed with joy._

" _I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen!" I warned as I listened to Edward and Renesmee high five._

" _Sure love." He said before running with me over his shoulder and Renesmee in his arms to our room. He leaped gracefully onto the bed and Renesmee exploded in laughter._

" _Again!" She squealed._

" _Renesmee dear?" I asked sitting upright a mad glint in my eye. She looked up at me._

" _Help me tackle your father." I said before lunging at Edward and pinning him down on the bed. He laughed as Renesmee sat on his legs pinning them down._

" _Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Edward mockingly accused._

 _Renesmee smiled. "I like change." She said as she smiled up at me. I smiled back. Edward took that opportunity to flip and pin me to the bed. Renesmee laughed as she crawled on top of Edward's back._

" _What do you say Renesmee? Should we let you mummy go? Or should we have a little fun?" He asked slyly. I slapped his arm knowing that Renesmee would think the definition of "fun" to be unicorns and rainbows._

" _Fun!" She cried as he smiled and began tickling me with of course the assistance of Renesmee._

 _I laughed and squirmed begging them for mercy. After what seemed like hours, they paused. Renesmee was giggling and panting heavily._

 _I pouted and swatted Edward on the head._

" _Sorry love. Hey, Renesmee, should we give your mommy a kissy to make her feel better?" Edward asked turning to Renesmee. She nodded and crawled over and kissed me sloppily on the cheek. I kissed her on the head before Edward's lips seized mine briefly before Renesmee began pounding on his back in disgust and protest._

 _I moaned as I pushed him away. "You didn't deserve that."_

 _Edward smiled. "I know."_

FLASHBACK ENDED

I smiled at the memory. That was right before we went to the photoshoot. We were so happy. That was one thing that I couldn't forget about that moment. It was the happiness and joy we felt. We were so carefree and lighthearted that we weren't aware of what horrors lay in store for us.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"I don't buy it." Jasper said instantly after we retold everything to the others and after we explained everything to them.

"Jasper, his reasoning was realistic. Unusual but possible." Esme said.

"Yes but he wasn't even explaining it defensively! He answered so lamely and and and nervously! I just don't buy it!" Jasper said exasperatedly.

"He has schizotypal! You can't expect him to be proud of it." Esme protested.

"But he didn't seem like he was telling the truth." Jasper argued. "There was no core hard evidence of suspicion besides that but we should still keep an eye on him."

"Everything he said matched what Sam told us." Carlisle added.

"They found a mission to get on the Volturi good graces." Seth said as he burst into the room. Leah rolled her eyes at her brother but she looked way happier than before. Maybe it was her imprintee. But whatever it was, it brought up her spirits.

"How?" I asked standing up not really wanting to know what horrid thing they were set on doing.

"They're going to scope the great lakes in Canada and see if there are any merpeople." Seth said.

"Merpeople?" Eleazer asked in alarm. "They were hunted into extinction that's impossible!"

"That's what Aro said but they just want to be sure so he sent a team out to check." Seth explained.

"That's not the point. They are progressing on the mission to take down the Volturi." Carlisle interrupted hope evident in his eyes.

"Not to be rude." Jasper intercepted. He was eyeing the Denali Clan closely. Here came the cautious precaution regarded questions. "But you all really understand the necessity to keep this a secret right? If this gets out, we are all dead," Jasper warned as he looked at each member of the Denali clan in turn.

"Jasper, we were willing to fight in the war with you! We were there for you for ages!" Tanya said outraged.

"Yes but this is really important. We already have a traitor within us we are really taking a big risk letting more people in on the secret." Jasper reasoned. "And you just met Mikayla. How can we trust her? How can you be sure?"

That was a good point. They may have met her but we haven't.

"Mikayla is the most trustworthy person out there." Leah scowled.

"Jasper," Carman said with plead in her eyes and voice. "You haven't heard her story. It's real. It's something completely true and possible. You have to understand that. I trust her and she's part of the Denali clan now. Just hear her story." Carman begged.

Jasper seemed to ponder the thought. "Arlight. Let's hear her story."

Author's Note

Hey guys. Hope you like it so far. This chapter, there were some allies that were introduced and the mission to get on the Volturi good side is in progress.

Also, regarding the "FLASHBACK'S", there will be a few here and there just o give you a glimpse at their life between the war and now. Also because I feel the separation of Bella and Edward can be seriously demonstrated and stressed this way.

Thanks. Please review.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_This chapter mentions rapes. MENTIONS. It also has some killings and so on so be warned! Nothing major._

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

It was almost time to go back to the Volturi castle to meet up with William so we could go to the great lakes.

I paced back and forth in front of the fire.

"Emmett's not back yet?" Alice asked nervously as she walked into the room.

"No." Angelina answered as she hugged her backpack to her chest.

"Where the hell is he? If he ruins my plans...I swear…." Alice muttered.

Right then, Emmett burst into the room. But he wasn't alone. In his arms lay Rosalie.

"Damn it! What happened?" I asked as I shut the door and ran over to them.

Emmett grunted as he lay her on the couch and covered her with blankets and pillows.

"Rosalie! What the hell happened?" Alice cried as she held Rosalie's limp hand. She was barely conscious. She looked terrible. And Rosalie, never looked terrible. She had a sense of horror on her face.

"She was bloody raped." Emmett hissed as he rubbed her legs.

"By who?!" Xavier gasped.

Emmett looked up. "I knew it. We were right. It was Demetri."

"Oh my gosh." I said shaking my head. "I'm so sorry Rosalie."

"Tell us what happened Rose," Alice chidded. Emmett growled in protest.

"He…..he blindfolded me and dragged me to his room. He….he...raped...me." Rosalie shivered. "I...was so scared. I tried shouting and hitting and all those things but he tied me to the bed….he...he..he raped me." She said horror stricken. I felt terrible for her. To get raped by someone you once loved. To be _touched_ by the enemy.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie gasped as she looked up at Emmett. Her expression was apologetic and pained.

"No baby. It's not your fault. I love you and I'm sos orry you had to go through what you did. I'm going to personally _kill_ Demetri." Emmett said as he stroked her cheek. They really did love each other.

"We'll get you back to Forks." I assured.

"I'll contact Seth and tell him to send a group to pick up Rosalie. I'll explain the...issue." Embry said awkwardly as he left the room.

"Uh, Emmett? Rosalie? I'm sorry to ruin the moment but...Emmett...we have to go." Alice said. Emmett scowled. He then sighed and turned to Alice.

"Can you give us a moment?"

"Of course." Alice said as she ushered us from the room. "You have 5 minutes." She warned.

I sighed. "I feel so bad for her."

"I know. Especially to have _Demetri_ to do it. He's such an ass. I swear, he's dead." Alice said seriously.

"I feel worse about separating them." Angelina said strapping her backpack onto her back.

"I know. They really do love each other." Alice said as she checked her watch. She looked nervously disgusted as she walked to the door. "Emmett! We have to go." She said not brave enough to look in the room. I smirked at the expression on her face. She must have caught them in the act before.

Emmett groaned. "You need to work on your timing."

"Not the first time a brother has said that to me." She said lightly as she opened the front door and smiled at me. I smiled back weakly.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. We'll see you soon." Alice said as she shut the door once we were all out.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"I was a small girl. We lived in Venezuela. We were the happiest family out there. We were your average family. Mother. Father. Daughter. They loved me so much." Mikayla said tearing up. Leah snuck an arm around her. "I...I was 4. And we went to a carnival in town. The streets were crowded as I held onto my mother's hand. I saw a booth selling some red syrup. I wanted some. My parents were so confused. They couldn't _see_ the damn booth okay? They couldn't see it, but I could. I ran there as they struggled to catch up to me. They reached me and the booth. And they finally saw what I saw. But what I saw wasn't what I thought _I saw._ There were these pale people hidden in the shadows of the booth. Only two of them. Cloaks draped over them, shielding most of their body. They're eyes." Mikayla winced. "Their... _eyes_ were red. So red. And the next thing I knew my parents were held at their throats by the pale people. They….they...caused my mother pain. I don't know how, but she was screaming in agony and no one noticed! And they made me watch. They made me watch as they first sucked my father's blood. At least he didn't have to get tortured. But his blood. Was so red. Like their eyes. And they forced me to drink his blood!" Mikayla cried sobbing. "I had to drink my own father's blood. And then my mother. Oh...my mother. They….gave me a knife and...and caused me pain unless I would stab my mother in the heart. I wouldn't. I couldn't!" Mikayla screamed. "I wouldn't. But the pain, was so unbearable. My mommy." Mikayla whispered without noticing she called her mother mommy. "My mother grabbed my face. Her cheeks were covered in tears and her eyes were welled with them. She told me to do it. She told me to kill her or she would never forgive me." Mikayla cried. "What mother does that? What mother forces her 4 year old child to do that? But I was 4. And I loved my mother and I didn't want her to not forgive me. I was crying. So much as one of them prodded my hand forward. My hand lingered over her heart. I remember my hand trembling. I couldn't do it. They must have realized that. So they gave me an extra push. And she was dead. I killed my mother. And then they sucked her blood and bottled some along with my father's and handed it to me. They said they were full today and that I was lucky. But then they _thanked_ me for bringing them their lunch. And I ran. I just ran." Mikayla said crying. It was obvious how difficult it was to retell that story. And no doubt. It was one of the saddest stories he ever heard. He really did believe that Mikayla was trustworthy.

 _I suffered shit at the hands of the Volturi. I wanted my revenge. And I would do anything to get it. *Mikayla_

"We believe you." Carlisle said softly, his voice barely audible. Esme was hitching quiet sobs on his shoulder. "We're so sorry."

"They found Rosalie!" Seth suddenly exclaimed bursting into the room.

"What? Where? How?" Carlisle said standing up abruptly.

"Emmett found her. She was….raped." Seth said quietly. "By Demetri." He added.

Gasps came. The curses and vows and cries.

"They had to leave for their mission and she's alone at the Bianchi's. They want a group to go over there and pick her up." Seth said.

"I'll go." Kate volunteered.

"I'll come too." Carlisle said giving Esme a wary glance.

"I can come." Seth said shrugging. Leah looked disapprovingly at him but remained silent. She was still holding the crying Mikayla.

"I can ask another pack member and then we're the same ratio as the other times. 2 vamps, 2 wolves." Seth joked.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I felt really bad about leaving Rosalie alone at home. But we had this damn mission to get over with. Oh and it wasn't over after that.

As we reached the entrance to the Volturi, William was already waiting there. And he was _reading._ He was reading and he was supposedly part of the cruelest group of vampires out there.

"Uh, William?" Alice called. His head snapped up and he tucked his book away.

"Sorry," He said embarrassed.

Alice smiled before leading us over to the nearest port where we could swim to Canada.

"This is the plan." Alice said drawing out a sheet of paper. No one had acknowledged her the lead on this group. But I guess she just had that thing about her. And William wasn't dumb enough to argue.

"Xavier and I will swim in front. Then Bella in the middle to shield and beside her, Emmett and William. And behind them, Angelina in the middle with the wolves flanking." Alice finished.

X A

E B W

J A.B E.C

We all seemed to agree so we dove in and got into her formation. We all got along alright. Which was a relief. The wolves weren't goofing off which was good because I think this time, I would have lost my head. And William was working hard beside us. It was dark and late in the night.

We were halfway to Canada by 9:30 in the morning.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Early in the morning, the party left for Volterra. Paul had agreed to go with Seth. Although, it was likely that Sam had forced him to go. I was slightly satisfied with the progress we were making. It wasn't too much progress as I would have preferred which would have consisted in the success of the mission, Bella in my arms and Renesmee back with us. And of course, the Volturi dead.

I was fiddling around on the piano trying to release my anxiousness. It wasn't working. It was always my escape from my troubles but it wasn't flowing out of me like it normally would.

One song in particular managed to dance it's way from my heart where it coordinated with my thoughts and my emotions then it unraveled at my hands creating the all too familiar tune of Bella's lullaby.

It was sweet but bittersweet. We were so far apart and this song had to flow out. Debussy wasn't flowing properly. Neither was Beethoven. Or Bach.

But the tune lessened my pain in the slightest. And suddenly, Bella was in my arms again….

FLASHBACK

" _Happy anniversary." I said as I snaked my arms around Bella. She froze before melting into my arms. The sensation of pure bliss overcame me entirely._

" _Happy anniversary." She whispered back. She turned to face me. It was late and it was a year since our wedding. And I could tell she recognized the time. This time, a year ago, we were in the ocean by our room. So she smiled and I led her out to our small pond in the back._

 _Within moments we were in the same position we were in last year. It was like a replay just in a different location._

" _I love you so much." I murmured to her. She raised her beautiful eyes up to meet mine._

" _I love you more." She said smiling._

" _Your wrong there." I said kissing her lovingly and passionately. And so the romantic tale continued a year later….._

 _Same people, same time, same love._

FLASHBACK ENDED

I smiled at the memory, this time playing Bella's Lullaby with full love and I put everything I felt for her into the song. It seemed to bring everything I loved most about her back.

And before I knew it, it was noon.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

We had arrived in the country of Canada at noon and we had checked into the hotel the Volturi had booked for us. It was the most small and crowded room there was. Caius had warned us that there weren't good reservations left at such short notice. But she had at least expected four rooms for the four families.

"Your kidding." Jacob muttered as he ducked his head to enter the room. There were only two beds, one washroom, a small TV, a balcony the same size as the bathroom, a mini fridge, a desk, a chair and a couch. And they were all no more than 1 metre to 2 meters away from each other.

"This is pretty crappy," Emmett grumbled as he tossed his backpack onto the couch. "We _are_ part of the Volturi. The staff should be welcoming us and praising us and worshipping our bloody selves." He said sarcastically as he turned on the TV. "Dibbs on couch."

"Honestly!" Alice cried. "You are _such_ a child!" She said as she slammed her backpack into a drawer. She regrouped herself before speaking. "I suppose the wolves can each take a bed since we don't need them. And our mission criteria states that there must be at least 3 people on the lake shore, pretending to be humans as we monitor the lakes for merpeople. Any sightings, we head back to Volterra, report it and return with some more guard and...execute them." Alice said disgusted at the end. It was disgusting.

"What's so wrong about merpeople?" I asked as i sat on the edge of a bed.

"They didn't get along with the Volturi." Xavier said sitting on the chair. "They didn't believe that the Volturi should have so much power over all the vampires. And that they shouldn't be telling the other groups what to do. Like the wolves and themselves. The merpeople. At that time, the Volturi was giving the merfolk a certain limitation to water and set rules for them. And they still do that slightly with the wolves today. I mean, they think of the wolves as traitors and animals and all that." Xavier explained. "So when the merpeople refused to obey their rules, the Volturi hunted down every last one and killed them. They are extinct. Well...supposed to be." Xavier said.

That sounded like the Volturi. Heartless, cruel swines who would do anything to stay at the top.

"That's terrible." I said shaking my head. Xavier was about to respond when Alice interrupted.

"Talk later. We need to decide who's on shift first." She said looking out the balcony.

"I can go." Angelina said standing to stretch.

"I'm too tired." Embry apologized. Jacob wa already snoring.

"I'll go." Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"I'll come." Xavier said as the three left the room. Awkwardly leaving Alice, Bella and William with the sleeping Jacob and Embry.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I had played the piano until late into the early evening. I had just finished off another round of Bella's Lullaby when the group returned.

"Rosalie!" Esme sighed as she ran over and hugged Rosalie fiercely. She looked miserable. Her hair was tied loosely and she was all balled up and silent.

In walked Seth, Kate and Carlisle. The rest of the Denali clan walked in joining us.

"Rosalie! You poor thing. I'm so sorry." Carman said squeezing her hand. Rosalie smiled weakly.

"Where's Paul?" Esme asked worriedly.

"The lazy ass," Seth muttered. "He totally ran off in the direction of the cafe when we arrived! And he returned to the house, huffing and sweating. That retard bought a sandwich! He had the nerve to do that!" Seth said disgusted. "He was only there for the journey. The pick-up, he was completely useless as usual."

"That's ridiculous." Esme said in horror.

"That's Paul." Seth shrugged sitting back into the couch.

Brad came padding down. He hadn't left his room aside for meals and was looking extremely scared as he came over to me.

"I'm hungry." He whispered. He looked petrified.

"I'm so sorry Brad! I totally forgot dinner." I said about to get up.

"I'll get it." Esme said leading him out of the room.

"The poor kid." Carman said.

"It's for his safety. He has to stay with us." Carlisle sighed.

"You know there's something that confuses me." Kate said speaking into the silence.

"What?" Jasper asked curiously, narrowing his eyes.

"When we were leaving the Bianchis and Paul came running…..he wasn't coming from the direction of the cafe." She said slowly.

There was silence. No one else clearly noticed.

"Good eye Kate." Carlisle murmured.

"You don't think….?" I asked shaking my head.

"Hey, hey." Seth said raising his hands. "There wasn't only the Volturi place from the direction he was coming. There were stores, restaurants and...the sea."

"He can't be a merfolk and a werewolf." Eleazer said shaking his head.

"Well...we thought he couldn't be part of the Volturi." Jasper said biting his lip.

"He can't be." Eleazer said. "You have to be solely part of the Volturi. He's still part of the Uley Pack. It's against the rules."

As soon as he said this, I was instantly relieved. And I could tell everyone else was too. As much as we didn't like Paul, he was helpful and on our side. He fought in the war with us.

"He has never thought about the Volturi. In fact, he thinks about killing them." I said relieved.

"Good. Paul's on our side. But I still don't like Luke." Jasper said firmly. No one really disagreed.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

Alice and I had gone to some restaurants to pick up dinner for the wolves. We were returning when she placed a hand in front of us.

"Shhh." She whispered. I gave her a confused look but remained silent.

I followed her as she snuck against the wall and pressed her ear to it.

"I don't think they hate me. But they don't trust me. I wish they would stop looking at me like I'm some creepy murderer. Have you found the details on Renesmee's death?" Came the voice of William. Oh. My. Gosh. Who the hell was he talking to? And what the heck was he doing wondering about Renesmee? My Renesmee? Alice pressed a finger to my lip before straining her ears to hear the response.

"I think she's okay for now. Thanks goodness. I did my best to convince them that Renesmee would be more useful alive. They might kill her if her parents refuse to assist in the new Volturi plans. But I'm trying to make sure she stays alive." Replied a familiar voice. But I couldn't quite decipher who it was.

"I hope she lives. Are you sure mother would want this?" William asked uncertainly.

"Positive." The other man responded sadly. He seemed so sad and devastated and full of sorrow grief. "She loved you." The man said his voice hitching. "I'm sorry our relationship is turning out with this untrustworthiness. But we had to send you away to keep you safe. Aro would have killed you if he knew about you. He was such a selfish man. He...he would have killed one of the only people related to him. And I'm sorry that we never got to meet till a while ago. But I hope sincerely that one day, we will be able to be normal. Act normal around each other without this doubt and uncertainty." The other man apologized.

"I understand. Aro would have likely killed me. I'm surprised he didn't recognize me." William chuckled.

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I dragged Alice to the next hallway.

"What the hell is WIlliam doing? We have to go in there and rip his throat out!" I spat as I registered the inquiries he had about Renesmee.

"Bella. We have to ask him normally and civilly. Maybe this is a misunderstanding." Alice said soothingly.

" _Misunderstanding?!"_ I nearly yelled. "They were discussing my daughter's life in there. This isn't something to take lightly. Renesmee is everything to me and I know Edward would agree." I said as calmly as I could muster.

"You two are just thinking like any parents would-" Alice said.

"So? We are parents Alice and those...bloody men were discussing OUR daughter. This is not just parental emotions. This is her _life_." I stressed.

"I realize that but we need to consider all the other lives that could be lost. What about my life? Or Jazz's? Or Carlisle and Esme's? And the packs? And Emmett and Rosalie? The BIanchi's who risked everything. And Brad? Their lives are at risk too. Not just Renesmee's. And I understand the urge to go and kill William, but we can't risk blowing our cover when it could be a misunderstanding we're not getting. We can't risk all the work we've put into this, the labor we've had, the torture we've seen and been through and our lives, Bella! The other people's lives!" Alice said sternly.

I knew she was right, but I needed Renesmee and the separation was going to kill me if the Volturi crap wasn't going to. The separation from everything and everyone I loved. I ran away from Alice and down another few corridors. I found myself at the top of the hotel on the roof. I slid down the wall and took deep breaths trying not to scream. But the anger and sadness and longing for Renesmee and Edward added to the stress and horror I've been through, I screamed. I screamed loudly and angrily. I hugged my knees and screamed and screamed and screamed. I let all my anger out and my breath kept catching in my throat. If tears were possibly, I'd be crying an ocean. Not a river.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply and felt an arm on my shoulder. Alice looked apologetic as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I just don't think I can do this. And it's selfish, I know. But..this is hell and I just want everything to go back to how it was. I Want Edward and Renesmee and our home in Forks!" I waied. I sounded childish I know. But I was just so angry and miserable.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I'm here for you." Alice said rubbing my back.

We headed back to our room after I agreed to let her talk when we confronted William.

"Remember Bella. The lives." Alice said before opening the door as we came face to face with William.

"We know what's up. The truth. Now." She said sharply to William. He looked bewildered and a little nervous. But not guilty.

"Who were you just talking to?" I asked rudely unable to keep my promise to Alice. She glared at me but waited for William to answer.

"Don't lie!" Alice warned.

William sighed. "I was talking to my father."

"And who's that?" I asked disbelieving him.

"Marcus."

Author's Note

Worked really hard to get that out this weekend! Hope you enjoyed!

Pls review!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note

Hey guys,

Thanks so much for all the reviews, they are really appreciated I can't even tell you!

I'm so happy that at Chapter 16, we've reached over the 2000 mark! And good news! I will likely write a sequel because I don't think I can finish what I need to in this one. No guarantees. :)

 _ **Back in Forks**_

We went for a hunt. It was the first in a while. Brad was tagging along . Esme had said that he was actually very excited to see this. He was after all half vampire and half werewolf. And that was something, you didn't hear about often.

We ran through the woods. It was a rainy day and the clouds looked threatening. It was only Seth, Leah, Mikayla, Carlisle, Jasper, the Denali clan and I out. Brad should be well protected.

We had hunted down a pack of deer and we each had one. Brad and Mikayla watched in amazement. It started raining and thunderstorming halfway through our hunt.

"We should go back." Carlisle said looking at the sky. We all agreed and made our way back to the house. We could hear lightening and thunder loud and deafening.

As we were halfway back there was a loud sudden clap of thunder and lightening and a splintering sound came from nearby. There came a small cry and the next thing we knew, a large tree was falling onto Brad.

But it never reached Brad. To everyone's amazement, Mikayla was upholding the tree while little Brad scampered away. She dropped the tree with a groan.

"How'd you do that?" Carlisle asked his mouth slightly open. I had Brad safely on my back, not risking him again.

"I...I don't know." Mikayla stuttered.

"It was bloody brilliant." Leah assured as they continued jogging.

"You must have some sort of gene or or or special hormone or nerve that gives you that abnormal strength." Carlisle said pondering to himself.

"Thank you." Brad said quietly to Mikayla. Mikayla smiled as we continued running.

We reached the house and Esme was horrified of the "almost incident" and was very upset several vampires weren't capable of saving a tree but spent the rest of the time, thanking Mikayla and complementing her. And if it were saying something, she _only_ gave Mikayla hot cocoa.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

"Spill it." Alice said after we regained our shock. "Or I will kill you." She said none too nicely.

William sighed and sat on the couch. We stood there facing him waiting for an explanation. i wasn't sure if I was ready to hear anything. Even if he claimed to be on our side, how could we ever know for sure?

"I was going to tell you eventually...I just...it's hard to explain." William said awkwardly.

"I don't give a damn how long this takes, you are telling us the truth now or I swear…..and if I need to point it out that you are outnumbered." Alice said harshly as she nodded her head to the other residences who were snoring loudly.

William gulped. "I don't know if you'll believe me."

"Try me." Alice challenged as she crossed her arms.

"Okay. Well….as you know...Marcus is my….father. You all know that Marcus had a wife who was dead. Didyme. My mother. What you don't know is that she was killed at the hands of Aro, her own brother who killed her because they were planning on leaving and he needed Marcus for his own selfish purposes. What Aro doesn't know is that one of the reasons they want to leave is because they did something. It's not legal or illegal because it's something completely new to science that no one ever knew about. Didyme was unbelievably smart and she had figured out a way to turn a person into a vampire without biting. Don't ask because I don't know how and all my father said was that she never shared it and that it's lost in her dead mind and that I was a miracle child. But they sent me to my grandmother, Didyme's mother to take care of me until they could without Aro's prying eyes. Then Aro killed my mother and brainwashed Marcus into becoming fully involved into the Volturi. And he did. They forgot about me. I was on my own until my grandmother told me before her death was that all she knew was that my parents left me under her care and that was it. I went in hunt of my parents and of course I noticed my own changes. Like super speed, thirst for blood and I knew I was a vampire at age 10. But anyways, I heard about the Volturi and I went in search for my parents finding Marcus who immediately recognized me and we had delved ourselves with a plan to take down the Volturi. He hated them for killing so many people and taking advantage of their power and for separating a perfect family followed by other absurd things. I hated them for killing my mother and for ruining my childhood. And I despised everything they were doing. So we went undercover to take them down. One day, Marcus told me he was suspicious of all of you going undercover. And so we became curious. And we were right. But we want to help you. We're with you not against you." William finished tiredly.

"That's a lot you're asking us to believe." Alice noted as she eyed him doubtfully.

"Look you can believe me or don't. Either way I'm taking down the Volturi whether you are helping or not." William said crossing his arms.

I could see the determined mind and heart set on bringing the Volturi down. He may just be on our side. Or, he could me some lune killer out to get us. It was risk believing him as much as I wanted to. His father, Marcus could really be an asset to the Volturi destruction.

"How can we trust you?" I asked slowly. He didn't seem disappointed or anxious. He looked like he expected what was going on. "You can't. You can either believe me or don't. I can't force you. You'll believe what you believe. But if you decide to take a chance on me, I'll be here. We have a common goal. We want to take down the Volturi." William said desperately as if he was trying to will us into believing him, before grabbing his bag and exiting the room.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"You have some quite interesting talents Mikayla." Carlisle said slowly as he began the speech he always did once we were all more controlled vampires, even though Mikayla wasn't one. "You have power. You are capable of causing destruction. You are capable of not causing destruction. Don't abuse what power you have. It's very valuable and if you use it to your advantage, you'll find you become more and more barbaric and power crazy than anyone in their right minds would wish to become. Remember who you are and don't let your new found power control your instincts." Carlisle recited. Mikayla looked nervous as she squeezed Leah's hand throughout. I studied them. Leah was still the badass everyone knew her as but she was different. Happier and lighter. Like her soul had lightened and brightened a few shades. And no doubt the reason was holding her hand.

I remembered the feeling of having the person you loved holding your hand. It was like a pure sensation of bliss that overcame you and controlled you. You couldn't control your actions. You were just too happy. And sometimes, that person was the sole person who could make you act all giddy and bubbly even if it wasn't in your vocabulary. Bella. She was the reason I did what I did around her. She was so beautiful even though she was too naive to see it herself. I would never lose the sight of her. She was just too perfect without even knowing it….

"Guys!" Seth hollered marching in. He had left after the hunt to patrol with the pack but returned looking graver than ever.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked noticing his serious expression as he slammed the door shut.

 _They are not going to like this. William is nothing like his father. And hell, Didyme is pretty damn smart. *Seth_

"William. A co-worker at the Volturi who went on that mission with them? Yeah, he is Marcus' mother-" Seth snarled before he was interrupted by Leah.

"Language!" She hissed glaring at him which he easily returned.

"William is Marcus' effing son." Seth said through gritted teeth. There was silence. Not a comfortable one nor a non-comfortable one. It was filled with shock and amazement and horror and anger and uneasiness.

"Those hypocrites!" Kate exclaimed. "Marcus dares to accuse Renesmee who is perfectly harmless when he himself creates his own miniature devil."

"Wait! That's not it!" Seth said as he burst into a long tale that Jacob and Embry must have told him about. "...And he wants or he _claims_ that he and Marcus only want to help us." Seth said sighing.

"We can't trust him!" Tanya said outraged. "You couldn't possibly consider it! They bloody kidnapped your daughter and suddenly Marcus' "son" comes out and tells you this tale and you are falling for it? It could be a trick!"

My first instinct was to jump up, race to Canada and save Bella from that little monstrosity. But. There was still all this hell we've been through to get as far as we did and running off wouldn't help that. So I stayed. But I couldn't imagine being in the same room as Marcus' "son" and not ripping his throat out with my hands and shoving it in Marcus' face. So, Didyme was some genius that came up with some way to turn a human into a vampire without a bite. That theory alone was wild enough to doubt every little detail William had told us. It was far fetched and hardly even possible. And to propose that theory….

"It would be very useful to have them both on our side." Carman sighed as she bit her lip. "But I don't think we should trust them. It could be a trick and everything you've all worked for could be traumatized by trusting some random man who claims to to be related to Marcus. And that they want to help."

"I can confirm the story." Eleazer said quietly. We all looked to stare at him. He was dead serious. And I could tell he meant business.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

"What the hell? Why didn't you wake us?" Jacob demanded when we woke them up to give them their food and to tell them the news.

"We were a little preoccupied." I said not really thinking. It was a lot to take in. And I wanted to believe it so so so much. I wanted to believe we had the upperhand here and that we could have a chance to end all this. All of it.

"What do you think?" Alice asked more directed at me.

"I don't know. It's a lot to take in." I breathed looking out the window.

"You want to believe him don't you?" Alice asked. Her mouth was a thin line and her eyes shone accusingly.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed raising my hands in defeat. "Do you know how big of an asset he could be?" I said trying to get her to see some reason.

"Lot's of people are good actors." Alice said softly. "And the best _make_ you think that they can be trusted."

"I know but…." I said leaning into the couch.

"I don't trust him one smidge. A blooduscker related to one to the biggest most evil and vicious bloodusckers in the world, who works for a group of crazed bloodsuckers wants to _help_ us?" Jacob asked. He scoffed. "I highly doubt it."

"You do realize that we work for the Volturi too right?" Alice asked. Jacob sneered in response.

Embry was in wolf form listening to one of the wolves on the other end, waiting for a response. We were sort of having a debate from here to those in Forks. Too bad I couldn't talk privately to Edward through Embry.

"Apparently, Rosalie, Edward, Tanya, Carman, Jasper and Leah agree with me." Jacob said smirking before it quickly turned into a scowl. "Those smarter bloodusckers are in doubt that William wants to help. They're not totally excluding the thought but they are so far not really with it. Carlisle, Esme, Kate, Eleazer and Mikayla are considering that maybe..what if...they are really trying to help us." Jacob translated as his scowled deepened.

Of course Edward had his usual doubts but at least he hadn't completed excluded the idea of maybe an opening that could really get us somewhere.

"Embry is just telling them everything we are saying and what they are responding." Jacob said still grim with anger.

"What if he is really trying to help?" I asked hopelessly. I wanted so badly for something, anything or anyone that could be the solution to this. I couldn't imagine the huge edge we would have on the Volturi and how much easier life would be if we could only destroy them. The faster the better and maybe I was willing to take the risk of trusting William and Marcus.

Alice must have read my mind so she immediately corrected me. "As anxious as you are to trust them, what if they are against us and the whole plan is a bust and this is just a way to get us to confess? Bella, we have to think rationally. If we do put our trust in William and Marcus and it turns out that it was a massive mistake….everything Bella and I mean _everything_ which consists of the days and weeks away from Edward, the rest of the family, Renesmee, the death of your parents, the attacks and the planning and the allies...will all go to waste. Are you really willing to risk the work we've all put into this because trusting them might be a temporary relief or solution?" Alice asked as gently as she could.

I understood where they all were coming from. The work we had put into this, the effort and labour could so easily be dismissed if we make this one simple but large mistake.

But there was a part of me that wanted achingly to believe William. If he wasn't lying. Everyone was only focusing on the part where he's related to Marcus. No one really even registered that he'd been through hell when he was torn from his family and raised as a human only to realize he was on his own and that he was part of this supernatural crazy species. It only makes sense that he would want revenge as dark and serious as this. He wanted to avenge his mother. And apparently so did Marcus.

This choice, whatever we decided, could either give us the edge we need or ruin everything we worked for.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"It's true. Didyme and Marcus were in love. They wanted to leave the Volturi but they never stated why. They just wanted change. And if what William is saying is true, it was to be a family with their new child. That much I can confirm. I can't confirm that they didn't _bite_ the child. But it couldn't be possible because here there is a real grown man. It would be a huge break in our history if Didyme ever recorded what she did if she really did do what William claims she did. If you think about it, it sounds like something Aro would do. He would kill his own sister to gain a useful member. That sounds realistic enough." Eleazer said as he explained to our shocked faces. He had been part of the Volturi and from what I read in his mind, every bit was truth.

"Can we really trust them?" Tanya asked disapprovingly. "They work for the Volturi and all common sense and reality points that the facts are false!"

"Nothing about our world is common sense or real enough to be reality." I pointed out. This would be such an amazing break if he really intended to be on our side. But the consequences if we guessed wrong were severe and high. Was the risk really worth taking?

I couldn't let some stranger that might be of use join if it has the potential to harm Renesmee and Bella. Bella was in the line of fire constantly and I wasn't ready to take this risk that had so much on the line. I knew my whole mind was against it. My head was totally against trusting William. Bella was too valuable to lose. I wasn't going to let that happen. So we couldn't trust William.

But in the end, say William was good, we would have wasted extra assistance and an edge. But my head kept reminding me otherwise.

"But say he's good and we could lose lives because we didn't trust him. They could give us the upper hand allowing us to finish this sooner." Mikayla argued. That was exactly what I was thinking earlier.

"We have as many allies as we can risk." Carlisle said nodding towards Mikayla, Leah and Seth and the Denali clan. "We also have the Bianchi's."

"But William who is also part of the Volturi and _Marcus. Marcus one of the three top Volturi leaders_." Seth stressed.

"It would give us the exact edge we need to take the Volturi down." Jasper said rubbing his chin.

"I need to go down there and read his mind. He doesn't know what I'm capable of so he won't be thinking constantly of something else. His guard will be down and I will get the truth for us or confirm the truth." I said firmly. "It's the only way to know the truth."

There was a considering silence.

"You can't," Rosalie said simply. I rounded on her. I was going to do this to prevent any lies or mistakes. It was the only way.

"Rosalie I don't give a damn-" I said in the most patient voice I could muster.

"Damn it Edward! Open your eyes. If he _is_ part of the Volturi, don't you think that he would report that the inside group have outside help and are waging to take the Volturi down? You are so set on discovering the truth, you're risking letting the Volturi know what's going on!" Rosalie snapped.

I inhaled sharply. She was right. I was too focused on getting the truth, this could've very well been a set up to try and confirm any other Volturi's thoughts.

"You're right." I muttered clenching my fists.

"Good thinking Rose." Jasper said as he paced feverishly.

"What does this mean?" Esme asked fidgeting with her hands.

"This will be the most risky decision we will ever make." Jasper said looking us each in the eye.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

The others had returned from their patrol and Alice and I had filled them in on everything.

"William could be the answer to all our problems!" Emmett cried punching the air.

"Or he could be our destruction." Angelina said a little annoyed.

"You guys are all such party-poopers." Emmett wailed.

"This is my daughter's life at risk." I hissed at Emmett. He eyed me before shying away.

"My apologies." He grumbled.

"Eleazer can confirm the story." Embry translated as Jacob lay curled up in the corner.

"That doesn't mean everything is true." I said a little whiney.

"We need another group of three to go out on patrol." Xavier said watching the sunset in the distance.

"I'll go. I need some air." I said standing. Jacob marching to my side.

Alice eyed me with a nervous look. Probably remembering the time I had dived off that cliff.

"I'll go." She said shrugging although I knew she had her reasons.

So we set off. But not before she forced me into a pair of short jean shorts, a tank top that would have squeezed the breath out of me and whipped my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Is this really necessary?" I grumbled as we walked down to the lake shore. She also managed to force a pair of sunglasses on.

"Remember we are human friends who are out for a sunset swim and yes Bella, you were human the longest and you should know that we need to act like humans. And that includes blinking, slouching and breathing." Alice said lightly as we reached the shore.

The lake shimmered in the dying sun. The dying sun. It made me think that all the light and hope in my life was dying, draining out and disappearing forever. Great positivity.

I spread the towel out on the sandy shore and sat down.

My heart clenched as this very scene reminded me ever so painfully of the time I came to the beach on a sunset with Renesmee and Edward.

FLASHBACK

" _I love the beach." Renesmee hummed as she skipped ahead of us. I squeezed Edward's hand as we watched her rush to the beach where the Cullens were setting up a party._

" _Hey there's our favorite little girl." Emmett smiled as she ran into his arms and he swung her round and round. She laughed uncontrollably._

" _Watch it." I warned Emmett._

" _Relax Bella. I got this." He smiled as he chased her along the shore. It was early spring so no one was near the beach and the sun was setting so we could be out._

" _She's so mature." Edward murmured as we watched her leap over a piece of driftwood and splash into the water._

" _She's growing up too fast." I sighed as I helped Alice set up the streamers and lanterns._

" _The Denali Clan should be here soon." Alice reminded as she walked off to set up the Dj station that Jasper was manning._

" _Everything looks great." I smiled as I hugged Edward._

" _So do you." He replied smiling._

 _I rolled my eyes and he laughed._

 _At that moment, the perfect picture was painted in my head. Our family with us on the beach, setting up to meet our "relatives", our daughter running with the wind as the water splashed in her wake and the sun reflected every feature of her wonderfully. And Edward and I in the centre of it all, taking it in. I called it my everything. Because it simply was, my everything._

 _FLASHBACK ENDED_

I sighed at the memory as I watched Alice walk the perimeter and Jacob dive into the water. "My Everything" was on the line. Along with all our lives and the future of our loved ones. I thought over everything that could go wrong if we trusted William. And everything that could go right. All I knew for certain with this whole situation, was that it would determine the success of this whole plan.

Author's Note

I appreciate your patience and apologize for the late updates. Thanks to the constant reviewers :)

I would also really like to hear if you think whether we should trust William or not risk it. Let me know! XD

Pls review :)


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Back in Canada**_

The lake water shimmered as evening settled in. Jacob was swimming and Alice was "taking pictures".

"I'll take the night shift at 11." a voice said. I whipped my head towards the new scent but familiar one of William. Within mere seconds, Jacob and Alice were flanking me.

"I'm just here to say when I'll be on shift." William said holding his hands up. He backed away slowly before he turned and took off in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob muttered lying onto a beach chair.

"He was just telling us what time he would be on." I reminded Jacob as I sighed and settled back down.

"Don't forget that we're supposed to be scouting for merpeople." Alice whispered as she sat down and crossed her legs.

I studied the lake. It was fairly quiet, despite the couple hiking by the rocks to our left. And the few people on boats further out.

The lake didn't show much signs of life apart from the stragglers out.

"The wolves are going to have to take all the morning shifts." Alice said.

Jacob scowled but didn't comment. He knew as well as we did that we couldn't come out in the sun without any suspicions.

"You didn't have to come." I said to him quietly.

His face softened. "I wasn't going to leave you after that retarded devil claimed to be helping us." he snarled.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the lake.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Alice.

She was also looking at the sea and her face was grim, serious and worried even though we were supposed to be teens relaxing.

"I don't know. This is...complicated and risky." she said after pondering her response.

I gulped. Everything seemed to be either complicated or risky lately.

My heart ached for Renesmee or Edward. I wondered how she was holding on. I couldn't bare to think about how much hell she must have been suffering in that cell with Jane. The war was something I never thought she'd have to go through with but there we were. And here we are. She was with them, I was here, Edward was miles away. Not how I imagined my forever.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I was sitting with seth in the woods. We were taking a breather after all the information we had taken in.

"I'm worried about Luke." Seth said after a while of silence.

I turned to look at him. "What about Luke?"

 _Oh dear. He isn't going to like this. Luke seems to be disappearing more and more often. *Seth_

I sighed. "Have you ever thought that maybe you could try following him?" I asked.

Seth looked at his hands. "I don't know if I want to know what he's doing."

"Why? What do you think he could be doing?" I asked eyeing him.

Seth took a deep breath. "Say he is working for the Volturi, we have no proof except our accusations my word against his and Sam would never believe me."

"But if it's such a big deal maybe it's worth our knowledge." I said.

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"What's he been doing?" I asked.

"Well, he excuses himself as soon as his patrol is over, he doesn't eat anything meat related because he's vegetarian. He is never around when the pack hangs that much and he seems to avoid all human contact." Seth said sarcastically. "It's not normal."

"But you remember that he is schizotypal." I pointed out.

"Well yeah. But it's just...I don't know. He makes me nervous. I don't get good vibes talking to him or being near him." Seth shivered.

"Vibes?" I smirked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey! You try being near him, sharing his thoughts, him hearing yours and it's just blech!" Seth groaned.

I laughed at his innocence and theories.

Seth was good kid. Too young to deal with all this but what could you do when you were in one of the most scary fairy tales?

 _ **Back in Canada**_

We returned to the hotel room at 11 and Emmett and Xavier were ready to go until 5:30 am.

"William is joining you." Alice said.

"Yeah we know. He came to tell us." Emmett said clearly annoyed.

"Do any of you even consider that he might've been through hell too? After being torn away from his family at a young age? It's not really his fault he was born into this position or that his father was such an ass. Maybe he himself isn't like his father or uncle. Maybe he is his own person." I said shocking myself and everyone else in the room.

They stared at me considering for the first time my thought. A few moments later, Emmett and Xavier walked out without a word and Alice began busying herself with her daily reports and Jacob and Embry were out like a light. Angelina went slowly to the balcony

I sighed. Maybe one day they would see.

But for now, I was on my own.

I wished so much to be with Edward. I needed someone now even if they didn't agree with me.

I sat on the couch thinking over everything. Tomorrow would be our second day on the mission and hopefully we wouldn't have to stay longer than three days.

Suddenly, Jacob and Embry leaped awake. Their eyes were horrified and they looked scared beyond anything I've ever seen.

"What's wrong?" I asked as they looked around in alarm. Alice swiveled around to survey the two wolves.

"The Ashers…." Embry whispered.

"What about them?" I asked worriedly.

All of a sudden, Jacob and Embry gave one violent lurch before going unconscious on the bed.

"Jake! Embry! What's wrong?" I cried as I shook their shoulders.

Alice raced over and examined them.

"What's happening?" Angelina gasped as she walked in.

"The last thing they said was…"The Ashers"." I answered shaking my head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would they say that?" I ask staring down at the two unconscious wolves.

"We also don't have a way to contact the others and maybe they would know. This is strange. I wonder if the wolves at Forks are aware of this." Alice said pacing back and forth.

I wiped a strand of hair away from Jacob's face before sitting back down on the couch.

One problem came up after the next. And now there were two unconscious wolves mentioning the Ashers.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"Seth?" I asked nervously. Seth had suddenly gone uncscious. "Seth? What's wrong?"

He suddenly jerked up straight. "The Ashers….." He murmured before collapsing back on the floor.

The Ashers? What did that have to do with anything we were previously discussing?

 _We apologize for the rough way we have taken this to. As you know, we have set things fairly straight between wolves and vampires and it has been disrupted._

 _If you aren't aware, we have had a recent disagreement with a pack of wolves further south. In Brazil, the "Alvarez Clan" has disagreed that wolves should wear a collar so we are constantly aware of your travelling. It is simply a method to keep track of everyone via tracker. They refused to wear them so a battle was waged. They lost. Don't make the same mistake._

 _We will send some members over to set the trackers next month. Be ready and we suggest you don't put up a fight._

 _This message is delivered to the Uley and Black Packs._

 _From,_

 _The Ashers the head advisers to the Volturi._

 _*Seth_

I immediately picked up the unconscious Seth and raced back to the house.

"Carlisle what's happening?" shrieked Mikayla.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered anxiously as he surveyed Leah. I burst in carrying Seth and laid him beside Leah.

"Him to?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. I recited my findings on Seth's dream or vision or whatever the bloody hell it was.

"It's similar to what they wanted to do to the merpeople." Eleazer said gravely. "This could lead to the extinction of werewolves."

"If they can see wherever they're going, what's to stop them from seeing what they do and what they say?" I asked.

"We have to get the Volturi to stop this madness. We don't need another uprising and more bad blood between the two species. Carlisle, perhaps you can talk to Aro?" Jasper asked.

"I can try. I have a feeling that the Ashers have a lot of say and influence over this." he said seriously.

"We can't let this happen." Esme said gripping her seat.

"I'll go tomorrow." Carlisle said.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

"Do you think that the Ashers are somehow getting to them from the inside? Through dreams?" I asked as we sat and pondered reasons why things were happening with the wolves like they were.

"The Ashers were said to be very gifted remember?" Alice reminded. "It's possible one of them knows how to play recordings or warnings or visions or something manipulative and deceiving like that."

"But why? What would the Ashers want to do that for?" Angelina asked.

"They're up to something. Whatever it is, it's not going to end well." Alice said.

She then went rigid and still. Her eyes were focused and her face was concentrated.

"She's having a vision." I explained to the alarmed Angelina.

"The Volturi are planning to slowly hunt the werewolves to extinction." Alice murmured.

"You've got to be kidding." I gasped. "Wait, I thought they had a shield that blocked you from predicting or seeing anything."

"She died." Alice whispered. "She was too chatty for their preference."

"Aro just decided. They're starting by getting the werewolves to wear tracker collars. They mean harm not the opposite. It's not a precaution it's a setup." Alice breathed.

"That's terrible." Angelina gasped.

"That just means we have to take the Volturi down sooner. The faster it's done, the less harm can be done." I said standing up. "We need to decide whether we're trusting William or not, take the chance or not and then decide how we're going to proceed upon returning to Volterra." I said firmly.

Alice seemed to think about this before responding.

She gave a curt nod and was about to speak when the two wolves jerked straight and were panting heavily and unsteadily.

"Jake! Embry! Are you alright? We...we know what Aro has planned." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah...the damn collars." Jacob shivered.

"What?" I asked confused.

Jacob and Embry burst into the retelling of of their message.

"That's so barbaric!" Angelina exclaimed. "You are dogs but is that level of animal hostility really necessary?"

"Wait, you said it was from the Ashers?" Alice asked suddenly.

Embry and Jacob nodded wolfing down what was left from last night. "From the Ashers head advisers of the Volturi." Jacob added his mouth full. I made a face of disgust which he must have thought amusing because he snorted with laughter.

"Then Aro must have left the decision up to the Ashers because I've been watching his decisions and this was not one of them." Alice said biting her lip.

"He isn't going to hunt us to extinction." Jacob said chugging down some water.

"That's right. We need to consider what Bella had said earlier. Bella?" Alice asked addressing me.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

A while later, Leah and Seth had woke up confirming our story.

"It won't happen." I assured them.

"Damn right." Mikayla growled.

I smiled inwardly. Ah, young love. I felt older after thinking that.

"Bella has an idea." Seth said suddenly rubbing his forehead.

"Of course she does." I murmured listening intently.

"Wait. Seth you and Leah should get some rest. Go rest up this can wait. You both looked exhausted." Carlisle said his doctoral side turning on.

Seth sighed and exited with Leah at his heels followed shortly by Mikayla.

Quil walked in a moment later yawning. Seth must have asked him to come and translate.

"Bella says that we need to take the Volturi down faster to prevent any more harm. And that we need to decide whether we're taking a chance on William or not. And how they're going to proceed upon returning to Volterra. If they take down the Volturi faster, they might not have a chance to hunt down the wolves." Quil translated.

"That makes sense." Jasper said one hand rubbing his chin.

"It does. To take down the source of destruction before it spreads." Carlisle nodded.

"So what should they do when they return to Volterra?" Tanya asked.

"Well they went on this mission to get on their good side right?" Eleazer asked.

"Yes. So that they could gain a little more trust from the Volturi. And then once they're on the Volturi's good side, we can turn things against them and slowly destruct their system." Carlisle answered.

"Well, I highly doubt one mission is going to immediately transfer them onto their inner circle. It's going to take a lot more than that." Eleazer said seriously.

There was silence.

So it wasn't over and there was still more to be done.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

"Well…" I said lamely. At least I was being given a chance to state my facts. "Let's start with trusting William. Once we figure that out, we can devise a plan to take them down as fast as possible." I said looking at them.

"Bella trusting William…..I don't know." Jacob said immediately.

I sighed. "Jake, I'm stating what I think we need to start out with first."

"Trusting William….it's a big decision." Alice said looking out the balcony.

"I know. Maybe we should take a vote?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "Sounds fair." Angelina added.

"Okay. I think we should trust him." I said looking at my hands. "Like I said earlier; we're only considering his blood relations and not him. What about what he's been through and everything that's going on?"

"OKay." Alice said jotting something down on a sheet of paper. "I think….I think that we should too." She said nudging me. "But not Marcus. Yet."

I smiled. "Thank you Alice." I said and hugged her. I was really glad she came here with me.

"I don't think we should." Jacob repeated. "They're bloodsuckers, who work for the Volturi, who have done terrible, horrible things, who have taken advantage of their power and who are deceitful and cruel and vile and-" Jacob vented.

"Alright. We got it." Alice interrupted as she harshly marked something down.

"Angelina?" I asked gently. She looked like she was having a mental debate inside her head. She snapped her head up.

She gulped. "I'm sorry Bella but no. I don't think we should trust William. Nor Marcus." I nodded hiding my disappointment.

Alice marked another thing down before turning to Embry. Embry eyed Jacob before responding. "I think we should trust him but not Marcus too." he said turning towards me at the end.

"Can you ask the others?" Alice asked Embry and ignoring the scowling Jacob. He nodded before turning into a wolf.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"No. No way no." Tanya said firmly crossing her arms. Quil nodded.

"No." Carman said. "It's too big of a risk."

"Yes. I'm relying on what I can confirm of my past history with the Volturi." Eleazer said.

"No." Leah said. "We can't trust them."

"Yes. William's story sounds like something the Volturi would do." Mikayla said expressionless.

Esme looked sympathetically at her.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "We have to hope."

"No." Jasper said. "It's just not worth the risk."

"No." Rosalie said firmly. "They can play with your mind." she said fingering a blanket.

"Yes." Seth said. "Sounds like William seemed trustworthy. His reasonings are reasonable."

"Aside the fact that apparently you don't have to bite a person to become a vampire." Leah said sarcastically. The siblings traded glares.

"Yes. But not Marcus." Kate said quietly. That was understandable after her history with the Volturi.

"Xavier said yes. Emmett said yes. Quil says no." I translated.

"No." Esme said softly. "I'm not risking my family."

"Neither are we." Carlisle said. Esme nodded and leaned into him.

"No. I'm not risking anything either." I said.

"It's tied." Carlisle said. Great. Now what?

"Alice is suggesting a compromise. Trust William but not Marcus. Yet." I translated.

"That's leaning towards what the others want!" Leah pointed out.

"It is a compromise." Jasper said.

"A crappy one!" Leah grumbled.

"I think it's the only solution. I see no other option. And it's fairly reasonable if you think about it." Carlisle said.

"Quil wants to know whether to agree on that compromise or debate a while longer." I translated again.

"I think it's a compromise." Carlisle said.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

"Where is William staying?" I asked Xavier.

"He said something about staying at the Huron Inn a few miles down if we needed anything." Xavier said.

"Okay let's go." I said to Alice and Emmett. We were going to head down there and tell him what we've decided. And then we would work with him to plot the destruction of the Volturi.

"Jake and Embry should be on patrol by now." Alice said as we walked through the forest so no one could see us.

"There have been no sightings yet so this is a complete waste of time." Emmett grumbled.

"We're leaving tomorrow night." Alice chidded. We had got a letter from the Volturi saying that after three days, if nothing was found, we can return back with our daily reports and then that was that.

"How are we going to keep on getting on their good side?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe our connection with William and Marcus will make it faster." Alice said.

We walked towards the hotel silently. We wanted to take our time to think over what we were going to say and how we were going to do it.

"Are we doing the right thing?" I asked after a while.

"We better be." Emmett said looking around. Alice elbowed him.

"Bella, I think we are. I mean, after what you said….I realized that we _were_ only seeing the blood relations between William and Marcus and we were completely ignoring the fact that he could have been a real kid suffering alone and in the dark. If William really was a good person and we chose to ignore him because of his blood relations, I don't think I could forgive myself. And if lives were lost because of that…...so thank you Bella. For making everyone realize that." Alice said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you're here Alice." I said honestly.

"This is all touching and stuff but the devil is here." Emmett snarled.

We turned to look at the hotel where Marcus was talking feverishly with William at the entrance. They seemed to be arguing about something. But when I heard Renesmee's name in the same sentence as death, I lunged.

Author's Note

Pls review!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews. Likely to be a sequel….:)

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"Right now they're going to discuss their decisions with William. We should start thinking ahead about the next few plans." Carlisle said after the latest update now from Seth.

"Alice thinks that connections to William and Marcus will hopefully speed things up." I said.

"It might. There's got to be some positive out of trusting that two headed swine." Rosalie said clearly still upset after the decision was made.

"When they get back to Volterra, what should be their next step on getting on the Volturi good side?" Carlisle asked bringing us back to the topic of discussion.

There was a while as we all considered the possible solutions.

"Aro expects them all to hate the killing aspect of the Volturi. I know he knows Bella especially found it very difficult to see that poor boy in the dumpster die. If they were to stoop to that level just for the sake of this cause, maybe, that would show Aro that they aren't pussies who are too soft to do something vile and violent like that." Kate said thoughtfully.

"That's dangerous." I said shaking my head.

"Everything about this is _dangerous_." Rosalie snapped.

I chose to ignore her as I continued. "I meant that for their mentality. How would they feel to heartlessly murder an innocent after innocent? They could barely handle one little immortal child how would they feel about more? And it would really damage them inside to be murdering so coldly and relentlessly like that. What if they went to deep and became power crazy and weren't able to go back to their good selves. They'd stoop right down next to the Volturi and wouldn't be able to see the difference between good and bad anymore." I explained.

"Killing can change that even if they can come up with an excuse for it." Eleazer said.

"What if we take a leaf out of Demetri's book? Why don't we find some dirt on someone and hand them in?" Jasper asked more to himself than to us.

We looked at him appalled by his thought. Rosalie went stiffly rigid and looked scared beyond words.

"Not like that!" Jasper said quickly, noticing our faces. "I meant what if we found dirt good enough to make Aro think we are solely serving him and that we are dedicated to the Volturi only. And nothing harsh enough to get the person killed." Jasper said as our faces regained their composure.

"Why don't we just rat out Marcus?" Seth grumbled.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

Renesmee what? Renesmee who? How dare they discuss my daughter in front of me and dare they talk about things regarding her? She was _mine_. Oh and Edward's.

Fury was all that coursed through me and not even Alice or Emmett could stop me as I bursted in the room, completely destroying our element of surprise and tackling Marcus to the floor. I flipped his so my knee was in between his shoulder blades and so I was holding one arm down with the other knee and my hands around his throat.

"Bella no!" Alice exclaimed racing in after me. Emmett looked amused and hopeful as I glared with hate down at Marcus.

William didn't do so much as flinch as he watched me tackle his father. Marcus wasn't even attempting to fight back.

"Bloody murderer." I hissed as I snarled.

"Bella at least let us explain." William said after a while. "Marcus was just leaving."

"You are outnumbered." I reminded harshly to Marcus as I slowly stood still shaking from undeniable fury.

"I look forward to working with you soon." Marcus said expressionless as he exited the hotel foyer. The hotel was a crappy one with broken things everywhere and there wasn't even a concierge at the front desk. There were no signs of life for a thousand miles. No wonder they picked this spot.

"Go to hell." I growled.

After they calmed me down and got me to regain my self control and talked me into not going after him and ripping his throat out, we sat with William on the lobby couch.

"Now that we're all sane," Emmett says nudging me. I scowl and curse him in my mind.

"You'll just irritate her more." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"You can't irritate the already irritated." Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you want her to blow up at you? Because I assure you she will and I won't hold her back. I'll _help_ her." Alice snapped.

"I am right here you know!" I said disrupting both of them.

"Can we just get on with it?" Emmett grumbled.

"I would have if you-" Alice retorted.

" _Get on with it_." I said sighing.

"William, we've decided to trust you. But not Marcus yet. He's done too many terrible things we aren't ready to let go just like that." Alice said calmly.

William nodded. He looked relieved and genuinely happy.

"You have to understand that not everyone is agreeing to our decision to trust you and all of us do have our doubts. It's nothing personal, it's just the facts and everything seems against trusting you. So, to put things into perspective, if you step one foot out of line, leading us to believe you are at fault, or if you even appear suspicious, we will lose complete trust in you. Don't lose it. We are willing to put aside the past and work with you unless things get out of hand." Alice said as kindly as she could but with firmness and finality.

William nodded again. "When should we meet?"

"Come to the Bianchi's the night we return." Alice said standing and Emmett and I followed suit.

"We'll see you soon." Alice said curtly before we turned and left the hotel.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

After agreeing, we weren't intent on ratting out Marcus due to our needs, we had racked our brains for something else. There was no way for us to find dirt but we had told the inside group to see what they could find.

The others were out on a hunt and I was the only one in the house. Brad tagged along with them, eager to see the hunt again and Mikayla had said she needed some human time outside.

I sat in the bedroom that had it's only bed aside the one for Brad. The bed I bought so Bella had something to sleep on. I sat on it tentatively almost afraid to disrupt the silence around it. I landed softly on the soft mattress and fell back with a moan as I inhaled Bella's strong human scent still present.

I glanced out the window and spotted our cottage in the distance. My heart ached to go back. As weak and embarrassing as it was, I didn't want to go back. I couldn't go back. There were too many remaining things in there that reminded me of Renesmee and Bella. They were both gone. _Gone_. Going there would make him feel so alone and useless. Wimp or not, he couldn't go back there without his family. They were going back together. It hurt to look at the house and know that so many things had happened there. Their home. Everything happened there. The Cullen's house sometimes felt like a headquarters for everything going on, it didn't always have the sensation of home. And sometimes that's all you needed.

FLASHBACK

" _I want to go swimming!" Renesmee said hopefully looking up at me as she ate her breakfast at the table._

 _I studied her and smiled lightly as I washed the pan and placed it away. "Do you know how to swim?" I asked wiping my hands on a dishcloth._

" _No but you can teach me." Renesmee said smiling, her mouth full of eggs. "You know how to do everything." she said. She was obviously buttering me up to get what she wanted. The smart cookie._

 _I sighed dramatically. "Well…...I suppose…."_

" _Thanks daddy!" Renesmee grinned leaving her plate for me to wipe and clean as she ran off to get ready. I laughed._

" _I haven't even said my answer yet." I called after her._

 _She stuck her head back inside. "But you were going to." she said already holding her swimsuit. She disappeared in a flash to get ready. The sneaky little girl. Mother like daughter. Alice had dragged the poor Bella out to go shopping and that left myself with some father-daughter time with Renesmee. And boy she was going to get it._

 _I changed into swimming trunks and an hour later, met the squealing Renesmee at our little pond._

" _Ready?" I asked her holding her hand._

" _Mhm!" Renesmee said eager to get into the water. I laughed at her innocence and waded into the water._

" _Do you want to jump in or-?" I asked before a big splash erupted in front of me and Renesmee came leaping in. She was smiling wide but she was struggling to stay afloat. I swam over and helped her._

" _Let's start with floating before you get in over your head." I said nudging her. She giggled. "Lay on your back, I'll hold you up, spread your arms and legs out like a starfish and stick your tummy up to stay afloat." I instructed her as she excitedly listened. I watched proudly as she managed to stay afloat without my assistance._

" _I'm doing it!" she said happily as I pulled her hands around the pool._

" _At least you two look like you had fun." a voice said from behind us an hour or two later. I turned to see Bella standing there looking annoyed and harassed. She held a dozen or more shopping bags in her hand._

" _Alice?" I asked as I swung Renesmee around._

" _Who else?!" she asked sarcastically as she tossed the shopping bags into her closet and coming back outside._

" _Mum!" Renesmee said happily before swimming gracefully towards Bella at the edge of the pond. A perfect front stroke._

" _How's my angel?" Bella asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

" _Fine. Daddy taught me how to swim!" Renesmee said her eyes bright. "See!" she said before doing a couple laps around the pool and finishing with a front dive._

 _Bella clapped politely as she grinned proudly matching my own. I playfully splashed her with water and she turned on my so fast I actually laughed._

" _Watch it!" she said. "I don't want Alice hunting me down."_

 _I splashed her again and within moments, she was in the pond, chasing me. Renesmee was giggling in fits of laughter. Clearly we were amusing her. Never thought she would find this so entertaining._

 _I grinned and winked at Renesmee before ducking under and all went quiet. Bella looked around in confusion but she could smell my scent nearing her so she kept swimming. With a burst of speed I shot up and caught her legs and dunked her under. As we both went under, I could see her cursing and kicking me away underwater. I laughed and offered her my hand. She took it rolling her eyes and we swam together under the water feeling invincible._

FLASHBACK ENDED

I smiled as I thought back to all the happy memories that had happened in that cottage. Going back would feel and be too much f a reminder of Bella and Renesmee. I couldn't go back. Not alone.

 _ **Back in Canada**_

As night dawned, I rapidly stuffed my belongings in my bag. I paused when I picked up the picture of the three of us. We were packing to go back to the Volturi and report our findings but I couldn't help but linger over the picture.

I ran my thumb lightly over Renesmee's hair and Edward's cheek. They were both so so far away. After everything that happened, I never expected separation to be the thing that killed me in the end. Turns out, everything I thought I knew about the world was wrong.

FLASHBACK  
 _The stars seemed to dance in the sky as I lay across the picnic blanket leaning my head on Edward's chest._

" _What are you thinking about?" Edward asked playing with a strand of my hair._

" _The stars are beautiful." I said watching them glow. "And don't even dare compare them to me." I said warningly. Every time I said something was beautiful, he would come back with a comparison of it to me. And to be honest, it wasn't true._

 _Edward chuckled. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?"_

" _Positive." I said. "And it's not like you read mine either." I said crossing my arms._

 _He laughed his wonderfully melodic laugh and looked down towards me. "Which is why I need to know what you're really thinking." he said nudging me lightly._

 _I sighed. "The world has it's own mind and I feel that as of right now, it's doing us a massive favour. Miracle even." I said knowing it sounded pretty messed up._

" _The world has a mind and sometimes it's anger is unleashed on people at random. At times, you feel like it's someone else's turn to experience the pain. And how it's so unfair that you're still going through it. But I feel it's times like those, where the world really challenges us to do something." Edward said thoughtfully and meaningfully. "Now that's messed up."_

 _I laughed. "Your messed up." I said turning on my side to look at him._

" _Precisely." he said leaning in to seize my lips._

FLASHBACK ENDED

Even then I didn't know what the world had in store for me. But I remembered Edward's wise words and I know he meant it. Maybe we did have to suffer through pain a lot but maybe there was a reason. Maybe it was the price of immortality.

I met Alice, Emmett, the Bianchi's, the wolves and William at the port where we would be swimming back to Volterra.

"We're swimming in a line. It's night time and it'll be easier to just follow the person in front." Alice said. "Doesn't matter which way but Bella's in the middle to hold up the shield."

We got into a line, myself in the middle, sandwiched in between William and Jacob.

We dove into the water and I couldn't help but feel nervous about the return back. How would we ensure we were truly on the Volturi's good side? Even with William and Marcus on our side, it wouldn't be easy. All I wanted for the moment was to report to the demons and then do something productive to get Renesmee back. I wanted so badly to go into their cells and break it open and bring Renesmee home, screw the consequences.

The days apart were like a knife digging a cm deeper each day. Like a sea draining of water ml by ml. Like the sky, disappearing of all stars and wonders hour by hour. Like a flower losing petal by petal and drying of all it's nature purity. A lunar love that was being stretched wider than the universe itself that was just sprouting then dying but never disappearing. The lunar like love was always there just not always visible.

Edward and Renesmee. My Lunar Love. Always there. Just not always visible.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Carlisle was leaving tomorrow to go to Volterra to talk with Aro and hopefully bring him to his senses. Was he really taking this as far as hunting down another magical species that was just as much a secret as our own? Were they really overstepping their power so much as to inflict such murderous well...murders?

Jasper, Esme and Eleazer were to go with him. Hopefully Eleazer would be able to assist in convincing Aro out of this maniac decision.

The rest of us were going to try and think of a way to ease our way up the Volturi friendly list.

And it wasn't going too well.

"Why don't we just rat out Marcus?" Seth complained after a while.

"How many times do I have to explain it?" Rosalie asked irritated. " _We can't._ We aren't trusting Marcus yet but-"

"Exactly! We're only trusting William! So why not tattle on his jackass father?" Seth asked throwing his hands up for emphasis.

Rosalie was about to retaliate when there was a painful moan beside her. We turned to see Mikayla wincing in pain. Leah was out on patrol right now so Rosalie knelt down beside Mikayla and pried a hand off of her temple.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"I just heard...someone." Mikayla said awkwardly. The rest of us shared a look. Hearing things in your head as a human who had powers that she weren't aware of nor that anyone knew the meaning to, wasn't a good sign.

"Who'd you hear?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"I...I don't know. But is sounded….oddly familiar." Mikayla said in a shaky voice. Her eyes were alight with fear. Fear only something truly terrifying could bring out. Mikayla hadn't shown any signs of weakness since she arrived in fact she showed a lot of nerve. So whatever this was must have been truly nerve racking.

"What did it say?" Tanya asked studying Mikayla.

"It...it was a scream. It was screaming...and…" Mikayla said shaking slightly begore groaning in agony again.

 _There was a terrible, ear splintering cry in the air. There was no one in sight but a voice trailed over._

" _Please! Don't! Don't do this! You killed my parents! I lost my family, my entire family because of YOU! I hate you and I effing swear that I'm going to rip your fat ass heads off and serve it to you!" a voice vowed._

 _*Mikayla_

"Who was that?" I asked nervously.

Mikayla wept harder muttering to herself. "I don't know."

 _Who was that? Who's there? Come out! What the hell is happening?!_

 _And who was that man in the woods who kept staring at me. He stared, I stared and then...blank. *Mikayla_

"Edward what's going on?" Kate asked narrowing her eyes. I retold everything I read in her mind seeing Mikayla in too much distress to explain.

"You need to tell us what happened when you were in the woods alone today." Tanya said firmly.

"I….I was walking and….and….a man. I didn't see his face but he was dressed in a black cloak and he looked at me..I looked back. We were just staring at each other and then blank. I can't remember anything else." Mikayla choked out. "It sounded so familiar, I just can't remember."

"Memory powers." Carman said suddenly. "The man was an Asher with the gifted power to make a person forget someone or something. You know that girl. But we need to find a way to get your memory back. Eleazer said something like that once.

"But why would they want to wipe that memory from her mind?" I asked confused.

"They have a reason. And whatever reason it is, it's for their benefit and sure as hell not ours." Rosalie said.

"How will we restore that memory? It could be something important that we can use to our advantage." Kate asked.

"I don't know." Carman said wracking her mind for an answer. "We'll have to wait for Eleazer to come back and tell us."

"That means they know about Mikayla." Rosalie said biting her lip. " _That_ is a huge disadvantage."

"It might not necessarily be someone from the Volturi or Ashers." Tanya pointed out. "Anyone could have worn a black cloak." she said.

"And manage to wipe that particular memory from her mind? I don't think so…" Rosalie said doubtfully.

"Can you describe his face?" I asked Mikayla who was struggling to regain her composure. She was quite an expert at that. She looked like she just won a battle and was here to acclaim her reward. She shook her head.

"I can't remember much after that, just that I joined the hunting group when they came back and into the house. But I _know_ that girl. I just don't know who." she said furrowing her brows in concentration.

"Don't stress Mikayla. We'll figure how to restore that memory when the group returns and we're going to hunt this person down." Carman said soothingly.

I couldn't think of any reason why someone would wipe her of that memory. It was strange. And odd. Two things that were a surely terrible sign given the circumstances. I thought about all the reasons why the Volturi or the Ashers might want to wipe her of that particular memory. What was so special or unique about that one compared to all of her lifetime memories? Something about who that voice belonged to was a key point in this I was sure of. Now, we had to figure out who it was.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

Anger, hate, sadness, grief and despise flashed through my mind as the Volturi castle came into view. I can't even describe how incredibly much I want to storm in there and demand to get my daughter back or else….

But I knew to keep myself in check or risk losing all our lives. It just wasn't easy. I knew I had to but I didn't know how much longer this encaged, enraged, protective and fierce mother could be refrained from attacking and taking back what was hers. But I guess I would find out. Hopefully.

Lunar Love. As big as the moon, as strong as the galaxy above-my love.

 _I'm coming Renesmee._ I thought. Even though I knew it was going to take longer than this. _Hang on. I'm coming._

Author's Note

Pls review!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Back in Volterra**_

I grit my teeth as we entered the palace late in the night maybe even early morning.

"We just need to go to the reporting offices, give our findings and whatnot from our view the past few days and then we're off for the next 2 days." Xavier said as we trudged to the reporting offices. I was not in the mood. It was killing me to know that Renesmee was only somewhere in here. Maybe even a few feet away from me. I wanted to find her. It looked like there was still a lot left to do but I would do it. If only it didn't take so long.

Jacob squeezed my arm. "She's strong." He assured. He must be worried too given his imprint was locked somewhere in the Volturi.

"I know. It's just…..hard. How are you coping with the fact that the Volturi wants to hunt your species to extinction?" I asked seeing no way to make that sound less terrible than it really was.

He smiled weakly. "Lovely. Just another day in the job." He laughed. I joined him but I went suddenly rigid.

"You shouldn't be here." I said grabbing Embry and Jacob by their arms.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked trying to shake off my hold.

"These creeps want to hunt your species down, starting by giving you collars and you are just going to walk into their headquarters and work for them?" I demanded looking left and right. The others had stopped too.

"Bella I'm staying. Embry can leave if he wants but I'm in Renesmee's life too and I'm going to help save her. This is my choice like it was your choice to become a vampire. Let me do this. They won't hurt us." Jacob assured. "Yet." I heard him mutter.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But if things get bad, you two leave. Got it?" I asked eyeing them both.

They nodded as we continued walking towards the reporting rooms. This was going to be a long night.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Leah had returned, completely angry that no one had called her when Mikayla had her vision or whatever that was.

She was absolutely ballistic and I couldn't say I blamed her. I would have been furious and angry if people had forgotten my absence when Bella was suffering.

It had taken Mikayla 30 minutes to calm her down. We were all off by then.

I headed to the woods with the rest of them to see if we could sniff out the man who probably erased that memory from Mikayla's mind.

"I don't smell anything." Tanya said walking around and sniffing.

"Neither do I." Carman said a little irritated.

"How can we not smell his scent?" I asked shaking my head. "Even if they wished not to be identified, their smell would still be present."

We walked around and inhaled repeatedly but smelled nothing of the other person's scent.

"That's impossible." Carman muttered running a hand through her hair. "There are no unfamiliar scents."

"And by unfamiliar you mean those on the enemies' side." Rosalie said bending down to smell.

"Only our scents, Mikayla's, the wolves, the others when they left for Volterra and the inside group. Nothing else." I said thoroughly confused. "It's not possible. There has to be a scent."

"Do you smell one Edward?" Rosalie asked annoyed. "None of us can. This is beyond unusual. This needed a lot of planning."

I shook my head. Problem after problem. It never ended did it?

We headed back to the house, dissapointed with no answers.

"Did you find the ass who did this?" Leah asked leaping up from her seat.

"Not a scent. It's not possible." Kate said glaring at the wall. "There has to be a scent!"

Leah stomped out and transformed into a wolf and began investigating herself. She wouldn't find anything different. None of us did.

"Mikayla, you need to stay with one of us at all times." Carman said sitting down beside her. "We're not leaving you alone in case some other stranger decides to come and wipe some other significant memory. But if anything, _anything-_ voices, strangers, visions anything meaning _anything_ you have to let us know. We need to prevent anything like this from happening ever again. Even if you feel unsafe, you need to let us know." Carman said sternly. Mikayla nodded curtly before looking away. It must have been hard on her too. Hearing voices in your head who you know nothing about then having your memory wiped. It's a lot to take in.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I angrily logged out of my account early in the morning. It had taken me 2 and a half hours to type out a good report for the past few days. It took everything in me to refrain from lashing out and blowing our cover.

I met Angelina at the door. She and I were the last ones done as we walked back to her house. We were meeting with William and the others to discuss and plan our next steps.

"Do you ever regret having a child?" I asked Angelina. She was the only one who I could really ask this question. Mother to mother in a totally separate world with it's own conditions.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked slightly taken aback at my question.

"I mean, since we both had a child in this vampire-werewolf-magical world, it's put them through so much terror and hardships. I guess what I'm asking is, if you had never had Brad, and he was never in this danger, would you feel less...guilty? I mean they're facing adult problems and magical world ones, do you regret putting them in this position?" I asked.

Angelina seemed to consider this for a while. "I don't regret having them but I do regret being part of the magical world therefore resulting in their take part in all this." Angelina said after a while. The house came into view and I had a feeling that that was the end of the conversation. Did I regret having Renesmee? I wanted her from the very start. I fought for her and I kept her because I wanted her that badly. I gave up my life for her. I didn't regret having her one bit. I feel awful that she has to suffer through this but I would never regret having her.

We walked into the house and the others were already sitting there discussing things.

"I was just repeating what the outside group said to us." Alice said waving us over. "They want us to see if we can find something similar to what Demetri did. Nothing to get them killed, but dirt on someone so we can turn it to the Volturi to show our dedication.

"It's going to be hard. To find something without getting the person killed." Emmett said cracking his knuckles. "The Volturi aren't usually forgiving. And as they've said before, they don't give second chances."

"We should keep tabs on some of their members." Xavier said rubbing his chin. "Keep an eye on them and their whereabouts and stuff like that." He said thoughtfully. "It might give us a lead."

"That looks like the only way for the moment." Alice said nodding slowly. "Let's divide up the members between us."

"I want Jane." I said immediately. They stared at me for a while.

"You can't hurt her Bella. You can't blow our cover." Alice said after a while.

"I know that. I know I can't. But I want Jane. I'd love to find something on her and get her ass kicked."

"Bella." Alice said slowly as she came towards me. "Remember who you are. I know they took Renesmee and you want to get her back and your revenge. But we're not stooping to their level by killing for our personal needs. Remember that. We're different." She said looking at me in the eye. I knew she was right. I didn't want to be part of the Volturi yet I began to think like one of them. How could I be willing to kill someone even if they did terrible things? I wasn't that person. Where was the girl who was horrified by the mere fact she turned in the location of the immortal boy? I had to hold on to her and not get brainwashed by the Volturi ways. I was better than that. I nodded my head.

"But I still want Jane." I said firmly. Alice looked at me before nodding and writing something on a piece of paper.

"Demetri is mine." Emmett said crossing his arms daring anyone to protest. No one did. He had his reasons. But he also heard Alice's speech for me which applied to him too.

"I'll take Felix." Xavier said as Alice continued to write.

"I want Alec." Jacob said almost excitedly. I rolled my eyes as the rest of us took our pick on who we would be following.

I didn't simply want to follow Jane because I wanted revenge or anything like that. I just felt in general like she needed to be followed. I never liked her and she never liked me. She hated me because I was immune to her pain powers and I hated her for what she did. I knew it was unlikely to find any dirt on her because she was such a devoted member.

I looked loathingly at the Volturi residence and it took all my willpower not to go in there and snatch my daughter back.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

We sat in the living room waiting for any news from the inside group. They had two days off but as far as we were concerned, they were divvying up members to follow. It was a start.  
"Do you think they're really going to hunt wolves to extinction?" Tanya asked to no one in particular.

"They've hunted a species to extinction once, they'll do it again." I said expressionless. "They hunted merpeople to extinction because they refused to follow the Volturi rules and the Volturi hunted them off without hesitation. They felt no remorse about wiping out an entire civilization. They won't feel mercy about doing it again. That's why Carlisle's gone to talk sense into Aro and why we need to strip the Volturi of power quickly. Hopefully this won't go on much longer." I said looking out the window.

"And if it does?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're dead." I said. There was silence. It was true. The Volturi started as a government that wanted to maintain our secret. But they became power crazed and overstepped their power. They took advantage of it and began killing mercilessly. They hunted a species to extinction because they refused to listen to unjust rules. They waged a war on us when we were innocent and their facts were faulty. They kidnapped my daughter and brought this all on us. Even if they were trying to recruit us as members, there was no such measure that allowed them the right to kidnap our daughter. They heartlessly murdered Renee and Phil. And things are only getting worse. They needed to be stopped which is why we were not only sending people into "work" for the Volturi but to be inside spies to bring them down. If we got Renesmee back after another war like last time, nothing could stop them from doing what they did again.

I rubbed my eyes as I excused myself to go outside and get some fresh air.

I sat down at the base of a tree trunk and rubbed my temples.

"I can't keep pretending!" A voice said angrily. I recognized the voice to be Luke's. "I've been hiding for ages here and it's done me no good! I can't keep pretending to be something I'm not! I don't belong here and I never will!" I listened intently.

 _Why don't they try living like this for more than a month! He doesn't understand and he never will! *Luke_

 _Why can't he just accept this is for his own good?! Wait! There's a new scent! *Unknown_

I went stiff as the unknown person hissed the discovery of my scent to Luke and their minds went to how thirsty they were and repeated that. They parted ways and Luke took off and the unknown scent was gone, running off to who knows where.

I stood shakily as I mulled over what I had just heard. What was Luke doing conversing with strange people? And what were they talking about? He rushed into the house and retold the events of the Luke and the strange man.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

It was mid afternoon as I sat lazily in my bed looking at the ceiling. I hadn't done anything productive since we returned except claim I wanted to keep an eye on Jane. I wanted nothing more than my daughter back and my husband with me. In other words, I had never felt more alone.

I fingered Renesmee's bow that I had brought with me and smelled the familiar scent of Renesmee. I remembered the time she first wore her favorite bow.

FLASHBACK

" _Happy Birthday my darling!" I said hopping into Renesmee's bed and kissing her lightly._

" _Where's our big girl?" Edward singsonged as he came in and sat on the other end of her bed. She yawned before grinning at us and pointed her thumbs at herself._

" _I'm right here!" She said gleefully. I laughed and hugged her as I got into the covers. She giggled and kissed me sloppily on the cheek. "Good morning mom."_

" _I am part of this family." Edward laughed tickling Renesmee under the chin. She squealed and pulled him under the covers._

" _You're the dad." She said matter of factly. I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

" _What do you want to do today?" I asked. She seemed to think about this for a while._

" _I want to open presents. Then I want to go hunting, then I want to go to La Push beach and then I want to have my birthday party!" She said excitedly._

" _That's a lot." Edward smiled pretending to consider it. "Alright. Since you're the boss today." She leaped up, kissed us both before rushing off to find her presents._

" _She never ceases to impress." I said holding Edward's hand as we walked to the living room where she was holding all her presents. She tore them open one by one. She finally reached a small box with a large bow on it._

" _My birthday bow!" She squealed before ripping it open. I smiled. Every year, for her birthday, we had gotten her a birthday bow. Big bow on the wrapping and small bow on the inside._

" _I love this one! It's my favorite!" She said happily before clipping it in her hair._

" _Your favorite?" Edward asked lifting her onto his hip. She nodded happily. I laughed and walked over and fixed the bow which was previously hanging loosely. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed us all close._

" _Happy birthday sweetie." I said as our three foreheads touched._

" _Thank you." She said placing an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as we all stood there for a while enjoying the bliss of the moment._

FLASHBACK ENDED

Why is it that every time I was sad, a happy memory came and clouded my mind? In a way it was good because it gave me a temporary escape. In a way it was bad because afterwards, I felt even worse.

"Bella! Come down!" Alice yelled frantically. I jerked out of bed and raced downstairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked around in alarm. Alice waved me over. Everyone was crowded around the window.

I peered outside and to my horror, there was a group of members from the Volturi strangling wolves to get them into collars. They weren't being gentle about it at all. They were tackling them with brutal force and using abuse to force them into the collar. The more a wolf fought back, the more people ambushed it with attacks. There were some wolves, so harshly beaten, that the collar was half on but the wolf was already dead. There was a growing pile on the side of the road. I suddenly recognized one no two of the wolves.

"Jacob and Embry rushed out to help them. I told them not to! They'll only get themselves into more trouble. We need to keep a low profile." Alice said clearly angry that they were interfering. I knew why they felt the need to assist the other pack of wolves. They knew that if their families at home put up a fight too, this was the future result. They felt the urge to help out a brothering pack.

I bit my lip as I fought the gut feeling to go and help them. This was now a full on aggressive battle between the Volturi and the wolves. The Volturi was overpowering the wolves and were jamming the collars so forcefully onto the poor wolves neck. I couldn't take it anymore and I made my way as fast as I could to the door. Alice must have been anticipating this because she lashed out and grabbed me. I hissed and Emmett hoisted me like a sack of rice over his shoulder and turned back to look at the battle.

"Emmett I swear if you don't let me go-" I began before a shrill howl erupted from the battle. I went still and so did everyone else in the room. I took that opportunity to knee Emmett in the stomach and punch him in the shoulder. I ran out the door before anyone could stop me and by the time I got there, Jacob was already on the floor in human form bleeding.

"Jake!" I screamed. Before I could rush towards him, 3 large wolves stepped in front of him. One of them turned into human and spoke to me with an accent.

"You filthy vampire! Part of the Volturi and you dare run after this brave young man who isn't part of the pack but was loyal and kind enough to his species to cut in! Leave before you force my hand!" The one in the middle promised as he turned back into a wolf. Hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me back into the Bianchi's.

"What the hell Bella?! You could have gotten yourself killed." Emmett demanded.

"Those wolves mean well, they're defending themselves but they don't know anything about you except that you're a vampire who must be in the Volturi! And you run out there and do what you did is a one way ticket to hell!" Alice said glaring down at me.

"They're jamming collars by brute _force_ onto wolves! How can you just stand there and watch?" I asked growing angry.

"Bella if we get involved not only will we get killed but we'll blow our cover! No one there knows Jacob and Embry so they should be fine unless someone that does know them arrives there-" Alice was cut off when the front door swung open and a limping Embry hauled the bleeding Jacob into the house.

"Jake!" I said rushing towards him. The smell of blood hit me like a wave of entrancing essence. The blood. The blood. I hadn't hunted since before the trip. I staggered away and fell into Alice who held me as Angelina cautiously made her way to the injured Jacob. Emmett helped Embry to the couch and went to get him ice. Xavier rushed to get the first aid kit. Angelina knelt beside Jacob and pried his arms off of his stomach. There was a massive gash that went in deep. The blood soaked onto the floor as Angelina tended to his wounds.

I turned and looked out the window. There was a large pile of wolves. Dead ones. Laying there for someone else from the Volturi to clean. I was disgusted as I spotted the whimpering wolves stand shakily from being harassed and ambushed. They were all beaten badly and the collars were so roughly attached to them. I watched as one of the wolves in human form attempted in vain to pry the collar off the other wolves. The collar while the wolf was in human form looked like a chain that was choking them. The human wolf gave one yank at one of the wolves and he was immediately shocked from top to bottom. I winced as the man fell on the floor and began convulsing in spasms.

"They're the Spanish pack from Spain." Alice said noticing as I watched the struggling wolves.

"Can't we help them Alice?" I asked looking at her desperately.

"They'll take it the wrong way. And what could we do? We couldn't take off the collar if we even tried." Alice said trying to make me understand. But I don't think I could. Just seeing such horrific things being done to anybody was nagging at me.

I sighed as I watched Angelina bandage up Jacob.

I had seen some of the worst things the Volturi has done. I'm truly scarred. But I think that they're not finished. Not yet. But we were going to finish them before they had their full reign of terror upon the rest of the world.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

After I told them what I overheard, we had sat in silence for a while.

"Eleazer will return and we need to get her memory restored and then we need to figure out what the hell Luke is up to." Rosalie said. She had been phrasing out what to say for the past 10 minutes.

I nodded my agreement and the others gave their consent. Tanya was about to say something when Mikayla gave an eerie cry.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked in alarm. "Mikayla? Stay with me. What's wrong?" We huddled around Mikayla as she began rocking back and forth rubbing her head and muttering things of nonsense.

 _There was a blood curdling scream that echoed. It rang on and on. *Mikayla_

For the next hour the scream was all I could hear from her mind. Then:

" _Ahhh. Sophilina. If only it were so simple. Your parents were nothing but weak humans who managed to drink some spiked blood of a vampires and received incredible powers. They were in a stage similar between human and vampire. Powers like a vampire but not really. All the other factors to being a human. They weren't either. They deserved to die." Caius sneered, stressing on the word deserved._

 _There was another anguished cry. "I'm going to tear your head off! And you have no right! No right whatsoever to call me Sophilina! That girl is dead! And you murdered her! It's Sophie! And for whatever inhuman reason you've brought me here, let. Me. Go. Now." Sophie said angrily, banging against the bars._

" _You're here because we intend to kill you. But we need to know why and what and how you are who you are since your cheating filth of parents gave birth to you and your cowardly sister, you both have the powers they did. We need to prevent terrors like you two from ever being again. In other words, you are our guinea pig." Caius drawled._

" _You two faced…." Sophie began a cursing streak that continued on and on._

" _I'm sorry you feel that way Sophilina. But you're stuck with us. And we'll find your sister. And once we know what's going on, she'll be dead too." Caius said before more curses went flying out. *Mikayla_

Author's Note

3 things:

Who do you think the girl in Mikayla's vision is? (Angel1D98 I know u know)

Do you enjoy reading flashbacks of Bella, Edward and Renesmee's past?

Who do you think erased Mikayla's memory?

And anything else you have to say. Long chapter that was updated quick Pls review :)


	21. Chapter Twenty

Author's Note

Thx for the reviews and likes. Maybe a sequel although I don't know if I can carry it on. Thx for the continuous support anyways.

Luv you all.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I had been pacing back and forth in the living room in impatience the entire day. There were so many thoughts I was so eager to do, it was driving me mad. And the separation was killing me.

It seemed that one person was watching me at all times. I had a feeling this was Alice's precaution that I would lose it and do something reckless and blow our cover.

Xavier was sitting casually at the kitchen table and was flipping through a magazine, occasionally shooting glances at me.

I sighed as I collapsed on the couch. There was a sudden new scent in the air and I jerked straight up. Xavier's head was up and alert too. I heard footsteps outside and by the time I yanked the door open, the person was gone. By then, everyone was downstairs flanking me as I looked at the object on the ground.

There was a letter laying innocently on the doorstep. I remembered the last time a letter showed up. It didn't end well. I carefully picked up the letter. I heard Alice barking orders and Emmett, Angelina and Embry to go scout the area and call William for assistance. Without seeing any danger, I ripped the letter open and began scanning it through.

 _You don't know who I am but I know who you are. All of you. I am an ally. I want to help. And I think it's best my identity remains a secret to ensure the plan works and my life and my loved one is preserved._

 _To get to the point, there is a house in Argentina. Near Iguazu Falls. It has an Italian flag not an Argentinian one that sways high in the air. The family residing there has the secret you need to get closer to your area of expertise._

 _I am here as an ally and I take to your best interests. Believe it or not, it's your only hope I can tell you that._

"What the hell?" Xavier asked reading over my shoulder. I read the letter over several times trying not to get the spark of wonder out of my system. A lead. This could be a lead. The lead we need. But as usual, there was it's severe consequence and I had a feeling Alice was about to state that.

"We can't listen to what some random letter tells us! It could be a trick and it could ultimately get us killed!" Alice exclaimed proving me right.

"I agree. It's way too dangerous." I said feeling a sense of deja vu. I had received letters with threats and it didn't end well that time when it was signed by someone, I couldn't possibly expect good results from listening to some crazed person writing to us without a signature despite what they said about their safety being jeopardized.

"This is not going to end well." Xavier murmured as we read the letter over in disbelief.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"What...what the..?" I stuttered blinking in surprise. Mikayla looked just as shocked as I was. "Do you know who that was?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I...I don't know. Maybe. It's familiar I just can't remember." Mikayla said shocked.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked. The others looked back and forth between us as if this was a tennis match.

"That would be the result of that memory wiping." I said more to myself than anyone else. "But we _need_ to figure out who that was. That persons' important I know that for sure." I said nodding.

"What? Who?" Leah asked looking in agitation left and right between us. I could tell she was getting irritated but I was so intrigued by this new piece of information I completely ignored her.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Mikayla. She looked just as confused, surprised and intrigued as I did.

"I have no idea who it is exactly but I feel like I know her. I can't put a finger on who." she said shaking her head.

"We have to get your memory back so we can-" I said before I was rudely interrupted although I have to admit, I had to see this coming.

"Damn it Edward. We're not all gifted with your godly power of mind reading and would appreciate being told too." Leah snapped. Mikayla squeezed her hand apologetically.

I explained everything I heard and Mikayla nodded every now and then. The others sat there amazed and taken aback as they took in the new information.

"That's...unbelievable." Carman breathed in awe. She straightened her back and continued. "As soon as Eleazer gets back, we'll get her memory back. They should be back tonight."

We nodded. This was...something. And I had a feeling we were going to unravel something big.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

When the others returned, finding nothing, they each read the letter and were struck into silence.

Once we were all finished, we sat in silence minus Alice who was probably still upstairs.

"I don't know what to say." Angelina said after a while. We were all sitting in a circle as we took in the news. William was staring hard at the letter.

"How about NO. No way in hell are we doing what some random letter that clearly looks like it was written by some psychotic maniac. I don't know what you bloodsuckers want to believe but I'm telling you that this is a trick!" Jacob spat glaring at nothing and no one in particular.

"Alice thought the same." I murmured.

"Well for once, I agree with the little pixie bloodsucker." Jacob said in a huff.

"I think I'm slightly more intelligent than the average pixie." Alice remarked as she walked down the stairs.

Jacob turned red and said no more.

"Embry since you're slightly less peeved, can you turn into a wolf and communicate this to the other group?" Alice asked. He nodded and within moments he was a large carnivore contacting the other large carnivores in Forks. Great method of contacting. Jacob suddenly snorted with laughter.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes in amusement and annoyance. How could anyone be laughing at a time like this?

"The look on the mind reader's puny face." Jacob said clutching his sides in laughter. I glared at him.

"They're shocked out of their minds right now." Jacob managed to choke out in between his unstoppable laughter. I continued to glare at his immaturity as we waited for a response.

"None of them think we should follow what that letter said." Embry confirmed turning back into human form.

"We figured as much." Xavier said sighing.

"So we can just toss the letter right?" Jacob asked regaining his composure. I rolled my eyes. He shouldn't have lost his composure in the first place.

"No. We shouldn't. It might be of use in the future. Mind if I keep it?" William asked. Alice handed it over cautiously. William noticed this but said nothing. Her caution was something any of us would have done but William didn't seem to mind. He looked like he was reminding himself that this was bound to happen. When he had the paper he read it over again looking at it intently as if trying to remember something.

"Saddle up because after tomorrow it's back to work." Alice said getting up and stretching.

Emmett groaned. "Who wants to go back to that shithole?" He grumbled to her back.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Just as Carman predicted the group returned at 8 in the evening. Carlisle had reported that they weren't even allowed admission into the castle. Aro had sent felix to tell Carlisle and the group that Aro was far too busy to be talking with them and to come back another time. Carlisle and the group had gone back that day and demanded to see Aro and Felix had come out with the same message. Eventually, Alec and Jane came out and Jane was eyeing all of them clearly tempted to use her powers. It was only when Alec threatened to "take a visit" to Carlisle's granddaughter, that Carlisle had left.

I was fuming after the retelling of their trip to Volterra. I would shred Alec to bits and then I would serve it to the fire. Personally.

We then retold our events during their absence and Esme looked mortified by the end. Carlisle looked solemn. And the rest looked and listened in disbelief.

"Eleazer, Carman said you knew a way to get her memory back." Leah said sounding desperate for once.

Eleazer remained silent for a while. He looked at her and then Mikayla, as he analyzed the situation.

From what he thought, it sounded very difficult.

"I don't know." He finally breathed. Leah looked crestfallen and Mikayla looked devastated.

He turned to face me and we made eye contact I gave the slightest nod and he thanked me with his eyes.

I wasn't about to expect Eleazer to propose that solution to everyone. It was too dangerous and way too risky. Lives were precious. There were only so many things that a life could handle.

Rosalie then told the returning group the events of the letter that the inside group had received from the anonymous person.

As she retold the story, I couldn't help but feel restless as I thought about the last time we received a letter like that. Bella was so broken down and I...couldn't save it from happening. And now she was by herself, working for the Volturi and doing one of the most difficult and dangerous things.

It was extremely difficult, impossibly hard to resist tearing the Volturi members inside out. Or crushing them and killing every inch of them. I thirsted for their blood it was beyond me how Bella managed to withstand from doing things I imagined. She was so strong. But we all had our limits. Since there was only so much a life could handle.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

A day passed in a blur and before I knew it, I was heading back to the Volturi with the rest of the inside group.

"I can't believe we've spent more than a month and a half here." I said shaking my head. Jacob snorted in his wolf form.

"It's been crazy in a bad way." Alice said agreeing with me.

"I can't wait for this to be over." Emmett said cracking his knuckles and we could all just imagine what he was imagining doing.

We walked into the building and found out what we were up to today.

"Alice, Emmett and Embry you're going to-" Xavier read before he was cut off.

"You're coming with us to go put some damned collars on some mutts. And not the wolf Embry. I'll take Angelina." Demetri said lightly as he crossed his arms. Behind him was a mini army of Ashers and the Volturi members mixed, looking ready for a fight. Embry and Xavier scowled. "It'll be your turn soon pup don't fret." Demetri whistled causing Jacob, Embry and I to growl.

"Like hell." I muttered. Demetri swiveled so fast to face me. He walked close to me so I could smell his intoxicating breath of blood.

"I wouldn't be talking." Demetri said quietly. "Your daughter isn't in a very nice position right now. She's hanging on with whatever's left of her. The little bit-" I couldn't help myself. All the anger that was boiling up within me was unleashed. I tackled him to the ground and it was too quick for him to fight back. I had him pinned to the floor and I turned to look at him. His face was smug but held a look of shock. Alice looked about ready to murder Demetri so she hadn't fully registered that I had him tackled and pinned. He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't you have a husband? But I'm perfectly fine with adultery. I have _experience."_ He said snarkily. He turned to look at Emmett pointedly at the last part. Alice regained her posture in time to grab Emmett. Xavier grabbed his other arm and Angelina grabbed his torso as they held him back from strangling Demetri.

"Bella." Alice said cautiously. "He's not worth it."

"I'm all worth it. 100% baby. You don't have I turned to him and my anger was pooling out and ready to do damage. I knelt down close to him and whispered.

"Don't you _dare_ bring my husband into this. You disgust me. And don't ever threaten my daughter or family again." I said dangerously pressing my knees into his shoulder. "I don't give a damn if you work for the Volturi, _don't ever threaten my family_." I said and he raised an eyebrow in mock innocence. That was it. I've had it. I grit my teeth before slapping him hard across the cheek. I was fuming as I extracted myself and turned to leave with my family.

"I _will_ kill him." Emmett swore as we walked. " But I think she handled that wonderfully." Emmett said proudly. "I could have probably done more damage but I couldn't leave _that_ lasting impression. They'll be scared of crossing the big bad Bella." He chuckled. I sighed as I knew he would never let me forget this moment.

"I think she could get us into a lot of trouble." Alice said angrily. "But I completely stand by her. He insulted family. No one is allowed to do that." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Your mood swings are alarming little pixie." Jacob commented as we headed to the main door to put some space between them and us and to find out where the rest of us were going.

"Your face will be alarming if you call me that once more." Alice said sweetly. He scowled but remained silent.

"The nerve of Demetri." Angelina said in disbelief. "How can anyone be so rude and obnoxious especially when he's associated with the group that put us in this position."

"I'm glad you put him in his place Bella. He had no right to say that." Xavier said seriously. I nodded my thanks and agreement.

"The look on the mind stalker's face was priceless!" Jacob howled with laughter. He and Embry had turned into wolves after I slapped Demetri and had been ready for a fight before Alice ushered us away. They had taken the opportunity to fill in the others on the Demetri vs Bella event-as they called it now. "But I can't say I disagree with the curses directed at the Volturi." He said cocking his head to the side.

"He deserved every word and assault you granted him." Angelina said clearly still disturbed by the past events.

"Not just him." I said. "The entire Volturi and Ashers for overstepping their power and resorting to this level of destruction. But...we can't stoop that low. Not ever. It's all that makes us human."

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I was thoroughly and overly furious over Demetri's attitude.

I was prepared and so tempted to go to Volterra that very moment and rip him to pieces and turn him to ash. That sounded like deja vu.

How dare he tell Bella such rude, obnoxious and impolite things that were false. He even flirted with her! Flirted! And you'd think that once you were married, people would stop hitting on your wife, but _no_. Demetri the two faced devil was always running like a crazed maniac from lady to lady without a thought. It was disgusting and disrespectful. He knew she was taken! And he _threatened_ Bella with Renesmee? Threaten. He. Didn't. Dare.

Oh, he dared. I was fuming as I squeezed the chair I was sitting on. Without notice, it broke under my anger and I was on the floor. Within shear moments, I was on my feet and storming around the room. Everyone watched as I unleashed my anger on the poor things nearby.

I knocked over the coffee table as I began to pace the room and that alone was an accident. I snapped at anyone who dared to interrupt or even attempt to calm me down. I was in a fury that I don't think I've ever been in. And I think everyone finally got the hint. They watched as I paced back and forth. I squeezed three pillows until there was a pile of feathers on the floor. I gave out an angry, anguished cry at the end of it all.

I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing all this for my daughter's life. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. That got me calmer than anything anyone had tried to say. I couldn't imagine how Bella was feeling. How could she possibly keep her anger in check? Then I remembered when she slapped him and tackled him.

Good. Pride swelled in me slightly, calming me slightly more. But I was still unbelievably mad. It infuriated me how insufferable Demetri could be. This must have been how Emmett felt. Anger that he dared to flirt with the one that was yours. Sadness that you couldn't be the one to flirt and be with your loved one. Guilt that you couldn't prevent that from happening. Murderous because all you wanted in that moment was to get him back for torturing you and eyeing your love. And maybe jealousy. Jealousy because they were yours and you were there's. Husband-wife. Lover-lover. The world clearly disagreed.

I screamed in anguish as I collapsed to my knees and my face fell into my hands. And the screams continued.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"As I was saying earlier, and yes Demetri wasn't lying. Alice, Emmett and Angelina you three have to...put collars on the wolves in Peru." Xavier said sounding revolted. Angelina looked like she tasted something sour and Emmett and Alice looked solemn and disgusted. The three shakily left to meet up with Demetri and the Ashers. Xavier cleared his throat and continued. "William and Bella, you two are patrolling the hallways. Embry, Jacob and I are on dungeon duty." He said before walking off stiffly. You could tell how much he pitied Angelina.

"There's no way in hell Bella's going with him." Jacob said refusing to leave.

"I can handle myself Jake. Go before you start something that I'll have to finish." I said to him firmly. He scowled and Embry dragged him after Xavier.

"Sorry about that." I apologized feeling slightly ashamed at Jacob's behavior.

"Not at all. I sort of expected that coming after we proposed to be allies. I understand the necessary caution to all this." He said trying to lighten the mood as we walked down the rest of this corridor.

"I never got to thank you for agreeing to help us on this. Despite all the doubts and cautionary things we do, you've remained loyal. So thank you." I said looking at my feet.

"I have my reasons for revenge too. Our goals are the same. We just have different reasons and motivations for them." He said wisely.

We walked in silence for a while. Before I knew it, 2 hours passed in comfortable silence and didn't meet any issues along the way. We were rounding off the last few halls before heading to "lunch break".

"I'm sorry about your mother." I said looking at him. His jaw was locked before he responded.

"Believe me, it was hell finding out and even harder growing up. But it's definitely a major motivation to all this." He gave a weak smile that looked more like a grimace.

"And how are you and your father?" I asked carefully. "I don't mean to pry but.."

"It's...awkward. When he saw me, he finally recognized who I was and then the memories came flooding back. Ever since, I can tell he's been guilty of how I was raised and hatred for Aro and it's just plain awkward. I don't think we'll ever have a father-son relationship. It just doesn't feel right. I think too much has happened to ever give us that." William said gulping.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling pity for him. He would never have what Renesmee would. Despite the fact she was suffering constantly, she would get out. She still had a loving mother and father to return to. She always would. William didn't.

"Anyways." William said clearing his throat. "We should go do our reports." He said turning in the direction of the reporting offices. I nodded and followed. There was a loud clatter coming from the next hall. We ran after and we saw a cloak disappearing around the corner.

"Sh!" He hissed suddenly. I went rigid and observed our surroundings. There was no one in sight. But the scents were obviously there. But the place was swarming with vampires, it was difficult to tell if they were really actually nearby or if they were just scents in the building.

"Here." William said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a vial of pale pink liquid. He sprayed some all over him and instantly, I couldn't smell him anymore. It hid his scent perfectly.

"Where'd you..how'd you…?" I asked completely awed at the powers of the vial.

He grinned. "I did inherit my mother's brain." He said offering it to me. I cautiously took it and considered it. It would hide our scents as it did his but I didn't really know this guy. I still couldn't smell his scent and that was really a deciding factor for me. I pressed the button and the spray enveloped me and William sniffed the air. "Not a wiff." He said taking back the bottle and hastily stuffing it in his robes. We carefully stuck close to the walls as we neared the bedroom ward. I could hear voices from Aro's grand bedroom at the end of the hall. I bit my lip before continuing on our way. I was so nervous about getting caught, I thought for sure I was going to scream. Then I could clearly hear the voices. The voice didn't belong to Aro.

"When should we plot the war? The Cullen's won't know we're planning another one. They are fully dedicated to getting their daughter back, they'll be taken by surprise." An unknown voice boomed. I felt my blood run cold. A war? "They don't even have half their coven with them. Half are here and we can easily trick them into following us and boom! They're dead. The rest of the coven back in Forks will be easily outnumbered. If I remember what our inside guy said, they only have the Denali clan with them. We need to end them now. They're a powerful and rising coven who are enemies. Getting them to be part of the Volturi was just a part of the big plan. So was kidnapping their daughter. It'll be all too simple. We just have to pick the date."

"We can't consult Aro yet. They're watching him. But Aro approves of anything we decide. And we decide- A war."

Author's Note

Pls review! :)


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Author's Note

Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. Really motivates me to possibly do a sequel.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Eleazer and I sat in the yard silently in the morning. The others were out hunting and I just wasn't in it.

"Are you considering mentioning the way to get her memory back?" I asked Eleazer after a while. He seemed deep in thought and slowly turned his head to face me.

"It's not a very... _pleasant_ method of retrieving her memory." Eleazer said after a while. "To be frank, it's dangerous. And if what she heard is true, she's in a stage somewhere between vampire and human. So, she might not even be mentally or physically strong enough to handle the solution. It's too risky." Eleazer said. "Besides, it's a memory. It's a very important one but is it worth risking her life?"

"No. Of course not. But I think they would all appreciate knowing the risks before deciding how they want to go about things." I said. "I think you should at least tell them."

Eleazer sighed and leaned against the tree. "I suppose you're right. But I don't want them to get their hopes up. If they begin believing that she'll make it, and she doesn't, it'll crush them."

"I know. But they have a right to know." I pointed out. He nodded his agreement and we sat for a while enjoying the weather. There was a loud scream in the woods and a sound of crashing footsteps nearing them.

Eleazer and I leaped up and were observing our surroundings as we searched for a sign of an intruder. There was no difference in scent but there was a few additional scents. Ones that were all too familiar. The Volturi and the Ashers.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I went pale and I collapsed onto my knees in sheer desperation and devastation. I sunk to my knees as the word registered in my head. War. War. War. War.

In a war typically, lives were lost. And they figured that only ours would.

They were planning our demolition. They were planning the ending to our lives. We thought we were so clever. We thought we could go inside and pretend to work for the Volturi and manage to plan their destruction to bring down their powers but they were already planning. Devising and scheming. They were already two steps ahead of us. And then I realized. There was no escaping the Volturi. There never was. And we just need to fight it. We can't escape it so the only thing left to do, was fight it.

"Come on." William whispered. He sounded in a state of shock and he grabbed my arm and we ran away silently. I was sobbing as we reached a corridor I've never been in before. We stopped and we were breathing heavily, not from the horrific run but from the horrific news we heard. A war. And these people were planning it. They were going to ambush the others and trick us.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up and he was rubbing his temples and was trying to calm himself.

"I'm...a lot of things right now." I said taking deep breaths and I could smell our scents coming back. The spray was probably wearing off.

He nodded like he understood what I was trying to say. We stood there for a while. This felt like the first time I found out they were coming for us. The moment of everything makes you feel like this is the end. I'm dead. We're all dead. Then comes the momentum of the events. This is going to be impossible. We're sentenced to die. It's the end. Then the anger. How could they? How dare they? How could anyone do this? The thirst for revenge and a fair fight. A thirst to put in your all even if you were destined to die. Then the sadness and grief of it all.

"We have to tell the others. Especially the ones in Forks. They're at most risk." I said shaking my head to get rid of these emotions but they just kept pounding.

He nodded and we ran to the dungeons where we knew we would find Xavier and the others before they headed to "lunch".

I stopped dead in my tracks when i heard the loud screech. It wasn't Renesmee. My motherly instincts relaxed in the slightest. But who was it? It was a shrill cry that rang in the air that must've shattered anything living within two miles.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered to William. He looked ashen and scared as we inched closer to the sound. We turned a corridor and we had arrived at the dungeons where the cells were. Where Renesmee might be.

"There." William pointed to a cell right down the corridor. There was a girl with dark brown, oaky hair that was shoulder length and wavy. She had dark piercing green eyes that were filled with tears that over spilled. She was moaning as she turned on her side on the floor.

There was a gunshot as a needle whizzed in the air and struck her side. She yelped and my head swiveled to the direction of the shooter. Caius was standing a few feet away, his back to us. I could just picture the smirk on his face as the girl screamed.

"You can't escape it. It's going to inject you with a chip that has a camera that will watch your blood levels. I'll be back to extract some blood. We need to see what's so abnormal about your blood and fix it." Caius sneered.

"Caius you've already took a lot of blood from her. Don't you think it's a major risk taking more?" A boy who looked about 19 was standing in Ashers cloaks switching his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Caius whipped around and glared at the boy. "I know I told you that you could be my assistant. But I knew knew, correct me if I'm _wrong_ that yapping in my ear was permitted!" Caius growled. The assistant cowered away and bowed his head. "We'll be back." Caius snarled before slowly turning. I stiffened and William grabbed my hand and began racing in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Who are you? Come back! Stefan! Go! Get them!" Caius barked as he chased after us. But we were already running three corridors away.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

The group came crashing back looking harassed and frightened. Jasper had Brad on his back and was already storming into the house. Esme was trailing after him with Carman.

"What happened?" Eleazer asked as he sniffed the air and watched everything with alarm.

"I don't know! The Volturi just came charging out of nowhere with the Ashers in tow and they spotted us and began chasing us." Tanya puffed as we stood and watched the woods. Looking for any signs of danger.

"I don't see anything." Rosalie muttered.

"But you can smell their odor." Jasper said walking back. "Esme and Carman are staying with pup." He said crossing his arms and looking around.

We waited a little longer and before we knew it the Volturi, flanked by the Ashers walked out in a formation. There weren't that many people so I was assuming they weren't here to fight. I heard Seth growl menacingly next to the grey wolf Leah but by reading their mind, they weren't here to fight. They were here to talk.

"What can we help you with?" Carlisle asked not too kindly. Jane smiled sweetly.

"We're here to discuss some important manners with you." Romeo said walking forward. I scowled at him and hissed. "Easy Cullen. We're here to talk." I didn't back down. I remained growling quietly and glaring daggers intently at him.

"And what can we help you with?" Carlisle asked again.

"We're here to remind you that the dogs will need collars in 10 days. We'll be back to attach them on for safety reasons. And let us remind you. I suggest you don't' put up a dramatic fight because you. Will. Lose." Romeo said in a gruff voice.

"The other packs we visited, put up an intense fight. Quite entertaining and amusing I must say. But no surprise. They lost. So fair warning!" Jane said loudly. "We will return."

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Do you think they saw our faces?" I asked William as we ran outside.

"No. I pulled you away before they noticed. I'm surprised they didn't smell us. And they only noticed because of my foot squeaking as I turned to grab you and run." William said huffing.

"Do you think they lost us?" I asked fearfully looking around. But before William could respond, Alice, Emmett and Angelina came bounding over. They looked scarred and horrified as they walked up to us.

"We should go." Angelina said looking left and right in terror.

"What happened?" I asked studying their anxious faces.

"We'll explain later. But we have to go now. Emmett go get the others working in the dungeons and report that we're all taking the afternoon off." Alice said and Emmett was off before she finished.

"What happened to you two?" Angelina asked watching as I chewed on my lip and William was looking around in alarm.

"We'll explain later. But I don't understand why we're taking the rest of the day off? I asked. Alice looked around me impatiently and began scanning the area around us. Within a few moments, Jacob, Embry and Xavier were racing alongside Emmett and Alice grabbed my hand and Angelina was already running into the woods and we raced after her.

"Quiet down your steps!" Alice called as quietly as she could but loud enough for us to hear.

We finally reached the Bianchi's and we ran inside, Angelina locking the door after Embry bounded in.

"Can you please tell us what's going on now?" William asked as he slouched into a couch.

"Well, as you know, we were sent to go put collars on some wolves." Alice said as she paced around the room. "Well when we got there, the wolves did put up a serious fight. They fought and quite a few died at the hands of the Volturi and Ashers. Emmett, Angelina and I just couldn't do it. We couldn't bear to force collars so aggressively onto the wolves. No one really noticed us standing awkwardly and silently off to the sidelines of the battle." Alice explained.

"Until that is, a wolf was being beaten to death even after the collar was on. By an unknown Volturi member. We all rushed to the wolf's aide. We managed to save it but we did kill that member." Angelina said guiltily. Xavier wrapped an arm around her as she continued. "And after we killed it, we were worried that saving that wolf's life might've blown our cover. So we raced off, back to Volterra and here we are."

"That's...harsh." Jacob said scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Nothing less expected from a bloodsucker." He muttered under his breath.

"What about you? What happened to you?" Alice asked looking and William and I imploringly.

William explained what we overheard what was between the two deciding the war ambush on the rest in Forks and then what little we caught of Caius and that girl. Everyone took in this news in alarm. They were going through the same thoughts I had when I first found out and I can't deny, it's still aching all over me. A war. Again.

"We need to warn the others." Alice said snapping out of it first.

"Done." Embry said changing back into human form.

"And what did they say?" I asked sitting on the edge of my seat.

"They took in the news with everything we felt and reacted to. But they told me about their encounter with the Volturi like five minutes ago." Embry said expressionless.

"And?!" I asked growing impatient. Embry retold the events of Jane and Romeo's group going there to warn them. I shivered and hugged my knees. Too much too fast.

"Do you think they saw Brad?" Angelina asked in alarm. Xavier looked paler than normal and was widening his eyes in alarm. Jacob turned into a werewolf before turning back out a few moments later.

"Seth said that the group kept him in the middle of the pack as they ran and when they were a little further away from the Volturi approaching, Jasper picked him up and ran ahead and left him in the house with Esme and Carman as protection." Embry said in one breath.

Angelina looked like she wanted to throw up as she leaned into Xavier.

"But it's unlikely that they saw him." Alice said assuringly. "Otherwise, they would've said something. Seth didn't report that anything happened. So nothing happened that we should be overly concerned about." She said soothingly.

"Do you think Caius saw you two?" Emmett asked pointing to William and I.

"He asked "who are you?" So I would assume not." William said shrugging. But he looked deep in thought.

"Thank you for grabbing Bella. She probably would've stood there in horror for who knows how long." Alice said sincerely squeezing William's hand. He gave a weak smile. And I knew that we were finally beginning to trust him. He did save me and I was grateful.

"Thank you." I said seriously to William he nodded and looked more relieved that we weren't all giving him awkward glances any longer.

"We can't even resign as stated in the contract." Emmett complained as night took over the sky.

"It said a year or two at most." Xavier said sighing. "You can't resign. It's been 2 almost three months since you joined officially."

"And like 4 months almost since Renesmee's been kidnapped." I said to myself. Heads turned sympathetically towards me.

"We have to hope they didn't see you two." Alice said seriously and nervously. "They don't know why you would be in that specific hall and I doubt Caius is accepting any excuses. We also need an excuse as to why we left our job." Alice said thoughtfully. "This could blow our cover."

 _ **Back in Forks**_

It was not long after before the Volturi left. We had cautiously returned inside. Seth, Leah, Jasper and I did a perimeter search for any lingering dangers but finding none.

"Do you think they saw Brad?" Esme asked fearfully. She was whispering because Brad was lying on her lap, fast asleep. We weren't ever leaving him out of our sight in case the Volturi _did_ see him which hopefully they didn't.

"No. Otherwise they would have murdered him that minute." Carlisle said.

"What about what the other group said? That Bella and William overheard that war chat? And what about their sighting of Caius and that poor girl. He said they needed to find what made her blood so different. And they inserted a chip. To monitor her blood." Kate said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"They said they would trick the others and ambush us with a war. Which according to them, wasn't going to be much of a fight considering they think we don't know about it." Jasper said as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"But we do know. So what should we do?" Rosalie asked.

"There's nothing we _can_ do." I said. "Just like last time, we fight. It's the only thing we can do. There's no other option. And we have the Denali clan here, the packs, if they're both willing."

"We're willing." Seth said forcefully as he crossed his arms.

"We will stand by you." Tanya said calmly. "And we will fight."

"I have a feeling there's going to be no negotiating this time. Since they're planning it as a war." Carlisle said.

"The inside group has to come back for the fight." Rosalie said. "We will still be outnumbered but it's worth the fight. We need the help. The Bianchi's if they're willing."

"Of course they will." Esme said simply. "Brad." Of course they would. Same as us. Our children.

"Only part of the inside group should come back." Jasper said. We looked at him in disbelief. He looked us each in the eye before responding. "It's the perfect opportunity to sneak in and get Renesmee back." He said as if this were obvious. It was a good idea.

"Bella and I should do it." I said standing up.

"You can't." Jasper said pacing back and forth. I scowled at him. But he interrupted me before I could say anything. "They'll know something's up if you're gone. Aro loves you. He'll definitely notice. Then they'll send people to race back and they'll stop you from saving your daughter."

I sighed and sat down pinching the bridge of my nose. He was right. I just didn't like it.

"But if half return from Volterra and half don't, they'll notice that too." Rosalie pointed out.

"That's why we need a death." Jasper said. We gaped at him as he said this so nonchalantly. When he noticed our expressions he explained. "I mean stage fake deaths. That way they think two of the inside group died and then they can hide away at the Bianchi's for the time being and then when the war comes, half returns to survive and the few that stage death go save Renesmee. Hopefully by that time, we'll have won of course."

"Can't I stage a death too?" I asked already reading his answer and I was not satisfied.

"No because it'll be such a coincidence that you and Bella are dead at the same time. It's too obvious. Bella should definitely stage her death and I think the other best person would be William" Jasper explained.

"Why him?" Tanya asked.

"He's Marcus' son. He would know his way around and I believe he could protect her." Jasper countered glancing and me. I thought about this for a while. William working with Bella to get back my daughter. How would that make me feel?

Obviously I disliked every bit of it. I wanted to get my daughter back this very moment and asking me to fight was completely pushing my restraint. Jasper didn't look like he was about to change his mind so I nodded glumly.

"Great. You got that entire conversation sent Seth?" Jasper asked back to pacing.

Seth nodded his wolf head and began licking his paw.

"Er….Eleazer? Would you like to say something?" I asked staring at him hard. He gulped and nodded as he stood to speak.

"Since we don't have much time before this war is coming, I think it's important of me to tell you all the way to get Mikayla's memory back." He said sounding like he dreaded every minute he spoke.

"There is a way!" Leah said sounding accusing. Eleazer frowned and remained silent.

"It's not a pleasant way nor any fun so please hear me out." Eleazer said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "To get her memory back, she'd have to become something. And she would have to go meet the leader of this species. He is the only one who can bring forgotten or stolen memories back. And if he grants her her memory back, she'll have to become apart of that species until she dies. She needs to because only that species can survive the initiation it takes to get the memory back." Eleazer said sounding reluctant.

"And what species is that?" Carlisle asked slowly. There was a pin drop silence as we awaited the answer. I could tell people were anticipating the worst. I was too. But I knew. The initiation for this would be difficult and only the strong can survive. It wasn't painful or excruciatingly difficult as becoming a vampire was. This took physical strength not mental or internal body changes.

"Merfolk." Eleazer breathed. Gasps and yelps were heard from those who have heard rumours of the initiation of becoming a merfolk.

"They're extinct." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Or so we thought." Eleazer said firmly and grimly. "I would know. The leader of the merfolk is my brother." There was a silence that was so tense and shocking that it was quite entertaining to watch. Not that it made this any less serious.

"Your...brother?" Carman asked sounding thoroughly surprised. Eleazer nodded.

"Let me explain." He said chewing on his lip.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

We walked into the Volturi castle for another day of tough labour. I was not looking forward to it one bit. We were all nervous and on edge as we walked in.

In the case that we were caught, we would all scream out "Renesmee" and we would run for the exits and our meeting point of safety was Dubai.

"Remember. Meet at the borders of Dubai. We need to get as far from here as possible. We don't want to lure them near the others so we're going in the opposite direction." Alice reminded as we entered.

" _Attention all workers and members of the Volturi!"_ A voice boomed on the speakers. Demetri.

" _The Volturi heads are calling an important meeting in the reporting offices NOW. All members are accounted for and are expected to be there. We will make sure of it. 10 minutes. See you all there."_

And he cued off. I shared nervous glances with the rest of the group as we made our way to the reporting offices.

I thought about how I would stage my death as Seth had told Jacob and Embry. It would be worth every minute if in the end, the Volturi was stripped of their power and I had my Renesmee back.

"Remember the plan." Alice breathed quietly as she opened the door and strode in. The rest of the workers, there must have been hundreds in today, were all gather in rows facing the door. We walked stiffly to the end of the last row and joined. I stood behind Emmett and I could see his hands curl into fists as Demetri and the main guard walked in before Aro, Caius and Marcus made their grand entrance. Marcus spotted us and nodded ever so slightly. William had informed him of all our plans much to some of our dismays.

"Good morning everyone!" Aro called cheerily. No one replied, probably too frightened to. "Thank you for attending this meeting. We had a little….disruptance yesterday before lunch. It involves two people-girl and boy. They were caught watching one of our members doing their job in the restricted dungeons. We did not however catch the faces. So, I will be making rounds to everyone and I'll take a peek into your mind and see if it was you. If it wasn't, you have nothing to worry about. And if it's you, you might as well fess up and save us all the time and trouble." Aro said scanning the room. No one moved or said a word. "Very well." Aro said before begining at the front.

Alice peered behind Emmett and looked at me. She nodded and I nodded in return.

We had guessed something like this would happen. And I had one night and morning to practice. But it was our only hope. And I would do my best. I would try and shield their mind from all our secrets and let Aro see anything he should know. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Author's Note

Pls review and give your opinion! This was a BIG chapter!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Author's Note

THANK YOU all so much for your undying support it's definitely motivating!

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"It's a long story." Eleazer said wringing his hands together and looking out the window.

"We have time." Tanya said quietly looking at Eleazer like she'd never met him before.

"Well. The leader of the merfolk is my brother. His name is Ethan. He and I were normal boys and brothers. When I grew older I was in a car accident. And then I was turned into a vampire but my creator is unknown. Then I had to leave my family to keep them safe as well as my secret. My brother was devastated and angry when I left but I had no choice. I found a place in the Volturi guard and I took on the job although I grew to deeply dislike it. A year after I joined, there was the expellation and banishment of all merfolk. I was sent out in a group to hunt down some merfolk by the Mississippi River. There, to my greatest astonishment, I discovered my brother who was leader of merpeople. I was so surprised then horror stricken that I finally rekindled my relationship with my brother only to find I was part of the group set out to destroy them. I then realized how disgusted I was with this whole Volturi ways so i decided to help my brother. Using ancient merfolk magic, I was able to help them create an illusion of their deaths. Though a lot of clans of mermaids were still killed, the main clan that my brother resided in was saved. They reproduced and their forces are stronger than ever. And angrier. Anyways, if Mikayla were to become a mermaid, and she underwent the challenge to get her memory back, she could get it back but she would be a mermaid for life and on top of that there's no guarantee she'll survive the test. My brother has ambassadors coming nearby so if she wants to...she has to decide in two days." Eleazer said fidgeting.

"Eleazer…." Carman said looking like she was about to scream. "Why didn't I know?" Eleazer winced and took her hand.

"I had to keep it a secret or the Volturi would've killed me and killed off the species for good." He said pleading with his eyes. Carman nodded and he enveloped her in a hug.

"It was a very noble thing of you to do." Carlisle said sincerely. "It takes a lot of courage. The species didn't deserve to die off."

"Thank you." Eleazer said rubbing Carman's arms.

"Can I have a moment?" Mikayla asked tears spilling out of her eyes. We all immediately exited the room giving her some space. Leah remained in there calming her down. Like Bella, she had time to consider her options. Did she want to become a mermaid? It was quite something.

"About this war….I don't like our chances and even with the packs, the Denali's, Bianchi's and ourselves I don't think it will be enough." Jasper said worriedly.

"Ah. Like I said. The merfolk have a thirst for revenge too. They're stronger and I'm positive they'll want to fight." Eleazer said grinning.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I inhaled sharply as Aro winded his way down the rows. He was nearly finished with the one in front of us and I prepared hastily for the moment.

I had to get this right. I didn't have a lot of time to practice but it was all we had. I had done it once. For barely five seconds. I had managed to shield some things between Jacob and Embry but not for long. And I'd have to do it for seven people.

I thought I was about to faint at that very second with the pressure but Aro had just made his way to Alice.

He smiled sweetly. "May I?" Alice nodded her head curtly. I braced myself and spread my shield out to protect her. I willed it to cover her fully and I played around ensuring it was strong. I then began thinking of all the things that I _didn't_ want Aro to know and I began imagining them swirling around the shield. I felt my hands ball into fists and a scream itching to burst out from my mouth. A little longer. Just a little. I concentrated on the millions of secrets we had plotted against him that we had to hide. I bit my lip ferociously hard and pushed my shield a little longer….finally.

"Very well Alice. I'm glad you're forever loyal." He said swiftly before moving next to Emmett. Alice looked at me and so did everyone else except for Emmett. I must've looked exhausted because Alice looked terrified as I turned to Emmett. I repeated the steps I did for Alice and this time I let out a little gasp that went unnoticed thank goodness. I felt Angelina squeezing my hand as I refused to blink and break contact in fear that if I did, I would fail.

It was dreadfully long as I held up the shield while Aro searched freely through Emmett's head. It was exhausting and overwhelming maintaining the shield. It absolutely drained me of all my strength and energy.

Finally Aro moved on looking fairly disappointed.

By the time he had read Xavier, Angelina, skipped me, Embry and Jacob I was ready to drop dead on the floor.

"Come on Bella." Angelina said hauling me straighter. I panted slightly and was winded as I rubbed my temples. I focused my strength and mind on William. The last one thank goodness. I wheezed a little loudly getting glares and weird glances from people nearby. I grit my teeth as Aro seemed to be taking his own sweet little time. I was breathing heavily as I felt someone move beside me.

I turned to see the boy that was assisting Caius the other day. He was holding a stamp of sorts that had designs drawn over it. Before I could revert my eyes and focus on William, he pressed the thing into my arm and I gasped angrily as I blinked several times.

Alice looked outraged and murderous. The others looked terrified as I regained my posture, trying not to turn and yell at him. I found to my disbelief that my strength was almost….renewed? I felt fully functional and normal and even more so I felt energized and pumped to finish this. I easily managed to shield William's mind and protected it more successfully than the others. The others noticed my ease and looked shocked but the boy was gone.

If he was Caius' assistant why was he helping us? I felt extremely confused as Aro grumpily finished off William.

"Ah. Bella. I am assuming I can trust that you didn't do it?" Aro asked as if talking to a little kid caught in the act of committing a crime.

"Well of course. I am loyal to this cause." I replied as nonchalantly as I could.

Aro smiled sweetly and sickeningly. "Well, I am glad to hear that Mrs. Cullen. We are ever so grateful for your...devotion." He said into my ear before walking off. I felt myself inwardly sigh and I looked at the others and they looked overjoyed that it had worked. I was so glad I hadn't messed this up and that I had just saved us all from immediate death.

William looked impatient the entire time that Aro finished off the rest of the workers. Finally when he did, he made his way to the front again.

"Well. It pleases me to know that none of you have been the ones to commit this act of betrayal. However. It truly cannot be so that _none_ of you have done it. Something is wrong here. Someone is not truly with us. Someone….is lying." Aro said into the silence. I held my breath as I nervously awaited his verdict.

"I cannot express how devastating it is to discover that one of our own is not only deceiving but cruel and ungrateful to this cause that's withholding this vampire secret. But is somehow getting away with this. They have inside help and I intend to discover what's become of all this. If no one confesses by the end of this week, we will be forced to resort to…. _other methods._ " I felt Aro's eyes land on each of ours and I knew other methods meant Renesmee to me. No way. Over my dead body. NO.

We filed out of the reporting offices and we went to see where we were all scheduled to work today.

"This is bad. He's going to get to us in ways we will never want. In fact he's already increased our hours of working by 2 hours." Xavier groaned as the announcement went off.

"Dipshit." Emmett cursed angrily.

"Angelina, Jacob and Embry you're all working in the dungeons today. Bella and Alice you're at the front gates. Then Emmett, William and I are going to Portugal to deal with some immortal child suspects." Xavier read out.

"Wait!" William exclaimed. His face was one of recognition and amazement. We looked at him in alarm as he madly drew out a sheet of paper. "This letter! We have to follow it! I know who wrote it! We can contact him and demand to know why he sent us! We have to-!" William said in a rush.  
"What the hell?" Alice demanded grabbing the sheet of paper and looking back up. "This is that psycho letter that we all agreed we would ignore." She said.

"I know who it is! I know who wrote it and we can question him or whatever! Oh my gosh! That's why…! _Oh_. We can do it tonight."

"Who is it?" I demanded. He was about to respond when there was a loud ear splintering scream. I recognized that scream. Renesmee.

"Renesmee!" I screamed running down the hall. A voice boomed on the speakers.

"Get to work Mrs. Cullen! This is NOT social hour! Every minute of disobedience or disloyalty I see from you will be resulted on your daughter!" Demetri half bellowed into the mike.

They were already being more ass like than usual. But Renesmee would NOT pay for my problems.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"When's the soonest we can go?" Carlisle asked as we re-entered the living room.

Mikayla had decided she was going to take the challenge. She was going to take the risk.

"It's in Argentina. I think it would be best for a fair amount of us to go tomorrow in the early morning and get there in the evening since we're taking Mikayla it will be longer." Eleazer said.

"So Mikayla, you and who else should go?" Tanya asked still looking in shock from the discovery about Eleazer.

"Carlisle would be a good candidate." Seth said while stuffing some pizza into his mouth. Carlisle nodded.

"I want to go." I said more as a statement rather a request. Which in a sense it was. Not up for discussion.

"That's 4. Anyone else?" Kate asked.

"Me." Leah said forcefully.

"No way. Leah you know you can't. Sam needing more patrols lately, you can't go." Seth reminded. She scowled. Mikayla grabbed her hand and jerked her head no. Leah sulked but remained silent. "I'll go. Jacob's my commander and he's currently working for the enemy. And even though he's your commander too, you promised him you would help Sam if he needed it."

"I'll go too." Rosalie volunteered looking sympathetically at Leah. "Is six enough?"

"We still need some to guard Brad." Jasper pointed out nodding to the playing Brad in the corner.

"We can get a few pack members to help, there's Leah and Esme, Carman, Tanya, Kate and Jasper. That should be enough. He'll have the ultimate protection." Seth said winking at Brad who giggled and knocked down his tower of blocks.

"We leave tomorrow in the morning. It's best to leave early. And we will swim from here to Chile then from there take a hike to Argentina." Eleazer said grimly. "I'll message Ethan and notify him of our arrival so some merpeople won't come charging ready to murder us." He said his lips pressed into a thin line.

"That would be prefered." Seth said seriously.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I cursed Demetri and the whole Volturi cause as I grumpily stood at the entrance way at the front gates of the Volturi. Nothing much happened outside except Alice trying to get me not to strangle Demetri who was strutting out for a day with some human girl that was likely going to end up his lunch.

"One more hour Bella." Alice whispered as I glared at anyone that dared come within a mile of me.

"One more hour of living hell." I spat. "For today."

I crossed my arms and awaited the for the hour to pass. As the minutes ticked by, I knew because I was cursing every minute in my head, there was a loud howl coming from the woods.

"Wolves." Felix sneered as he called for additional backup. "Kill any you find. No mercy. They're on our territory."

I looked helplessly at Alice who looked just as mortified to kill any wolves for causing no harm.

"They didn't do anything." Alice said bossily to Felix. He whipped around and glared at Alice.

"I am _your_ superior at the moment. You are to listen to me or I can report you to Caius. And unfortunately, your niece will have to pay the price." Felix said in a dangerous voice.

"Actually Felix, you can't." Alice said crossing her arms and meeting his glare.

"Excuse me?!" Felix roared. "I am head of this station and you are under my working standards so therefore according to-"

"According to our contract." Alice interrupted coldly. "It states that if we are ever uncomfortable with doing something, we don't have to." I gaped at her. That little genius! But there was another thing stated in the contract, that the Volturi was breaking. It stated the people that they couldn't harm. And by waging a war, they were breaking every single person on the list.

Felix scowled angrily. "Fine! FINE! _Fine._ Fine!" He said throwing his arms up. "Go help with dungeon duties!"

Alice smirked slightly and gave a mocking bow before leading me off towards the dungeons.

"That was genius Alice. But I still feel terrible about killing off innocent wolves." I said as we reached the row of dungeons. We passed by a group of members having a meeting in the reporting offices and I spotted Stefan taking notes irritably beside Caius.

"At least we won't be the ones murdering them but we can't afford to slip up." Alice said seriously.

"Another thing about the contracts. It also stated that they can't harm anyone that we listed and everyone back home was on that list. But we can't tell them that or they'll know that we know about the war." I told her getting quite frustrated.

"We could consider it but it would risk everything. We should wait." Alice said stationing herself at the exit of a dungeon.

"We attack the Cullen's in a week. It's been approved." A voice hissed. "No more! Enough of this Stefan! You are getting on my nerves! The quicker they go down, the sooner you may rise up in the ranks. Don't screw it up." Caius sneered.

"But that's a little soon isn't it? I mean we hardly planned anything and and aren't they going to be suspecting anything?" The voice of Stefan asked almost desperately.

"Enough! It's decided. Aro put me in charge of planning wars so I approved of this war that the Ashers have been plotting. It's done! One more word and I will see to it, you won't make it to see the war!" Caius warned. Stefan went silent as they rounded the corner and spotted us. "Stop gawking and get to work!" He snapped stomping away in a huff.

A week. That's when the war was coming. A week from now. A week. A week to find out what the hell William was rambling about earlier, fake my death, plan our own strategies and plans of getting Renesmee out, of getting more fighters, perhaps the merpeople if Eleazer can convince them as far as Embry and Jacob had translated. A week till we destroy the Volturi. A week till I get my daughter back.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Eleazer had somehow contacted Ethan and managed to warn him ahead of time of our coming the next day.

I roughly stuffed clothes and other necessities into a backpack and was about to go for a hunt when something caught my eye.

It was the picture of Renesmee, Bella and I at the photoshoot before everything went crashing down. It resembled everything I lived for. I picked it up and carefully placed in his bag in between some clothes. I gazed steadily back into Bella's melting gaze and I admired Renesmee.

FLASHBACK

" _Do you think she'll be alright?" Bella whispered as we watched Renesmee hunt with Emmett and Rosalie._

" _She'll be amazing. More amazing than she already is." I replied squeezing her hand. She sat beside me on the high branch of a tree and watched as Renesmee successfully tackled her deer._

" _She takes after you." Bella commented. "The way you both tackle from the left then bite diagonally at the right."_

 _My chest filled with pride as she did exactly as Bella had announced. She was graceful and ferociously determined as well. She was wonderful._

" _She'll definitely be okay." I said wrapping an arm around Bella. She placed her head in between the crook of my neck and I could smell her scent and inhaled it in a state of reverie._

" _Forever." she whispered. I smiled. It would be. It had to be._

" _Forever." I responded as Renesmee looked up and smiled her charming smile up at us._

FLASHBACK ENDED

My heart ached as I thought back to all those happy memories. I had thought everything would be better than okay from then and on.

Of course there would be bumps along the way, but I had always assumed that we would handle it together. I guess I was wrong.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

We had finished work in an angry state as we all stomped out of the castle and into the road. We headed back to the Bianchi's and William seemed impatient to get there and tell us what he had been trying to tell us before.

"Come on! This is important." William chided as we entered in a rush and he slammed the door and began talking. "That letter. I know who wrote it and we can confront him and demand to know why."

"Who is it?" Jacob asked crossing his arms and looking slightly doubtful.

"It's Stefan. That kid who was assisting Caius." William said still anxious to get to the point.

"And you know that how?" Angelina asked seeming frustrated.

"After I read that letter, it looked familiar. Like really familiar. And so as you know I requested to keep it and I kept studying it and thinking to myself how familiar it looked. Then after seeing Stefan a few times, I recognized that it was _his_ writing. I had received a letter from him before telling me that Caius would interview me for the job in the guard next week and that's where his writing is familiar. We can go demand answers from him." William explained.

"He's _Caius'_ bloody assistant and you expect us to go to him for answers? No way! This could be that trick that they were talking about!" Jacob said his mouth dropping open.

"Actually…." I interrupted. Jacob's head turned in my direction so fast I was surprised it didn't pop off. "When he pressed that thing to my arm, it didn't cause me any harm. Instead it actually gave me like….almost like renewed strength. I was so tired that I almost couldn't do it. And then when that thing touched me I was able to easily shield the other things from Aro." I explained. It all confused me more. Caius' assistant helping me? Helping all of us? But how would he know what we were up to?  
"Stefan was actually trying to postpone the war date remember Bella?" Alice asked furrowing her brows. "He was trying to persuade Caius not to set the date of the war so early. But how could he possibly know and actually be helping us?"

"I think we should go demand answers as to why he wants us to visit this family and how they will give us answers." William prodded seeming really set on the idea.

"It's still a big risk." Xavier said biting his nail. "What if it _is_ the death trap they were discussing?"

"William did save my life. And I trust him. And if he thinks we should go confront Stefan, maybe we should." I said reminding them all that I would be dead if he hadn't pulled me away. "He also saved our entire mission by doing that so why would he want to save it, only to have us murdered later on?"

"She's right." Angelina said nodding. "I trust him too. We should go ask him."

"Let's go. He comes off in 5 minutes." William said looking at his watch.

We headed towards the Volturi headquarters again, trying to keep a low profile.

"There he is." Emmett pointed to a figure exiting the large doors and making their way towards them. Without notice, William stepped out to meet Stefan. I inwardly groaned. Way to stay on the low profile.

The two talked for a few minutes, the rest of us ready to help if needed when they calmly returned to us and began returning back to the Bianchi's.

"I see you have some questions for me." Stefan said causally once they were back inside.

William nodded. "I know it was you who sent this letter telling us to go to this family and that they have the answers we need. I recognized your writing."

Stefan went still. His eyes darted to the letter then back up. He didn't say anything. William continued.

"Why would you tell us to visit this family? Answers. Now. And let me remind you that you're outnumbered." William said firmly.

Stefan sighed and rubbed his head. "I did send that letter. Everything I said is true. I am on your side and it would've been safer had you not known my identity. I told you this and renewed Bella's energy because I. Am. On. Your. Side. You can trust me or not but by visiting that family in Argentina, you will get yourselves the answers you need and possibly victory. Believe me or don't. It's your lives that I did help save." he said pointedly at me.

With that he stood and left. No one stopped him. We were all in shock of his reply. He did do all those things. And the risk was evident again. Would we take it.

"Well?" Jacob asked shaking his head.

"I guess we're going to Argentina." Alice said deep in thought.

Author's Note

Thanks for still waiting and reading. I don't know if anyone noticed some things because things are beginning to unravel…..

Reviews?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Author's Note

Thanks to all my lovely readers!

 _ **Back in Forks**_

It was early morning and I had everything packed and I was just waiting for the others in the early morning sunrise.  
The sun framed the clouds magnificently and it all looked like some fairytale that I just happened to see. I wished Renesmee and Bella were here to see it with me.

This visit to Argentina to get more merfolk allies, was quite something and would be a big advantage in our ranks.

The Volturi wouldn't even know they were still around which gave us the element of surprise and it gave us coverage over water.

They had big numbers too. But we would have vampires, werewolves and merpeople. That was a combination of forces that would be so strong and so different and unique, the Volturi will have no comparison. At least, I hoped.

Maybe after the Volturi was gone, the three species could live in peace with one another.

The war was coming up in 6 days now. Maybe 2 days tops to get the merpeople on our side then the rest of the time to stage Bella's death, the mere thought of Bella and death was sickening, then we needed to plan out Renesmee's escape and the war plans.

I sighed as I thought of how much farther we still had to go. It never seemed to end. There was still so much to do. Would we ever be done with the Volturi? They'd taken everything important away from us already. I couldn't think of anything else left to take.

"You ready?" Jasper asked from behind me. I replied without turning my eyes from the sunrise.

"I guess I have to be." I said leaning my head against the wall.

"I'm so sorry about all this." Jasper said after a while. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"It's not your fault. You and the rest of the family have been such a big help. I don't know where we would be without you." I said sincerely. It must've been hard for him too. Alice was gone.

"Edward, I know you probably don't want to hear this but you need the truth." Jasper said monotone. He was never one to beat around the bush. "I don't know if we can plan all this in time. There's so much to do in less than 6 days and even with the extra forces, it's nothing without a plan."

"I know. And there's nothing we can do. It's already difficult enough communicating with the inside group trying to stay on the same page and coordinate things, I don't know how we'll ever finish. But…..I have to have hope. There's not much time left and I want to have tried." I said, noticing how cracked up and choked I sounded.

"We'll do our best Edward. We're not going to go down without a fight." Jasper assured before leaving me with my thoughts. I noticed how he didn't say we weren't going to die. He had said we wouldn't back down, not that we wouldn't die. That was the cold hard truth and I guess I'd have to face it sooner or later. But that didn't mean I have to like it.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

We were all rushing to pack as we had decided to take the day off and go to Argentina. Marcus had let us off for the day but warned us he couldn't give us anymore than that or it would look suspicious.

"Essential! Nothing more nothing less!" Alice called as we rushed around the house. We were going to leave as soon as possible. Get in, get out then we still had a lot to do. We had to try and do some war planning and other things when we returned. Hopefully this secret would give us the edge we needed.

"We're leaving in 10!" Alice reminded us as she bustled off to stuff some contacts into her bag.

Just then, Jacob, Embry and Xavier came stomping in with bags of food for the journey.

"Jake! You can't possibly be planning on eating all that between the two of you!" I said incredulously.

"I may not need blood like you bloodsuckers but to fight and save some of you bloodsuckers and defend ourselves and swim hell, this will barely cover lunch." Jacob scoffed. I rolled my eyes and stuffed clothes and my pictures and Renesmee's bow into my bag.

Within 10 minutes and 23 seconds, according to Alice, we were out of the house and heading to the shore. We were going to make our way to the break between Portugal and Morocco, cross there and take the long swim across the Atlantic ocean until we reached Argentina.

"We're swimming in any order as long as Bella is in the middle to maintain a shield. I didn't have time to devise a swimming formation, it was short notice. Move it! Get going!" Alice said marching to the front and diving in. We followed her and began swimming. It was 8 in the morning and we were planning to get there, if we moved fast, by 11/12. Then we would stay there till latest, 10 at night, get back around 2/3 then we had to start planning. Every time we swam it was usually slowed down because the wolves took longer but also because we needed to make sure we stayed together. Who knew what dangers were in the ocean for a person in our world not the dangerous water creatures. This was all drilled into my mind by yours truly-Alice.

I was no doubt grateful for all she did. She was such a devoted person to helping get her niece back in this whole mess, I really hoped it wouldn't all go to waste in less than 6 days.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

We had just left the port. We were taking a boat that Carlisle rented and we were making our way to Argentina to get Mikayla going on her task so we could retrieve that memory. Then we had to convince the merfolk to fight with us in the battle.

Eleazer had said it would be supremely easy since their seek for revenge was frighteningly high. That did not however lessen my discomfort.

"If we move fast, we should get there by 11. Hopefully Mikayla won't take too long so we can convince Ethan and the rest of the High Court." Eleazer whispered. The High Court was a court of the most intelligent merpeople that judged and helped counsel the merworld. According to Eleazer. They were like any others that voted and helped determine the verdict.

We watched as Mikayla leaned on the banister of the boat and looked out to sea with a sick expression on her face.

"The poor kid." I said sympathizing her. All the things she had to consider. The mental and physical planning. It was a lot to handle.

"Do you think she can handle it?" I asked quietly. I wanted to know what her chances were. Were we wasting our time? Or was this all going to help us in the end. According to his thoughts, he really didn't know.

"I hope yes but I can't say anything. It can't be predicted. All I know is the challenge is very well-challenging. It will all be decided by her. Then she'll have a new life to adapt to." Eleazer responded gravely.

I nodded trying my best not to think of the worst.

"We should be there soon." Eleazer said loud enough for Mikayla to hear.

I inhaled the salty sea air and tried to breathe in the last few moments of pre-war mentality before I had to put on my war paint-again-and face whatever the Volturi had planned for us.

 _ **Back in the Pacific Ocean**_

"We're almost there." Alice said from up front.

We had been swimming for hours. Or it felt that way. It was now 10:45. Nearly 11 but we were close enough I suppose. I worried once we got there, going into a unknown house, sent by an unfamiliar person was a big disadvantage for us.

I struggled to maintain the shield as we swam at a rapid but consistent pace. I could feel the tension in the air as we were swimming against the currents.

At 11:30 we were in Argentina. We were soaking wet as we exited the port and headed to the nearest restroom. We quickly changed into dry clothes to blend in with the crowd.

It was then a long run to Iguazu Falls as directed by Stefan's letter, where we would stop for the wolves rest then we would head to the house and figure out how to solve a big part of this mess. Before we left, Jacob and Embry were rushed by Alice as they stuffed a few wraps into their mouths before we began running again.

I could hear Jacob grumbling through wolf grunts as we were pounding through an abandoned road. The last time the wolves checked in, the outside group was still planning war strategies, my death, Mikayla's mermaid issue and Eleazer's secret. I wondered what they were up to now.

Not long after, we were standing in front of Iguazu Falls. It was a beautiful and majestic falls that had water pounding down, spraying people close lightly. The water was a magnificent clear, tinged blue and sparkled in the sun. We were all covered up wearing hats, long pants, long shirts to cover up our sparkle. But I couldn't help but gawk at the towering waterfall.

She felt Alice tugging her along as they passed the waterfall at a jog in search for the closest block of houses. Emmett gave a loud shout and pointed to the lonely house, closest to the waterfall than any other. It was huge and fences that were almost taller than the house surrounded it. There was a metal gate that was at the entrance. The grass was well taken care of with a water fountain raining in the centre. Behind that was a pair of huge doors. The house more like mansion was massive and looked fancier and grander than anything I'd ever seen.

"Are we sure this is the one?" Embry asked in human form, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It has the Italian flag swaying in the wind." Angelina pointed out. The Italian flag was swinging high in the air. Stefan wasn't lying. So far.

Alice carefully walked up to the metal gates and pulled the string. We were all tense as we awaited some sort of response. A small shed door opened that I didn't even notice in comparison to the mansion and out stepped a lady in her mid-30's who was wearing an apron and black underneath. She walked over calmly and stopped a few feet away from us.

"Welcome to the Argalore Mansion. How may I be of assistance?" the lady asked.

"We're the Cullens and we were sent by Stefan to talk to the residents." Alice replied. We had planned to use Stefan's name maybe as a sign for them not to bring a horde of angry armies to hunt us down.

The lady smiled sweetly. "I'll check with my masters." she said before marching into the mansion through a back door.

We waited in silence. I shared looks with the rest of my group as we anticipated the worst.

A few moments later, the lady came grinning back and unlocked the gates. When I was close enough to her, I could see her skin was tanned nicely and her eyes were the most deep blue.

She led us past the large lawns and passed the big fountain. The fountain had water spouting out of a dolphin's mouth.

She opened the large doors for us and beckoned us in. We cautiously walked in and took in our surroundings.

I was awe struck. There was tall ceilings with dolphin engravings above. There was an ocean scenery on the wall painted beautifully. There were two staircases winding downwards then leading up. The floors were marble and pristinely clean. There footsteps echoed as the stopped in the middle of it all. There came a sound of soft footsteps walking down.

I looked up to see a beautiful woman and man walking down. The man looked sharp and curious. He had light black hair and tanned skin like the lady who brought us in. The woman had wavy dirty blonde hair that swayed as she walked. Her dress was turquoise and long at the back but shorter in the front. Her cheekbones were glorious and her teeth were the most pearly white she'd ever seen.

"We are the Argalore's. And you are?" the man said politely.

"We're the Cullen's. Stefan sent us here. He said you had answers." Alice said steadily but cautiously. The man's eyes widened.

"Stefan? Ah...the Cullen's. We've heard all about you. Well, it looks like we have a lot to discuss." the man said tersely. He and the woman led us to another grand room that was smaller than the first but still as stunning. It had two formal couches and a table in between. One couch was silver, the other was red. The man and woman headed for the gold one so we all walked to the red one, keeping them in the corner of our eyes. Alice sat in the middle, Xavier on one side of her and Embry on the other. I sat on the armrest on one end. Jacob was in human form standing with Angelina a little behind me. Emmett and William were flanking Embry. We were always in a formation.

"You know Stefan?" the man asked.

"Yes." was all Alice said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked.

"I think it's our turn to ask some questions." Alice said firmly but politely. The man narrowed his eyes but remained silent.

"How do you know who we are?" Xavier questioned.

"We've heard all about you and how you challenged the Volturi for the sake of your daughter. We know all about the allies and the war." the man said simply.

"And how do you know?" Alice asked sharply. The man was hiding a smile.

"I have people." he replied giving into the smile.

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded earning a glare from Alice.

"Why we are the Argalore's." the man said obviously.

"Yes I _know_ that. But-you know what. Let me rephrase that. _What_ are you?" Jacob asked none too politely.

"We. Are. The. _ **Argalore's!**_ " the man said louder.

"Damn it! I _meant-_ " Jacob said turning red before he was cut off.

"Oh you know what he means!" the woman said nudging her partner who laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Stefan sent them and he saved us. We should trust him. They're obviously smart enough to tell we have something special and we know what they are so it only seems fair that they know what we are." the woman said smiling lightly. She stood and walked beckoned for them to follow.

She led them down a set of staircases winding downwards. We shared glances and prepared ourselves as we followed the pair downstairs. There was a pool as big as Fork's high school gym I went to. The water was gently swaying. The woman took off her shoes and dove in. We watched in amazement as we watched light around her but not shielding her face. She twirled in the water and went the light faded, she was floating in the air, suspended by a small hurricane of water and there was an aqua scaled tail extending from her hips.

"We're the merfolk." the woman said smiling.

 _ **Back in Argentina**_

I was amazed as we were led through the massive mansion. The lady looked curious as she led us to a room where chatter was coming from within.

The door swung open and I gaped at the scene before me. I felt my vision blur and myself feel faint and relief. I was so on top of the world I forgot we had an audience.

I ran towards Bella the same time she came towards me. She leaped into my arms and I pressed her to me tightly. I pressed my lips to her intensely and passionately. Words couldn't describe how many emotions I was feeling in the moment. Her lips were soft against mine and I could feel a sob in the back of her throat. I kissed her hard and held her as if she was my lifeline. And in a way, she was.

There was coughing in the background and we reluctantly broke apart. I then saw Jacob, Embry and then the people who must've been Angelina, Xavier and William. Jacob and Embry were standing uncomfortably but were talking with Mikayla who they had heard so much about. Seth was being clapped on the back and tousled in the hair by Jacob.

Alice was talking attentively with Carlisle and Carlisle had an arm wrapped loosely around her.

Rosalie and Emmett were…..well let's just say I'd need another 10 years away from them to be able to stand them. And OH the thoughts some people in the room were thinking specifically Rosalie and cough cough Emmett.

I noticed two people standing looking bemused in the corner who must've been the ones who coughed. Eleazer looked emotional as he talked happily with the man who must have been Ethan. King of the merfolk. And his brother.

"It's a pleasure to have you all." Ethan said loudly. "But I believe we have a lot to discuss."

Everyone found somewhere to stand around the gold couch facing the two.

"It's an honour to meet you. Thank you for having us." Carlisle said kindly as he sat beside Alice on the couch.

Ethan nodded. "Are we all on the same page here?" he asked nodding to all of us.

"I think we've missed a little bit." Bella said sheepishly. I felt my insides tingle and spark at the sound and feel of her in my arms. I felt whole again.

"I think we need to hear the entire story. Eleazer has said you need our help. We are indebted to him and Stefan sent some of you and we are indebted to him too." Ethan said. "Eleazer is my brother so I would help him anyways." he added.

"Stefan?!" Eleazer exploded. "The same Stefan?" he demanded. Ethan nodded eagerly and they both shared identical looks of excitement before the lady interrupted.

"This is a lovely reunion and all but maybe if you explain everything then we can all understand. How about one person from every group? That way we hear one from the group Stefan sent then Eleazer's group and we'll add on anything you need to know." the lady suggested.

"Wait." Alice said narrowing her eyes. I nodded my agreement even though she hadn't said it yet.

"How are we all here at the same time? Remember the force field?" she asked pointedly at Bella.

"That would be merfolk wards that are overcoming whatever bond preventing you all from spending time with one another." the lady said waving a hand off. I grinned. I loved merfolk wards. I squeezed Bella closer if possible and I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Edward? Why don't you explain everything that's happened after things went wrong?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and began retelling what I knew that had happened to us after Renesmee was kidnapped. There were a few gasps here and there but the merfolks mainly remained silent.

Then Bella retold everything from her point of view and most stuff was everything we all knew since our translators were quite on tap.  
"I'm so sorry." the lady said sincerely. I nodded and I felt Bella cringe. I rubbed her arms soothingly even though I felt like screaming in the moment too.

"Well. Eleazer and I are brothers. That much you all know. Stefan and Eleazer were both part of the Volturi at the time and had helped us stay hidden. So we are therefore forever grateful." Ethan explained.

"Stefan...helped….is that why he helped us?" Bella stuttered. Ethan nodded gravely.

"It's already 2." Seth warned. We were running out of time. Seth nodded towards Mikayla and Eleazer took the hint.

"As for Mikayla, Ethan, do you think that you can help her and us?" Eleazer asked. Mikayla was fidgeting and looked restless as she awaited the response.

Ethan looked thoughtful and beckoned Mikayla forward. She shakily moved forwards and stood before the mer king. He rested a hand on her head and closed his eyes. We were all silent.

If Mikayla was accepted to the challenge and she went for it and if by chance she succeeded, we could find out what the full memory was and why it was wiped with addition to who wiped it. It could even tie into this big mess.

Ethan nodded firmly and everyone looked hopeful but Mikayla looked even more shaken.

"We can go now. It's private so Mikayla can tell you about it after. If you please…?" Ethan said motioning to the door where a maid and soldiers were waiting. We all gave Mikayla encouraging smiles and hugs before she was whisked off.

"What were you all sent here for?" Ethan asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know. Stefan just sent us here because he said you would help." Alice answered.

"And I knew you would want your revenge by helping us fight in this war." Eleazer said surely. Ethan rolled his eyes at Eleazar's certainty.

"You are right. We've been thirsting for revenge ever since they dared to hunt us to extinction." Ethan growled. "We will fight. If not for our thirst of revenge but because what they've done to you and your family countless times, the way they've reigned, it all wrong. We will fight with you not for you. Maybe even for ourselves." Ethan said gruffly.

The lady who must've been the queen looked anxiously at her husband and stepped in. "I think we all need a while to ourselves. You all just got reunited I think you should get some time to yourselves. Mikayla might be a while and then in an hour we can come back to discuss battle strategies." she suggested already leading Ethan out of the room. Alice looked reluctant to agree but she did obviously want to spend this possibly last moment with her family.

The wolves excused themselves to get food. The Bianchi's and William also excused themselves to go out for a hunt. I held Bella close refusing to let her go.

"Thank you." Bella said into the silence. "Thank you all for all your help and for being willing to fight and sacrifice your time to this cause." she said the words rasp in her throat. Alice came over and pulled Bella out of my arms and hugged her tightly.

"We're family Bella. We'll be with you forever." Carlisle said laying a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and placed my hand on top of his and stood next to him.

"You know we'd fight." Jacob said gruffly at the back. I nodded towards him.

"I have a longing to tear their throats out for a while." Emmett said dangerously. He held Rosalie around the waist and again, I probably needed therapy now.

"I'm so grateful." Bella said her voice hitching. My heart broke at the fragility. "It's been so long and hard on all of us…..thank you." she said again.

"Always Bella. Family sticks together." Rosalie said and walked over to envelop Bella in a hug. Carlisle had an arm around Eleazer and Emmett was leaning an elbow on Eleazer.

Even though half our family was across the country in different places, it felt like in the moment, we were actually a normal family.

There was a cry from the room far off where Mikayla was likely struggling in her challenge.

"I don't know how much longer we'll get a chance to be a family." Alice said seriously as we stood there all linked to one another as a family possibly for what may be the last time.

Author's Note

Ah! I tried to get this out quicker. Thanks again.

I really loved the reunion and I hope you all did too.

Thoughts? Likes/dislikes? Comments? Reviews?


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_There are a few intimate scenes in this first "Back in…." If uncomfortable, skip. :)_

 _ **Back in Argentina**_

After about 15 more minutes as a family, we decided to break off and have some alone time. Eleazer went off with his brother and to check on Mikayla. Carlisle, Alice, the Bianchi's, William and the pack headed off to check out the place. Rosalie and Emmett promptly found a room.

I held onto Edward's hand firmly as we roamed the large mansion.

"I missed you so much." Edward said stopping us. I smiled up warmly into his loving eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." I said sincerely. He smiled and tilted his head down to kiss me passionately. I returned the kiss with enthusiasm and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and the feeling of his strong hands on me was enough to make me faint.

His lips started out tender and gentle before things began to get more intense. I felt the rush of wanting him all over again and it drove me insane. I pushed him against a wall in a corridor and ran a hand through his hair. He reached out a hand behind him and felt his way before turning a doorknob. He opened it and pulled me in. I clung to his neck and kissed him as he kicked the door shut. I felt the comfort of a soft bed beneath me. He trailed gentle but desperate kisses down my neck and I groaned. I had missed him so much. The comfort and love I felt for Edward was a fire inside me that was burning brighter than ever. I wished it didn't feel like it might be our last time again.

I kissed him hard and my hands began to unfasten his shirt. Before I knew it, it was like the first time again but the feelings I felt for Edward never seized to fade.

 _ **Still in Argentina**_

(Safe to read)

We had returned promptly to the room we were in before to continue discussing.

"So. How are we going to plan Bella's demise?" Emmett asked an arm casually across Rosalie's shoulders.

"Don't sound so excited." I said rolling my eyes and I felt Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Well. We need to make it believable. Bella have you ever imagined the way you would prefer to end your life? Any particular way?" Carlisle asked gently. He rubbed his chin before adding. "We need to persuade them that you are dead. A good death staged and we can get Renesmee back."

Edward's arms were still tense around me and I tried to lean against him to let him know it wasn't real. "I always knew I'd die in the place of people I care about." I said thoughtfully.

"That makes things easier." Eleazer said nodding. "We can make them believe that she was dying for Edward."

"That sounds believable." Seth said winking. I probably would be blushing a mad red hue.

"What about if William had tipped Bella off that the Volturi had Edward prisnor for torture and Renesmee was apparently dead and Bella immediately went into rage to go rescue Edward and avenge Renesmee's death. Then it turned out William was just luring her into a trap and when Bella realized that, she murdered William and after, she committed suicide." Alice said. "Afterall, she has to "die" and so does William. The story seems believable to me in reality and it seems realistic enough."

"But why would William lure Bella into a trap?" Edward asked tersely.

"Maybe she had something against her or she knew something about him." Angelina suggested.

"That sounds about real." Emmett said cocking his head to one side.

"Edward you're going to have to up your acting." Seth said seriously but he seemed amused.

Edward groaned. "You want me to pretend to mourn over my wife in front of an audience? You can't possibly expect that much from me."

"If you can't, then your wife and daughter might actually die." Carlisle said gravely.

"I think that's settled it." Seth said looking at the expression on Edward's face.

Mikayla still hadn't returned from the challenge yet and I became to get anxious.

"War strategies." Jacob said from the side of the room.

"Well, we've got the water advantage." Ethan said rubbing his chin gingerly.

"And they don't expect it so that's something." Edward pointed out.

"We have something bigger than both of that." I say fingering the edge of the couch. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.  
"And what's that?" Rosalie asked. "Don't say something sappy like "hope!" or "love" because I'm going to be sick."

Edward rolled his eyes and Rosalie glared back.

"No…..I meant." I said getting irritated by their sibling antics. "We have the combination of three forces. Vampires, werewolves and merfolk. It's something the Volturi despises simply because they're feeling threatened. It's something they'll never have." I explained.

"That's true. We have a force that no other group would stand to work with. Our kinds have never been foreseen to get along, rather mortal enemies. This will give us something so unique, the Volturi will be amazed." Carlisle said nodding.

"Formations." Alice said already having a pen and notepad propped up in front of her. "We need to figure out the best way of approach to attack. And we should probably rehearse lines knowing Edward will screw one of them up."

"I will not." Edward said through gritted teeth. "It's not some measly play to be rehearsed to me."

Alice ignored his comment and tapped her pen against the paper.

"Like last time, I think the wolves should outflank everyone." Jacob said grimly as the memories of last time came flooding back.

Alice nodded and began drawing vigorously.  
"There's another problem." Rosalie said rubbing the side of her face. "Without Bella there, Jane and Alec can work their magic effortlessly."

"Then Jane and Alec will have to go." Eleazer said nonchalantly.

"And how do you propose we go about doing that?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.

"We eliminate them. Within the remaining days, we lure them and with Bella, you can overpower them and kill them." Eleazer responded. "There's no other way. Then the battle will have one less warrior."

"Killing just like that? There must be another way." Carlisle said shifting uncomfortably.

It was good to know Carlisle was still true and pure as he can be as before. Things like this tend to change people for the worst. It's when the strong can shine.

"There is no other way. We're running out of time. We'd end up killing them in battle anyways if they had no powers. And it would be an unfair fight if they were at the battle." Seth put in before beginning to eat some lobster, courtesy of the merpeople along with the rest of the wolves.

"Now that that's covered, we still need a good strategic formation." Alice said waving her papers lightly. I couldn't help but smile at her organized self.

"Right, so if the wolves flank the group, and merpeople have water, then vampires are on the inside. So we're covered right?" Emmett asked earning a steely glare from Alice.

"No…...we're not. And if you have an value of your life then you will pay attention and put _good_ input in where fit." Alice said in a dangerous voice. Several of us were trying to hide laughter as the small but devious Alice threatened the big bad Emmett. It was quite the scene. Edward had to stuff a pillow in his mouth to refrain from bursting out.

"In a way, Emmett yes that is the _basic_ formation. But _people_ need to be stationed in the most efficient way for the battle. I was thinking-" Alice said before she was cut off. The look she had on her face was one of pure anger. She put on a patient face when she saw it was a merfolk servant.

"Sorry to interrupt." the small woman squeaked. She looked petrified and I would be too if I had interrupted Alice like that. "Mikayla has just finished her task and the Deputy of Merperson Tranfers has asked me to beckon you."

Ethan called his thanks and we all stood to go and greet Mikayla.

"Well this means she survived right?" Jacob asked as we anxiously made our way there.

"Don't get your hopes up. She may have survived but she may not be a mermaid and then she still has no recollection of that day her memory was wiped. Instead, she may have a memory of the horrid transfer from mutant-vampire-human whatever she was to merfolk." Eleazer warned.

We approached a large wooden door that had bolts and secret scriptures written on it. The king ran his hand over and we walked in.

"Oh Mikayla!" Eleazer beamed. It was then I spotted the long and slender yellow-peach tail extending from her hips in a pattern of beautiful scales. She had a large smile half grimace of exhaustion on her face and her hair was around her face in soft waves.

"You look amazing!" I said smiling at her warmly. She smiled back happily.

"You did it!" Seth said sounding relieved. He winked at her and she blushed a deep red.

"We're so proud of you." Eleazer said walking next to her.

"Thank you. I'll explain everything but we need to figure out this war first." she said seriously.

"Did you remember anything?" I asked quietly.

She turned to face all of us. "I did." she whispered. "And the person that wiped my memory, is Stefan."

"Stefan?!" I shrieked. "How could he? I thought he was helping us?" I said in disbelief.

Everyone else was seething too to discover that we had trusted him and now we realized he was the one who wiped Mikayla's memory.

"Are you sure it's him?" Carlisle asked sternly.

"Positive." Mikayla said gravely.  
"What was the memory?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I have a sister. Sophilina. Or Sophie. I don't know where she is. But I have a sister. She….she's being tortured by the Volturi. That whole glimpse of the conversation, I understand now. They want to know how we became what we are. And they're testing experiments on her." Mikayla said whimpering slightly.

"But why would Stefan wipe your memory? If the Volturi wanted to kill you too like they said they did, then instead of wiping your memory, wouldn't they have just killed you?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Unless Stefan is still on our side and there's another part to this we're not seeing." Edward said. It seemed possible but what were the chances? Why would Stefan do something like this? Why would he help us, wipe her memory and still help us?

"Bella! Remember that girl they were torturing? Caius and then Stefan was trying to get him to stop subtly. He must know your sister!" Alice exclaimed.

"That would explain a lot." the queen said. I had forgotten she was standing there until two seconds ago.

"But why would he wipe your memory?" Seth asked still utterly confused. We all were. It just didn't fit.

"It's almost 10. We have to get going." Alice said apologetically. Ethan called a few orders and maids were bustling around getting our things ready and packing food for the wolves.

I couldn't believe our time was over already. I had barely spent any time alone with Edward. Half my family was still here in fact some were still in Forks. Emmett and Rosalie were not in the room anymore and everyone else was still pretty busy packing and saying some last few things.

Edward pulled me to a secluded corner. His face was pained and it hurt me to see him like that. Again.

"I wish we could have spent more time together." I whispered leaning my head against his.

"Me too. And now it's time for us to part again." Edward said sadly. "Time just doesn't like us."

I smiled faintly. "It clearly doesn't." I replied pulling him closer. I pressed my lips against his, trying to put all my emotions into the kiss. It was over too soon and I could hear Rosalie and Emmett returning.

"Please be careful." Edward whispered. I nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said smiling. He smiled back knowingly and stroked my back.

"If this works, we'll be a family again in Forks in less than 6 maybe 5 days." Edward said looking intensely into my eyes.

"Win the war and kill a few Volturi members for me." I said kissing his jaw.

"Bring our daughter back." Edward said pain in every crease and line on his beautiful face. "Bring her back and bring yourself too."

"I will. I love you." I said pulling him close.

"I love you too. Never forget that, no matter what happens." Edward said before Alice pulled me and I headed in one direction and Edward the other.

 _ **Still in Argentina**_

Separating from Bella was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. Especially when it was not the first time.

The realization of the situation hit me in the face and heart strong. I might never see Bella again. We were fighting a war here with the Volturi's full force, no negotiations or discussions this time. We had a smaller force and she would be across the world killing people to get to our daughter.

We were fighting two separate battles yet it was all apart of this one big war that we were forced into.

There's one thing no one except the outside group knows. Something we refrained from informing anyone else. Something that regards to me. And something that will likely end my life. That something is why everyone is looking at me sympathetically as I watched Bella leave with the inside group, oblivious to my plans. My only choice in order for the ones I love to survive.

"Why don't you tell us what it was like to become a mermaid?" Carlisle asked breaking the mood. Ethan had called a break seeing all our devastation.

"Well…..I had to go into this arena. It was an underwater one that had broken architecture at the bottom and tons of ancient, sunken things that covered acres of land. They told me if I was worthy to become a mermaid and that the way to find out was to go into the water without any equipment for breathing and when I ran out of breath, if I was worthy, I would be able to breathe. And I thought I was already dead when I entered. But after 3 minutes without air, I was able to breathe clearly and almost easily. So I ventured on and I battled these weird creatures and dodged thousands of fire lava missiles underwater, I wove in and out of the fallen buildings and I killed a lot of sharks. And after a long time, I reached a large temple underwater and as soon as I passed the doors a tail was under my hips and I realized I was a mermaid." Mikayla explained.

"Congratulations." Eleazer said warmly. "It's a real honor to be a mermaid."

"Thank you." Mikayla said with a wry smile. "I don't think I'd do it again though."

Everyone laughed lightly. I smiled weakly but I still felt miserable at the last sight of Bella.

We had five days now. _I_ had five days.

 _ **Back in between Argentina and Volterra**_

The aching for Edward was always present in me ever since we left but now it was even more intense. I missed him so much and I couldn't wait till I saw his face again. I couldn't wait till Renesmee, Edward and I could be happy. That we could be a family again.

We were swimming back in the dead of night and I could hear the sounds of the night out in the sea. I ran over everything that had happened so far including the alliance with the merpeople. I was relieved no doubt but there was also the full understanding that the war was coming up fast.

I was eager to get back to Volterra to put this plan into action. We still had so much to do in so little time.

In an hour and a half, we were back in Volterra. Alice ushered us quietly back into the house. Angelina and the wolves were trailing behind, ensuring we weren't being followed.

When we were all safely back in the house it was 2:30 am.

"Okay what's the next step in the plan?" William asked. He hadn't spoken much the whole trip probably to keep a low profile knowing the awkwardness of being Marcus' son.

"We need to figure out how the hell we're going to kill Jane and Alec alone." Alice replied sitting down on the couch.

"I can't believe we're actually going to kill them." I said solemnly. "I know they're bad and they've done bad things but to kill is getting me all worked up."

"We're running out of time. There's nothing we can do without risking everything." Xavier said grimly.

"Alright. I'll do whatever it takes to get Renesmee back." I said sighing and massaging my temples. I felt Angelina place a hand on my shoulder.  
"How do we "lure" them out?" Embry asked eating some casserole. They never stopped eating!

"Well what gets on their nerves?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles.

"Me. She hates when I eliminate her powers." I said recalling the last time and how angry she was. It brought an ounce of joy into my heart. Was that a terrible thing?  
"But how do we approach her without drawing attention?" Xavier asked.

"What if I told her that it would be a better idea to put the collars on Embry and Jacob separately to avoid another two members when they go to Forks. I can tell her to come alone with her brother because it's the only way to keep this quiet and do it quick. And that I want it fast because I know they will force it on anyways and I at least want it to be fast." Alice proposed licking her lips. "I can act pretty well."

"That sounds pretty good. What if she wants to bring reinforcements?" Angelina asked.

"I'll say that it's just two wolves and if her powers are that weak then she can bring reinforcements." Alice smirked.

"That'll just piss her off." Jacob said shaking his head.

"That's the point. She'll feel embarrassed and wants to prove her strength so she'll come alone with Alex." Alice explained patiently.

"You can bring her to the forest where you can say they're hunting and then some of us will be in the trees and jump out and kill them." I said picturing smashing Jane to smithereens.

"When are we doing this?" William asked.

"Tomorrow after work. Be ready. And William?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" William asked nervously.

"Bring some of that scent hiding spray. We'll need it." Alice said curtly.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"Alice wants us to brainstorm war formations." I translated from Jacob to Seth.

"She was pretty pissed when we were interrupted." Seth grinned.

"She's pretty stressed. It takes someone like Jasper to calm her down." Carlisle chided. And then I felt guilty that because of all this, Alice was separated from Jasper.

"Wolves flank, merpeople in the water. The merfolk can probably strategize their own formations to suit their own strengths right?" I asked Ethan.

He nodded. "It would probably be better if we did it. I'll go start discussing with them immediately." He stood and walked off with the queen.

"First of all, who's fighting?" Rosalie asked.

There suddenly was a door banging open and there stood Mikayla looking harassed and frightened.

"What's wrong?" Eleazer asked worriedly.

"That connection whatever it is, my sister and I have, it's so strong I just got a flash of it….." she said before fainting and falling on the floor.

We had all rushed her to the hospital ward and immediately got her some help. Eleazer guessed it was a pretty strong force for a mermaid and a vampire-human to share.

I was sitting in the backyard which opened out into a large ocean. I don't know how or if it was scientifically possible, but it was there. I sat on the soft sand and watched as the waves crashed into the shore.

I had five days left now. That something seemed more real.

The plan to that something was simple: During the war previously, I had had a certain target that I _had_ to take out. This time, that arse had a mate from the Ashers. They wouldn't separate. They were stronger together because they were both trackers. And trackers could track Bella and Renesmee after the war. That was the motive for my something. I would lure both of them away from the battle and spend my life trying to lure them away from Bella and Renesmee.

That's why we didn't tell the inside group or Bella obviously. It was because I loved them.

I would kill the mate in the battle and then I would lure the angry Demetri away from the battle and from Bella and Renesmee. That way no matter what happened, whether we won or lost, Demetri would be far away from Bella and Renesmee.

He would eventually catch up with me but afterwards, we would fight to death and I would die along with him if needed.

I would spend the rest of my life keeping Demetri far away and on the chase until one of us died. That way Bella and Renesmee would be safe. Demetri was a threat and I would protect them from that threat.

I could make it out alive but I would spend forever keeping Demetri on the run. I just hoped Bella and one day Renesmee will forgive me for this. One day.

That was the plan.

Author's Note

Please don't be mad! But yeah that's Edward's Plan.

Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes?

I'll try to post more often!

Thanks for the support and everything.

Pls Review!


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Back in Volterra**_

I was suiting up for a day of work. I excused myself to go and rest for a bit while the rest of them planned strategies with the inside group via wolves.

I lay on my bed trying to remember all the hardships we faced this entire journey and how it would all be over in less than a few days. And then we could be a family. But all of it was still not set in stone until the war was won and Renesmee was rescued.

As my memories flipped through the challenges and the small victories, my mind snapped on one particular detail my vampire mind managed to catch.

After my conversation with Edward that was cut short by Alec when he put me in a headlock and teased me, a picture frame had swung back and forth and in between that was a flash of black that was something I had always questioned.

What if it was something that could help us get to Renesmee?

I raced downstairs and retold my memory to the rest of them and their faces showed looks of wonder.

"Now that you're down here we can plan things." Alice said peeking outside at the slowly rising sun. "We can kill Alec and Jane first and then we can go check out that painting. Aro will need someone to fill in their shifts when they don't turn up and we can take them up to "get on their good side"." Alice explained.

"So Embry and I will be waiting in the woods while Alice leads them towards us." Jacob asked eating some popcorn.

"Yes. And we should so a perimeter search to make sure we have no witnesses. Then the rest of us hides in the trees until they're close enough. Bella renders their powers useless and they're dead." Alice said as if we were planning our summer plans.

"Embry and Jacob, you have to make sure you act like you are resistent to their surprise attack and also shocked by it." Xavier said looking at the two.

"We should do it during lunch break so that it's not a coincidence that all of us are off at the same time and when they don't check in after lunch, people will notice." I suggested.

"So everyone except the wolves and I will need to do the perimeter search and get ready to hide as soon as lunch break commences. William bring the scent hiding spray and then everyone should be ready as soon as I'm back." Alice said as we stood to leave.

"I can't wait to snap their necks off and serve it to them with it stacked on top of their limbs, legs, arms and maybe even whatever miniscule sized heart they have." Emmett said scowling defiantly.

 _ **Back in Argentina**_

The formations were more or less done and we were preparing to head back to Forks.

It was now four days to the war and we were scrambling to prepare. Seth had alerted Leah who had informed the packs and they were preparing too.

Forks was becoming legendary for the location of two of the greatest wars on earth. Their home land was now their battleground and I didn't know how I felt about that.

I sighed as I leant back on my chair on the balcony. I was watching the waves crash loudly against the shore. It made a wonderful storybook scenario.

I tried to picture Bella and Renesmee's faces as I would likely not see them in centuries maybe even forever. There were so many things I hadn't really considered about dying except that maybe I deserved it. At least now my death would be meaningful and for a good reason.

Hopefully Demetri's anger and drive for revenge will lead him after me and not my family. I could probably kill his mate in battle but Demetri was a much harder opponent and if I couldn't end him there, leading him away was my number one mission.

For eternity I would be playing hide and seek with Demetri and it would be the longest game in my life.

I stared out into the sea completely out of it. I didn't even notice when a seagull arrived and pecked my foot.

Finally at noon, the rest of the group and I had said our most sincere thanks and had begun the long swim back to Forks.

Back in Forks, I still had many things to do to and plan for. So did everyone else I was sure of.

I wondered if Jane and Alec were already dead.

Well, one can hope.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

Lunch rolled around dreadfully slow and I had to struggle to go through the morning at the front gates without throttling Demetri there and then. He was such an arse and I couldn't wait to hear his sorry ass was kicked in war.

I along with the rest of the group headed to the forest near by. Embry and Jacob stationed themselves in the centre trying to be as casual as possible. Alice had headed off to "tip off" the two monsters and we were limited in time.

William had sprayed all of us in the scent masking spray and we began doing a perimeter check to make sure we were alone.

After a thorough check, we positioned ourselves carefully hidden in the thick tree leaves making sure we were covered from sight.

I could see Emmett, William and Xavier crouched up in the tree attempting to be as still as possible. Angelina and I shared a look when the sound of crashing footsteps came pounding from the other direction.

"Ahh, there the mutts are." Alec said grinning wickedly. Alice faked a look of utmost concern.

"Please me as gentle as you can. I know you won't stop till it's done or dead so get it over with. I want this quick for them." Alice said so realistically I would have believed her.

"Awww. Does someone have a crush? What happened to the blond boy?" Jane sneered eyeing the wolves who were resting nonchalantly in the other direction.

Alice growled and lead the way quietly towards the wolves. She stopped a few feet away and watched as Jane and Alec advanced predator like.

I saw the faint nod from Xavier as they leaped from the trees landing quietly. Alec seemed to hear something and spun around.

"Well look who showed up!" Alec hissed so the wolves would be unaware. Jane spun towards them and grinned cheekily.

"Our favorite friends from lowly Forks." Jane said with a glint in her eye. "I suppose it would be uncivil of me to torture a coworker so I guess I'll have to wait…." Jane trailed off. I rolled my eyes at her over dramatic tone.

Then, her eyes narrowed suspiciously and without warning, she spun around and was about to see Angelina and I when Alice leaped at her and tackled her.

Alec began to use his dark powers when I deemed his powers useless. He looked around in frustration and charged towards the wolves.

Xavier, Emmett and William charged after him. Angelina hopped down and began to help Alice. I leaped down as well and dismissed Jane's powers as well. I heard yell in anger and gave a worried look at the chase and fight. If they were any louder, people would get suspicious.

She jeered when she spotted me and gave a sharp kick to Alice who was sent flying into Xavier and went toppling down. Angelina jumped onto Jane's back and put her into a choke hold.

"You traitor!" Jane screamed. Angelina squeezed tighter until Jane couldn't speak and all she could do was kick and flail. I took that perfect opportunity to run towards them at full speed. I leaped and landed on Jane's shoulders and twisted her head before it popped off and rolled on the ground.

I met her red eyes before it went dull and hoped all my hate would be known.

Angelina looked murderous too as she threw a lighter onto her dead remains.

I turned to see Alice and Xavier fighting _more_ Ashers!

"They were followed!" Angelina cried as we watched Emmett and William chase after Alec. I struggled to render his powers useless as I watched the Ashers tackle Alice and Xavier. Angelina was already there and was punching and kicking anyone in her way as she stood by Xavier and pounded everyone in her way. I grimaced as I raced towards the ones surrounding Alice.

I effectively knocked down three before the struggle to defend and extinguish powers was becoming a burden. Alice was wrestling violently with two Ashers as I knocked down the rest of them.

One snuck up from behind a tree and pinned me to the ground. His knee shoved into my gut and his other leg sat awkwardly on mine. His arms pinned my forehead and chest shoulders down. I hissed and twisted free but not before I was smashed against a tree. I stumbled to regain my balance as my eyes focused on my opponent. I watched in horror out of my peripheral vision as Embry was being carried by Jacob in human form. Embry was bleeding badly in the stomach and Jacob was doing his best to get them to the safety of the tree.

This distraction allowed for the Asher member to slam me again into the tree trunk and my head went woozy with the hit. I felt nausea and aimed a kick at his gut. It was a weak kick but got him to loosen his grip in the slightest. I wrenched out of his hold and elbowed him in the face and then kicked him across the forest.

I was about to rush to Embry when I saw that Emmett was wandering aimlessly as he tripped on tree roots and was holding out his hands in complete blindness.

I realized I had been my own scrap that I wasn't able to shield him. I raced towards him and spotted Alec battling with William who was doing quite well on his own. I managed to maintain the shield again and Emmett immediately regained all his senses.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I kept an eye on Alec.

"Hell yeah." Emmett growled before rushing off towards Alec. I held the shield as I watched Emmett tackle Alec from behind using his knee to pin his whole body to the ground. William spun a kick, and as if he was kicking a ball, Alec's head spun off and landed a few feet away from his sisters. Before his red eyes went dull, he spotted Jane and pure fury was behind the before they became unblinking and unmoving. Emmett scowled as he set fire to Alec's body.

I turned to the others and saw that the Ashers were all knocked out and were lying on the ground. Angelina and Xavier were helping Jacob get Embry to join us. Angelina was doing her best to ease the bleeding although I could see her physical struggle not to be tempted….

I shook my head and rushed along with William and Emmett towards the others.

"The smell of blood, wolf blood will travel to the town and the Volturi. We need to get him back home. We need to get an excuse to the Volturi and we need to find away to wipe the memories of all these Ashers or do something with them. We can't leave them like this, they'll wake up and spill everything to the Volturi." Xavier said with one arm around Embry.

I began to panic as I thought of all the worst case scenarios.

"We still have to report back and check out the painting." Angelina reminded as she eyed Embry's wound with worry.

"We have to act fast, we're running out of time." William said anxiously.

"I really don't give a damn about the filthy bloodsuckers back there. We need to get Embry's freaking wound to stop letting blood seep out!"

"Don't werewolves heal fast?" Emmett grumbled. Jacob scowled.

"This was a freaking bloodscuker! I was injured once by one and it wasn't fun. And now we're going to help Embry whether anyone likes it or not!" Jacob half bellows. Alice and I shoot him glares and he glares right back.

"We do have to move fast though." Alice said reluctantly turning back to the rest of us. "Bella, William, Emmett and I will return to work and the rest of you get Embry home. William lend them the spray. Angelina, Xavier, spray it on the Asher members and Embry's blood. You'll probably have to dispose of these Ashers and clean up…." Alice said awkwardly.

Xavier nodded. "You're going to have to report our absence." Alice thinned her lips and lead our way back to the Volturi castle.

"Get better Embry. Hang in there," I whispered before taking off in search of whatever is behind that painting.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

We were back in Forks by 4:30 in the afternoon after a few stops to let Seth eat.

Brad, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Carman, Tanya and Kate were all waiting eagerly and were relieved to see Mikayla alive and us all back in one piece. Leah and Mikayla were quite the sight upon first sight.

I had once again excused myself from the retelling of everything that happened in Argentina.

I headed upstairs knowing fully well, that my sudden leave would appear rude. Those were not my true intentions but I was feeling completely depressed and devastated.

I opened an album that Bella had made for me because she insisted that photos were the one thing that could visually capture a memory forever.

I flipped through and I could feel my heart clench and unclench.

The first photo I saw was of us on prom night. Bella stilled looked stunning to me despite the fact she had a large cast on. The way we were that night, it seemed like we were really truly sure of who we were, how much we felt for one another and how close we had come to losing one another. I couldn't even begin to imagine all the horrid things that could've happened….

I shook my head and flipped the page. This was supposed to be a trip down memory lane.

I found a photo of us on Bella's birthday party where everything went downhill from. I saw the fear in my eyes and knew that any photos soon to come, that look would still be there. Bella looked so fragile there next to me.

The next photo was one of our engagement rings. I smiled at the memory of the happiness that coursed through me when I heard that one little word-yes.

I flipped the page again to see some photos of the both of us getting ready for the wedding, Bella walking down the aisle and finally the one of us at the altar. I remember every little detail on that day and how perfect everything was. Down to the extraordinary evening…..

The photos then varied to ones on the island, to a few photos with the growing up Renesmee and I felt myself whimper every time I saw their faces. Renesmee was once that little baby that I helped bring to life and I couldn't have been more happy. I flipped to the day of the photoshoot when things were last peaceful.

I closed the album and flopped onto the bed I had brought for Bella.

I inhaled the faint scent of her and hoped that I would one day feel her in my arms again.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

We rushed back to the Volturi and reported the other's absence as a day off. We hung back around the break room after a while, just casually taking a break.

We were waiting, alert to hear the Volturi question the Asher members, Jane and Alec's absence. We had to hope the others had enough time to cover up our tracks…..

"Attention all Volturi and Asher members! Please report to the reporting offices for an important meeting!" Demetri's voice boomed. We shared looks and headed as normally as we could to the reporting offices as we could.

We reached there and there were already large amounts of workers there waiting in anticipation. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood grimly at the front as they shut the doors behind us.

"Now that we are...all here...we can begin." Aro said smoothly. I could see the hidden worry behind his eyes.

He'd lost his two most prized possessions on the battlefield. And I had a secret joy behind that.

"We had noticed an error when all workers were supposed to check in after lunch…." Aro said projecting his voice so that all corners of the room could hear him clearly.

"We're missing the presence of two of the most prestigious Volturi members and a handful of Asher members." Caius interrupted glaring at the room.

The room looked uneasily around at one another. No one was safe when Caius or anyone in the Volturi went into rage.

"I want answers! Now!" Caius yelled slamming his fist into the podium which snapped in half earning a squeak from a few people.

The room stood in silence awaiting the next wave of anger. Caius was seething and I could see Aro beginning to get impatient as well. Marcus stood uncomfortably as his eyes scanned the room in irritation.

"Jane and Alec are the most devoted members and they would not be late or skip out on work. They are always on time and eager to get their work done which can't be said for a lot of you…" Aro said behind gritted teeth.

"Who were the last to physically see them?!" Caius demanded as he began circling the group. "We know there is a traitor amongst us when we saw some members fleeing the restricted area and so, my presumption is that they are behind the loss of two of our most valuable and honoured members!" Caius screeched. I winced as he passed by me.

"We will check over everyone's mind again if necessary. In fact we may skip that and resort to the torture method." Caius said dangerously.

"Who...was the last….damn….person….to see Jane or Alec?" Caius asked back on the podium glowering down at us.

A fair in height young man stepped out from the crowd silently without a hint of fear. "I saw Jane last at 11:30 your honours."

"Did anyone see her after that?" Aro asked loudly. When no one responded Aro walked towards the man. He reached for the man's hand without invitation or rejection and began reading into his mind. He grinned after a while and patted his head. "Alejandro I see you've been having some fun and naughty business while on work hmmm?"

The man bowed his head and stepped back into the crowd.

"I thought Jane had a mate in the Ashers..Romeo?" I whispered to Alice.

"He died in battle a few days ago." she responded her lips unmoving. So she found a new guy less than a few days after her mate's death. How romantic.

"We will call each and everyone of you for a...questioning sometime this week until then we need some volunteers to cover their shifts." Caius said clearly disgusted as he watched us all cower below him.

"Volunteers! Or we'll pick and it won't be exciting!" Caius bellowed promising us the worst by the glint in his eyes.

"Emmett, Bella, William and I volunteer." Alice said bowing her head pulling off a scared and ashamed look.

"Very well. Thank you for your understanding and flexibility. Corridor patrol till 11 tonight. You are all dismissed." Caius said waving a hand, fury still controlling him. People began scampering away to get to work. "Did I ask for additional noise?!" Caius boomed. The room fell pin drop silent as everyone exited quickly.

We made our way around the hallways until we were far far away from anyone.

"William and I will walk back to that room as part of the patrol and the two of you take the other way and we'll meet in that room to make it look less obvious." Alice whispered dragging William to match her pace as they continued the way we came. Emmett and I began taking the long way back to that room where I had seen the painting.

"4 days," I murmured to myself or Emmett I didn't know. But the depressing mood of the hallways we walked through were bringing a feeling of doom.

"4 days," Emmett repeated.

"Are you scared?" I asked knowing fully well that it was a stupid question.

"No…" Emmett scoffed. "Yes…." he said considering the question again. "No.."

I didn't say anything else as the room came into view.

It was then I heard the faint sound of a scream filled with pain and misery. My blood ran cold and I knew deep down that it belonged to Renesmee.

"Bella…." Emmett said cautiously noticing my tension and fear.

Before I knew it I was racing down the hallways towards the direction of Renesmee's scream. It was most certainly not the first time I had heard the scream but now, it just drove me insane. The scream held things that I was feeling too.

Knowing full well that this was bound to _happen_ and that it had _happened_ but was _happening_ again.

I began yelling for Renesmee as sobs began erupting from somewhere deep within me. I felt myself being bear hugged and strong arms refusing to let me break free and run towards Renesmee. I was too weak and miserable to put up a fight that I just sobbed into Emmett's arms.

He seemed uncomfortable but just ran a hand down my back in assurance and waited for me to regain self control.

"You need to get a hold of yourself." Emmett whispered as he walked a little behind me almost wearily to make sure I didn't go breaking down the wall in search of Renesmee.

"I know. But it's been so long and so hard." I said as we neared the door to the room.

When we entered Alice and William were already there securing the other door with a lock.

Alice raised an eyebrow at my sorrowful face and turned to Emmett who gave her a knowing look. I was too angry and tired to know what the look they were sharing meant.  
"Lock the door and we'll begin searching." Alice instructed to William as she walked closer to me and put a hand on my back.

After all doors were secured we headed towards the painting and looked at it, studying it carefully.

It was a picture of an execution that looked quite gruesome. There was blood splattered on the walls in the painting and there was a woman weeping as two Volturi members I recognized as Stefan and Eleazer held her before the Volturi.

I saw Aro before her with his hands on her head ready to kill…..

Alice cautiously shifted the painting and behind it was a black tunnel that seemed to swirl before my eyes. Alice poked one finger near it and it seemed to surround her finger and welcome it as it covered it with it's black inkiness.

Alice gave us a look and my heart stopped as I watched her immerse her entire body into the black ink before dunking herself down.

I yelped as she didn't resurface immediately. After a few minutes, Emmett was about to go in himself when the familiar black head popped up and she smiled excitedly at us.

"I found something and you're not going to believe what it is." Alice said seriously yet excitedly.

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait and thank you for the patience.

Reviews?


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Author's Note

Story should be wrapped up in 2 maybe three more chapters, including this one…

It was a good ride and I'm sad to see this story go…

 _ **Back in Forks**_

"We need to make arrangements for Brad." Esme whispered quietly at 10 at night.

I had forced myself to come and participate as this involved me greatly and I didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"During the war? That's true….his parents are fighting for the cause and for him." Carlisle said eyeing the sleeping figure of Brad in the corner.

"The poor kid. He doesn't even know what he's capable of. Then his parents are suddenly leaving him with us, strangers, and then there's this sense of death around us and he must feel it too." Rosalie murmured looking sympathetically at Brad. Her longing for maternity was quite obvious and understandable.

"Emily will not be fighting. We could leave him with her." Seth suggested.

"She would probably be the best option." Jasper said. "Werewolf territory, on the reservation and away from….the fight." Jasper nodded.

"Charlie will be alright?" Carlisle asked. "Bella-Bella would want to be sure he was away from the fight too."

 _Bella._ I swallowed hard before replying. "Do you think Sue could watch over Charlie?" I asked Seth and Leah.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Wouldn't want her fighting anyways." Seth responded leaning into the couch and shutting his eyes before stretching.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised Charlie hasn't been banging on the door demanding to see Bella and Renesmee." Rosalie commented.

Seth laughed. "Mum had to tell him that all of you went to visit relatives in Alaska on an emergency and wouldn't be back for a while."

"It's not a complete lie." Kate smiled dryly.

"Charlie had a fit, he couldn't believe you left without saying goodbye, but mom had to assure him that….you would be back." Seth finished morosely.

There was a grievous silence knowing that it could be a full out lie. Not everyone might make it back…..

"Is Sue able to control her thirst for blood?" Carlisle asked unable to take the silence.

"I think she loves him too much to kill him." Seth said sounding awkward yet thoughtful.

"That's always better than the latter." Rosalie mumbled.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

Emmett, William and I shared looks of interest and curiosity as Alice dove back under. William carefully placed his leg in the inky black whirpool and looked alarmed before cautiously lowering himself to his chest before inhaling and going under. Emmett moved towards the hole in the wall to immerse himself to join the others.

I wondered what was behind the wall. Was it something that could help us save Renesmee?

After Emmett was down under along with the rest of them, I bit my lip as I walked towards the inky pool. I dipped my finger in and felt a warm sensation fill my finger, a buzzing sensation almost. I pulled my finger out before bringing my whole self down under the dark pool of black. Warm tingled all over me and I brought my head under.

It was as if I was sliding down a slide of something glassy and smooth. I landed with a soft thud on a thin metallic surface. I blinked in surprise and looked up to see a ladder leading back into the inky pool. Alice, William and Emmett were staring at something over my shoulder and I turned to see what was the big deal. To my surprise, there was a large globe that circled slowly. There were bright green lights lighting up certain areas on the globe. Then there were flickering yellow lights throbbing in others.

"What is it?" I asked as the globe turned slowly giving us a view of the world.

"I have no clue." Alice mumbled, her eyes following the lights. I watched as a yellow flickered to a deeper shade of green.

"I think this is a world preview of all the vampires in the world and where they are." William said in wonder.

"But that's not possible." I countered shaking my head.

"We're working for the Volturi." Emmett pointed out crossing his arms.

"That's where trackers are important. People like Demetri wouldn't be as dangerous if they had this at their disposal." I continued ignoring him.

"Then this is for something else." Alice concluded. She walked over a large virtual screen projected in front of her coming from a large keyboard at the corner of the surface they were standing on. I looked around to see as if we were in space, except there was no sun, planets or stars. It was all black, dark and mystical, nevertheless seemed like space.

"I think I found out…." Alice said looking completely mortified at the screen. We rushed to her side and tried to make something out of her shock.

"What? What's with the blinky thingys on the big rotating thingy?" Emmett rolled his eyes but seemed curious.

"Will this help us save Renesmee?" I asked hopefully.

Alice turned to face us with horror and disgust written on her face. "Do you remember how they wanted to put trackers on the wolves for safety reasons?" We nodded and I began to see, was this where they tracked the wolves?  
"And how we had a feeling this would lead to a species extinction to werewolves? The merpeople extinction had started like this?" Alice asked rushing now.

"So they're tracking the wolves here?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Worse," Alice gulped. "After the werewolves go extinct, this is what this globe is for. The green lights are all the _vampires_ on earth." Alice explained. My eyes automatically drifted to U.S, zooming in on Forks where I could see my family members' lights glow.

"This still doesn't explain why they have trackers of such importance if they have this." I said still not understanding. Alice and William shared a look. William seemed to understand what all this meant.

"What?" Emmett and I demanded.

"The yellow lights are people being transformed." Alice added watching the couple hundred yellow lights flicker as a few green ones seemed to go off. "Look at this," Alice said pulling up a whole calendar filled with...vampires' names? They were each next to a date. My blood ran cold when I saw the Cullen's names written for the next four, soon three, days.

"It's a schedule." I said numbly.

"After ridding the world of werewolves and previously merpeople, they're going to hunt down all the vampires and kill them. They want to start a new race of vampires all under the new strict ruling of the Volturi." William finished.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

It was now officially the third day till the big war broke out. 12:00 am counting down three days.

I sat down as calmly as I could at my desk while everyone else seemed to want some alone time too. They too were after all fighting.

I barely registered my actions as I drew out sheets of paper, some pens and envelopes.

It was time to say goodbye.

I spent the first hour just sitting there, unable to start. I heard the faint sound of Brad murmuring in his sleep and Esme cooing him back to sleep before I snapped out of it and picked up the pen and put it on the paper.

 _Carlisle,_

 _How can I ever thank you for all the wonderful things you've done for me and given me? You were the father I was so fortunate to have. A truly good person at heart who cared sincerely for everyone. The man who hated war and the man who would try to do anything for peace. A role model for me and someone who always had my back. A man who gave me a helping hand out of the ashes and gave me a new life to live._

 _I know this decision of mine wasn't the most easy to accept but I'm grateful you could see my side. I wish we could have spent eternity as father and son, but know that the time I did have with you is cherished and I'm truly blessed._

 _Please, take care of yourself and watch over the Cullen family. Live life and please, watch over Bella and Renesmee. Help them to understand that I did what I did out of love for them and nothing less._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Edward Masen Cullen_

I sealed the letter and printed "Carlisle Cullen" on the envelope neatly before placing it gently on one side of the desk. One done, forever more to go.

I managed to write down one more before the emotion hit me and I had to stop for the time being.

 _Dear Esme,_

 _Esme. My mother. My beautiful, strong mother. A fighter who believed family was everything and supported the ones she loved. A woman who was gentle and sweet and who knew how to cheer people up. Esme you have the most kind and giving heart, I will never forget the hope you saw in my siblings and I, the love you had for all of us, the acceptance towards my love of Bella, the courage during the pregnancy and war, the determinedness throughout the war. You were always there for all of us and you never cease to amaze me. Thank you for welcoming me and my family to be apart of yours. Without you I would have never been the man I was today. I hope you and Carlisle as well as the rest of the family live life happily and safely. I hope that all this for the second war is enough to give everyone a better life. Please don't worry about me, I'm a big boy. I'll be home soon but until then, know I'm thinking of you and the family. Don't worry about me Esme, worry about yourself. Please lookout for Bella and Renesmee and make sure Bella handles this well. I love you, thanks for being the best mother I could ask for. Not a lot of mothers would handle this life well._

 _Take care and please don't worry,_

 _Your son,_

 _Edward Masen Cullen_

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"All the more reason to kill them!" Jacob yelled as Embry rested on the couch.

"Shhh!" I hissed looking at Embry and thinking about how far his voice could travel.

"Now can you calm down and become a wolf and tell the inside group what we found out?" Alice asked patiently. Jacob grumbled but followed her instructions.

"How cruel! They are willing to wipe out their own species just so they can re-create it and control it to their liking?" Angelina asked in disbelief and disgust.

"Sounds like it." William answered. "This is worse than we could ever imagine."

"I just realized something. What's the aftermath of this war?" Xavier asked wringing his hands together. " _If_ we were to win, the rest of the world would be in chaos if they found out we killed their leaders. Even if we explained to the vampire society our reasoning, we won't have someone to fairly enforce the law."

"That's true." Alice sighed leaning into the couch looking worn out. I felt pity on her, a lot of stress had been relayed onto her and I felt bad. "Did you deliver that question to the inside group too?" Alice asked looking sharply at Jacob who scowled but nodded.

"Carlisle has an idea." Jacob said kicking back on the couch. "He thinks a member of each coven should come and meet as well as a representative of all the nomads to discuss rules and perhaps a leader or some form of justice." Jacob repeated lazily.

"That's actually a really good idea." William said nodding.

"Then we better win. I'd hate to see what happens if we don't." Alice said seriously.

We walked slowly towards the castle today, dreading work after what we discovered about our trustworthy bosses.

"Smells like bloodsucker." Jacob huffed before turning into a wolf. Embry was taking a sick leave. Our excuse was that Embry had a nasty encounter during our hunt yesterday.

As we entered the building, everyone seemed frightened beyond words. No one said anything and everyone seemed to be working in a deadly fear. Xavier lead us to a man in his 50's who was typing something rapidly on the computers in the reporting offices.

"Arnold? Can we ask you something?" Xavier asked whispering as if afraid to interrupt the silence. Arnold turned slowly and his eyes widened before realizing it was just Xavier.

"What is it?" he asked turning back to his screen.

"Why is everyone so….intimidated?" Xavier asked watching Arnold carefully.

"Haven't you heard?" Arnold stuttered looking around petrified.

We shared looks as Arnold stammered out the rest in a rapid pace barely audible.

"The Geraldi's went in for a "questioning" and when Maria and Leonardo came out they were all depressed, scared and the stories they told…..they...they said...Maria was….Leonardo will never…." Arnold rambled when he was cut off by a wicked yell into the announcements system.

"The _Cullen's, Bianchi's and wolf pack_ please report to the main hall." Demetri said all too sweetly.

Everyone shared looks as we tried our best to casually make our way to the main hall even though I knew, just by the tension and alarm around us, all of us were frightened beyond anything. Would we all be able to withstand the torture they pressed onto us? According to Arnold it didn't go too well with the Geraldi family.

We had to fight through this, or everything we worked for was done. We would be charged with numerous crimes and even ones we didn't actually do. Anything they could come up with to give them more reason to execute us.

It was obvious they knew something was up. The fleeing members, the missing Ashers and then Jane and Alec. The only logical assumption would be that the newest members could be the greatest traitors. We were traitors amongst the enemy, and the enemy had a traitor among us. It seemed more than fair.

We walked into the main hall I sucked in a breath when I saw Aro standing there grimly with his hands behind his back. Marcus looked sharp in his chair and Caius was looking exceptionally evil as he stood behind his throne.

"Ah, I wondered when this time slot came for you." Aro drawled. He walked gracefully close to us, his smell was intoxicating and his eyes were boring into us. "I _sincerely_ hope this doesn't come out negative for you. I _truly_ would hate for my dearest new members to be the traitors." Aro breathed barely above a whisper. It sent chills down my spine and I inwardly shivered.

"Any last confessions?" Aro asked patiently. We remained silent and he turned on his heel and stalked to his throne nodding at Caius.

Caius grit his teeth before walking forward. "Each of you will get an individual questioning. It will be in front of everyone so perhaps, once you see some sense knocked into your loved ones, you'll remember things." Caius sneered. I watched painfully as Demetri and Felix gripped Emmett and dragged him to a chair and shoved him into it. Emmett followed slowly and not resisting, trying to keep the secret. I gaped in horror as metal chains tough as anything wrapped themselves in tight coils around his neck, arms and legs.

Emmett sucked in a breath as Caius nodded at Demetri. Demetri grinned cheekily at Emmett and there was a shrill cry in the air. And moans and begs and a few curses. I recognized the voice-Rosalie.

"What the hell? Demetri I swear-" Emmett growled bellowing into the room.

"Do you know anything on the disappearance of Alec and Jane?" Caius demanded roughly circling Emmett. I fought the urge to go and help him. The others seemed mortified too and were clenching their fists.

"NO! Damn it! I will rip your bloody heads off! Where is she?!" Emmett yelled angrily jerking around in his chair. He suddenly groaned when the chains only tightened as he jerked.

"Emmett stop moving you idiot!" I cried as the metal cut into his skin. Emmett stopped reluctantly and continued to curse them under his breath.

"It's just a recording you big baby. From when I…" Demetri smirked taunting Emmett as he cocked his head to the side.

"Do you know where the missing Ashers are?" Caius yelled over the glare down.

"No," Emmett replied through gritted teeth.

They finally released him and Alice and I raced to him and helped him limp back to the group. He was pale and breathing heavily looking nothing but murderous.

Next they grabbed Jacob by the scruff of his neck and I felt my blood go cold. I watched as they forced a collar onto my best friend demanding the same questions as he did nothing but deny. I watched as Felix dug his nail into his skin and Jacob gave a loud screech before they tossed him towards us.

"Oh Jacob!" I breathed as he turned into human. "Stay with me, come on." I pleaded as Angelina tenderly took off her Volturi cloak and wrapped it around his wound. I leaned into Angelina as we glared at the Volturi who continued mercilessly. They took Xavier next and I felt Angelina stiffen. They attached his hands above his head across from one another and his knees were pressed onto a nail embedded floor. He groaned and I heard Angelina sobbing into my shoulder.

"Do you know anything about the disappearance of Alec and Jane?" Caius asked calmly and sickeningly.

"No," Xavier strained a whisper as he bit back a scream. I felt Angelina being pulled off me and I watched helplessly as they tied her hands behind her back and pressed her forward facing Xavier.

Two birds with one stone. Two tortures in one.

"Read the next question." Caius ordered. Angelina sobbed the question and Xavier sobbed a no back. "And you?" he asked Angelina coldly.

"No!" Angelina weaped. He looked disgusted as they released them. I rushed to them and helped Angelina up as Alice grabbed the moaning Xavier.

They took Alice from us then. Alice was shoved in front of a camera and was forced to read off a screen.

"Hello Cullen's. I'm here to tell you how happy I am." Alice whispered biting back tears. I felt a sob rising up in my throat. Alice.

"Louder," Caius snapped. Alice looked pained as she continued.

"I love being here," Alice inhaled sharply. "And I love….I love…"

I couldn't watch anymore and turned my head down to share a look of disgust with Jacob.

"I love the Volturi." Alice cried hugging herself.

"You silly girl. If you loved the Volturi you wouldn't be crying." Caius tutted.

"Tears of joy." Alice whispered as they cut the video to send it and Felix walked over to her and gripped her neck and demanded answers before dropping her in a heap. I raced to her but hands grabbed me and I struggled to get free. Angelina assisted Alice to our broken group.

"Any change in memory or answers?" Aro interrupted as I was chained to a wall. No one said anything and Aro looked disappointed before nodding to Caius. Caius barked something to Felix and I watched in anger and dread as they dragged a crying Renesmee out and threw her in front of me. There were other Asher members blocking off the others.

Demetri walked forward and kicked Renesmee in the head.

"Renesmee!" I yelled sobbing.

"Mom," Renesmee replied weakly before Demetri grabbed her roughly by her hair and she screamed in agony.

"Do you know what happened to the missing Ashers?" Caius bellowed.

"No! Please! Let her go!" I pleaded. "Please! I'll do anything."

"Where is Alec and Jane?" Caius asked pointedly. This was the hardest question of my life. I knew the answer-dead. But that would lead my family to death. But then here Renesmee was being half beaten to death. I struggled not to answer wrong either way.

"I don't know." I replied. I felt my whole world shatter as they threw Renesmee across the room before dragging her back to where she came from.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

We had all heard what the Volturi wanted to do. We had heard their murder plot. We had heard their questioning was coming up. I felt myself dying slowly inside as we sat together in the living room awaiting news. Jacob had zoned out and we knew he had had his questioning. Despite my dislike towards him, I felt sorry. I grew more worried of Bella by the minute and prayed that she would be alright.

I had finished letters to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Renesmee. All that was left was Bella's. I couldn't bring myself to write hers. It was too painful and too real.

"If they have that huge tracking thing won't they see that Bella and William are still alive?" Tanya asked crossing her legs. Oh yeah, another problem.

"We'll tell Bella and William to either kill whoever is monitoring the screen or find a way to destroy the whole system." Jasper decided.

"Got that Seth?" Eleazer asked. Seth nodded sending the message to the others who still weren't responding and that worried me.

"Hey we haven't heard anything and nothing's been given away from us, is Luke being watched or something?" I asked suddenly.

"Luke has been going on an away mission with Paul and Quil along with some other guys. I guess with Paul, Quil and so many others, he hasn't had a chance to report anything to the Volturi." Seth shrugged.

"Remember, nothing proves it was Luke that was the traitor." Carlisle reminded.

"And the way he acts? His answers to our interrogation?" Rosalie demanded.

"It doesn't matter. No secrets are being given away that's all that matters." I interrupted. Rosalie looked worn out probably from worry too.

"Three days." Eleazer murmured.

"Joy," Seth muttered. He suddenly jerked straight and looked alarmed.

"What happened now?" Rosalie groaned. My eyes grew wide as I read Seth's mind. He began retelling the torture the inside group had gone through without giving away anything. The pain Bella and the rest of them had to withstand and fight through. They used Renesmee to torture Bella. They hurt both of them to hurt each other. And now they were hurting me without even knowing it.

I felt an angry surge as I punched the wall before storming out the house.

Author's Note-IMPORTANT

There _will_ be a sequel called-"Till the End of Time" released maybe sometime in the summer. I have no clue how to notify you all so for any readers who know how I could get the message sent to everyone….let me know.

Maybe by following me? I have no idea. If there is no other way I could PM each of you or give me another method to notify you.

Anyways hope you enjoyed and get pumped for the SEQUEL! So excited.

 **Likes? Dislikes? Comments? Reviews?**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Back in Volterra**_

The feelings swarming my mind right now were driving me insane. We were sitting in the living room at 8 that evening and I felt so many emotions it clouded my better judgement.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to everyone who sat there broken and bruised. Angelina reached out to touch my shoulder. I moved out of the way in horror at what I had lead my friends and family into.

"Its not your fault. We chose to be here." Alice said softly.

"It is! I asked too much when i just expected everyone to sacrifice themselves for this war. I know getting Renesmee was a priority for me and it still it, but just accepting your assistance without question was just selfish." I shouted.

"You need us." Alice said gently.

"I know. But if I really wasn't only thinking of myself, I wouldn't have expected this much from any of you. And the torture you all withstood….I'm so sorry." I said taking long breaths, unable to keep a steady pace.

"We're all here because we want to be." Jacob croaked from where he lay on the couch.

I didn't say anything as we went over the plans for the war in three days. William and I would fake our deaths tomorrow. William said that Marcus reported that they would be sending 10 men to trick us into going into the room then to kill us. In three days, we would be ready. After we killed them, it would be goodbye. Everyone else would sneak us in because according to Marcus, not everyone was going to the war with the Cullen's. We would have to be careful because only a select few skilled members would be leaving. The rest of them would still be swarming the castle. We would find Renesmee, kill whoever was guarding her and then break her free. We would hide out in the Bianchi's home and after…..well after someone would come get us from the war. Alice made us promise not to leave the house till word came of win or loss. Then she pulled William away and whispered to him quietly.

Everything was said and done. The hard part was how to pull it off.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

After my little outburst I wandered my way, somehow back to the little valley that Bella and I always snuck off to.

Everything always brought me back to Bella. Bella was home. The valley looked lifeless. All the wonder and beauty it had all the times Bella and I had come, was gone. The happiness seemed to leave with Bella. I wondered if it would return to it's original state when Bella returned. I wanted to return with her too.

I walked to the middle of the dead field and sat square in the centre. I fingered the dead leaves and a great wave of sorrow overcame me. I didn't want to leave my family. It was weird, you had to leave your family, only to save your family. Bittersweet.

Then came the tidal wave of fury. I yelled into the emptiness and ripped out some dead flowers. I heard some frightened birds fly off and in the distance the increase in some human hearts. I put my head on my forearms that were draped across my knees. How did life become so complicated?

When I returned to the house, still in anger and revulsion, what I knew I was about to hear was just as bad.

I sat down beside Carlisle as he replayed a video. Jasper stalked out of the room looking disgusted and hurt. Rosalie couldn't bear to watch either. Esme was shaking her head in horror as were a few others. MIkayla and Leah were huddled close together as if they were trying to escape the insanity that is our lives. I wish I could do that.

As the video footage of Alice speaking to us as part of her torture was painful to watch. My face was stony and my gut felt like mush when it was over.

"They forced her to say that." Esme murmured. "That's….vile and cruel and...and." she stuttered.

"She's been through so much. They all have." Carman said gravely looking at her hands. "At least it will all be over."

"Hardly." I muttered looking at the dead flowers I brought with me.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

Life was miserable at work at 9 that evening. Besides dreading work already, Aro and Caius made it their goal to make life crap.

Since they were in a horrid mood, our lives were that much harder. Emmett, Jacob and I were sweeping the dungeons in a patrol and we passed by Caius screeching at one of their new secretaries before summoning Demetri and Felix to handle her. Jacob and Emmett ushered me away claiming that it would do us no favour to help her.

Aro got quite impatient and increased everyone's shift to 12 the next day.

"Bloody moron." Emmett cursed as we made our rotation to the front gates. We passed Angelina and a limping Embry who were stalking off to the surveillance room for their next shift. Embry and Jacob were forced to come too, they obviously weren't taking any excuses.

We stationed ourselves in the front of the gate when there came a loud howl from somewhere in the forest. It was a familiar howl that I'd heard from different groups. This one was no different. Maybe more maddening but nothing less.

"What is that?!" Demetri demanded as if we should know. Emmett was about to snap a snarky comment back but I grabbed his arm in warning.

"Wolf! What the hell made that damn noise?" an Asher hissed coming closer to the already wounded Jacob. I moved in front of him.

"How are we supposed to know?" I retorted earning a pursed lip glare from Emmett. I was being hypocritical I know, whatever.

"You watch your mouth young lady! It can get you into dreadful places! And into other people's beds!" the Asher member said with an afterthought. Anger surged through me as I went in to slap him when howls and stomping footsteps came storming towards us.

"What the hell?" Demetri screamed as a pack of angry wolves pounded against the gates knocking down any members in their way.

"This is property of the Volturi and you are to submit to arrest!" Demetri bellowed. The wolves didn't bother to stop and listen. They stampeded onwards and bashed against the gates. It took a while for the Volturi members on guard to snap out of it and begin fighting the werewolves.

"Surrender now and save yourself the trouble!" Demetri warned punching a werewolf in the jaw angrily.

"We can't…." I trailed off. Emmett had his nose wrinkled in disgust and Jaocb looked murderous. He turned into human form to tell us something.

"It's a clan from Peru. They...they aren't too happy with the whole collar thing. And I intend to help them beat the crap out of…." Jacob seethed. I put a hand on his arm and shook my head.

"Move! Go help the Volturi unless you're allegiance was false!" Demetri barked scratching a werewolf in the side. This set Jacob off and before Emmett or I could stop him he hurdled towards Demetri and bodychecked him down. Demetri looked furious as he stood.

"You filthy excuse for a member of the Volturi! You will pay for this dog!" Demetri screeched already charging towards Jacob. Emmett grabbed Jacob by the scruff of his neck and began running back to the castle.

"You get back here Cullen!" Demetri screamed kicking a werewolf down in the process.

"It's a part of our contract!" Emmett hollered back as I raced along with them back into the castle.

As soon as we entered the castle an announcement blared.

"Jacob Black, Emmett Cullen and Bella Cullen report to the main hall. _Now_." Felix sneered into the mike. Damn security cameras.

I inwardly screamed. Not only did we do something rebellious yet allowed at one of the most dangerous times, but we hurt a "fellow" Volturi member.

We entered the main hall to find a very angry Aro and a murderous Caius.

"What the hell wolf? Attacking your own co-worker? Disobeying orders and ignoring the question asked by another co-worker? Would you _like_ a repeat of our last meeting?" Caius demanded looking down harshly at Jacob. I flinched and tried to keep a straight face.

"It is part of our contract to skip things making us uncomfortable." I said as confidently as I could. But anyone could see the fear and pain in my eyes.

"You've skipped out many times and you decide to skip out when we are under attack?!" Aro asked calmly although a fierce fire was in his eyes.

"The contract doesn't state we cannot abandon post upon the moment we feel uncomfortable." Emmett retorted with a hint of sass. I grit my teeth as we waited.

"I'm warning you….all of you….that if you ever…..touch and cause problems with another Volturi member….I will see to it….that you will never. Ever. See another. Day or night. Ever. Again. Understand?" Aro asked dangerously.

Jacob nodded curtly and I could see the ferocity behind them. We exited the main hall and began to head home when Angelina, Embry, Alice, Xavier and William arrived looking worn out.

Wordlessly we headed back to the Bianchi's, only to begin reviewing plans again.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

The next morning was the marking of two days till the big war. Nothing had happened besides finding out that Bella, Jacob and Emmett had refused to fight. Nothing surprising considering the strong dislike for the Volturi and their methods.

The groups from the packs returned from their away missions. I didn't particularly care for pack business unless it involved me or my family.

"All packed?" Eleazer murmured to me.

"Yes. Not that I can pack that much." I responded monotone.

"Hey, don't think like that. You're a good man. You're going to survive for your family. You will come home." Eleazer assured.

"Playing hide and go seek with a tracker? I highly doubt it. Even if I do, it would take centuries maybe even millenias." I said dryly as I fingered the keys on the piano.

"You'll make it. For your family." Eleazer assured again.

"I feel so bad about leaving Bella...and Renesmee...and everyone else." I whispered gulping. "I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I love her. I just hope she understands." I said painfully. Would she hate me? For leaving our family? For doing this behind her back? For not saying goodbye properly? Would she be so grief stricken to try and….I can't even say it. When she…..tried to end her life. Would she do that? Just the thought made me grimace.

"She might not at first. But over time, she will understand." Eleazer answered.

"Even if I make it back, Renesmee will be all grown up. I'll miss her growth and how could I ever let that happen? I have forever with her but that's limited if I can't kill Demetri. If I lose, Demetri will be so vengeful he will come after my family."

"That's why Carlisle has set up the plan that….somewhere along this big thing, you give a group of vampires your letter. Then….in case you are about to…..pass away….you can yell or something and they know to give it to us so we can be prepared to kill him." Eleazer said uncomfortably. "And once we get this whole Vampire Politics sorted out, we're going to send out massive search groups after Demetri and help you kill him."

I shook my head. "You can't put that many people at risk. Not only that, I know Demetri, he's selfish. If he finds out people are coming after him then he'll do something rash like starting another newborn army to defend him. We can't have that."

Eleazer looked determined. "We'll figure something out." he promised clapping me on the back. "Don't give up hope so fast. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll come back and everything will go back to normal. What you're doing is brave and I've always held this respect for you."

"Thank you. You're a good person Eleazer. Thank you for your help." I said standing up. Just as he was about to respond I heard approaching footsteps.

The door suddenly banged open and in barged a harassed looking Seth.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked jerking up.

"Luke. He's gone." Seth said.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

One day. That's all we had left. One day. One day till this was over and done with. One day till we win or lose. One day till I get Renesmee back and get reunited with my family. One day till we all fall into a doom so horrible, death looks wonderful or we live in harmony. One day till the war.

"Focus Bella." Alice said through gritted teeth as we helped transport equipment into the castle. I tried to direct my attention on the massive computer screen I was holding, as big as movie theater screens except for some Volturi purpose.

I had to keep reminding myself that it was almost over, we were almost there. All the pain we'd been through, would be handled or lost tomorrow.

"Move FASTER!" Aro bellowed as he marched up and down criticizing people and yelling rude comments as he glared at everyone else for watching or stopping.

His milky eyes scanned the area until they landed on me. Instead of yelling like I expected him to, he smiled a cocky grin and continued walking.

I felt anger bubble through me and an utmost hate that needed to be unleashed. How I would love to rip his head off tomorrow. But no. I couldn't blow this, I would fight till tomorrow and continue fighting afterwards if I had to.

I was jittery the entire day at work and had missed a stop on our away trip to India to check for new vampires to register. We knew what the Volturi's plan was and we knew upon sight that these vampires were not part of it.

Alice scolded me for slacking off and that I had to keep up the charade. I knew she was right but I just couldn't wait. The pain I felt, every day away from my family was a pain so severe, it was like the world was about to end and everyday, away from them, was like the ending of the world on repeat.

Renesmee was torn away from me and I wouldn't ever forgive them for that. They took my baby. They took her away for this massive game that they had set up and getting my family involved was one of the worst things they could ever do.

It was time to stage my death. On the trip to India we had pretended that a newborn vampire had tackled me and it was too quick and had murdered me, torn off my head. William had tried to help however the newborn's mate had killed him too. By the time the others got there and killed the newborns, they were too late. When Aro and Caius were told of this, they claimed it to be a victorious death and that it was tragic but it was for the sake of their loyalty to the Volturi. They gave their condolences but there was a hint of smugness in the way they held themselves when they saw Alice put on her dramatic show.

By 11 that evening we were sitting quietly in front of the Bianchi coffee table. Last time we went out to fight in snow. Now, a hot scorching sunlight. I watched as Alice found tight but stretchy shorts a little above the knee and a tank that hugged her nicely. It was all black and it had a few dark purple marks at the bottom but she looked ready to fight and that scared me. She would be wearing all this under her Volturi clothes.

Angelina had dark jeans and a very tight tank top that showed her figure nicely. Xavier and Emmett were wearing simple clothes. Xavier a dark blue with black and Emmett a maroon with black.

It was strange seeing them suit up for battle when I would be left behind. However I knew it was for the best and I was happy to stay behind to get my daughter back. Whatever it took. I just didn't like letting their lives hang in the line of fire while I stood back.

No one said anything for it seemed to be such a precious and final moment. Angelina and Xavier excused themselves politely and we all understood as they held hands and walked upstairs.

The rest of us sat solemnly in silence. I couldn't believe how far we'd come. I was so thankful yet so scared. I wished Edward was here.

This felt so oddly familiar. We had been in this type of uncomfortableness last time too and being in it again wasn't all that great.

I longed for the comfort from my entire family. I just had to hang in there for a little longer.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

We spent the entire day searching high and low for Luke. Seth and Leah searched the entire reservation coming back with nothing. Mikayla, Rosalie and Jasper did a search of the sea and came up with nothing too. The rest of us checked all of Forks and even a few towns over. Early yesterday morning, the Denali clan even checked Canada but there was no Luke.

His disappearance brought worries to us. If he actually was apart of the Volturi which seemed highly likely now was going to play in their favour. And they already had way more favours than us.

I angrily ran through the woods in desperation to find and tear apart Luke. We had looked everywhere and it's not possible that he could have disappeared without even a trace.

Mikayla, Rosalie and Jasper came back from their third search of the ocean and Mikayla looked mad.

"He entered the water I can confirm that after a talk with some animals at the bottom but that's all I can tell you. He just...left. There's nothing. No scent after that. And wolf smells are strong." she stated huffing.

"It's fine Mikayla. Your help is really appreciated. Now we know the little traitor snuck off through the ocean. Water does wipe away smell. The smart ass." Rosalie spat crossing her arms.

"Paul is angry too. We heard him taunting Luke, trying to lure him out in the woods." Kate remarked looking disgusted. That sounded like the short tempered Paul we all knew.

"Well tomorrow is the day anyways and i guess we'll see Luke tomorrow." Carlisle said shaking his head. "I wished we didn't have a traitor among us."

"You couldn't have done anything. He was already giving away secrets." Tanya assures.  
"I guess this proves he's the traitor." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

The door swung open and in marched Seth and Leah. Seth clutched a piece of ratty paper as he slammed the door shut.

"Look at this! Look at what this fool wrote!" Seth snarled handing the paper to Carlisle. Seth looked angrier than I'd ever seen him. Leah was already seated beside Mikayla.

"Paul's quite Ms. Pissy today." Leah commented looking annoyed.

"Well you would be too if you found out your "little brother" was a traitor." Seth snapped earning a deathly glare from Leah. "He was so mad that he lead the search parties all the way deep into the other side of Forks."

"Sam must be upset?" Carlisle asked looking disgusted by the letter and handed it down the circle as each person read it in turn.

"Furious. He went on a search party too. He believed that Luke was just teenager pissed at first but after the note, he went ballistic." Seth ranted.

Rosalie handed me the letter her face looking revolted. I opened the crinkled letter and began to read it.

 _To the pack,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave. It's urgent and I have to remain loyal to who I am. I was never one of you and I'm sorry I made you all believe that I was. I have to do this and I hope we see each other soon…._

 _Luke.W_

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

It was here. It was time. I was ready. I slipped on some black tights and put on a tank with a warm but flexible jacket on top.

I stood in front of the mirror and braced myself for what was to come. One phrase ran through my head and kept me pumped out and sharp. I was going to get Renesmee back.

I walked down the stairs and hoped that the next time I walked up those stairs, would be to retrieve my things to head home.

Everyone else was nervously pacing and restlessly sitting. I expected Alice to go over the plans again but she didn't.

"You all know what you have to do. I hope to see you tomorrow." Alice said straight forwardly. Everyone else murmured the last line honestly towards one another.

Alice squeezed my hand as they left the house leaving William and I to pull of part two of the plan.

Part one was them killing whoever was supposed to lure us into killing us. Then William and I snuck in and found Renesmee killing anyone in the way. Get in, get out fast, stay put. Simple.

In half an hour, there came the sound of a wolf's low quiet whistle and that was our signal.

"Ready to get your daughter back?" William asked as we exited the back hiding in the shadows.

"I've been ready for a long time." I replied my eyes glued on the castle.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I jumped on top of the tree that was closest to the forest so it was an easy escape. I placed the backpack high up on the branch so it was a quick run and grab.

I would kill Demetri if I could rather than this big masquerade but it was too risky. If we lost, he would find Bella and Renesmee. Playing his game was safer….for them.

I took a deep breath inhaling the clean air for the last time. In my black pants and black t-shirt, I walked out onto the dry field. My skin sparkled as I joined my family.

We had said our goodbyes sorrowfully earlier and now everyone else was just waiting in anticipation for our enemy. We knew the merpeople were stationed. The wolves were already flanking us. Marcus had told us they would be here at 9 am sharp. And that he had suggested the abandoned field near the lake and woods for our convenience. Time to see if he wasn't lying.

There was a tense feeling in the air as people nodded towards me for the last time. Esme was the hardest to see. She was suited up for battle but her eyes were already defeated.

There came the sound and scent of people approaching. The time had come.

And then we were face to face with the Volturi.

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait.

 **Reviews? It's an exciting chapter!**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Back in Volterra**_

William and I creeped into the eerie building as we hid in the shadows wearing a large amount of that spray hiding their scent.

William had already hacked into the system somehow with his talent for computers and destroyed the entire vampire tracking system.

We were all in awe of his miraculous hacking skills as he not only destroyed the system but managed to see who would be in the building and where. No one they knew so the rest must have gone to the battle. That scared me.

They also knew the area where Renesmee was kept but not the exact cell so thing would be trial and error for a while.

They were almost there when a large bang came from the side. I nearly screamed when I saw some Asher members making out in the middle of the hallway. They were probably the guards because there was no one else in the hall but the two...lovers. Without notice, William pounced on one of them and tackled him down already pulling the head. His head make a screech before popping off. The girl fled and I tore after her grabbing her by the neck and covering her mouth.

"Where is Renesmee Cullen's cell?" I demanded firmly.

She glared as defiantly as she could but couldn't meet my eyes. She knew who I was and what I planned to do.

"Where is her cell?" William sneered getting up and walking towards her.

"If you scream, you die." I warned releasing her mouth so she could respond. It was harsh and I felt bad, but reminding myself that these people were apart of this made me more confident.

"I serve the Ashers and Volturi and not you traitors-" she said before William advanced threateningly. I had never seen calm William like this until now and it surprised me. He whispered something I would never repeat to her as she looked sick.

"I'll ask you again, where is Renesmee Cullen's cell?" he asked crossing his arms.

She hesitated before responding. "Next row of cells over and fourth one down."

"Lead us." I said prodding her forward keeping a steady grip on her neck. She stumbled nervously as she led us down to the next row and clumsily pointed to a cell. William strode forward shooting last warnings at the girl. She cowered as he peered into the cell.

I held my breath as he turned back around.

"Bella I believe we found your daughter." he said in a steady voice.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

The Volturi were the same as we expected.

In cloaks, pale, bloody eyes and heartless. Except for maybe the momentary expressions of shock and later becoming anger.

"Well…..I see we have a traitor in our midst." Aros said looking annoyed.

"Never mind!" Caius roared. "Brother we have stronger, better and bigger army than this class of amateurs! We can find the foolish traitor afterwards! Kill them now!" Caius said roaring as he scanned the crowd angrily.

"You are very right Caius. There will be no time for speaking and negotiating as curious as I am. Perhaps save a few hostages for questioning afterwards?" Aro asked tilting his head. Without notice he raised his arms and cloaks were whizzing by us.

I frantically searched the mind of thoughts for Demetri who was somewhere far to my right. The wolves charged and so did we. I grabbed an Asher member before they could grab me and twisted them so their head turned off and out.

I ran to my right knocking people down. Several Volturi guard charged at me and I angrily tossed them into the sea where large groups of merfolk rose majestically out of the water to catch them and killed them.

I turned to see Aro and Caius looking in utter disbelief. It was truly humorous to see their all mighty facade fall. Caius looked so angry and surprised, Alice ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground and began wrestling him.

The wolves were mercilessly tearing through members like there was no tomorrow.

I spotted the merpeople fighting with all their built up vengeance and anger being thrown right back at the Volturi hard. It brought a satisfaction of knowing justice was being served as best as it could.

A main priority was to get as many Volturi members as we could into the water because most of the fighters (merfolk) were fighting there.

I watched as Emmett launched three Volturi and Asher members into the hands of some furious merpeople.

I heard approaching footsteps as I turned to see a large wolf racing towards me with hungry eyes. Was I being mistaken for the enemy?

No. No I really wasn't. As I read the wolf's thoughts anger surged through me. I dodged the attack to swivel around and deliver a severe punch to the wolf's jaw that sent it sprawling a few feet away from me.

Paul. Paul was the traitor. Never would I ever imagine it was him. That meant he framed Luke and that he was actually on the Volturi's side. We were fooled. Badly.

Paul shook his head as a few teeth fell out and blood dripped from his snout.

He raced with lightning speed towards me and attempted to dig his claws into me. My ferocity and betrayal brought me to duck and jump up in time to grab him around the middle squeezing hard. I squeezed and felt him thrash against me before he went limp. I angrily threw him to the ground and continued my search for Demetri.

I watched in horror as Carlisle was fighting four at a time and two were holding him tightly as one lay dead and the other prepared for the kill. Carlisle was a superhero but he couldn't take on four Volturi members alone.

A little dark blob sped out of nowhere and ran up the front of the murderer's chest to yank his head off. This gave Carlisle the strength to shake off his attackers with a few kicks before he and Esme destroyed them together.

I turned in time to see Jasper knocking an Asher member limp and tossing another two like a sack of rice into the lake.

I snapped my attention back to the battle to continue the fight I had dread and prepared for so long.

Everything was ending now. I had to find Demetri.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

I roughly but felt sympathetic towards the girl, despite my best efforts as I handed her to William before racing to the cell.

I sank to my knees and began whimpering nonsense. "Oh Renesmee…. Oh Renesmee….." I murmured watching the sleeping tired and broken form of my beloved daughter.

She was bruised, scarred and tattered from the ill treatment but it all ended now.

"Keys." I said sharply to the girl my eyes never leaving Renesmee. William tossed me the keys as I jerked them into the lock and turned it. I dropped them as I tentatively walked forward.

"Renesmee?" I whispered kneeling down beside her, feeling a sob rise in my throat. She stirred slightly and turned to me.

Her eyes didn't widen in joy or surprise. Instead she reeled away and her eyes narrowed.

I felt my heart clench and unclench as my daughter backed away from me, frightened.

"Renesmee baby it's me." I murmured looking at her desperately.

"No….no..I'm not falling for it again Caius! Back off!" Renesmee said her voice firm but her eyes shining with fear.

"It's not Caius honey, I'll never let him touch you again! I promise baby it's me. And I'm here to bring you back home with daddy and the family." I whispered, trying not to imagine why she might think I was apart of Caius' trick.

For a moment it was quiet and Renesmee looked like she believed me before doubt clouded her face a fear overtook it again.

"No. Go away." Renesmee pleaded tears trailing down her cheeks. Her little fists balled up nervously.

"Renesmee it's me honey. We don't have much time." I struggled to convince her. "Remember when Daddy, you and me played on your birthday? And the traditional birthday bow?" I asked my face smiling at the memory but pain still throbbing all over me.

She didn't say anything for a long time. "Mommy?" she asked tears falling onto her dress she had on since we were last at home.

I nodded unable to speak as I held my arms out for her. She came running at me and fell into my arms. We were both sobbing as I stroked her hair and kissed her tiny face. She held on tight to my shoulders and sobbed and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered earnestly as I held onto her tightly. I rocked back and forth as her tears wet back back.

"Mommy…." she cried as I pulled back to kiss her tears away.

"We're going home now. The Volturi will be gone soon. Daddy will come and so will the family." I assured her rubbing her cheek gently with the back of my hand.

She nodded wiping her eyes as I picked her up still hugging her close.

William cleared his throat looking a little awkward and sorry at the entrance.

Renesmee looked terrified upon seeing William and the girl.

"No it's okay. This is William..er you can call him Uncle Will. He...he helped get you out." I smiled at him pressing her close to me.

He smiled back motioning for me to get out. I walked out keeping Renesmee out of the girl's reach as he pushed her in gently and locked the door. We walked as quietly as we could hidden in the shadows as we reached the exit.

Sirens suddenly rang in the air as people rushed from corridor to corridor in other halls. William looked alarmed as he body checked into the door with all his strength. It wouldn't give. This was the nearest exit unless we risked being seen.

"RENESMEE CULLEN IS MISSING. I REPEAT! RENESMEE CULLEN IS MISSING!" a voice frantically screeched into the microphone.

"Damn it." William muttered as he rammed again into the door. I placed Renesmee down, absolutely terrified as I held her hand tightly before also throwing myself against the door. She looked worried as she pressed herself close to the wall away from sight.

"Come on," I whispered sighing as the door creaked open with a click. William ushered us out as I picked up Renesmee and raced out. We ran away from the crowds, still hiding from sight as best as we could.

We finally reached the intersection where the regular Volterra streets began when a pale hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around before delivering a big kick to my thigh sending me onto my back still cradling Renesmee. She shrieked as she flew out of my arms a few feet away.

The lady looked victorious as two others came flanking her grinning evilly.

"Not dead Mrs. Cullen? Aro would love to hear that." she smiled maliciously.

I didn't see anyone around to give them additional backup but three trained members to the two of us?

"Think about it Vince, Troy, if we were the ones to come back with these two actually _dead_ and their daughter found, we would be in the highest ranks." the girl muttered to Vince and Troy who looked smug at the idea. I saw Renesmee shiver at the thought and I stood next to William crouched to protect Renesmee at all costs. William moved forward slightly and I backed up to get Renesmee.

"Renesmee promise me something." I whispered fast and quiet.

"What?" she asked nervously holding my hand firmly.

"If William….if William and I die…..and they come after you….you need to run. Run as fast as you can. Run far away before asking someone where the _Bianchi's_ live. They will take you there and you must stay there till someone comes and gets you alright?" I rushed kissing her forehead.

"No...mom….no." Renesmee said forcefully. I shook my head and pushed her further back as I joined William.

"Sounds like a plan Vanessa." Troy leered at us as he shined his sharp teeth at us.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

In the distance I watched the familiar grey wolf-Leah by the shore biting hard into a Volturi member before handing him to Mikayla who was in the water causing dangerous havoc to the enemy.

The familiar mane of Jacob raced by me aiming for a daring Felix and group of merfolk to wade into the water and attempt to murder merfolk.

Jacob along with who I presumed Seth and Quil darted into the water and began helping the dying merfolk but it was too late. Their lifeless bodies floated away.

The king-Ethan gave a loud war cry/wail and the merfolk were drilled by a new anger. Anger for their dead towards the Volturi.

Jacob angrily ripped out Felix's arm and began a violent dance.

I was by the shore as I knocked down a female Asher member who snarled and was stupid enough to pounce again. I side stepped her as her nails gripped my shoulder. She was about to bite my side when a large tail slapped her into the sea.

I turned to thank the unkown merfolk when my eyes popped with surprise at seeing my saviour.

"Luke?" I asked incredulously.

He gave a sheepish smile. "As said in the note, I was not who I was pretending to be, I wasn't really dedicated the the pack or the Volturi because I was part merfolk. I was in hiding with the pack because I was one of the ones presumably seen." he explained as he jabbed a Volturi member and knocked his head off.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "I'm sorry for doubting you. And that's why you were thinking about water.

"It's a trait to know the exact location of water." he chuckled. "And I wasn't very good with hiding my thoughts." he blushed. He was then busy with two Asher members.

Aro stood arrogantly as I watched frustrated as I threw a Volturi member into the doomful sea as Aro strangled a younger wolf till it went limp.

I so badly wanted to go and kill Aro but I had a job. And my job was currently taunting and fighting a vigorous battle with Rosalie.  
"I don't know why you left so fast….we were just getting started. I had just got you moaning….or was it...crying?" Demetri asked scathingly.

"You are an asshole Demetri! You disgust me…" Rosalie spat venomously when Demetri leaped onto her and twisted her head as his legs wrapped around her middle.  
"What did you say? I'm sorry I didn't hear you…." Demetri whispered dangerously as he twisted closer to the end. I snapped out of my horror and charged towards him silently.

I pounced and he toppled over releasing Rosalie. I heard her gasp as we wrestled on the ground, each of us fighting for domination.

I grunted as he tossed me into a tree and advanced arrogantly.

"Cullen that was a very dumb move. Your wife is dead...and soon your daughter and family. Don't worry, you'll join them soon." he assured mockingly.

Anger boiled my blood as I jumped up and delivered a big punch to his face and watching him fall down hard. He was up within seconds already dodging my kick and grabbing my arm and pinning it behind my back. I used my position for leverage as I turned the opposite direction and hit him hard in the chest sending him sailing a few feet away.

"Get him angry." Rosalie whispered fast. "Come back alive." she added before racing towards an Asher member sneaking up on us.

Demetri was returning with a ferocious look on his retarded face.

"Your daughter has quite the lungs to scream loudly." Demetri said mockingly as he and I circled one another. I felt anger set fire to my every nerve. "And you wife….my my, Bella can _kiss_. Tell me, does she make love as good as she kisses? Because if that's the case, maybe I should have played with her before seeing her die." he considered cocking his head.

He was getting to me and he knew it. It was I who had to get him vengeful. Just in time, a pale blond girl wearing revealing Volturi sponsored clothes slinked out of the shadows locking hands with Demetri. She smirked at my disgusted and horrified expression.

"Not very polite of you to say things like that in front of your mate." I said as I grinded my teeth to refrain from charging to my death against the two of them.

"Anything to get you angry before I kill you. And Deana knows that." Demetri grinned cheekily placing his hands low on her waist. It was plain sickening. And the fact she was snuggling close to him seductively during a war.

Emmett appeared beside me before charging to keep Demetri in place. Emmett looked pleased to bring Demetri pain. I took that as my cue to pin down Deana and her her shrill cry like sirens. Demetri began cursing us all to the bottom most pit of hell.

Within moments I had torn of Deana's head and set fire making sure he saw. Emmett delivered a few kicks and punches before leaving my to my difficult job with Demetri.

He gave me one last look before disappearing back to battle. A farewell.

"That's for torturing my daughter." I growled.

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Come on boys." Vanessa said her red, bloody eyes watching us with pleasure, like we were fresh blood after a hundred days.

I bit my lip hard as Vince slammed into me and knocked me down. I held his hands away and reared my leg up to kick him hard in the gut. He loosened his weight on me and I turned to punch him hard in the jaw. I felt hands on me twisting my arms back and shoving me to my knees. I struggled to break free however Vince came back looking murderous.  
"Hold her tight Troy." Vince sneered tracing my cheek. "I want a good piece of her." he grit his teeth before kicking me hard in the stomach. I hunched over but Troy held me up.

Pain seized me and I fought with all my might to break free but to no avail. Vince had a sick satisfaction of seeing me writhe in pain.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw William fighting aggressively with Vanessa who cackled when she dodged his blow only to spin and press him hard against the tree.

I was hit in the side of my head hard, I don't know by who before I was thrown roughly to the ground. I weakly backed up and spotted both men stalking forward.

Vince grabbed me by the waist tightly and a small smile graced his features.

"Not terrific at planning escapes are we?" he asked cockily.

"Not terrific at flirting are you?" I shot back before grabbing his neck and using it to throw me in between the head-tearing Vince and the shocked Troy. A pop came from behind me and I knew Vince was dead. I threw a flame behind me as I kept my eyes trained on Troy.

But my adrenaline died when I saw him with a strong choke hold on Renesmee.

"I want your hands on your head and you feet spread apart and you lying down in front of me. Now." Troy demanded tightening his grip. Renesmee was a light purple and I inhaled sharply. I slowly placed my hands on my head as I walked forward even slower as my brain tried to think of an escape.

I could see Vanessa was prowling around the battered and wounded William like a prey and predator.

Now Renesmee couldn't even run. If she could have just escaped and gotten to safety, hopefully things were wrapping up in Forks and someone would come and get her and things would be sorted out.

Instead I watched as Troy had Renesmee trapped in and knew that I would comply to his wishes.

"Will you let her go after?" I asked sharply fear lighting up my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think I am? St. Troy? No, she will be returning to her cell under Aro and Caius orders _or_ you can sit and watch as I kill her in front of you." Troy offered a smirk already appearing.

I scowled and bit my lip. "What would it take?" I asked hearing the desperation in my own voice.

"Nothing. Now do it before your daughter turns an ugly shade of purple." he warned not loosening his grip in the slightest.

I felt defeated as I walked forward and crouched down ready to lie down.

I heard an ear splintering screech from behind me and knew either Vanessa or William was dead.

I lay down carefully closing my eyes thinking of Renesmee and Edward as much as I could before I heard my own ear splintering screech.

I didn't want to open my eyes in case I saw Troy and that wasn't the last thing I wanted to see. I hoped someone would save Renesmee when the war was over. Hopefully they had won and they would find order to this world. Edward would come back for Renesmee, I knew that.

I felt hands on my neck and I braced myself for the end. I pictured Edward and every precious minute I was so fortunate to have with him. Every memory, even the blurry human ones were ones I'd cherish always. Then the newer ones with Renesmee were all widely spread in my mind.

I remember the human memory at the wedding where our vows were changed from "till death do we part" to "as long as we both shall live", I guess that was ending now. It made me ache but then Renesmee's life was always more value than mine in my eyes.

"Mommy come on." Renesmee said shaking me. I carefully peeled my eyes open to see it was Renesmee who was shaking my hand and William who grabbed my neck to check for life.

"They're dead mom, see." Renesmee said pointing to the three dead bodies.

"Yes...yes I see." I mumbled standing up and pressing Renesmee close to me. For a while I just inhaled the scent of Renesmee and how grateful I was to have her now. But it wasn't long over.

I turned to William. He nodded and we began heading to the Bianchi house. I prayed we wouldn't be caught again. I really didn't want a repeat, even if we got away, it was such a close call.

The Bianchi Household finally came into view and we darted inside, shoving Renesmee in first.

When I got inside I didn't plan on pulling Renesmee into me again and bawling. I had gotten my daughter back, after every bloody, horrendous thing I had to go through, it was worth it. I had Renesmee again.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

Demetri looked just as angry as I did and I knew I had done my job.

He tore after me as I raced to the trees, leaping and grabbing my bag and running. Just running into the unknown head first. We all knew he would take the bait and I could hear the curses and vows he was throwing at me as he chased after me.

"I will find you Edward Cullen! I will track you till I die and make sure you come with me!" he shouted.

Into the woods I went and away from home.

Author's Note

Almost done :) Till The End of Time should be out soon :) Thx for continuous support.

 **Reviews?**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**Back in Volterra**_

Worry.

Worry, worry, worry.

Worry clouded my mind as I paced the Bianchi house….. _worriedly_.

It had been 8 hours, 43 minutes and 12.41 seconds so far and doubt and plain plain worry was pounding my skull threatening to break through.

Since we had gotten home, I wanted to get things back to as normal as things got. I had given Renesmee a bath and had found some gender neutral clothes I hoped Brad didn't mind me borrowing for her before giving her a good meal and tucking her in bed on the couch.

I wanted her near by at all times. I couldn't bear being apart from her any longer. I had read her a few chapters of some novels lying around the house but after she fell asleep, I went straight to my silent but anxious pacing.

"I'm sure everything is fine." William assured for the tenth-thousandth time.

"It's been 8 hours 45 minutes and 15.26 seconds since we arrived home and the battle has been raging on longer. It shouldn't take this long. Unless…." I trailed off.

William remained silent as he watched me pace rapidly.

The minutes ticked by and I was bursting to race to Forks and see if my family was okay. William noticed the extreme frustration flooding me and lay an arm reminding me of what we had to do.

I gave a groan of frustration as I returned to pacing. Someone should have been back by now to tell us the outcome. I hoped it was someone on our side to tell us that we won, but the chances were still thin even with the merfolk and werewolves. The Volturi were just so strong. And now they had the Ashers, an even more gifted group within their ranks.

If we lost, the hours and days would be our only way of knowing. I struggled to focus my train of thoughts that led to endless deaths to a more positive one.

It didn't work.

I wondered how our little stand was holding up. Marcus had tipped off the Volturi that their spy claimed that the Cullen's would be out in that field near the forest and the water for our convenience and to make them assured he was still on their side.

Of course I had my doubts on whether or not Marcus was all talk but I trusted William. So that meant I had to somewhat trust Marcus.

I finally sighed and sat down in a chair and looked out the window. Dawn was breaking after the eclipsed new moon during the peak of twilight.

It only made my lunar love pulse more nervously.

If the Cullen's, my family, the wolves, my friends, Edward, died….I don't know what I would do. Just the mere thought gave me spasms of aches and longing.

I sat down lower in my chair and waited.

 _ **Back in Forks**_

I wiped grime from my face and observed our saviours.

"What...what are all you people doing here?" I asked incredulously. "Not that I'm not grateful for your presence." I added hastily. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist as he summarized the situation.

"Alice, did you really think so little of me?" Garrett asked mock offended. "If you noticed that I wasn't with the Denali's, I had heard what Carlisle told us about this nasty situation and I knew what I had to do. I faked needing to get away for a while before all this and set out to gather our old friends. Carlisle, you were so set on not aggravating the Volturi more with additional reinforcements, I knew I wouldn't sway your views. I knew differently, I knew they wouldn't pause to consider your side this time but I didn't want to tell you my plans in case it leaked out to the Red Coats." Garrett explained resting an arm around Kate.

"Garrett came to us with the story and we knew it was time. We had been there for you last time and now, by doing this, we knew that it was time for the Volturi to end." Siobhan continued.

"We all immediately took up your side and we planned out strategies and the best way to enter the inevitable battle and help defeat the Volturi." Zafrina said her voice low and calm. "We knew the time was here again."

"We always knew the Volturi needed to end. And that this gathering could end it. I guess for the rest of you, it took other motives to get the point across." Vladimir grinned cheekily. He still had that victorious and confident yet overjoyed smile plastered to his sickly innocent face.

"And so we came." Benjamin smiled.

"I couldn't thank you more." Carlisle said sincerely. "Truly, your acts of bravery and kindness are very much appreciated." Carlisle said clearly touched.

"It was extremely thoughtful of all of you. And thank you Garrett for assembling this." Esme's voice filled with gratitude rang in the air.

"They were beyond their authority. And it's not the first time. It was time to end them." Stefan said like a know it all.

"Thank you so much." Rosalie said her voice grateful.

"We stand by you." Siobhan smiled.

"We need to commence a more….democratic system for the vampire society." Carlisle said at once.

"But first...who's going to tell Bella?"

 _ **Back in Volterra**_

"Alice!" I all but screeched when the familiar dark haired girl flitted in the house. I tackled her with a hug and she grunted with the impact.

"Hey Bella." she smiled warily.

"What happened? Is everyone alright? Edward?" I asked in a rush. Renesmee was awake now curled up on the couch playing chess with "Uncle Will."

"Bella, it's a long story." she sighed motioning for me to sit.  
"Where's Edward?" I asked at once after I sat down on the edge of the seat.

"Let me tell you everything." Alice said irritated. I let her tell me the entire story, from the merpeople attacking from the water, to the wolves charging, to Paul being the traitor and Luke being a merperson.

"So Luke wasn't the traitor?" I asked shocked.

"Apparently not. Paul is dead along with the rest of the Volturi. Thanks to Garrett's genius planning." Alice continued on with Garrett's assembly of the same gathering we had last time. The Amazon Coven, The Egyptian, Irish, the eager Romanians and the nomads.

Their response was touching in so many ways. They had saved us. According to Alice.

Just then, Mikayla burst into the house with another girl in tow and the girl towing Stefan?

"Mikayla...I'm not _done_." Alice stressed. I didn't understand her anxiety.

I moved instead to hug Mikayla who looked guilty but introduced her guests.

"This is my sister Sophie." she said proudly. "And that's her boyfriend...Stefan."

"I guess there's more." Alice muttered.

Sophie sat down and then explained how she was under Volturi imprisonment and that she knew she had to protect Mikayla. Through her boyfriend's fear of her life, he became an Asher spy because of his talent for lying although Aro obviously hadn't known that and did his best to protect Sophie. However, her needs involved Stefan wiping Mikayla's memory to protect her from the prying Volturi. They were after her and Sophie knew that so she enlisted Stefan to wipe any memory of Sophie out of Mikayla's head. It clearly didn't work because now Mikayla could grow a tail.

"That explains why Stefan was giving us hints along the way," Alice mumbled. Stefan nodded and smiled a wry smile. "And I got a helluva interrogation for it."

Alice had a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"I found Sophie when I went with the invasion group to take out the rest of the Volturi by surprise and found her in a cell after torture." Mikayla said shivering.

"Are you okay? I was tortured too." Renesmee's little voice spoke softly. I had forgotten she was there and it made me jump. Maybe she shouldn't have heard all this.

"I'm okay sweetie. Are you?" Sophie asked kindly. Renesmee nodded and walked over to my open arms.

"Casualties?" I asked nervously.

"5/18 werewolves including Quil and Jared, 88/250 merfolk, Randall the nomad, all of the Volturi at the battle and….Marcus." Alice said softly looking at William.

William's face was solemn and he gulped and looked down.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured. He shook his head and looked away, refusing to be pitied.

"Carlisle, Sam and Ethan were the ones to finally take down Aro. Caius was killed by Tanya and Kate together." Alice added.

"They probably need our help back at the castle." Stefan murmured to Sophie.

"It's still going on?" I asked alarmed. Was Edward still fighting?

"No. It's done. But clearing the castle to be sure is a long haul." Stefan replied. The three of them left curtly looking awkward and my patience grew thin.

"Daddy?" Renesmee demanded. Alice looked scared stiff and dread filled me.

"No." I whispered. No he couldn't be dead! He just couldn't!

"No it's not what you think." Alice said quickly.

"Then what?" I asked sharper than I intended to.

"Bella, promise me for Renesmee you'll react rashly." Alice asked struggling to just say whatever it was.

My fear for the possibilities that could be worse than death were making my anxiety rise to an ultimate high. I needed to know where Edward was.

"Depends on what it is." I said through gritted teeth. Alice breathed a deep breath.

Renesmee looked very scared as she walked up to her aunt and pressed her palm to Alice's face. Alice looked grim as she responded.

"Nessie honey, I'm trying to explain." Alice answered softly. Renesmee pressed her hand again. "He's...alive, yes."

"Alice I need to know now." I said with a forceful desperation on my face.

"Bella….you remember Demetri?" Alice asked still struggling to explain. Demetri? How did that have to do with anything if Edward wasn't dead according to Alice.

"Yes." I said impatiently.

"Well, you know he's a tracker. And at first, before Garrett's troops arrived, we were close to losing at the climax of the battle. So, Edward wanted to plan what would happen in case we lost. If we lost, and Demetri lived and they discovered Renesmee escaped, Demetri would be set against you." Alice explained in a pained voice.

"And?" I asked anxiously.

"There was a good chance we could lose because we didn't know that Garrett had troops and Volturi and Ashers were just so strong. Edward knew that too. So….he planned that he would be the one to take out Demetri just like last time. But then there was the risk that Demetri would kill Edward or Edward would die first."

I flinched at the thought and held Renesmee tighter.

"So….Edward refused to take the risk and he planned to kill his mate in front of him thus aggravating him and then...Edward would run. He would run and lead the vengeful Demetri away from you and Nessie." Alice whispered.

My head stopped processing everything. I was dead. Edward was always the saviour. Always the hero. But now...he was gone? Playing chase with Demetri?

"And that's where he is now. He said he would try and come back if he eventually killed Demetri one day. Or he would die killing Demetri too. About every stop he made on the run, he would give a clan of vampires a letter explaining what to do in case they heard a yell. The letter tells them to contact Carlisle to be prepared for Demetri coming. And he told Eleazer that we can't send help...because Demetri is rash that way and selfish and he'll create something drastic like another newborn army." Alice said a sob hitching in her throat. Renesmee was too little but she understood. She gave a shrill cry in her melodic voice and her face scrunched up in devastation-which matched mine. Her little face which looked so much like Edward's.

I felt my whole world spiral round and round. "I have to go find him."

"No. No Bella don't. You can't risk everything Edward's done. You can't leave Renesmee again. I've been checking the future and….I'll let you know. But a tracker's game isn't easy to predict." she murmured softly.

That was all I heard from her before I gave a sob and felt by breath stop. I gave an agonized cry as my hands balled up a pillow and it burst into a thousand feathers.

He couldn't be gone. There was no way that he could. But the evidence was clear in front of me. He had done this for me. He had done this for our family. He was gone.

I instructed Rosalie to watch over Renesmee while I took a breather and I ran into the woods. Rosalie seemed hesitant after sharing glances with Alice but the look I gave her was enough. And the fact I was already out the door.

I hated leaving Renesmee so short after we were reunited but Edward's absence was a knife digging deeper and deeper into me.

I ran into the woods without a care or ounce of direction and let my feet carry me where they wished.

All the things we fought for were still happening. Edward was still out there, fighting his own battle against an undefeatable, invincible enemy.

I had faith in Edward. I always did. But the thought of what could happen and the separation was enough to make me a wreck.

I stopped in front of a river and tumbled in clutching my side. How could he be gone? How could he plan something so outgoing like this without telling me?

I remembered our final farewell and all the pain. And it was pain for the separation for a few days and months but this….I didn't even know where he was, who he was with, what he was doing, if he was alive and how long it would be until I saw him again.

" _I love you too. Never forget that, no matter what happens."_

He had said. _No matter what happens._ Meaning if one of us died, or never saw each other for centuries and millenniums. I couldn't wait that long.

The river water trickled into my clothes and drenched them wet. I closed my eyes and thought painfully of every precious moment I had spent with Edward. Every single moment. It just wasn't enough for me and to be frank I didn't know if forever was enough time.

But now I didn't even have forever. I could after well….forever.

I knew I had to be strong and return to care for Renesmee who was probably in the same amount of pain I was in.

But for now, all I wanted to do, was die.

 _ **Alice**_

 _Dear Alice,_

 _Thank you little Alice for being the annoying little sister who constantly pestered and yet stood up for me. You were one of the most welcoming when Bella entered my life and you were always doing small favours for me._

 _Thank you for making these past few centuries a blast. Your enthusiasm for every tiny miniscule thing was no lie, irritating at first but I think in the end I appreciated it. You were always a sassy one. Never taking no for an answer. One of the many things I admire you for is your obsessive planning. (I can see you smiling here and rolling your eyes even though I'm not there). From planning the massive but magical wedding to the plans during the first war to now. You are like little firework that is always threatening to explode. It pains me to say goodbye but I cannot thank you enough._

 _Please, take care of Bella and Renesmee. You must have known I would ask for this. Try to keep Bella from doing anything stupid and please help them both to understand I did what I did for the both of them out of love._

 _I hope to see you again Alice. Maybe you can hopefully predict when._

 _Edward Masen Cullen._

 _ **Bella**_

Alice handed out the letters to everyone and I shakily took my letter and Renesmee's.

Everyone began reading theirs but I just stared at mine. It was difficult to open it. It would make all this more real.

"You can read it Renesmee." I whispered to her. "Unless you want to wait."

Renesmee pressed her soft hand to my face and envisioned me reading out to her. I took the letter from her hand and began reading quietly to her.

" _Dear Renesmee,_

 _Little Renesmee I hope right now you are with our family reading this safely. I want you to know that I'm doing this for you and your momma. I promise not to let anything happen to you again and I'm so sorry for leaving like this and for letting them touch you in the first place. I will keep Demetri away, I promise._

 _I hope that if I return, your memory of me won't be any less. You need to know that I love you very much. I love you little Renesmee._

 _I also hope that if I return you won't be too grown up and all that icky stuff."_ Renesmee had tears trailing down fast and I had a sob rising. She laughed at the icky part but she still had a strong grip on my hand and the tears kept falling.

"This is my fault." she whispered. It felt exactly like the last time she blamed herself.

"No." Jacob and I insisted. I knew Renesmee was older and smarter and didn't believe us but she remained silent.

" _Renesmee you can not blame yourself for this. It is. Not. Your. Fault. I am away because I understand what I have to do and you can not put any of this on you ok? Do this for daddy?_

 _I love you little Renesmee. Watch over your momma. I love you forever._

 _Daddy"_ I read feeling even more dead inside if that was possible. Renesmee was full on crying on my shoulder now as we sat in the Bianchi home.

I couldn't help but sob along with her.

1/3 of ourselves were gone. And we didn't know when he would or if he would be back.

I had to be strong for Renesmee. However, all I could do was weep in misery.

I couldn't find it in me to separate her from me so she slept on my lap.

My hand shook visibly as I opened my letter written in his beautiful writing.

I held Renesmee's little hand as I began to read.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _My precious Bella. How can I even begin to express how sorry I am? I had to do this. I have to do this even if you may not understand at first. This is to protect you and Renesmee in case other outcomes were at large._

 _Never forget that I will always love you. That I am thinking of you every moment I am away. You and Renesmee are on my mind and are the only things keeping me going. I want you to know that I have been so grateful of every single moment I've been blessed to spend with you. You always surprised me._

 _In the time we are gone, I hope you can wait, for me, if I by some miracle came back. But if not, I want you to be happy. Find love it that's what you need._

 _I will never forget you. You are always on my mind, till the day I die. I remember the vows we said, and I hope the last one doesn't prove correct. But out of all the pain I've gone through, leaving you and Renesmee is the most painful thing I'll ever do. You have to understand that I can't receive help, in case things don't work, and I die, he will come after you and Renesmee. If he finds out help is on the way, he will do something horrid like creating another vampire newborn army. I can't risk that. Please take care of yourself and forgive me. This was a difficult choice but when I knew it gave you and Renesmee a chance and survival, I knew I had to do it. I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry in case you decided to stop me. Please forgive me for that too. I'm sorry we didn't even get a proper goodbye. Saying goodbye, would make things too final and done. I couldn't bear that. Seeing you, happy even though we were parting, you had hope from thinking we would be reunited soon. It would be harder than it was to say goodbye with dread in your face. I prefered to take a happy memory with me._

 _Take plenty of pictures of Renesmee as she grows and help her to understand why I had to leave. I don't want to miss her short childhood. I hope I don't return to find her in love with Jacob. The thought is sickening, nothing against Jacob, just protective dad coming out._

 _Don't be too hard on yourself or anyone else for not telling you, I had to do this._

 _I love you._

 _Forever,_

 _Edward_

 _ **Edward**_

I had run through Portugal all the way to Spain leading up to France and I was finally resting, or hiding in Germany. Not far from Italy. Not far from Bella and Renesmee.

Through Demetri's revenge, as we estimated, it drove him more angrily towards me. He was constantly tracking me and I could tell when he got close, which forced me to run to another place to hide.

Germany offered me a place hide for a while as Demetri seemed to want to hunt too. I pulled out the photo of Bella, Renesmee. Is this what Bella felt when she was away from all of us? If it was, maybe worse, she was even stronger than I thought. Again, she just kept surprising me.

One thing I would hate while I was gone, was to miss Renesmee's already short childhood. This experience couldn't have done more than ruin another part of her childhood. For that, it made _me_ want to hunt down Demetri and tear him to shreds.

 _Bloody Cullen. All of the stupid lot. I will hunt that monster to the ends of the earth. And after I kill him, I will be sure to take his wife and child next. And monster, if you're listening right now, I am coming for you. Run. *Demetri_

So I had no choice but to follow his instructions. I gathered my stuff and my strength and ran. I ran blindly, my only senses directing me in the opposite direction of Demetri. Leading him far from my family.

I would find a way to get back to Bella and Renesmee.

 _I am coming for you. *Demetri_

This time the threat was more forceful and vengeful than anything I'd heard.

 _ **Bella**_

My mind was told me that he was gone, and that made the rest of me believe that too. But my heart refused to accept it. And I guess that was what love was.

My mind and heart were fighting two separate battles and I couldn't figure out which one I wanted to win.

This letter, was the only thing I had of Edward and it was our only goodbye. By now he could be halfway across the world, playing chase with Demetri or he could be a few states away and I wouldn't even know.

It was the fear of the unknown again, just different.

I felt all sorts of horrible in me as I hugged the sleeping Renesmee close. The war previously was a terrible experience, the war that just ended was just as bad probably worse. This far away battle Edward was fighting was killing me too.

Just come back to me, I thought. No matter what happens, if it takes a thousand years, just please, please don't leave me.

Come back to me.

Author's Note

And we're done! I was thinking on adding an epilogue but nah.

Stay tuned for the sequel-Till the End of Time.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. So thankful. Thank you for making this all the more memorable.

THANK YOU THANK YOU.

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
